<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona: The Trickster's Trials by Black_Fuego_Rio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159509">Persona: The Trickster's Trials</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fuego_Rio/pseuds/Black_Fuego_Rio'>Black_Fuego_Rio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haru Introduced Early, Makoto joins early, Persona 5 Spoilers, Retelling, Slow Burn, Yoshizawa joins early, persona 5 royal spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fuego_Rio/pseuds/Black_Fuego_Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ruined world. A rigged game. An unjust society. For as long as humanity has existed, the world has been on the cusp between peace and discord, and now that balance is being threatened, toppling towards the side of despair. During such times, rebels will rise up to fight against their oppressors and free save their home from ruin. These rebels were known as Tricksters and were gifted with both immense power and strong bonds with those who share their mindset. However, even with such advantages, will they succeed in saving their world? Or will they fall to despair and ruin?</p><p>Who will win this game between destruction and salvation? Between Oppressors and Tricksters? Between the Followers of Ruin and the Second Successor of the Universe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Amamiya Ren, Amamiya Ren &amp; Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakura Sojiro, Amamiya Ren &amp; Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakura Futaba &amp; Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1st Trial: Let the Games Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>The world is not as it should be.</em><br/></b> <b><em>It's filled with distortion,</em><br/></b> <b><em>and 'Ruin' can no longer be avoided.</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>Those who oppose fate, and desire change…</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.</em> </b></p><p>?/?/?/?</p><p>Chaos.</p><p>The only word that could appropriately describe what was happening right now in the massive casino. Patrons were scared. Men in suits were patrolling the area. The security alarm was going off with no signs of stopping. Time was quickly running short. And above all else…</p><p>He was alone.</p><p>It was supposed to be business as usual for him and his crew; Go in, secure the infiltration out, send the calling card, fight the boss, steal the treasure and escape with their lives intact. It was a routine that they had settled on for a few months now. Sadly, their current heist was going downhill fast with no signs of slowing down. With security levels at an-all time high, alarms blaring and guards coming out of the woodwork, he had no choice but to go with the Treasure alone while his comrades went to look for a safe way out. In fact, he could’ve sworn he heard a helicopter flying just outside the casino, which was kind of surprising considering how loud it was inside…</p><p>A smirk made its way onto his face as he hopped from chandelier to chandelier. Railing to railing. Above the throngs of patrons and security staff that flooded below him and listening to their sounds of surprise and panic. Despite all that was happening, he couldn’t help but enjoy the little game of cat and mouse he was having with everyone in the casino. Deciding to have a bit of fun, the young raven-haired man revealed himself to the people below. He stood atop one of the many light fixtures on the ceiling, one hand holding a wire and the other still carrying the briefcase that was his crew’s goal. He hummed in amusement as he saw the people below look up to him, dressed in his signature ensemble of a black trench coat, gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown heeled boots, red gloves, and of course, the white masked that hid his identity. The moonlight was helping him become more noticeable, he noticed, which meant it was only a matter of time until—</p><p>“Up there!”</p><p>His smirk grew slightly, happy to have gotten the attention of everyone below him. The guards, especially. Satisfied with his reveal, he leapt off the fixture and onto a ledge and a nearby ventilation shaft before stuffing the briefcase inside. With the Treasure properly hidden, he made his way towards another ceiling structure and pressed a couple fingers onto his ear and spoke in a soft, serious voice.</p><p>“I have the guards’ attention and the Treasure is safe. Everything’s set.”</p><p><em> [Good job, now get running!] </em> a boyish voice ordered in response.</p><p><em> [This is our only chance!] </em>another male voice exclaimed, his voice sounding older and more charismatic than the one before.</p><p><em> [Stay calm! You can get away now!] </em> a young girl’s voice said, a hint of panic in her tone that somewhat contradicted her own advice.</p><p><em> [We’ll grab the briefcase on our end,] </em> another female voice said, this one sounding older and more serious.</p><p>The young man nodded in agreement and prepared to make a jump to another fixture, but paused when he started hearing voices of people other than his comrades. Said comrades were confused as well, with one of them questioning who were the ones that were speaking, when another female voice spoke up to get everyone’s attention.</p><p><em> [Ignore it for now. We have to stick to the plan. Joker, hurry up and get out. You don’t have to worry about us. We’ll be fine,] </em> the voice assured, this one sounding just as young as the first girl, but softer in tone and with a familial edge to it that caused a smile to form on the thief’s face.</p><p>“Understood, Void. Heading out now,” he said with a nod before sprinting off towards the many fixtures before him. </p><p><em> [Will you stop calling me Void!? That’s not my codename and you know it!] </em> the familial voice exclaimed in an embarrassed tone, which brought a bit of laughter from the rest of the group while he simply shook his head in amusement.</p><p><em> You are just too easy, sometimes, </em> he thought as he felt some of the stress in his body ease up slightly.</p><p><em> [But I have to say, showing yourself to the crowd was an excellent move. Nice work as always,] </em> the boyish voice praised, getting a soft chuckle out the masked man known as Joker.</p><p>“I aim to please,” he confessed, his voice carrying a slightly mischievous tone to it as he made his way towards a transparent light structure.</p><p><em> [I bet Skull wouldn’t have pulled it off that smoothly,] </em>another female voice teased, this one sounding about as energetic as the younger voice but with an older edge to it.</p><p><em> [This is because you have no taste for aesthetics…] </em> a deeper voice stated, causing Joker to actually snicker a bit as an annoyed, vulgar sounding young man’s voice chimed in.</p><p><em> [Nobody asked you, Inari!] </em>he shouted while the masked man could only shake his head once more as he climbed up the lights and towards the doorway again. His comrades were a bunch of oddballs but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. He was so caught up in his amusement, however, that he nearly missed the guards that were coming out of the doorway he was heading towards until one of them spoke up.</p><p>“There he is!”</p><p><em> Shit! That way’s a bust! </em> he thought in annoyance while glaring at the men.</p><p><em> [Just run! Get out of there!] </em> the young voice screamed.</p><p><em> [There should be another exit to your left. Head there right away!] </em> the familial voice said, prompting Joker to turn his head to see a series of arcs that were heading towards a balcony with a stairway. New target in sight, he sprinted towards it, hopping on each arc in order to each his destination.</p><p><em> [Ok, the enemy is focused on him. Looks like the rest of us can get away,] </em> the boyish voice said with a hint of resignation that Joker was barely able to detect. He didn’t blame him, of course. He wanted to be with the others as well, but he had a job to do. It was the only way to keep them safe and there was no way he was going to let them get caught…</p><p>Or else…</p><p><em> No. I can’t think like that right now. I have to focus right now. Any more distractions now and the plan will fall apart, </em>the young thief berated himself as he got to the end of the arcs and hopped onto the railings. </p><p><em> [Does everyone know where we’re meeting up?] </em> one more female voice said, this one sounding the most elegant out of all the women so far.</p><p><em> [No worries, I can guide you all,] </em> the young voice spoke up again, this time with much more confidence, putting a smile on Joker’s face as he quickly scaled the railing and made it to the balcony.</p><p>Said smile quickly faded, however, as two guards showed up beyond the stairs before him before their bodies suddenly started to change shape. One moment they looked like ordinary men in suits, and the next they turned to misshapen humanoids with black skin and odd blue masks with glowing yellow eyes. Joker’s frown deepened in annoyance as a third odd looking guard jumped down behind him before smirking once more. He was well aware that he was short on time, but if had to be honest with himself, he was glad that a few guards had shown up. Despite the typical trouble he and his crew had when getting to their goal earlier, he was still itching for a good fight.</p><p>And he was never one to ignore such an itch, especially when his teammates were encouraging him.</p><p><em> [Take ‘em down, Joker!] </em>came the energetic female.</p><p><em> [Yeah, show ‘em who’s boss!] </em>cheered the vulgar male.</p><p><em> [Just remember to end it quickly. We don’t have much time,] </em> stated the serious female.</p><p>“…Not a problem,” Joker muttered with a wicked grin before leaping towards the surprised guard behind him and landed on their shoulder with his right arm grabbing the bottom of its mask. With a swift, hard pull, the thief ripped the mask right off the disfigured being, causing it to bubble and turn in what could only be described as a veiny, black and red blob before it burst in a mess of black gunk. From the explosion, a new form of the guard was revealed; this one taking the shape of what appeared to be a large mechanical minotaur with a vaguely snake-like body.</p><p><em> [Hmm… According to Oracle's scan, it appears to be a Sacrificial Pyrekeeper. Nothing we’ve faced before, but it shouldn’t be a problem. You got this, Joker,] </em>the familial voice assured.</p><p><em> [She’s right. Power level shows that this guy’s no threat. Beat him to the ground!] </em> the young girl spoke up excitedly.</p><p>“Heh, you got it…!” Joker smirked, his gloved hand covering his face as his white mask slowly dissipated in a flurry of blue flames. The embers floated around him as dark chains came out of the ground below him. A dark, imposing figure slowly appeared behind him, its black wings spread wide and its fiery red eyes and eerie crimson smile looking just as sinister as the young man before it.</p><p>The mechanical minotaur had no chance.</p><p>“RAVAGE THEM!”</p><hr/><p>Joker frowned as he climbed the large stairway that his navigator told him to take. The fight between him and the monster didn’t take that long, but it did attract more attention to him than he would’ve liked. Dodging the disfigured guards from earlier and making it to the doorway that was nearby easy, but the increase of guards made it difficult for him to maneuver through the back halls of the casino. It didn’t help that he overheard one of the guards ordering to kill whoever they found. Growing tired and increasingly worried about his teammates, he quickly made his way to the top of the stairway and found the exit he was looking for. It was a good thing, too, as he started to hear footsteps approaching towards him at a fast rate. Rushing towards the door, he was greeted by a railing, a mess of people on the ground floor, and a giant ornate window on the other side of the massive room, which confused him. Why did his navigator lead him here? He didn’t see any way to get out of the casino.</p><p>Any way except…</p><p><em> [Is there something wrong? The exit should be just up ahead,] </em> the young voice spoke up, causing the thief to hum to himself as he looked ahead towards the stain-glass window.</p><p>“Through the window…?” he questioned softly.</p><p><em> [We’re sorry, Joker, but it’s the only way. After the commotion you caused to get us out, the bottom floor is completely closed off…] </em> the serious voice said, sounding a bit exasperated from what he could gather, but he couldn’t tell if it was towards him or the persistent guards. </p><p>He really hoped it was the guards she was annoyed at.</p><p><em> [It should be fine, though, right? I mean, you can make it through easy, can you?] </em> the young voice spoke up in a hopeful tone, causing Joker to stare at the window for a little while longer before a smirk popped up on his face once more.</p><p>“Who do you think you’re talking to?” he muttered.</p><p>“Over there!”</p><p>“There’s nowhere to run!”</p><p><em> Oops. Looks like they’re here now. Guess it’s time to head out, </em> Joker thought as he turned his head to see the guards approach him, his smirk growing more smug for a moment before hopping onto the railing itself, never losing his balance as he quickly ran towards the window. He even went so far as to hop over to the next railing for a bit of extra flair, a habit he developed during his heists, before kneeling down in front of the window. Before making his grand escape, he turned back to the bewildered guards and smirked once more.</p><p>He always liked having the last word, and this was no different.</p><p>“See ya!” He called out, going so far as saluting the men in suits, before jumping right out of the window, glass flying into the air as he sailed through the air and used his arms to protect himself from the shards.</p><p><em> [Hmph… What a showoff,] </em> the young girl scoffed.</p><p><em> [I’m sorry. He’s always been like that,] </em> the familial voice grumbled with an audible sigh.</p><p><em> [You’re really reckless, you know that?] </em>the energetic voice complained.</p><p>Yes… Yes, he was. If he had to be honest with himself, he always did have a flair for the dramatic, though he usually did his best to reign that in until he and his group first started their heists. It was probably due to all the grandiose stories and action films his father and grandfather let him hear and listen to as a child. He always was a sucker for anything action packed and full of mystery…</p><p>Or maybe his friends’ eccentric behaviors were rubbing off on him more than he thought. It was hard to tell.</p><p>Landing on the ground with a quick roll to lessen any injury, Joker got up from his crouched position and was about to make his getaway when his vision was blinded by a flash of white so bright, he had to use his arm to cover his eye. He knew what was happening, though. There was only one reason why he would be blinded and his teammates would be freaking out.</p><p>The cops were right before them, blocking his way to freedom. It was an ambush.</p><p>“There he is! Captured him!”</p><p>The moment those words were said, Joker sprinted off to his right, the police right on his tail and the spotlight never leaving him. Looking forward, he noticed a flash of red and grinned as he saw a fire escape right before him. Without any issue, he jumped up to it and began climbing, looking down at his pursuers with a smug grin as he continued upwards. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, though, he neglected to look above him, and was unaware of the group of officers that were atop the fire escape until he was struck in the face with the butt of a rifle, causing him to lose his grip and fall into the ground, where the police quickly piled on him to prevent his escape. He tried to struggle his way out, but his exhaustion had finally caught up to him. From the heist itself, getting the guards’ attention, the fight with the weird snake minotaur thing, and constantly evading security, he had no fight in him left. He was caught…</p><p>“Didn’t expect to find some kid…” he heard as he saw someone walk up to him and grab his hair roughly. “You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out.”</p><p><em> Sold out… </em>he repeated mentally, staring at the man holding his head before he felt him let go. As the cops tightened their hold on him and cuffed him, one final thought ran through his mind. </p><p>
  <em> At least the others made it out. That’s all that matters. </em>
</p><hr/><p>?/?/?/?</p><p>
  <em> Arg… Note to self: Don’t be defiant towards the jackass cop who takes pleasure on dumping ice water on boys before beating the shit out of them. God, my leg’s gonna be sore for a while… </em>
</p><p>Cold. Hurt. Wet. Sick. Alone. These feelings and more were what the young teen felt as he rested his head on the desk before him. Sitting on a stiff chair and dressed in a scuffed up black school uniform and ruined plaid pants, the now unmasked thief had his eyes shut as he tried to not think of how much pain he was in. It was a difficult process thanks to everything that happened, but he was determined to power through it just like all the other troubles he faced in his life. Situations like what he was in now were more or less a regular occurrence at this point, so it should be a walk in the park for him… </p><p>…Right?</p><p><em> Gah, I can’t think straight. Whatever the hell these guys injected me with is seriously messing with my head… </em>the teen grumbled as he clenched his head, the feelings of a migraine coming forth as one dark eye slowly opened to glare at the empty syringe that was by his marred shoes. Anger was growing within him every passing second, but he forced himself to calm down before it got too much. He took deep breaths, trying to focus his thoughts while also trying to ignore the images of what just happened to him since his capture.</p><p>Being beaten and tortured until he was knocked out. </p><p>Waking up tied to a chair after being splashed by a bucket of iced water.</p><p>Taunted at by a smug cop and got a beating from him for being defiant.</p><p>Injected by what was probably a truth serum of some sorts in order to confess his ‘crimes’.</p><p>Everything and more kept plaguing his mind, and he couldn’t help but let out a small whine as he continued desperately to ignore them. It was getting too much for him. Everything was getting too much. It felt like he finally hit his limit. He was just so damn hurt… So damn tired…</p><p>…So damn scared.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Calm yourself. Your Trials aren’t over yet. Ignore what happened just now and focus on what you have to do. Your survival depends on what comes next…</em> </b>
</p><p>A soft voice echoed from within the room. Or maybe his head. He wasn’t sure at this point. Regardless, the statement got his attention, and prompted him to look up slightly towards where he thought he heard the voice to see what looked like a dark figure in the corner of the room. One that looked to be about his age with dark hair that obscured one of his eyes and a school uniform that seemed awfully familiar to him…</p><p>And was transparent for some reason.</p><p>The teen blinked a couple times as he shook his head, unsure of exactly what he was seeing. Looking back at the corner again, he found it empty, and with a small groan, he rested his head back to the table in both irritation and discomfort.</p><p><em> Great. Now I’m both seeing and hearing things. Bad enough that I get voices in my head sometimes, but now I’m seeing ghosts? What the hell did the suits drugged me with? </em> he thought as he clutched his now aching head. <em> Ah… This hurts too much. Feels like someone’s pounding my head with a hammer right now. I wish there was some way to ease the pain at least a little. I don’t know how much longer I can handle this… </em></p><p>“Ren Amamiya… You just can’t keep yourself out of trouble, can you?”</p><p>
  <em> Huh…? That voice… </em>
</p><p>So caught up in his pain and thoughts, the teen, now identified as Ren Amamiya, lifted his head to see someone was now sitting on the opposite side of the desk. A woman, to be exact. One with long silver hair, dark brown eyes that looked almost red, and an immaculate business that looked like something a lawyer would wear. A woman that, even in the harried and foggy state of mind he was in, was able to recognize immediately.</p><p>It was hard to forget one’s probation officer, after all.</p><p>“…Sae-san?” he spoke up, his throat burning from doing such a simple act that he couldn’t help but wince slightly shortly after.</p><p>
  <em> God damn, even my throat is killing me. Did someone punch me in the neck or something while I was knocked out? Speaking’s going to be a pain, now… </em>
</p><p>“Amamiya-kun, are you ok?” the woman, Sae, spoke up, snapping Ren out of his thoughts to see the woman looking at him with the barest hint of concern.</p><p>“…Could be better. My leg’s…hurting a little…and my throat…isn’t doing so hot…, but I’ll live, at least. I’ve…been through worse,” he joked weakly, internally chuckling at the unamused stare he got in response before a small smile managed to worm its way onto his face. “It’s good…to see you again, though. It’s been a while.”</p><p>“I’ve been busy, as you know, but it is nice to speak with you again. I just wish it could’ve been under better circumstances,” the woman said, her tone an odd mix of disapproval and…sadness, possibly, before staring at him sternly. “You don’t have to worry about anyone else coming in at the moment. You’ll be answering my questions for now on, so I need you to be completely honest with me. Otherwise…things won’t end well. For either of us.”</p><p>“…I understand,” Ren nodded, well aware of what might happen in the near future, before another searing migraine suddenly decided to show itself, forcing him to clutch his head as he desperately waited for it to pass.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” he heard Sae ask in concern. Wincing, he slowly lifted his head to assure he was fine before noticing that she was looking down at the floor with a surprised expression before it morphed into a more furious state. “…Those bastards.”</p><p><em> …Looks like she found the syringe. Now she definitely knows I’m not all there in the head at the moment, </em> he thought weakly as he tried to ignore the dull throb in his head. </p><p>“Hey, can you hear me? You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” he heard Sae speak, causing him to look at her tiredly before a weak, mirthless chuckle escaped his lips.</p><p>“…More than you know, Sae-san,” he answered softly.</p><p>“I figured, and that’s what I’m going to find out,” Sae said as she leaned forward. “Almost anything can happen here, and I can’t stop them. That’s why I need you to answer me as honestly as you can. I don’t have a lot of time myself, either. So, tell me…what was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?”</p><p>“…Are you willing to listen…is the question…” Ren said in as stern a voice as he could muster. “My minds’…not in the best shape right now. I can…tell you what you want…but…”</p><p>“But what? If you’re going to say that this is all a prank, then don’t. I may not have spent as much time looking after you as I should have, but I would like to think that I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t pull something as elaborate as this as some sort of sick joke,” Sae said with a harsh glare before letting off a sigh. “So please, just tell me what I need to know. Especially the methods of how you managed to pull off your heists. I’ve been wracking my brain about it for months and I still have no idea how you and your friends managed to accomplish what you did.”</p><p>“Of course, you couldn’t…” Ren muttered softly with a weak, teasing smile. “The way we pulled off our heists…is kinda hard to believe… Even I had trouble…believing what we did…when we first started this…”</p><p>“…True. There’s no way I could be convinced of such a…‘world’ by just reports alone,” she admitted with a soft laugh before schooling herself. “In any case, pleasantries are over now, so I’m going to need you to tell me everything. How you discovered the other world. How you ‘stole’ other people’s hearts. All of it. From the beginning.”</p><p>“…I’ll do my best,” Ren said as he held his head, focusing on his memories to try and recall everything. The drugs in his system were not helping in that regard, but as he continued to focus, a familiar looking blue butterfly began fluttering in his mind’s eye, and a voice began rigging in his head.</p><p>A voice that he had heard every so often…ever since he realized his Potential.</p><p>
  <b>You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I beg you, please overcome this game… And save the world… The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day… When this game started half a year ago… For the sake of the world's future… As well as your own… You must remember… </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I know you can do it… My Trickster.</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>0 I</b>
</p><p>
  <b>II III</b>
</p><p>
  <b>IV V</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VI VII</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VIII IX</b>
</p><p>
  <b>X XII</b>
</p><p>
  <b>XII XIII</b>
</p><p>
  <b>XIV XV</b>
</p><p>
  <b>XVI XVII</b>
</p><p>
  <b>XVIII XIX</b>
</p><p>
  <b>XX XXI</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b><em>C</em></b> <b><em>F</em></b></span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Persona: The Trickster’s Trials</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>4/9/Overcast/Afternoon</p><p>
  <em> “Ahh! Someone, help!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, let go of her!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Damn brat! I’ll sue!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why the hell did you arrest my grandson!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Son… I’m… I’m so sorry…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why, Ren…? Why did you have to go and be a hero, again…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Attention passengers! We are now approaching Shibuya!] </em>
</p><p>“Huh…? Damn… Must’ve fallen asleep just now… Surprised I was able to sleep at all with all this noise…”</p><p>Having woken up from the sounds of the announcement, young Ren Amamiya yawned for a moment and shook his head to rid the remains of his drowsiness before looking around the train from his seat, adjusting his glasses as he did so. Memories from his recent past had flooded his mind just now and he was trying hard to ignore them. It wasn’t something he needed to dwell with at the moment. It was in the past. All he needed to do now was accept what happened and move on with his life until everything blew over.</p><p>It was how he dealt with the other hardships in his life. This time would be no different.</p><p>“…A mental shutdown?”</p><p>“It’s the truth!”</p><p>The teen grunted curiously as he turned to a pair of girls around his age nearby. The girls themselves weren’t all that interesting to him, looking more like the airhead types in his opinion, but what they said did catch his interest.</p><p><em> Mental shutdown…? Wasn’t that the thing Gramps was checking up on lately? He said it was similar to that weird disease that happened in Port Island a long time ago. Talk about scary… </em> he mused as he continued to stare at the girls stoically. <em> To think that someone could just…break apart like that so suddenly. And it all started in Tokyo of all places. Just another reason why he and Dad were so adamant on keeping us away from here. </em></p><p>The ravenette let out a quiet sigh as he turned his head towards a nearby monitor, which was giving out a few details about the topic he just thought about. It didn’t really give him anything new, sadly. Just information that he was already aware of thanks to his grandfather, but he did quirk an eyebrow at the sight of a young man with brown hair that was hailed as the ‘Second Coming of the Detective Prince’. Shaking his head at the image, he turned his attention to the window behind him and noticed that he was getting close to a station. Assuming it was his next stop, the young man got up from his seat and grabbed his bag just as the train intercom announced that they were approaching Shibuya, confirming his guess.</p><p><em> Welp, time to start off my new life as a city slicker for the next year. Didn’t think I’d make it in time after taking that detour to Port Island, but it looks like I had nothing to worry about, </em> Ren thought as the trained slowed to a stop, allowing him to get off and look around for a moment before pulling out his phone from his pocket, brushing off a blue butterfly that landed on his hand as he did so. <em> Now then… Gramps said I’m supposed to meet up with some lady named Niijima. Where do I have to go for that, again? </em></p><p>Checking the message that his grandfather left him in his phone, Ren made his way towards Station Square, where he was instructed to look for a stern looking woman with silver hair and a section sign necklace of all things. He found that detail kind of odd, but shrugged to himself and figured the woman was into politics or something similar. At least he was familiar with the sign thanks to all the times he visited his grandfather’s office as a child. After activating a navigation app and typed in his desired location, the young teen smiled in relief when he found his destination was so close and quickly made his way there. Once he did, though, he could only stare in disbelief at all the people that were around. His home town wasn’t small by any means, but it paled in comparison to what he was witnessing currently. </p><p>“…This is Shibuya? God damn, and I thought Port Island was crowded. How can so many people be in one district? The subway trains here must be constantly packed. Ah man, I am <em> so </em> not looking forward to being treated like a packaged sardine for a year…” Ren grumbled as he glared at the crowd when he felt and heard his phone ping. “Huh? A message? Are they checking in on me already…? What the hell is this?”</p><p>Ren stared down at his phone in confusion, focusing on a strange image that looked like a giant red eye over an explosion in the middle of his device. It wasn’t anything he had seen before, and his confusion only grew when he noticed that the image suddenly grew bigger. Curiosity getting the better of him, he began pressing the red image as if it was an app, but frowned when nothing appeared to happen.</p><p><em> First day here and now my phone’s infected with malware? That figures… Things never go right in my life… </em> he grumbled mentally as he tried to move the app to no avail. He then let off a slight growl as he glared at his phone before shaking his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. <em> Dammit… Why did it have to come to this? All I wanted to do was help and now I’m stuck here in the one place in the country that my family hates, separated from them and being forced to live in some random stranger’s house while being checked in by one of Gramps’ hard-ass associates that will probably shaft me at any chance they get. I can’t believe I’m thinking this…but I’m starting to wonder if trying to save that woman was worth all this stupid crap I’m dealing with now…  </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Was it all a mistake, then?</em> </b>
</p><p>Ren’s eyes snapped wide open at the sound of a deep, echoing voice that sounded way too similar to his own. Panic began to set in as he started to look around to see who had spoken, but as he did, his blood began to run cold as he noticed another thing that was happening.</p><p>Everything was starting to slow to a crawl. People, vehicles, even the few birds in the sky were moving at a snail’s pace before stopping completely. It was as if everything but him was frozen in time. Even the electronic monitors on the buildings were stilled. The only other thing that was functioning was his phone, and Ren was growing more and more confused with each passing second. He started to look around more frantically, desperate to see if there was anyone else who was moving, when he saw something in the middle of the street that…seemed to be calling to him.</p><p>A blue flame. A wild blaze in the middle of the street that seemed to be growing with each passing second. It was the oddest thing Ren had ever seen before…but for some reason, he felt drawn to it. Like…he should know what that flame was supposed to be. It was only a few moments later that the strange fire began to take shape, morphing to what was possibly a humanoid figure with…wings on its back. Crimson flames started to appear in what was possibly the head of the figure, giving it evil-looking eyes and a manic grin, but Ren didn’t feel afraid at the sight of it. He was too mesmerized by the sight of the inviting flame, and almost started to take a step towards it when the ‘face’ started to disperse, revealing something that he was not expecting at all.</p><p>His own face looking back at him with a sinister grin and menacing golden eyes that looked ready to fight the world.</p><p>He gasped at the sight of it, breaking out into a cold sweat and placing his free hand onto his chest to try and calm his heart. It was only after taking a moment to calm down that he noticed that everyone was moving again, as if there was nothing wrong. The mysterious blue fire was also gone, further confusing him. Looking back at his phone, Ren stared at the weird crimson app that possibly started the whole thing for a moment before pressing down on it and moved it to his digital trash bin, slowly blinking as he tried to process what had just happened.</p><p><em>…What the bloody hell was that all about? Did I seriously just see myself in a pillar of fire? And why did everything freeze up like that?</em> the confused teen thought before shaking his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. <em>Dammit, this is getting way to freaky for me. Is Tokyo always like this? Was this one of the reasons why Dad and Gramps stayed away from this place? Fucking hell, I seriously hope this year goes fast. I want to go home…</em></p><p>“Excuse me. Are you Ren Amamiya?” a stern female voice spoke up from behind Ren, causing him to stiffen slightly in surprise before turning around to see who had addressed him.</p><p>It was an older woman with long, silver hair parted to one side, staring at him with brown eyes so intense they were almost red to him. She wore a typical business suit that he had seen on other female workers and was holding what looked like a laptop case. The thing that caught his eye, though, was the necklace she was wearing. It was in the shape of the section sign, and it was then that he knew for sure who it was that called out to him.</p><p>“I am. You’re…Niijima-san, right? The one Gramps asked to check in on me?” he questioned.</p><p>“That is correct. I’m Sae Niijima, your probation officer during your stay here. It is my responsibility to ensure you stay in line during your probation, so I suggest you do what I say, unless you wish to suffer the consequences,” the woman confirmed in such a harsh and stern way that Ren couldn’t help but stiffen up as he watch her look at her wristwatch briefly. “I see that you made it on time. I was informed by your father that you were going to stop at Tatsumi Port Island to take care of some business before arriving, so I was expecting you to be here a little later. Good to know that you’re punctual.”</p><p>“…Helping my little sister get settled into her new dorm didn’t take too long. I actually had time to say goodbye to my old coach and his wife when everything was done. He took us to the local cemetery so that we could pay our respects to a friend of his that passed away during his high school years, but other than that, the stop was fairly quick,” Ren explained in a soft voice, turning back to the crossroad briefly before looking back at his probation officer. “Um… Niijima-san? Is there…some kind of light show or something going on today?”</p><p>“…No. There shouldn’t be. Why do you ask?” the silver haired woman questioned, her stare never losing intensity and causing Ren to grow more nervous before he shook his head and mumbled a quick ‘never mind’ in response. </p><p><em> Ok then… Doesn’t look like she knows what just happened. She’s as clueless as everyone else around here. Does that mean that I’m the only one who saw that weird blue fire? </em> he thought as he thought as he stared at the pedestrians around him with a frown before hearing his probation officer call out to him.</p><p>“Amamiya-kun, I know the city is a new experience for you, but I suggest you not dilly-dally. I have to take you to your caretaker before the day is done…” Niijima said as she made her way towards a fancy looking silver car nearby. “Come. My car’s right here. The man who you will stay with lives in the Yongen-Jaya district. Best to not keep him waiting.”</p><p>“Got it,” Ren nodded as he followed the woman towards her vehicle, the air around them tense and a bit awkward.</p><p>The drive to their destination was a silent one, with Niijima focusing on the road and Ren being unsure of what to say. He was well aware that the older woman did not want to be saddled with looking after him, not that he blamed her, but he at least wanted to make their arrangement a bit easier for each other. He just needed to find a way to break the ice. It was then that he noticed the section sign necklace again and a question came to his mind that he wanted. The subject of the question itself wasn’t something he’d normally ask, but it was better than nothing, at least.</p><p>“Are you a lawyer, Niijima-san?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” she responded, her eyes turning to him briefly when they slowed for traffic.</p><p>“Your necklace. It’s the section sign, isn’t it? Gramps told me about it a while ago; said it was a symbol of the justice system. I know you’re my probation officer, but I was wondering if you had another job on top of that, considering the way you dress. Your clothes remind me of the guys that Gramps hired to help plea for my case and I was wondering if you were like them, too,” Ren explained while gesturing to her outfit.</p><p>“Hmm… I’m surprised you know about the section sign. I suppose I shouldn’t be, though, considering who you’re relative is…” Niijima said evenly before focusing on the road again, “Your assumption is correct. I do work as a lawyer. To be precise, I am a public prosecutor from the Special Investigations Unit, however I do work with the police force every now and again. My current work has me investigating the string of mental shutdowns that have been occurring lately, something I’m sure you’re aware of considering your father and grandfather’s…low opinion of the city. There isn’t much I’m allowed to say, but I will admit that this case has been proving to be very difficult. I will solve it soon enough, though. It’s just a matter of time.”</p><p><em> What the hell…!? Gramps set me up with a prosecutor from the freaking SIU of all places?! One that’s working on the shutdown cases on top of that?! I know he has a lot of clout and all but how the fuck did he manage that?! </em> Ren thought as he looked at the woman in blatant surprise.</p><p>“I see you understand the significance of my job…and are curious as to why someone like me was asked to be your probation officer,” Sae said evenly, causing Ren to stiffen a little and look away when he heard her speak again in a more somber tone. “I have…a history with your grandfather. He was my father’s mentor for a time and taught me a few things when I started growing an interest in their line of work. He even helped me and my little sister out for a bit when both our parents passed away. I owe him greatly, so when he called me and explained to me your situation, I felt…obligated to help. I may be extraordinarily busy with my job and supporting Makoto, but looking after my teacher’s unruly grandson who went and got himself arrested for causing trouble and interfering in a situation that he had no reason to be a part of shouldn’t be too much of a hassle.”</p><p>“…Well sorry for trying to stop a rape from happening,” Ren couldn’t help but mutter bitterly to himself. He admittedly did feel a bit guilty for adding more stress to her own heavy workload, but that didn’t give her the right to take it out on him. He doubted that he’d be similar to her if the situations were reversed…probably.</p><p>“I’m aware of the specifics of the incident from your grandfather, Amamiya-kun,” Niijima spoke up, catching Ren’s attention. “While I may not agree with the methods that you used, I will admit that what you did was…chivalrous. I probably would’ve done something similar, if not worse, if I was your age. Especially if my sister was involved. However, even if you had good intentions, what you did was reckless and now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. As your probation officer, it’s my duty to ensure that your rehabilitation goes as smoothly as possible until the charges are lifted. As long as you behave yourself and don’t cause any unnecessary trouble for me or your other guardian, the year should be over quickly and you’ll return to your family. Do you understand?”</p><p>“…I understand, Niijima-san. I promise to not be a burden to you or my caretaker. And… Thanks for looking out for me,” Ren said after a moment with a small smile on his face and, for a brief moment, he could’ve sworn he saw what might have been a faint smile on the woman’s face as well, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’m simply keeping a promise,” Niijima said calmly as her vehicle slowed to a stop behind a delivery van. “We’re here. Come on. Let’s go meet your new guardian for the year.”</p><p>With a nod, Ren followed the woman out of the vehicle and towards a nearby house that was surrounded by a fence. It was a two-story building that reminded him of one of those American apartments that he saw on television as a kid, but narrower. Shrugging to himself after staring at the place for a few moments, he turned his head towards his probation officer, growing curious when he noticed her looking at the speaker near the gate with an odd hint of…melancholy?</p><p>“Hmm… Looks like she’s not going to answer. I was hoping to speak with her this time, but I suppose it’s still too early,” she muttered to herself, adding more to Ren’s confusion, before she turned to him. “No one is available here at the moment, it seems. In that case, we are going to your guardian’s workplace instead. It’s around the corner here, so let’s go.”</p><p>Ren nodded mutely as he followed the woman towards their next destination, filing away her words in his mind while taking a look at his surroundings. The neighborhood felt so compact that it was almost suffocating to him, and he was surprised by all the different establishments that were so close to each other: A movie theater, a small grocery store, a batting cage (that he wanted to visit at some point), a pawn shop, and even a pharmacy. Rounding the corner near the pawn shop, Ren discovered even more establishments, including a café and bath house. It was a bit overwhelming to see so much in such a small place, but before he could think about it too much, Niijima stopped in front of the café and turned to him while gesturing to the building.</p><p>“This is Café Leblanc, your guardian’s business and where he spends the majority of his time. Let’s go in,” she said before opening the door, the sounds of a ringing bell echoing in the establishment as Ren followed her inside.</p><p>The interior of the café looked quite nice in his opinion. It had an old school charm to it with the colors and design. The bar style setting was a nice touch and the booths actually look fairly comfortable and spacious. There was even a small television set on the far end of the restaurant that seemed to be set to the news, which made sense. To Ren, it looked like a nice, cozy little place for older people to come in and relax, and judging from the clientele, he wasn’t far off the mark. There were only three people total not counting himself and Niijima: An elderly couple enjoying some coffee in a booth and an old man with slick black hair with a bald spot on the top of his head and a nice-looking black goatee, a pink shirt under a green apron and a pair of light brown khakis, sitting on a barstool with a crossword book in his hand. It was safe to assume that the old man was the one who was going to look after him, but wanted to confirm with Niijima first to make sure. He turned to her to ask, but paused when he noticed her staring at the television intensely. Curious, he turned his head to the set and blinked a couple times in quick succession when he heard what the news reporter was talking about.</p><p>
  <em> {A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up!} </em>
</p><p>“We’re working on it. People like him have no idea how much time and effort we’re putting into stopping these crimes…” he heard the woman mutter darkly, and he swiftly decided it would be best to let her be for the moment. With that, he turned his attention to the other people in the room, specifically the man in pink. If that was the person who was going to take him in for the year, then it would be best to at least get to know him a bit. He just hoped the man wasn’t as stern or harsh as Niijima was implying…</p><p><em> Ah, who am I kidding? Knowing Gramps, he probably set me up with someone as stubborn and hard-assed as he is. </em>Ren thought wryly while shaking his head when he heard the man on the stool mumble to himself.</p><p>“Vertical is…the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…”</p><p>“It’s oyster, Boss,” Niijima’s voice stated from right behind Ren, causing him to flinch slightly in surprise as the old man looked turned to her in confusion.</p><p>“Huh? Niijima-san? What are you doing…?” the man began before trailing off the moment he saw Ren, his mood dropping as well. “…Oh, right. You said it was today.”</p><p>“I reminded you about it this morning, Boss. How can you forget about something like this so quickly?” Niijima questioned with a hand on her hip and a quirked eyebrow, her tone and body language making Ren think she was actually teasing him, much to his disbelief. </p><p>“Shut up. I’m old, cut me some slack,” the man scoffed in a way that reminded Ren too much of his grandfather than he’d like.</p><p>
  <em> It’s like I’m watching a conversation between Aneki and Gramps. This is weird… </em>
</p><p>“We’ll be going now. Payment’s on the table,” the elderly man from the booth said, snapping Ren out of his thoughts as he watched the elderly couple get up to leave and heard the man in pink thanking them. “This place is in the back alley, so there’s no worries of a car crashing in here. We’re quite grateful for that, you know…”</p><p>“A what now?” the man questioned, causing both Ren and Niijima to look at him oddly.</p><p>“Boss, have you not heard about the incidents that have been happening all over the city? The ones involving the mental shutdowns and such? It’s been the only thing the news channels have been talking about for the longest time now,” the silver-haired woman explained while Ren nodded along in agreement.</p><p>“She’s right. There’s been a string of those rampage accidents for quite some time. I just hope none of those happen here,” the elder confirmed.</p><p>“Eh, it’s none of my concern,” the man responded in a nonchalant tone, much to Ren’s surprise as he stepped away to let the elderly couple through before returning to his spot to see him adopt a more annoyed expression. “Geeze… Four hours for a single cup of joe…”</p><p>“Well, this is what happens when you go into food service, Boss. You don’t get much work either, so I’d take whatever business I get if I were you,” Niijima quipped with a hint of a smirk, her words and actions nearly caused Ren to do a double-take.</p><p>“Ah, who asked you?” the man scoffed before focusing his attention on Ren himself with a gaze of indifference. “So, you’re the guy? Ren Amamiya, right?”</p><p>“That’s me. Thanks for taking me in, sir,” Ren confirmed before bowing to the man in respect.</p><p>“Uh-huh. At least you’re polite,” the man muttered before pointing to himself with his thumb. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody for the next year with Niijima-san here hounding over you every now and then.”</p><p>“Did you have to say it like that, Boss…?” </p><p>“I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up. Wasn’t expecting a demure-looking brat like you, but looks can be deceiving,” Sakura continued, ignoring Niijima’s complaint before rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance. “Have you been told? A customer of mine knows your family and—”</p><p>“He knows, Boss. His father and grandfather explained everything to him before arriving,” Niijima said with Ren nodding again in agreement, the teen silently grateful for her interruption. He didn’t really want to recall the talk he had about his arrangement any more than he had to.</p><p>It was one of the few times that he remembered his two closest relatives actually arguing with one another. His grandfather in particular was quite upset about it, but he did relent after learning <em> who </em> it was that recommended Sakura and doing a bit of digging regarding his past. The old man was oddly tight lipped about what he found, though, but Ren figured it wasn’t really important for him to know at the moment. </p><p><em> Besides, if this guy was recommended by Uncle Shin, then it should be ok. Maybe I should check in on him when I have the chance. I haven't seen him since… Since the accident happened, </em>he thought with a frown before shaking his head. It wasn’t the time to think about that now. Later, maybe, but not now…</p><p>“I see… Well, none of that matters now. Follow me,” Sakura said gruffly as he walked towards the stairs with Ren and Niijima close behind, only for the two to pause the moment they reached the top.</p><p>The three of them found themselves in a very large…and very messy storage room. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere, even in the air, bags of trash and boxes scattered around, shelves and tables littered with books and bags that were probably filled with old coffee beans, old gasoline canisters, a heater, a possibly dead plant hiding in one corner of the room, an old couch at another end, and a shoddy excuse of a bed tucked away in the farthest corner. It was one of the dirtiest places that Ren had ever seen, right behind his father’s workshop after a busy weekend, and he had a feeling it was going to be where he was living for the next year.</p><p>“I’ll at least give you sheets for the bed,” Sakura said, confirming Ren’s suspicions and causing an eyebrow to twitch, which seemed to catch the man’s attention if his expression was anything to go by. “You look like you wanna say something.”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Boss, you can’t honestly expect him to stay here! I know he has a criminal record, but this is too much! Look at this place!” Niijima spoke up in Ren’s defense, much to his surprise. </p><p>“What, am I supposed to keep him in my place? There’s no way I’m going to let a criminal sleep in the same building I’m in. Besides, the room’s not that bad. He can get the majority of it clean in about a day,” Sakura shrugged, which further irritated Niijima from what Ren could see.</p><p>“That is beyond the point! Amamiya-kun needs a stable environment to live in for the duration of his stay and this <em> hardly </em> qualifies as such!”</p><p>“Well in that case, just have him stay with you, then? If you think a punk like him deserves a better place, then why not the home of his probation officer?”</p><p>“I don’t have the time nor the resources needed to watch over him. I’m swamped enough as it is. Besides, it’s not my job to house him. I’m to simply check in on him to see if he’s behaving at his grandfather’s request. It is your job to give him proper housing for the duration of his probation, and from what I’m seeing, you’re failing at it spectacularly.”</p><p>“If I’m failing so badly at this, then go and find another place for the brat to live. No skin off my bones if I’m not watching over him.”</p><p>Ren started to feel both uncomfortable and a bit annoyed as he watched the two grown adults argue about his living arrangement. While he felt bad for putting them in less than ideal positions, it was, admittedly, quite bothersome to hear them talk about him like a set of unwanted luggage from an airport. All he wanted to do was unwind a bit before starting his new life in the city, but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen so easily. With a sigh to himself, he stuffed his annoyance aside and cleared his throat to get the adult’s attention.</p><p>“Niijima-san. Sakura-san. It’s fine. I don’t mind living here. The room’s not <em> that </em> bad, all things considered. It shouldn’t take me too long to clean it all up, honestly. It actually looks a lot better than Dad’s workshop back home. I’ll be able to get things settled enough to get some rest tonight, at least,” he said in hopes of placating the two. </p><p>“…I find it hard to believe a hobby shop owner’s workshop is worse than this place, Amamiya-kun…” Niijima said in a deadpanned tone.</p><p>“I got before and after pictures of Dad’s workshop during a busy weekend. Trust me, this is spotless by comparison,” Ren countered with a deadpan of his own while pulling out his phone and waving it at her.</p><p>“Sounds to me like the kid’s already used to dealing with places like this. Looks like things are set and stone now, Niijima-san,” Sakura spoke up in a smug tone, getting an annoyed scoff from Niijima in response as the man turned to Ren. “I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night while in my custody, so don’t do anything stupid while I’m not here. I’ll toss you out and have Niijima-san here handle you on her own if you cause trouble, which I doubt she’d be happy with. Understand?”</p><p>“Not a problem, sir,” Ren agreed easily. </p><p>“Good,” Sakura sighed as he crossed his arms and stared at Ren more intensely. “I got the gist of your situation from our mutual acquaintance here. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, and you ended up being sued. Right?”</p><p>“That’s pretty much it, yeah,” the teen shrugged nonchalantly, growing a little confused at Sakura’s annoyed expression and Niijima covering her face with her hand while shaking her head.</p><p>“With that attitude, it’s no wonder you got your ass hauled to the station. That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between adults,” Sakura grumbled, prompting Ren to hum at him curiously with a quirked eyebrow.  “You did injure him, yeah?”</p><p>“Um… Not really. You see—”</p><p>“And now that you got a criminal record, you got expelled from your old school and are banned from the private school you applied to before the incident,” the café owner continued, much to both Ren and Niijima’s annoyance. “The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your family approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“It was more of a reluctant approval on my family’s part, actually. They <em> hate </em> it here. Considering it’s where a lot of their close friends and relatives died, including my mom and step-mom, I don’t exactly blame them,” Ren admitted in a casual tone before growing confused at Sakura’s stunned expression. “…Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“…You just casually admit that your family has an extreme dislike towards your guardian’s home city and said it was the place of your mothers’ deaths. I think anyone would be shocked to hear something like that in such a flippant manner, Amamiya-kun,” Niijima explained in a tired tone, as if she was expecting such a response from him.</p><p>Which…might actually be possible if his grandfather was as thorough as he usually was.</p><p>“Ah… Right… That might’ve done it. Sorry, Sakura-san,” Ren apologized in a sheepish manner. He was well aware that his attitude towards certain things were more…blunt than most. His family didn’t mind, considering they were more or less the same way, but other people always seemed to be put off with his casual outlook on more depressing topics.</p><p>“…You are one strange kid. Figures I’d get saddled with a nut,” Sakura grumbled while scratching the back of his neck. “Listen, kid. It’s best to not mention anything unnecessary while you’re here. I’m in the restaurant business, you know. Don’t cause any trouble for either of us for the year, alright? You do that, and your probation will be lifted.”</p><p>“That’s fine by me, sir. I won’t cause any problem for you or Niijima-san. I promise,” Ren assured them with a nod.</p><p>“Good. Now with that settled, take it easy up here for now. We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow to get things set up for you,” Sakura said, causing Ren to look at him strangely before turning to Niijima. </p><p>“Shujin? Is that the name of the school you and Gramps set me up with after my transfer to Gekkoukan got nulled? That’s where this uniform you sent me is from, right?” he asked while gesturing to his blazer and plaid pants.</p><p>“That’s right. Shujin Academy is the prep school that the courts assigned you to be in for the duration of your probation. Be sure to wear that uniform tomorrow while we introduce you to the staff. I will be meeting both you and Boss over there and I will be bringing my little sister as well so that I can introduce the two of you. She’s a third-year student there, the student council president to be exact, so she will be watching over you as well during school hours,” Sae explained with a nod while Sakura let out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“Hear that kid? You’re going to be monitored wherever you go, so be sure to not cause any trouble,” the man said with a small smirk before looking away with an annoyed expression. “But seriously, I have to spend an entire day hanging out with a delinquent, his stuffy warden and her kid sister in a school? What a waste of a Sunday…” </p><p>“You think you’re the only one bothered by this? I have to go to work as soon as we finish getting Amamiya-kun situated in Shujin, maybe even earlier if my boss calls me in. If that happens, I’m going to need you to watch over Makoto and take her to the station if we don’t meet up later,” Niijima stated, getting an annoyed scoff out of Sakura in response.</p><p>“Seriously? Now I have to play babysitter for two brats? What a pain…” he grumbled before turning his attention back to Ren and gesturing to the box in the middle of the room. “Well, that’s that, I guess This box here has all of your luggage. Have fun sorting everything out.”</p><p>“Thanks, sir. I’ll get right on that,” Ren nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man’s dismissive tone.</p><p>“I have to get going as well. Makoto should be home by now and I promised to explain the situation to her as soon as I got back,” Sae spoke up while looking at her watch before letting out a tired sigh. “Not to mention I have a lot of paperwork to do to make up for tomorrow’s lost time. Looks like I’m in for another long night, again.”</p><p>“I’ll fix up a cup for you, then. You still have that thermos your sister got you in your car, right? Give me that and I’ll fill it for you. It should help you focus for the night,” Sakura offered, getting a grateful look from the tired prosecutor. </p><p>“I appreciate that, Boss. I’ll take the house blend then, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>With those words said, the pair went to the stairs and left the attic, leaving Ren alone with his luggage, a multitude of things to clean, and his own thoughts.</p><p>“Shujin Academy… I still can’t believe my new school is actually named that…” Ren muttered to himself as he went to his luggage and started shifting through it. “I mean, seriously, I know most people consider school to be a prison at times, but to go so far as to name an actual school ‘Prison Academy’ of all things? I know it’s just a phonetic thing, but that’s just messed up in so many ways. And with my situation the way it is, me attending that place is freaking god-level irony right there. Something tells me Mama Kotone is laughing her ass off up there at this with Mom. She always did have an odd sense of humor…”</p><p>With an exasperated sigh and shaking his head to keep from feeling too melancholic, Ren stuck a hand deeper into his luggage and started pulling out the things he was looking for; namely a bottle of disinfectant wipes and a feather duster. While most people would find it odd to find such things in their belongings, he knew <em> exactly </em> who would stuff such things in there and was quite grateful for their foresight.</p><p>“Heh, and Aniki said Sumi packing cleaning supplies with the rest of my stuff was a bad idea. Looks like she’s got the last laugh this time,” Ren muttered with a smirk as he stood up, looking around the room once more before tucking his supplies under his arms and cracked his knuckles.</p><p>“Alright, time to get to work.”</p><hr/><p>Evening</p><p>-Unknown Apartment Complex-</p><p>Sae let off an exhausted sigh as she made her way towards the apartment she shared with her sister, a black thermos in one hand and her personal book bag in the other. It annoyed her that she had to pick up and drop off a kid just a year younger than her sister during one of her few days off, but thankfully it didn’t turn out as bad as she feared. The young man, Ren Amamiya, seemed to be a relatively quiet and respectable individual, if a bit blunt in terms of his speech, just as his grandfather described. Smart as well if his school records were anything to go by, and the fact that he was aware of what her necklace signified and was at least somewhat knowledgeable of the specifics of her job seemed to solidify that. Were it not for his record, Sae was sure Amamiya would have become someone akin to his grandfather in the future with such intelligence.</p><p><em> A shame he not only inherited his grandfather’s brains, but the family attitude as well.  In fact, Amamiya is almost a carbon copy of his mother, right down to her penchant of helping others. At least he didn’t share her fate in the end. I doubt his family would recover from losing another family member. His sister especially, considering last year’s incident… </em> the woman thought darkly as she climbed the stairway of the complex. She had to admit that she held a shred of respect towards Amamiya for doing what he could to help someone in need, but the methods he used was something she couldn’t approve of at all. </p><p>His grandfather, on the other hand, seemed ok with how the boy handled things, much to her annoyance, and she couldn’t help but recall the conversation she had with the old man a week ago. The one where she was asked to look after the child for the next year…</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>One week prior</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> “You want me to do what?!” Sae exclaimed into her phone, silently glad that Makoto was out at the moment so she wouldn’t see her older sister freaking out in their own home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Sae-chan, please. I already told you about the situation multiple times now. Don’t make me repeat myself again…] an elderly voice groaned from the other side of the device. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, sir, but what you’re asking me to do is not something that I can handle right now! I have my hands full already with my job and looking after Makoto and now you want me to take in a delinquent who couldn’t keep his nose out of other people’s business!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I assure you that my grandson is not a delinquent. He was at the right place at the right time, but ended up dealing with the wrong people. I honestly commend him for what he did, but I’m afraid he is going to have to accept responsibility for his actions, no matter how unfair it seems.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re actually commending someone who assaulted a man in the name of ‘justice’? Sir, pardon my words, but you must be going senile if you’re actually praising your grandson for something like this!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [He has a good heart, Sae-chan. Just like his parents and my late wife. Even my granddaughter has the same heart as them despite not having our blood. In fact, if Kyosuke was still around, I’m sure he’d—] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you dare think about bringing my father into this, old man! I don’t need to hear it!” Sae screamed, her temper finally reaching her boiling point, before realizing who she was talking to and tried to calm herself. “…Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to lose my cool like that. You know how I get when…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I understand, Sae-chan. I didn’t mean to upset you by bringing Kyosuke up. I forget that he’s still a sore spot for you and Ma-chan. I’m sorry…] the aged man’s voice sounded much more tired than before, and Sae couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for adding unnecessary stress to him. She still needed to get her point across, though, and stuffed that guilt aside for now to make it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look, sir, I understand the situation your family is going through right now, but I just don’t have the time nor the room to look after another person. My apartment is small enough as it is with just Makoto and myself. Adding an additional person now is—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Oh! My apologies again, Sae-chan, but it seems there’s a bit of a misunderstanding. You’re not going to take Ren in. You are to simply check in on him from time to time. He is going to be staying with someone else during his probation,] the old man interrupted, causing Sae to blink a couple times to process what she just heard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Excuse me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[My son-in-law just got an interesting proposal from…a friend of his and his late second wife. Apparently he was informed of what happened to Ren by my granddaughter and suggested that the owner of the café he frequents could take him in. I thought it was a horrid idea at first. I even scolded the both of them for suggesting it, but after doing a bit of digging, I relented and allowed Takuya to give the man the call. We already have the money ready to be wired to him within the next few days as well. All you need to do is pop in every so often to see how he’s doing. That’s it,] the elder explained, causing Sae to openly gape at his proposal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…Are you seriously going to allow your grandson to stay with a total stranger until his probation is over? Why don’t you make the other person do it? It would make more sense for a family friend to take in Amamiya-kun than some random person off the streets?” Sae questioned with narrow eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Because the one who gave Takuya the suggestion to let the café owner watch over Ren was Shinichi, and you know very well why he wouldn’t be able to take my grandson in…] the man said somberly, causing Sae to stiffen up in surprise. [We truly have no other choice, Sae-chan. If it was our decision, we would have kept our current arrangement and had both my grandkids live in Tatsumi Port Island and have the staff at Gekkoukan handle Ren’s probation. Heck, even if he was barred from the dorms, he could’ve stayed with that odd baseball coach he’s close to or even that clumsy therapist that helped the kids last year. The damn judge was adamant about sending him to Tokyo, however, and if I’m forced to send my flesh and blood over to that accursed city, then I want to make sure I have someone trustworthy to watch over him. I’m sorry to put you through this, Sae-chan, but we literally have no one else to turn to…] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sir…” Sae muttered as she listened to her mentor’s desperate plea, her eyes downcast as she processed everything she heard. She was well aware that the situation his family was in was severe, but she had underestimated just how much of a toll it was on him. She knew better than most how difficult it was to deal with such painful moments, both as an observer and from personal experience. Despite her guilt and worry, however, she was still unsure on accepting his proposal or not. She was not lying when she said she was extraordinarily busy with her own duties…but she knew she couldn’t leave the man alone in his time of need. He had done so much to help her get to where she was now, so it was only fair to return the favor to him. She owed him that, at least… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [If you truly can’t do it, Sae-chan, then I understand. I can try and see if Shinichi could—] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright… I’ll be his probation officer,” Sae interrupted, a hint of defeat in her town as she spoke before hearing the man let out a large sigh of relief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Thank you so much, Sae-chan. You have…no idea how much this means to me…] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think I have an inkling on that, sir,” Sae said softly, a small smile on her face as she spoke before adopting a serious expression.  “So, could you tell me who, exactly, has Takuya-san and Shinichi-san suggested to take your grandson in? I myself am a frequent visitor to some cafes, so there is a chance that I might know who you have to watch over Amamiya-kun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I was told that the café was called Leblanc. A bit of an odd name for a Japanese café, but then again, I’m not one to frequent such places these days…] the man answered, causing Sae’s eyes to go wide for a moment before a small smile wormed its way onto her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Leblanc, huh? You’re in luck, sir. I happen to be quite familiar with the establishment myself. I’ll meet up with the owner in a few days to discuss what’s going to happen. The man is plenty capable of taking in your grandson and I’ll do my best to watch over him when I have time,” she assured with a firm nod as she heard her mentor sigh in relief.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [That’s reassuring. And again, thank you so much for doing this for me, Sae-chan. You truly have my gratitude for this.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not a problem. I’m simply returning the favor.” </em>
</p><hr/><p><em> To think that I’ve been pretty much guilt-tripped into this position… I suppose it isn’t too bad of an arrangement, though. So long as Amamiya-kun behaves himself, everything should go smoothly, </em>Sae thought as the memory of the conversation faded, pausing right in front of the door to her apartment. Although still a trifle bitter about her current situation with the young felon, at least he was willing to go through the process without much fuss. She just hoped nothing would happen that would mess everything up.</p><p>As much as she considered Tokyo her home, she will concede that Amamiya’s family had a point with how dangerous it is. Especially with the mental shutdowns. Just another incentive to solve the string of cases…</p><p>“Makoto? I’m home!” Sae called out as she entered her home. It was a modest one, she had to admit, but it had all the necessities she and her sister needed for a comfortable life at the moment. Good furniture, a flat-screen tv mounted on the wall, comfortable beds, the works. It took a considerable amount of time and effort to get everything, but it was worth it in the end.</p><p>Now if only she had the time to actually enjoy the commodities she got for herself and her sister…</p><p>“In the kitchen, Sis! I was just finishing up my homework for the night!” A familiar voice answered, causing the prosecutor to smile slightly in pride at the sounds of her sister working diligently on her studies. Removing her shoes and putting on a set of slippers nearby, she made her way to the kitchen, finding the other resident of her home working away with a textbook on the table.</p><p>The young brunette sitting in the kitchen was only slightly older than Sae’s charge by a few months, her auburn eyes focused solely on her school work, and was still dressed in her school uniform: a white turtleneck, black halter vest, brown stockings and her signature brown headband. Allowing herself to relax a little, the woman set her bag on the sofa nearby and pulled out her laptop from it before making her way to the table with her sister, who smiled brightly at her arrival.</p><p>“Hey, Sis. How did everything go?” Makoto asked. </p><p>“Honestly, not that bad, all things considered,” Sae admitted as she took a drink from her thermos and turned on her laptop. “Amamiya-kun is situated at his new home now and plans have been made to take him to Shujin tomorrow to get him acquainted with the staff there. I’ll be going over there before leaving for work. I am also planning on bringing you with me so that the two of you could get acquainted with each other early on. That shouldn’t be a problem for you, right?”</p><p>“Not at all. I don’t have any plans tomorrow and I’m more or less done with my homework now, so I have plenty of time to help you out,” Makoto assured as she closed her textbook, prompting Sae to nod in approval before noticing the brunette’s expression becoming pensive. “Um… Speaking of Amamiya-kun… Is it ok for me to ask what kind of person he is?”</p><p>“...Why do you want to know?” she questioned as she opened her laptop.</p><p>“Well, you told me you were going to look after him as a favor for your and Dad’s old mentor. And I remember you saying that he has a record for an assault charge. I was…simply curious as to what kind of person he is. Do I need to be careful when I’m near him or have extra pepper spray on hand in case he lashes out?” Makoto asked nervously, causing Sae to look at her with a bewildered expression before allowing herself to chuckle. </p><p>“No… No, you don’t have to worry about him in that way. If anything it’s you he should worry about, especially considering your skills in self-defense,” she assured after taking a moment to enjoy the look of surprise on her sister’s face. “I’ve talked to Amamiya-kun about his arrest and what it meant for him during his time here. While he is upset about having to be away from his family, it’s plain to see that he doesn’t regret what he did. At least not fully. What he did was foolish and cost him his future for the most part, but I will concede that he has a good heart and a strong moral compass, otherwise he wouldn’t have tried to help a woman from being assaulted. Hopefully he’ll learn to reign in that reckless attitude he shares with his family during his time here. It’s what got him in this situation in the first place…” </p><p>“Oh… So… He’s actually a good person?” Makoto pressed, obviously growing more curious about Amamiya.</p><p>“From what I gather, yes. Intelligent as well if his school records are anything to go by and he knows when to be polite. He is, however, a bit blunt with his words, so don’t be too offended by what he says,” Sae confirmed as she recalled a little tidbit about Amamiya’s current lifestyle and chuckled once more. “Although right now he’s probably more annoyed than anything thanks to his current living arrangement. Not that I blame him.”</p><p>“...What do you mean, Sis?” Makoto asked slowly.</p><p>“Well, if I were forced to stay in the attic of an old coffee shop that looked more akin to an abandoned storage shed than anything, I’d be pretty unhappy as well,” Sae said evenly as she began typing away on her laptop, the screen hiding the small smirk on her face when she noticed her sister staring back at her incredulously.</p><p>“He’s staying <em> where </em> now?”</p><hr/><p>-Leblanc Attic-</p><p>“Alright, got as much done as I could for tonight. Hopefully I have enough time to finish the rest of the room soon,” Ren muttered to himself as he wiped the sweat off his brow and surveyed his work.</p><p>Having traded his uniform for a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the young ‘criminal’ spent the entire afternoon getting the attic as clean as he could get it to be. Dusting the windows, disinfecting the table and couch, moving his box to an empty spot at the coffee shelf, sprucing up the bed to make it more comfortable, and even giving the floor a good sweep and mop after finding the supplies hiding in the room. Sure the work desk and second shelf were still covered in dusty books and the corner with the plant was filled with junk, but all in all, it looked much better than it did initially, and Ren couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction for a job well done in his eyes.</p><p>“What the heck?” a gruff voice spoke up from behind Ren, causing him to turn to see Sakura standing by the stairway and looking at him in surprise. “I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I wasn’t expecting you to actually be cleaning.”</p><p>“I did say that my father’s workshop was messier than this, remember? Having to clean it up was one of his favorite forms of punishment whenever my sister and I get in trouble, so I’m used to cleaning up places like this. Helps that said sister packed me a good amount of disinfecting wipes just in case,” Ren explained while holding the yellow bottle.</p><p>“Really? Well that’s interesting to know,” Sakura mused as he looked around the room, nodding in approval. “Gotta admit, this place doesn’t look too bad now. Old place actually looks somewhat livable now. Though it’s only natural that you’d keep your room clean.”</p><p>“Tell that to my Dad. His room is just as bad as his workshop sometimes, if not worse. It nearly gives Sumi a breakdown every time she sees it, since she's a bit of a neat freak…” Ren said while shaking his head, a wistful expression appearing on his face.</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it, then,” Sakura muttered while shaking his head. “Well, it’s getting late. Why don’t you head off to bed? You don’t have anything better to do, after all. I’m going to close up shop and go home myself. And don’t stay up too late, either. I’m not going to stick around and nurse you back to health if you get sick or something like that.”</p><p>“Not a problem, Sakura-san. You have a good night,” Ren said with a nod, Sakura grunting in response before leaving the attic. As soon as he heard the faint sounds of the building’s bell, the teen made his way to his luggage and pulled out a plain black shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his typical sleepwear. He was honestly quite tired and was looking forward to getting some actual sleep. With all the stress that had been piling up lately and the hours of cleaning he had just done, he was exhausted in more ways than one. He had just finished changing his clothes when he heard his phone go off from a nearby table, and picked it up to see that his probation officer had just sent him a message.</p><p>[Niijima: Amamiya-kun. I hope you’re doing well. I assume that you managed to get that hovel of an attic to be at least somewhat comfortable. Makoto and I will see both of you and Boss bright and early over at Shujin tomorrow. Have a good night.]</p><p>Ren couldn’t help but smile slightly at the message while shaking his head. Although it was curt, he could tell that Niijima was at least trying to show that she cared enough to take her job seriously. It brought a bit of comfort knowing that his grandfather got someone reliable enough to check in on him, but he’d prefer someone that wasn’t so uptight. Same with Sakura, if he was to be honest, but he could get used to them soon enough. Heck, they might even lighten up on him as time went off if he was lucky. Nodding to himself, the then made his way to the bed while sending goodnight messages to his family and set both it and his glasses on the floor near his bed before laying down.</p><p><em> Arrest… Trial… Criminal record… </em> he thought, reflecting on everything that has happened to him so far as the sounds of drunken yells and police sirens echoed in his mind. <em> As crappy as things are now, I just couldn’t leave that woman alone with that drunk. It would’ve gone against everything Dad and Gramps taught me and Sumi growing up. Still… The guy I was dealing with was on a whole other level. Even Gramps’ connections couldn’t do anything for me. Seriously, what kind guy has so much power that he can call the police his bitches? </em></p><p>Sighing in frustration, Ren turned to his side in an attempt to get to sleep when he heard his phone go off again. Thinking it was his father or sister, he picked it up from the floor to answer when his eyes went wide at the sight of a certain icon returning on his phone.</p><p><em> What the hell? I thought I got rid of this thing…! </em>he thought as he stared at the ominous looking red app. He had actually forgotten what happened in Shibuya for a moment, but the second he saw the familiar icon everything came back. He still wasn’t sure if what he saw was real or his mind playing tricks on him, but he wasn’t going to take any chances… </p><p>“This is creepy,” he mumbled as he deleted the app again, his eyelids growing heavy as sleep to overtake him. As soon as he set his phone down, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally succumb to a hopefully restful sleep.</p><p>He had a long day tomorrow, after all, and he needed all the energy he could get to get through it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> ?/?/?/? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My, my. You’ve met with an interesting fate, haven’t you?” </em>
</p><p>“Huh? What was that?” Ren said as his eyes flew open, the sounds of an unknown voice waking him, only to be greeted by the inside of a prison cell and the sight of blue.</p><p>Lots of blue.</p><p>Blue walls, blue ceiling, blue brick floor, even the chains he found dangling above him had a blue tint to it. Disturbed by this, and the copious amount of blue giving him a headache, Ren sat himself up on the cot he was suddenly on and held his head to try and alleviate the incoming migraine he believed he was getting. After letting off a few deep breaths, he looked down at himself to see that he was still in his sleep clothes. For some reason, he had a feeling that he was supposed to be in trademark prison wear, with black and white striped shirt and pants, shackles on his arms and even an old school ball and chain attached to his leg. He had no idea what was going on, and wondered if he was in some sort of nightmare when the sounds of giggling reached his ears.</p><p>He turned his head to the source of the noise; a large prison door with chains wrapped around it, and was surprised to see not one, but two similar looking, individuals appearing on either side of the sealed exit. The pair of young platinum blonde, near silver haired girls wore very similar clothing; blue prison guard outfits with matching black ties, hats and even odd eyepatches with the English letter V on it, but had enough differences to tell them apart; the one on his right had the letters X.M.R.N on her hat, had her hair in a bun, and had her eyepatch on her right eye, while the left one had the letters O.Y.O.O on her hat, her hair in a braid, and her eyepatch covering her left eye. Thoroughly confused, Ren got up from the cot and walked slowly to the door, a hand reaching out to it, but stepped back when the door suddenly opened inwards, nearly hitting him. He paused, looking at the chained door in confusion, then at the two mysterious girls before him, who were standing side by side with one other. The two nodded, which Ren assumed it meant to come out, and slowly walked out of the cell he was sealed in. As soon as he left the room, the pair split apart to either side of him, and the young man was greeted by a very unexpected sight.</p><p>There, right in the middle of the room, sitting behind a large table in what looked like a comfortable chair, was the strangest looking man Ren had ever seen. He was old and balding, with what little hair remaining on the back of his head and as white as snow. His eyes were large and bloodshot and had the largest grin on his face. He was dressed nicely too, wearing an elegant black suit with a pair of white gloves, giving him a bit of a refined look if it wasn't for the fact that he had some shackles and chains around his wrists and ankles. The most distinguished feature on the man's face, though, was definitely his nose. If Ren had to compare that monstrous, beak-shaped nose to anything, it would have to be a tengu. Those mythical things always had the largest noses whenever he saw illustrations of them in manga, but he wasn't expecting to see something similar to that in his life. Let alone in a dream. He couldn't help but stare as the old man was about to speak. Considering the man's appearance, he was expecting him to sound dark and imposing, as if he were a warden that was going to sentence him to death.</p><p>Instead, he was greeted by the sound of what he would eventually see as one of the friendliest old men he had the pleasure to meet.</p><p>“Ah, hello, young Trickster. Welcome to the Velvet Room.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome, Tricksters, to the first chapter of my main series originally set in FFN: The Trickster's Trials. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. It took longer than I would've liked to get this chapter reworked from its initial rendition at FFN, but I liked how it turned out much more in the end compared to the original. Now, I'm sure some of you who are more used to my BNHA works are wondering why I'm posting this work here, as well. Honestly, you can thank Persona 5 Royal for that. Since it's going to come in a few weeks after this chapter is posted, I've been getting the drive to not only fix Trials up, but move it here to Ao3 so that more of you can check it out if you desire. Updates for this will be a bit slow going, though, since I also plan on finishing my other BNHA works such as Road to Matrimony and My Anniversary Academia.</p><p>With that said, thank you for so much for reading my work. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I will see you in the next update. Until next time, my fellow Tricksters. Farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2nd Trial: Velvet Dreams and Scholarly Schemes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren was not having a good day to say the least. From dreaming about a possible apocalypse to his new teacher, principal and even guardian treating him like a burden, all he wanted was for the day to be over. At least his probation officer's little sister was friendly to him. Here's hoping he could make at least one new friend to make his sentence a little more bearable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>?/?/?/?</p><p>-?-</p><p><em>What the fuck? What kind of freaky nightmare did I just walk into?!</em> Ren thought in a panic as he stared at the long-nosed man in chains before him. One moment he was passed out in the attic of a coffee shop and the next he was being greeted by a freaky old creeper while being flanked by a pair of one-eyed, child sized prison guards. He had some pretty wild dreams before but this one had definitely taken the cake.</p><p>The soft, opera like music that was playing in the speakers above him did not help either</p><p>“Hahaha, I see that you are confused, young man,” the long-nosed man chuckled kindly, snapping the frightened teen out of his thoughts. “Do not be alarmed, you are still asleep in the real world. I have simply summoned you, within your dreams. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Igor…? That’s an odd name,” Ren muttered, staring at the seemingly nice old man with wary eyes before one of the miniature wardens struck her baton by his feet, causing him to jump in surprise.</p><p>“Hey! You’re in the presence of our Master! Stand up straight!” the one with the hair bun yelled with a menacing one-eyed glare as she held her baton over her shoulder.</p><p>“It is best that you heed our Master’s words. Any distractions will be heavily looked down upon by us,” the girl with braided hair stated in a soft yet stern tone while clutching her clipboard, giving Ren a cold stare that further unnerved him.</p><p>“Now, now, girls. This young man is our guest. There’s no need to be so harsh to him,” Igor chastised the girls lightly, causing the girls to flinch at his words before looking back at the man shamefaced, much to Ren’s surprise.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Master,” the pair said simultaneously while bowing at Igor.</p><p>“Do not worry. You two are still new to all of this, after all. Mistakes are bound to happen, after all,” the man assured before focusing his attention to the still unnerved Ren. “Pardon the girls. They are my assistants and are still relatively inexperienced, but I’m positive that they will adjust to their roles soon enough. The one with the baton is Caroline and the one with the clipboard is Justine. I hope the three of you will get along.”</p><p>“...Sure?” Ren said slowly, still having trouble to comprehend everything that was happening before taking a look at his surroundings with a frown. “So… Igor-san…? If you don’t mind me asking, why did you bring me here? And what is this place, exactly?”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all, Trickster. It makes sense for you to be confused at the moment,” Igor said, using the same title he gave to Ren earlier and further confusing the poor teen. “As I said, this is the Velvet Room. It is a place between dreams and reality. Mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. Although there have been some exceptions in the past, such as yourself.”</p><p>“There have?” The bun haired girl, Caroline, questioned; both her and the braided girl Justine turning to the man in surprise, causing Ren to look at the pair in confusion.</p><p>“Indeed. I will tell you about them some other time, girls. I’m sure you’ll find it quite interesting. Who knows, maybe my tales will stir up some memories that you two may have forgotten,” Igor answered in a kind tone, which seemed to bolster the girls’ mood slightly from what Ren could see.</p><p><em>I guess this Igor guy wasn’t kidding when he said these girls were new…</em> he thought before turning his attention back to the beak-nosed man. “Um, sorry to interrupt, but you didn’t finish my questions. Would you please tell me why you brought me here? I don’t remember signing any contract.”</p><p>“This is true. However, as I said, there are exceptions to this rule at times. You, in particular, have been…recommended to come here at the request of an old acquaintance of mine. One that you have met a few times already, though not in a traditional sense…” Igor said, his grin somehow widening in amusement before gaining a more melancholic tinge to it as the man surveyed the prison-like room. “Still, though…this is an unusual surprise. This room has taken many different forms in the past, but never a prison. Let alone one such as this. You are truly an interesting guest, my young friend.”</p><p>“Um… What do you mean by that?” Ren questioned as a feeling of dread began crawling up his spine.</p><p>“According to our Master, the Velvet Room’s appearance reflects the state of one’s heart. Because you are our guest, this room has taken the form of a prison. Which would make you, if I am safe to assume, a prisoner of fate,” Justine explained in a calm tone, causing Ren to look at her in shock before jumping at the sounds of Caroline barking in laughter.</p><p>“Wow! A prisoner of fate? You must be some kind of messed up to come up with a room like this! I think I’ll be calling you Inmate then because of that! Seems fitting, don’t you think?” Caroline said with a wicked grin, further shocking Ren as he turned back to Igor with an uncomfortable expression. </p><p>“I… I don’t understand. This place…is supposed to represent my heart? Is that why you got those shackles and chains on your arms? Am I really that fucked up?” he questioned in an almost desperate tone in hopes of getting a proper answer. </p><p>“Who is to say? It is possible that some outside forces or events have changed the way to see yourself. Of course, it is also possible that this prison-like structure truly is the purest representation of your heart. In the end, the only one who can truly answer that is yourself,” Igor answered in a cryptic tone that only served to annoy Ren before continuing. “In any case, I have called you here now to tell you about some important matters. Normally I wouldn't be so...direct when it comes to such information, but I’m afraid the situation is a bit different this time around.”</p><p>“…What do you mean by that?” Ren questioned slowly, that dreaded feeling becoming stronger.</p><p>“The world is not as it should be,” the man said in a calm, serious tone as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a single red card, one with the image of a crumbling tower with the roman numeral sixteen etched at the bottom of the image. “There is distortion blanketing it, and ruin is drawing near. You may have not realized it yet, but you will soon. And when the time comes, you will be forced to make an important decision. One that will decide the fate of not only yourself, but others close to you as well. Whether they be from the past, present or even the future…”</p><p>“Ruin…?” Ren repeated, flabbergasted by the severity of Igor’s statement. He wanted to believe that what he heard was a lie, that everything around him was just a weird nightmare, but for some reason he found himself believing in the man’s words. Whatever was going to happen was going to involve him… And it was going to be big… </p><p>“Indeed. You don’t need to make your decision now, though. You still have some moments of peace for now. However, do know that you will need to make your choice very soon. And remember, no matter what path you chose, know that I and my assistants will be with you every step of the way. It is our role in this new game that we are playing…” Igor said kindly, his somber aura replaced with his original relaxed tone, yet it did nothing to calm Ren’s nerves.</p><p><em>Distortion? Ruin? A fucking game!? What the hell is going on, here?! </em>he screamed in his mind, wanting to talk to the mysterious man more to get answers before he felt his body suddenly grow heavy and tired.</p><p>“Ah, it seems that our time is up,” Justine spoke up stoically just as the sounds of an alarm started going off, though it did nothing to alert the increasingly lethargic teen as he fell to his knees.</p><p>“Looks like it’s back to bed for you, Inmate. Get plenty of rest. You’re definitely going to need it,” Caroline said, Ren barely able to hear her as he felt his body shutting down even faster. He stared at Igor once more just as his eyelids started to close shut, and right before he passed out, he heard the man’s final call to him.</p><p>“Time marches on in the real world, Trickster. I suggest you heed Caroline’s suggestion and rest well. We will meet again in due time. Until then, farewell…”</p><hr/><p>4/10/Early Morning/Overcast</p><p>-Leblanc Attic-</p><p><em>That dream… What the hell was that all about? </em>Ren thought as he sat on the edge of his new bed, fully clothed in his Shujin Academy uniform as brief flashes of his unusual dream appeared in his mind. <em>That Igor guy went on about ruin and distortion, but I have no idea what he meant by that. Hell, I can’t believe I woke up in a damn prison cell of all things. They said that blue place or whatever it’s called reflects my heart, so does that mean my heart is like a prison? Is it because of my arrest? Dammit, this is getting too confusing… </em></p><p>“Hey. Looks like you’re up,” a gruff voice spoke up, causing Ren to look ahead to see Sakura by the stairs in his usual pink shirt and khakis, but now with a white jacket and a white fedora with a tri-colored ribbon on the brim. “Well then, let’s get ourselves properly introduced to the staff about your transfer. I’m sure Niijima-san and her little sister are already there, so let’s not waste anymore time.”</p><p>“Gotcha, sir,” Ren nodded as he got up from the bed and followed his guardian downstairs, stuffing away the memories of his dream for the time being.</p><p>“The school you’re going to is in the Aoyama district. The train's the fastest way to get there, but you’ll have to pay to get in, and the route transfers are a pain. I’ll drive you there, kid, but only for today. The rest of the trips will be done by train. You got that?” Sakura said as the two reached the restaurant's entrance. </p><p>“Not a problem,” Ren agreed readily before turning back to the stairs for a moment. “Hey, Sakura-san? If the route transfers are as much of a pain as you’re saying, why don’t I take the bike in the attic?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend it, kid. The school’s pretty far from here. Even if you use a bike, you’d just end up late regardless. Not to mention you would be bumping around way too many people and would slow you down even more. Just stick with the train. Now hurry up. We’ll be late if you keep asking questions,” Sakura answered before walking over towards the front door while shaking his head. “Sheesh, men aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat.”</p><p>Quirking an eyebrow at the man’s statement, Ren sighed and followed him outside and toward his home, where a yellow buggy was parked nearby. His dream popped up in his mind as he entered the car, but he stuffed the memory aside for the moment. He had to get ready for something that many would consider to be much worse than a possible impending apocalypse… </p><p>High school.</p><hr/><p>Morning</p><p>-Shujin Academy Entrance-</p><p>Makoto Niijima sighed to herself as she stood before the entrance to her school while brushing away a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Dressed in her school uniform, she, along with her older sister Sae, had got up early in the morning to meet up with the prosecutor’s new charge along with his guardian and she was, admittedly, a bit nervous to see them. Even though she was assured that Amamiya wasn’t a bad individual, she was still somewhat unsure about meeting him. Not only that, Sae had also received a call from her boss to come in early, which meant Makoto was going to be alone with the two males for the majority of the day. It wasn’t the most ideal situation for her, but she would make due. Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone to check the time, frowning at the time, before putting it away and turned to her sister.</p><p>“Sis, it’s almost time to meet up with the principal and they’re not here yet. Should we contact them to see what’s taking so long?” she asked.</p><p>“I just got a message not too long ago from Boss saying they just left. It doesn’t take too long to get from Yongen to here. They should arrive at any moment,” Sae assured, prompting Makoto to nod at her before turning her head to the school behind her and giving it a look over.</p><p>She had been a student of Shujin Academy for a good couple years now, with this one being her third, and even now she still found it sort of ironic how much the building fit its name in a phonetic sense. It was, admittedly, a bit awkward at first to attend a school that looked like a prison, with it’s large fence, it’s lone entrance, the clock at top, and the overall design. She got over it soon enough, though. Despite its appearance, it <em>was</em> one of the top prep-schools in the city, and getting a recommendation here would no doubt allow any graduate to attend whatever college or university they desire. Especially Tokyo U. It was why she worked so hard during her first two years and was now considered the top student at the start of her final year. The fact that her sister was a Shujin graduate and helped get her into the academy as well also fueled her drive. She wanted to repay her sister for everything she had done to support her, and succeeding in school and getting into college was the only way she could accomplish that. It wouldn’t be an easy feat, what with her increasing workload with studies and student council duties, but she would persevere through it all. </p><p>She had to, for both herself and her sister.</p><p>“Looks like they’re here. And just in time, too,” Sae’s voice said, catching Makoto’s attention and prompting her to turn to see a teenage boy around her age with messy black hair following a disgruntled looking older gentleman in a white coat.</p><p>“Look, do me a favor and behave yourself, ok?” she heard the old man talk to the boy in a gruff tone. “Don’t get me wrong-I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause any trouble or I’ll send your ass straight to Niijima and have her deal with you on your own. You got that?”</p><p>“Understood, Sakura-san,” the teen, most likely Amamiya, droned in an almost defeated tone and Makoto couldn’t help but frown. Criminal record or not, there was no reason to be so rough with him, especially if the man was making him stay in a dusty old cafe attic of all places. She might not have known him personally, but if Sae said that he was a good person, then he didn’t deserve to be treated like such a burden. With that in mind, she resolved herself to help the troubled teen and make his stay as comfortable as possible. It might mean more work for her, but she had a feeling that it would be worth it.</p><p>Especially since the teen’s tone and expression somewhat mirrored her own during her darker moments…</p><p>“Glad to see you two made it,” Sae said once the two men approached the gate, snapping Makoto out of her thoughts. “Boss, Amamiya-kun, this is my younger sister Makoto; third year here at Shujin and the student council president. Makoto, this is Ren Amamiya, who you will be checking in on during school hours, and Sojiro Sakura, his guardian.”</p><p>“Hey. Nice to meet you, little lady,” the older man, Sakura, said with a lazy smile and a nod.</p><p>“Hello, Niijima-senpai. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Amamiya greeted with a slight bow, causing Makoto to smile slightly at his polite mannerisms before bowing as well.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you two as well. Sis has told me about you both. I hope we can get along,” she said, turning to Amamiya in particular at the end with her smile growing more gentle in hopes of assuring him. What she wasn’t expecting, though, was for him to look at her in slight surprise for a moment before turning away bashfully. It was…a bit disheartening to see, admittedly, since it showed that he wasn’t used to being treated with such kindness. It made her wonder what else has the teen gone through to warrant such a reaction. </p><p>“Well, now that introductions are over with, let’s get going. I have to get to work as soon as I can, so I’ll most likely leave as soon as my part of the paperwork is done with. Boss, you will most likely take Makoto home if this meeting takes too long,” Sae said while turning to the annoyed man before briskly making her way to the school, causing Makoto to stare at her for a moment before turning to Sakura with a mix of worry and sympathy.</p><p>“Of course… I had a feeling something like this was going to happen,” Sakura groaned while shaking his head.</p><p>“I-It’s ok, sir! You don’t need to take me home! I can just take the subway instead! I don’t want to be a burden to you!” Makoto said, her tone flustered as she tried to placate the elder. </p><p>“Huh? Oh, don’t worry about it. What kind of man would I be if I let a young lady like yourself go home alone? The city can be a dangerous place after all,” Sakura said while pointing his thumb behind him, where Amamiya was looking back at the man curiously. “If you insist on taking the subway, I can at least take you to my cafe and have the kid walk you over to the one in Yongen. At least that way you have someone to either watch over you or use as a meat shield if things go rough. Hell, he could even take you all the way to your house with the bike that he found. He’s been wanting an excuse to use the thing all morning, you know.”</p><p>“I only asked about it once…” Amamiya grumbled with his arms crossed and head turned, looking so pouty that Makoto couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.</p><p>“I see. Well, if you’re sure that it won’t be any trouble, then I don’t mind. Besides, it could give us a chance to get to know each other some more. We <em>are</em> going to be spending a lot of time together, after all,” Makoto said while giving Amamiya another kind smile, somewhat enjoying his slightly flustered expression before turning towards the school. “Well then, let’s head in. We can’t keep Sis waiting for too long.”</p><p>“Lead the way,” Sakura said while gesturing to the school, prompting Makoto to nod in response before making her way inside with the men in tow.</p><p><em>I guess Sis was right. Amamiya-kun doesn’t seem to be all that bad. Very quiet, but also pretty polite. He does seem a little downtrodden, though, but that could simply be a result of his situation. He doesn’t look like he wants to cause trouble, at any rate, </em>Makoto thought as the three of them entered the building and walked towards the path to the principal’s office before frowning. <em>In fact, it doesn’t seem like Amamiya-kun’s really threatening at all. At the very least, he doesn’t appear to be someone who would assault someone. Sure, looks can be deceiving, but I just can’t help but feel like he’s the type of person who wouldn’t harm anyone for any reason. There’s probably more to the case than what Sis told me… I suppose I can ask about the details later on. For now, though, it’s best to focus on getting him acquainted with his homeroom teacher and Principal Kobayakawa. Even with his record, I’m positive they will treat Amamiya-kun fairly once they see how well-mannered he is.</em></p><hr/><p>-Principal’s Office-</p><p><em>...Well, this figures. Should’ve guessed it’d be like this,</em> Ren groaned internally as a…wide-bodied man in a tacky gold colored suit-jacket over a white dress shirt and red tie stared at him in contempt while Niijima and Sakura were filling out the paperwork that was on the large desk before them. One one side of the large man stood Niijima’s younger sister while the other stood a tired looking woman with messy brunette hair, a striped yellow shirt and a long denim skirt. While his new student council president seemed apologetic towards him, something he was quite surprised about, his new teacher seemed just as annoyed as his guardians and looked like she just wanted to go home. </p><p><em>As bothersome as her attitude is… I can’t exactly blame her. I’d be ticked too if I was forced to come in on my day off,</em> he thought before narrowing his eyes at the woman slightly. <em>…In fact, she looks even more tired than I thought. Hell, she’s practically dead on her feet? Is she putting in a lot of overtime or something?</em></p><p>“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you’ll be expelled immediately if you cause any problems,” the principal spoke up, snapping Ren out of his thoughts. “In my opinion, you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider… You may have done a variety of things while hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself while attending Shujin. If you are thrown out of our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.”</p><p>“I understand, sir,” Ren nodded solemnly, his face stoic while trying to stuff the annoyance that was growing within him.</p><p>“Good,” the large man nodded before turning to the tired woman to his right. “This is the teacher in charge of your class. Try not to be too much of a nuisance for her.”</p><p>“I’m Sayado Kawakami. Here’s your student ID and a copy of the school’s code of conduct. Be sure to read the rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you,” the instructor introduced herself as she gave the increasingly irritated teen his new card along with a small pamphlet before turning to the principal. “That <em>is </em>what you promised, Principal Kobayakawa. Right?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. He is responsible for all his actions,” Kobayakawa nodded, causing Kawakami to look even more tired. </p><p>“But why me, though? There had to have been better candidates than me. Mr. Ushimaru and Mr. Kamoshida would’ve been much better choices,” she complained.</p><p>“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening,” the big man explained with a shrug, which nearly caused the teen to roll his eyes.</p><p><em>At least </em>act<em> like I’m here, you two… Geeze, are all the teachers here gonna be like this? At this rate, juvenile hall is starting to look more appealing with each passing second,</em> Ren scoffed mentally before turning his attention to the younger Niijima, who was openly wincing at the two instructors before turning back to him with an apologetic expression. <em>At least Niijima-senpai hasn’t said anything damning. Not coming to my defense, yes, but considering the people here, I don’t think they would hear her out. Not to mention we hardly know each other at this point. Then again, she’s been surprisingly friendly to me, even with her knowing about my arrest… I kinda hope the others here would be just as open-minded, but I’m not holding my breath. Hell, knowing my shit luck, my record’s probably gonna be leaked almost as soon as I start tomorrow. It wouldn’t surprise me at this point…</em> </p><p>“If you’re done explaining things, do you mind if we get going? I have a restaurant to open and Niijima has to get back to work pronto,” Sakura spoke up, causing Ren to turn to him in near gratitude when Niijima cleared her throat.</p><p>“Before we leave, I wish to make a request regarding Amamiya-kun’s time here. Do you mind, Principal Kobayakawa?” she said, causing not only Ren, but also the others in the room to look at her in either surprise or confusion.</p><p>“What? Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. Weren’t you the one who insisted that-”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all, Miss Niijima! What kind of request would you like to make? It’s been quite some time since such a distinguished graduate like yourself has graced our school! Whatever you have in mind regarding Amamiya-kun will surely be the best for us all!” Kobayakawa exclaimed joyfully, causing Ren to turn to him bewildered.</p><p><em>…What the hell? Why is Principal No-Neck hamming up to Niijima-san like she’s the next prime minister? The one-eighty personality swap nearly gave me whiplash… </em>Ren thought, the glare on his glasses hiding his narrow eyes as he noticed his new schoolmate turning to the man with a surprised expression herself. <em>Hell, it looks like Senpai’s weirded out by this, too. Kinda reminds me of that creeper coach in middle school that praised Sumi for her gymnastics skill in that weird, overenthusiastic way of his. Really glad we don’t have to deal with him, anymore. But still, what the hell is Niijima-san pla-</em></p><p>“I would like for you to add Amamiya-kun to the student council. Either a full position or an aid to Makoto if there aren’t any available roles,” Niijima said, her words causing Ren’s mind to completely shut down for a moment before he slowly turned to her with a fearful expression.</p><p>“…You want me where, now?” he asked quietly, desperately hoping he heard her wrong.</p><p>“Um… A-Are you sure that is a good idea, Niijima-san. N-No disrespect to you or anything, but Amamiya-kun is a delinquent, remember? Do you truly think an individual like him would be a proper fit in Shujin’s pristine student council?” Kobayakawa asked in a nervous tone.</p><p>“I’m more than sure. Him being a part of the student council would make it easier for you to keep tabs on him and for him to be near Makoto, since she will more or less be his retainer during his time here. It is the perfect position for him in spite of his situation,” Niijima explained easily before reaching into her bag and pulled out a folder. “And if you’re worried that he doesn’t meet the qualifications for any of the roles, then don’t. Amamiya-kun was a part of his previous school’s council as a request from one of his middle school instructors and has done quite well as Treasurer. In fact, he was going to be a member of Gekkoukan’s student council as Vice-President at the current president’s request were it not for his arrest. Combine that with his relatively high grades throughout his school life, I’m positive he is more than qualified to be a member. If you don’t believe me, I have a copy of his school record here for you to read.”</p><p><em>Oh, of-fucking-course Coach’s joke was gonna bite me in the ass like this! </em>Ren thought, his stoic mask hiding his fury as everyone else in the room read the file that was now on the desk. <em>I am so punching him in the gut again for signing me up for that stupid treasurer position! And the only reason why I even accepted the vice president spot was because I was guilt tripped by Sumi and Captain! Why does my life have to be so damn cursed!?</em></p><p>“Huh… Well… After looking at his records, I will concede that Amamiya is…qualified enough to be a member of the council. I will allow him to join with the title of President’s Aide, since all of our roles have been filled. I just need to have the necessary paperwork filled out, if you please. Since it’s such a sudden change and considering Amamiya’s position, I’m afraid that this is necessary,” Kobayakawa said in an obviously reluctant tone as he handed the folder back to Niijima.</p><p>“Have Makoto fill out the necessary parts in my stead. Also, have Amamiya-kun take a tour of the school before he leaves so he could better familiarize himself with it. I’m afraid I’ve been here for too long. I must head back to work, now. Take care,” the silver-haired woman said in a tone that left no room for argument before briskly leaving the room, leaving behind a room full of confused, and somewhat annoyed, people.</p><p>“…Has she always been that forceful?” Ren asked bluntly, breaking the awkward air that was suffocating the area.</p><p>“Yes, sadly. I’m sorry about that,” Niijima’s sister said in a sympathetic tone.</p><p>“She always has to have it her way in the end, doesn’t she? It’s the school festival all over again,” Kawakami muttered while scratching her head.</p><p>“Ah… Well… I suppose we will just finish without her. Gentlemen, Niijima-kun, if you please?” Kobayakawa said while clearing his throat before pulling out the paperwork from inside his desk, much to Ren’s annoyance.</p><p>“That woman seriously gets on my nerves, sometimes…” Sakura scoffed quietly as he started signing, with Ren nodding slightly in agreement as he followed suit.</p><p><em>And I thought Gramps was a hardass… No wonder he picked her as my probation officer. She’s definitely one of his pupils. Here’s hoping Niijima-senpai isn’t like that… </em>he thought while glancing at the remaining Niijima, who was also diligently working on the papers. </p><p>He’d like to have at least one person in Tokyo that wasn’t a dick to him, but knowing his luck, chances are that are slim to none at best. Just like everything else…</p><hr/><p>Afternoon</p><p>-Shujin Academy Courtyard-</p><p><em>Phew. That took longer than expected. I didn’t think giving someone a tour of the school would be so time consuming. I hope Sakura-san and Amamiya-kun weren’t too annoyed by it all</em>, Makoto thought as she walked towards a nearby vending machine and purchased herself a drink.</p><p>She had just exited the principal’s office and couldn’t help but feel a little exhausted mentally. Ever since Sae left her alone with both Amamiya and Sakura, she and her old teacher Kawakami were busy getting everything ready for Amamiya’s transfer. On top of the paperwork needed to get him into the council, the principal also went along with her sister’s suggestion and made her give him a brief tour of the school so that he wouldn’t get lost. It was a good idea, admittedly, but considering how much Sakura was complaining about being late to open his business, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. It didn’t help that, after the tour, the principal requested to talk to the guys alone before dismissing them, preventing her from properly apologizing to the two until they were done.</p><p>“I hope they don’t take too long. It’s starting to get late. Sakura-san might not even be able to open his restaurant at this rate,” Makoto said to herself as she took a drink and tried to relax before noticing Kawakami walking nearby and mumbling to herself. “Ms. Kawakami is looking very tired as well. More-so than usual, anyways. I suppose that’s understandable, considering it’s Sunday…” </p><p>“What a troublesome situation…” </p><p>“I can’t believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this…” </p><p>Makoto’s eyes went wide when she heard a male voice talking to Kawakami, nearly coughing out her drink in the process. Turning her head, she saw that the woman was now accompanied by a tall, stocky man in a white shirt, dark blue gym shorts and curly black hair. Her surprise turned to annoyance when she recognized who exactly the tired teacher was talking to.</p><p>“Mr. Kamoshida… What’s he doing here on a Sunday? The volleyball team isn’t supposed to be meeting right now. It’s their scheduled rest day,” she muttered to herself as her eyes narrowed towards the two instructors.</p><p>“Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?” the man questioned, causing Makoto to realize that the two were talking about Amamiya.</p><p>“Who knows? It was the principal’s decision. I was told that it’s for the school’s reputation, but that’s it,” Kawakami said while shaking her head.</p><p>“I would’ve thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that,” the man said, his words forcing a quiet scoff from Makoto.</p><p>“Your ‘contributions’ aren’t exactly what we need here in Shujin…” she muttered, her annoyance building as she continued to watch the two converse.</p><p>“Well, just be careful with the guy, ok? I ran into Niijima not too long ago and gave her the same warning, but she just brushed me off. I’m honestly surprised she got roped into looking after a criminal, considering how busy she is with her work and looking after our hard working student council president. She really does have a lot of burdens to carry,” the man mused while rotating his arms, causing Makoto to look at him in surprise while Kawakami sighed to herself.</p><p>“She does what she wants and no one can stop her. She’s a very headstrong individual for sure. We learned that quickly when she visited Shujin last year for the school festival…” the woman said before turning to Kamoshida with a weary expression. “Is it bad for me to think that I sort of wish for the transfer to not attend school. I’m supposed to be a teacher, but…” </p><p>“Ah, don’t worry about it. It’s only natural to think that when the student you’re taking in is a criminal,” the man said with an easy smile that made Makoto’s blood boil. “Well, I should get going. I’m in the middle of a practice session right now, so I better head back.” </p><p>“Oh right, the tournament’s coming up. I was wondering why you were here during a scheduled break. Working hard to keep them at the top, I’m assuming,” Kawakami questioned.</p><p>“That’s right! Having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite the problem in itself. Plus, we have to work hard to make up for the track team, too,” Kamoshida said with a wide grin that further bothered the teachers’ silent onlooker.</p><p>“I can’t hear any more of this. If I stay any longer, Kamoshida will notice me. And I do <em>not</em> want to deal with him today…” Makoto said before looking down at her drink, wincing slightly when she noticed it was crushed slightly, before getting up and tossing it into the trash nearby. As she made her way towards the exit, she turned her attention back to the teachers once more, sighing to herself as they split apart, before leaving the courtyard and making her way towards the school entrance where both Sakura and Amamiya were at.</p><p>“Damn that annoying woman. She may be one of my best customers, but she is seriously a handful. If you’re smart, kid, you better not piss her off,” she heard Sakura grumble to Amamiya, who was nodding in agreement.</p><p>“No argument there, sir. Women in law-enforcement are scary when they’re angry. Dad and Aniki found that out the hard way with my birth mom and Aneki,” Amamiya said with a shudder, causing Makoto to shake her head at his words while Sakura chuckled slightly.</p><p>“Every man has their type. Don’t be surprised if you end up sharing that type, too. You look like the kind of kid who’d go for women who can kick their ass,” the man said, prompting Amamiya to shrug in response before the two noticed her presence. “Ah. There you are. Was about to send the kid to look for you. Ready to head out?”</p><p>“I am. Sorry for taking so long. I needed a quick refreshment. The tour was more tiring to me than I expected,” Makoto said while bowing to Sakura, who waved her off, before turning to Amamiya. “I also wish to apologize to you, Amamiya-kun, for both Principal Kobayakawa’s words and my inability to defend you. Sis has informed me of the details regarding the incident and I think it was admirable. You’re not a liability, and I wish I was able to say that without stepping out of line…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Niijima-senpai. I’ve heard worse from other people. I’m more or less used to things going wrong at this point and this is no different,” Amamiya said while shrugging once more, causing Makoto to look at him in concern while Sakura grunted in the background.</p><p>“Guess that explains why you were so nonchalant when it came to your probation. I guess your past really does follow you wherever you go,” the man muttered out loud before turning to Amamiya with a glare. “Speaking of your probation, you better behave yourself while you’re here. You step out of line and get expelled, I’m kicking you out.”</p><p>“Sakura-san!” Makoto gasped, shocked to hear the man say such words so harshly, but faltered when Amamiya nodded back at him as if he was unaffected by his words. </p><p>“I’ll keep out of trouble, sir. No worries,” Amamiya assured before turning to her. “Relax, Senpai. Sakura-san is just telling me to be careful in his own way. I’m not bothered by it.”</p><p>He may not be bothered by it, but she was, but she couldn’t voice it, fearing she might be overstepping her boundaries. She barely knew him, after all. Regardless, it was wrong to see him be treated like such a nuisance by not only his new instructors, but his own guardian as well. It made her feel sick just seeing someone being mistreated so much, criminal record or no. She just hoped that she would be able to make his time in Shujin, and Tokyo in general, a little more bearable. He deserved a chance, and she was going to give him one.</p><p>“Hmph. School never changes, huh…” Sakura said softly, snapping Makoto out of her thoughts as she saw him walking towards the exit and motioning towards her and Amamiya. “C’mon. Let’s get back to the cafe. Hopefully I can get back in time for some business. I’ll even treat you for dinner before you go, Niijima-chan.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, um, thanks, Sakura-san. I…I appreciate that,” Makoto said, internally cursing herself for fumbling with her words before following both males outside and to a yellow buggy, where she entered the passenger seat at both Sakura’s and Amamiya’s insistence. The beginning of the drive was silent and awkward, which was to be expected, but soon the air in the car grew a bit more hostile when the roads started to get cluttered.</p><p>“Gah. Traffic’s not moving at all! That’s it, you’re taking the train starting tomorrow!” Sakura said harshly to Amamiya, causing Makoto to wince at the tone.</p><p><em>Does he have to be so strict to him…? </em>She thought while turning her head slightly to see Amamiya looking seemingly unbothered by the scolding. <em>At least he isn’t letting the words affect him negatively. Though he did say that he has heard worse in the past. I wonder if it’s rude of me to ask how his childhood was that made him so...resilient to everyone’s scorn?</em></p><p>“So, how was it? The school, I mean. Do you think you can handle it?” Sakura spoke up, snapping Makoto out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Hopefully,” Amamiya said with a disinterested shrug, causing Makoto to stare at him sympathetically before speaking up.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’ll do well in Shujin, Amamiya-kun, even with your record. Sis told me that you are a good person and from what I can see, she’s not wrong. I’m sure your classmates will see that as well. You’ll also be a part of the student council with me, so if you have any problems, let me know and I’ll do my best to help,” Makoto assured while smiling lightly at her new aide, who was looking back at her in surprise while Sakura chuckled beside her.</p><p>“Well, looks like you have one person willing to sympathize with you. Good luck finding anyone else, though,” Sakura said dryly, causing Makoto to stare at him briefly in disbelief as he continued. “If rumors about your arrest start flying around, people might start saying stuff about me, too. What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…”</p><p>“Why <em>did</em> you take me in, Sakura-san?” Amamiya asked, both him and Makoto looking at the man curiously.</p><p>“I was asked to and I…just happened to agree to it,” Sakura answered, his tone sounding a bit defensive to the two occupants, before shrugging. “Besides, I’ve already been paid by your father. A surprising amount, actually, for a single parent raising two kids.”</p><p>“That’s not surprising. Dad’s shop gets a lot of business, especially with all those fancy custom orders he does. Kinda glad I took those extra sewing and crafting lessons at Auntie’s place so I could help him out more…” Amamiya said, almost to himself, and Makoto couldn’t help but to turn to him in surprise at the little tidbit about his past. It was then that he seemed to realize what he said and went pale considerably as his eyes locked with both her and Sakura. “...Shit. Um, forget I said anything.”</p><p>“You sew? Heh, now that’s surprising,” Sakura chuckled as he focused his attention back to the road while Makoto settled into her seat with a contemplative expression.</p><p>If she were to be honest, she found it impressive that Amamiya knew how to sew. She tried her hand at it before when she was younger but could never get a good grasp at it. It required good dexterity and a strong eye for detail that she didn’t have. She wanted to ask him about his craft, but it was clear that he didn’t want to talk about it, which sadly made a bit of sense. Sewing was considered a more feminine skill and there were still many people who would look down on men who had such skills. Maybe she could talk to him when they have a moment alone… </p><p>“Hey, did the radio just talk about a subway train being derailed? Geeze, talk about scary,” Amamiya’s concerned voice spoke up, causing Makoto to snap out of her thoughts.</p><p>“It did. No wonder traffic’s so crowded. It’s been one accident after another lately,” Sakura said while shaking his head before turning back to the road while Makoto frowned at the news report.</p><p><em>Sakura-san is right. Tokyo has been in a dangerous state as of late. I can’t help but wonder if there’s a root cause to all of this… Is everything connected in some way?</em> she thought before sighing quietly to herself. <em>No… I should stop thinking about this stuff for now. I already have enough to worry about as is. Besides, Sis is working on these cases. I’m sure she’ll figure out the cause of all this distress. It’s only a matter of time.</em></p><p>
  <em>…I suppose this also means that Sis will pull another all-nighter. I hope she doesn’t push herself too hard with all of this.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Evening</p><p>-SIU Director's office-</p><p>Sae watched silently as the news report went on about the recent accident while standing near her boss; the Director of the SIU. While relieved that nobody was seriously hurt in the incident, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something else was at work. There had been more and more of these incidents as of late, and she knew they had to be all related in some way. These psychotic breakdown incidents started only two years ago, along with the mental shutdowns. If things keep going as they are now, then not just Tokyo, but probably all of Japan will suffer as a result. If only she could find one clue… One thing that could tie everything together…</p><p>"It's less of an accident and more of crime by the company and the government…" the Director, a balding old man with grey hair on the back of his head, a distinguished blue suit and rectangle-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose, stated seriously, Sae listening as she continued to watch the report, "Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago; deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems a railway company and the Minister of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top."</p><p>Sae said nothing as the report went on to talk about the psychotic breakdowns, still contemplating on what she should do. At the moment, she couldn't come up with anything, no matter how much she tried. Thankfully, she managed to call in someone for a bit of help. The person in particular wasn't exactly her first choice, but he was the only one she knew that was available at the time and was also working with her on the cases. Maybe exchanging ideas with the guy would help her find the connection between everything.</p><p>"Everything's linked. That's what you're thinking, correct?" he guessed correctly, looking at the semi-distracted prosecutor with a raised eyebrow before sighing in mild amusement. "Oh well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone out for a drink in a while."</p><p>"Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend. I must be going," Sae declined with a small smile. She honestly wouldn't mind a drink at the moment, but she had other things she needed to take care of at first. She turned to her boss and gave him a respectable bow before she prepared to leave.</p><p>"I understand. Stay safe out there," the Director said with a small smile.</p><p>Sae nodded in response, happy that she didn't offend her boss with her refusal. While the man appeared cold and harsh most of the time, he was someone who had worked tirelessly to get to the position he was in, and she could honestly respect that. With that thought, she turned towards the door, grabbing her book bag as she was walking, and was about to exit when her boss called out to her again.</p><p>"Sae, before you go, I want to ask you something really quick," the old man said, making Sae pause with a hand over the doorknob. "I recall this morning that you came in late. Later than what you said you were. Did something happen on the way here?"</p><p>"Nothing important, sir. Just a run in with an instructor from Shujin on my way here," she answered while turning to him, frowning when the conversation she shared with the teacher popped in her head.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>-Morning, Shujin Academy-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Darn it, I spent too much time here. I need to hurry to the office before traffic picks up,” Sae muttered to herself as she walked out of the principal’s office while looking into her phone with a wince. “And there’s another accident as well. This time at the subway. Looks like the meeting with the Director is going to be a long-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, well! If it isn’t Sae Niijima! Haven’t seen you in a while!” a cheerful voice called out, and Sae turned her head briefly to see a tall, buff looking man with unkempt black hair, a plain white sport shirt and black trousers walking towards her with a smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it, Kamoshida? I'm very busy right now and I'm running late. Don't you have a volleyball team to train?" Sae questioned curtly, causing the man to stop short and stare at her with a sheepish grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, c'mon, Sae, just call me Suguru. We're nearly the same age, after all. Besides, all I want to do is catch up. Haven't seen you since the school festival last year," the energetic man said cheerfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The only reason why I was there in the first place was to see what kind of stand Makoto and her class was doing and I happened to have some free time. I didn't even stay that long," Sae stated as she checked her watch, "Look, I'm extraordinarily busy at the moment. In fact, I'm only here to finalize the transfer of someone I'm watching over. I need to get going."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, transfer? But the only transfer student we're getting is…" Kamoshida paused, his expression growing troubled as he walked closer to Sae, much to her annoyance. "Sae, please don't tell me you're looking after the punk transfer. I know you're with the SIU but looking over a dangerous criminal on your own is not a good idea. Especially since you have your sister to take care of as well. You don't want to burden yourself any more than you have to. Why don't you find someone who's more experienced in dealing with little crooks to look after him, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut it, Kamoshida, I don't want to hear it," Sae grumbled as she pushed the tall man away, much to his surprise. "Look, the 'punk transfer' you're talking about is under my care, and as his probation officer it is my responsibility to make sure his rehabilitation goes smoothly. It's true that watching both him and Makoto will be difficult for me, especially with how busy I've been, but they are both my burdens to bear and I will not let anyone tell me how to do my job. Now, if you excuse me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Sae walked out of the school as fast as she could, not turning back to see Kamoshida’s reaction to her words. She had other matters to attend to, after all, and she didn’t need her precious time wasted on some coach that couldn’t take a hint.</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>He’s been so persistent ever since we met during Shujin’s school festival. Not to mention I missed nearly a whole day’s worth of work as a result. I shouldn’t have let the old man convince me to accept Makoto’s invitation to her festival…</em> Sae thought irritably as the memory faded, unaware of the amused expression from her boss before hearing him chuckle.</p><p>"Haha, seems like what kept you late bothered you more than you let on," the Director said, snapping Sae out of her thoughts to see him wave her away. “Well, I won’t ask for the details. Go off and do what you need to do. Just don’t work yourself too hard. I heard from the others that you’re the probation officer of former Chief Amamiya’s grandson. I wish you luck on that, by the way. If that boy is even a hair similar to that old goat and his late daughter, then you’re in for a rough time.”</p><p>"You’re acquainted with Kenichi and Akira Amamiya, sir?" Sae questioned, a bit surprised to hear his boss talk about his mentor’s family in a casual sense.</p><p>"In a way. I’m more familiar with Akira than Kenichi. She made quite the name for herself in the military and was quite the marksman and skilled investigator during her time with them," he explained with a fond smile, piquing her curiosity. "An acquaintance of mine was friends with her and I had a chance to know her a little while she was active. Last time I talked to her was nearly seventeen years ago, when she was being discharged for maternity leave. You…know what happened not long after that…"</p><p>"…Yes. I do." Sae muttered, looking down sadly as she tried to repress an old, bitter memory of a painful phone call and her father panicking around the house with her then five-month-old sister in his arms while her late mother was gripping her hand and practically in tears.</p><p>It was the first time she ever met Kenichi Amamiya in person, and to this day, she dearly wished her first meeting with the man that helped so much in her life was in better circumstances.</p><p>"…Sorry for bringing up any bad memories, Sae. You're free to go." the man said, looking much more solemn than earlier, before she nodded back to him and left his office.</p><p>Sae’s mind began to buzz as she climbed down the stairs. Memories of the call aside, her talk with the Director did bring up something that she was wondering about for a while. The Amamiya family did have a bit of history with law enforcement, much like her own, with her mentor being the former Chief of Police of Tokyo and his daughter being a part of the navy of all things. Normally that would've gotten the boy a little bit of leeway when it came with the terms of his arrest, especially in regards to why he got arrested in the first place. That just made her wonder how powerful the man who sued the boy was. To be able to successfully sue the grandchild of the former chief of police and son of a late military agent with such ease, and even making sure that their name wasn't mentioned at all…</p><p>Just who did the boy get involved with?</p><p>Sae paused her stride for a moment and shook her head slightly to get rid of those thoughts before continuing on. None of that mattered at the moment. She may be curious towards her ward's arrest, but she had other things to worry about, namely, her case and making sure the boy didn't cause any more trouble. She was thankful that she had help on both her responsibilities. She can trust Sojiro to at least keep the boy fed until it was her turn to take him in, and Makoto would be able to watch over him during school to make sure nothing happened. In regards to the case…</p><p>"Ah, Sae-san. There you are. Did you request me?" a young man's voice up before her near the bottom of the stairs, and Sae looked down to see a fairly tall teenager around her sister's age with shaggy brown hair and curious dark brown eyes, standing around in a beige suit over a white dress shirt with black trousers, a striped monochrome tie, black gloves and steel briefcase with the English letter 'A' embroidered on it.</p><p>"I did, Akechi. Follow me, we got something to discuss," Sae nodded as she walked briskly down the stairs.</p><p>"Is it a case?" the young man asked as she walked by him.</p><p>"Just wanted your opinion on something," she responded, stopping for a bit to allow Akechi to catch up.</p><p>"Sure. Your judgement is quite often, correct though," Akechi said with an easy grin, Sae mentally rolling her eyes at the obvious attempt at buttering her up as he walked up towards her with a bit of a pleading expression, "Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You're making a student work late, after all."</p><p>"Conveyer belt only," Sae answered promptly before continuing down towards the exit, smirking slightly at the sound of Akechi whining a little behind her. She couldn't help but be amused whenever she shot down the young man's hopes every now and again. As the pair neared the door, she couldn't help but wonder how she could get such a reaction out of Amamiya. With how stoic the young man is, it might prove a little difficult, but she was sure the reaction will be hilarious nevertheless.</p><p><em>That reminds me, Amamiya-kun is most likely going to have to take the subway to school from this point on. I doubt Boss will have the time or patience to take a child to school every day, </em>Sae thought as she and her partner exited the building. <em>The train schedule is going to be a mess for a while. I better tell Makoto to take him to school these next few days once I get home, just in case…</em></p><hr/><p>-Café Leblanc-</p><p>"Damn... To think that there'd be so much traffic… . I wasn’t even able to open today. I'm going to get a few angry regulars asking about that tomorrow…" Sakura complained as he entered his store, with Ren and Niijima-senpai following close behind.</p><p>"I can see why you want me to take the subway. Is traffic normally like this?" Ren asked. He had some experience with traffic, but not to this extent. It was ridiculous in his opinion… </p><p>"Sometimes, but not this often. All these accidents have been screwing everything up, lately. Didn’t used to be like this a few years ago," the man grumbled before scratching the back of his head with a contemplative expression. "They've been happening in nearby cities too, now that I think about it. The one I remember the most involved a girl over in Nikko around New Years. She was just about to turn fifteen, if my memory's right. I feel for her parents…” </p><p>Ren tried very hard not to show any emotion as he nodded at the man's statement. He was well aware of the accidents that have been plaguing Tokyo as of late. It was, after all, one of the multitude of points his family brought up regarding his sentence to the big city. He also knew exactly what accident his new caretaker was talking about, but he didn’t want to voice it. He had enough on his mind already; he didn’t need to dwell on a tragedy that happened not so long ago… Taking a quiet breath to clear his mind, he turned to the other occupant in the cafe, curious as to why she was silent, only to see her looking down at her phone with a concerned expression. “Niijima-senpai, is something wrong?”</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just looking at the news report about the subway incident that happened recently,” she explained while showing the phone to him, causing him to wince at both the video and the details below. “I’m pretty sure Sis is looking into this incident right now and I wanted to know more about it after we heard about it from the radio. It says that over eighty people were involved. No one was severely hurt, but there are a lot of people in the hospital right now, not to mention the damage to the railways."</p><p>"Wow, over eighty people? Talk about a gruesome accident," Sakura spoke up from behind the teens, also looking a bit uncomfortable at the news.</p><p>"I know. And because of the incident, it looks like the train schedule for today and tomorrow is going to be completely off. If I want to get home before curfew, I have to leave now. I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be sticking around for dinner, Sakura-san," Niijima-senpai said sadly.</p><p>"Eh, don't worry about it. I wouldn't have any time to whip something up right now anyways, since it's so late. The most I would've been able to give you are some leftover apples that I have in the fridge," Sakura said dismissively before turning to Ren, "Kid, I take it you know how to get to the station?"</p><p>"Yup. Want me to take her there?" he guessed, smiling a little at the glint of approval in his guardian’s eyes.</p><p>"That's right. Can't have a young lady like herself go to a subway station on her own. It's not that far, either, so don't stay out too late. You may not have that many restrictions in your probation outside of following the rules, but I'd rather not stay here all night and wait for you. I want to get home as soon as possible," Sakura nodded when his phone went off, excusing himself for a moment to answer it while Niijima-senpai walked up to Ren with an uncomfortable expression.</p><p>"Amamiya-kun, you don't have to walk me to the station. I'll be fine. I can protect myself too; I know self-defense,” she insisted, causing Ren to raise an eyebrow for that last statement before shaking his head.</p><p>"It's fine. It really isn't not that far from here and I don't have anything else to do tonight," he assured with a small smile. "Besides, this'll be a good opportunity to get to know each other a little. We're going to be spending a lot of time together thanks to Gramps and Niijima-san, so it wouldn't hurt for us to hang out every now and again."</p><p>"…Alright. If you're sure." she said with obvious reluctance just as Sakura showed up with a small black notebook in his hand.</p><p>"Ok, looks like there's been a change of plans. I gotta get home right now, so I'm going to be locking up the shop as soon as you two head out. I'll be leaving the key under the mat outside so you can get inside, kid, and I expect to see it there when I come in this morning,” the man explained while focusing on Ren, glaring at him towards the end. “If it isn't, I'm handing you right to the cops. Get it?"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Good. I also got you something. A 'gift' from Niijima-san," Sakura said as he handed the teen the notebook. "It's a diary. You're going to need it to fill in your daily activities. I'm obligated to report on you, so I'm going to have to see it every now and again so I can let your probation officer know how you're doing under my care. Kinda pointless if you ask me, since I know she's gonna be taking you in every now and again, but there's nothing I can do about it."</p><p>"Thanks, Sakura-san. I'll make good use of it." Ren nodded before turning to Niijima-senpai with a small smile, "Shall we get going? We're going to miss the train if we don't leave soon."</p><p>"Of course," she nodded before turning to Sakura with a bow. "It was nice meeting you, Sakura-san. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."</p><p>"Call me Boss. And I'll be looking forward to your company," Sakura said smoothly with a smirk before turning to Ren. "Same to you, kid. I might be having you work around the shop a little during your stay here, so it'd be best for you to call me Boss to make things easier. Also, give me a call on the public phone when you get back so that I'll know you dropped off our guest."</p><p>"You don't want me to use my phone to call you?" Ren questioned with his head tilting slightly in confusion.</p><p>"Nah… I make it a habit to not save guys' numbers on my phone,” the man shook his head, causing Ren to stare at him oddly before shrugging in response.</p><p>“Alright, fair enough. See you in the morning, Boss,” Ren said before leaving the restaurant with his Senpai in tow.</p><p>The air around the two teens was about as awkward as the car ride as they slowly made their way to the station, passing by a bathhouse and a few small bars on the way. Ren wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to get to know the older girl a little more, but he didn’t know how to start it. It also didn’t help that he let slip one of the more embarrassing things about himself on the trip back to Leblanc. He had a bad habit of letting little bits about himself slip into conversations, and while most of them weren’t too bad, his sewing skills always ended up getting him teased and judged. Even by some adults. He hoped that Niijima-senpai wouldn’t bring it up as some kind of conversation starter. It was bad enough he might get hazed by it from Sakura in the near future, he didn’t want to have a potential friend-</p><p>"So…when did you learn how to sew?"</p><p><em>...Of course that’s the first thing she asks. Why did I even hope otherwise?</em> Ren thought in dismay, his body stiffening to a stop as he placed a hand on his rapidly reddening face. He hated the fact that he blushed easily at times… </p><p>"Oh! Uh, s-sorry! I didn't mean to offend!” Niijima-senpai spoke up in a rushed manner, causing him to open his fingers slightly to peek at her. “I think it's actually impressive that you know how to sew! Honest! M-Most people I've met think it's not something men should know, saying it's too feminine, but I believe it's very useful to know such a practical skill in life! I actually tried sewing myself when I was younger, but I couldn’t get a good grasp at it! You should be proud of having such a useful skill!”</p><p>Ren dropped his hand from his face and stared at his senpai in disbelief, watching as she herself started to blush in response to her, rather loud, statement. It also didn’t help that her little outburst caught the attention of the other people in the area, which only served to further her embarrassment and prompted her to cover her own face with her hands and let out a quiet whine. The sight of her being so flustered was such an amusing sight that he couldn’t help but chuckle at it. He felt his own embarrassment wash away as a result, now replaced with a sense of ease that he hadn’t felt in months. He couldn’t help but feel even more grateful towards his senpai, and the fact that she was not only ok with the knowledge about his sewing prowess, but praised him for it, was icing on the cake.</p><p>"…Heh, I guess Aniki wasn't spouting bull after all when he said I’ll find someone who’ll think our family skill is cool," Ren muttered to himself, a wry smile on his face before turning his attention back to Niijima-senpai, who’s face was still slightly red but was now looking back at him in mild annoyance. “Sorry for laughing. Anyways, to answer your question, I learned to sew from my dad. He comes from a long line of tailors and his sister owns the family shop in his hometown. He went off to college to learn new tricks and get a business degree so he could open his own shop. It’s a nice little general store that also doubles as our house. It has all sorts of stuff to sale, but our biggest hits are the custom clothes and toys that Dad makes, and I ended up getting interested enough to try my hand at it. I’m nowhere near as good as him, my aunt, or my cousin, even after getting extra lessons from them all, but I do well enough. It really came in handy when my little sister started taking up gymnastics and needed the proper clothes for the sport. Leotards and ribbons and stuff like that can get really expensive, so I went ahead and made them for her so she wouldn’t waste any money on that stuff.”</p><p>"I see. That makes a lot of sense. And it's good to know that you're also a dependable older brother. Helping your sister like that is quite admirable," Niijima-senpai said kindly, causing Ren to look away with an embarrassed blush on his face as she continued. "You know, I'd be happy if you could teach me how to do it some time. As I said, I never really got the grasp of sewing, but maybe you could help me learn?"</p><p>"…I can try. Not sure how good of a teacher I'll be, but I'll do my best. However, in return, I want you to help me with whatever duties I'm going to have to do when I'm in the Student Council with you. I really didn't do all that much back in my school's council, so I'd appreciate any help for it if you don't mind," Ren offered as his embarrassment gave way to amusement when he saw her eyes shine in excitement.</p><p>"Of course, I'll help you! You're going to be my assistant during the year, and I'll be more than happy to show you the ropes," she said eagerly before giving him an analytical gaze. "Although… If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up being a member of your school's student council? No offense, but you don’t exactly look like one who would enjoy being a part of such a group and I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t seem all too happy when Sis mentioned that part of your old school life."</p><p>"Oh, I’m surprised you caught that. I thought I hid how I felt pretty well,” Ren said in slight surprise before sighing. “But yeah, I don’t blame you for thinking that. Being a part of my old school's student council wasn't my idea in the first place. My old coach recommended me to the staff as a joke and they ended up giving me the Treasurer position since I’m good at handling money thanks to helping Dad out with the shop. Being a part of the council was not fun back then, and I have a feeling this time won’t be any different. Hopefully being your assistant will make it at least a little more bearable than being the one to work on the school budget.”</p><p>"I’ll try to make the work you have to do more exciting, then," Niijima-senpai said with an amused smile, causing Ren to nod back with a short laugh before she continued. “Well, since I asked about your past, feel free to ask about mine. It’s only fair, after all.”</p><p>“Really? Well then, mind telling me what kind of self-defense you know? You mentioned it back at the cafe and I can’t help but feel curious,” Ren asked as the two started their walk to the station once more.</p><p>“I know Aikido. It’s a good martial art to know when it comes to dealing with predators and it’s good stress relief. I’m pretty skilled at it, but I’m nowhere near as good as my sister,” she said modestly, causing Ren to let out an impressed whistle.</p><p>“Aikido, huh? That’s cool. I know a few things from Gramps but nothing like that. You’d probably kick my ass six ways to next Sunday with your skills,” Ren admitted with a grin, getting a giggle out of Niijima-senpai in response.</p><p>The talk grew more casual and comfortable as the two neared their destination and Ren felt that he bonded with his new senpai pretty well. He even learned a few things about her, such as her love for action movies and dislike towards anything relating to horror. It was nice to finally have someone he could get along with outside of his family. However, all good things eventually come to an end, and very soon, the two made it to the station just as the last train was pulling up.</p><p>"Well, looks like it's time for me to go home." Niijima-senpai said as she stared at the train before looking at Ren with a smile. "I had a nice time talking to you, Amamiya-kun. It's been a while since I've had a talk like this. It was pretty refreshing."</p><p>"Tell me about it. You're really fun to talk to, Niijima-senpai. I'm actually looking forward to working with you in the council if it means we can keep talking like this," Ren said with a grin.</p><p>"Haha, well, most of our talks will be work-related, but I can't deny that I'm looking forward to our discussions as well," she agreed as she pulled out her phone. "Let's exchange contact info really quick. I know we just met and all, but if we're going to be spending time together, it'd be best to get it done soon so we can get ahold of one another when needed."</p><p>"Good idea. Best I give you my number now instead of having you somehow dig it up on your own. Something tells me that would be something you'd do," Ren stated teasingly as he brought his own phone out, smirking when he saw a faint blush on the girl's face.</p><p>"…You're a tease. Of course, you'd be a tease," she sighed as she began the exchange.</p><p>"Only when I'm comfortable around someone, Niijima-senpai, and because of you, I feel relaxed for the first time since my arrest. Thanks," Ren said gratefully with a soft smile, causing Niijima-senpai to look at him in surprise before her lips parted into a gentle smile herself.</p><p>"You're welcome, Amamiya-kun. And please, call me Makoto. I think we can consider us friends now at this point," she said kindly as she brought her hand out, prompting Ren to immediately do the same and clasped it in a friendly handshake.</p><p>"Only if you call me Ren. Fair's fair, after all," he responded in kind when he saw the last of the people in the station start entering the train. "Well, looks like you better head out. Get home safe, Makoto-senpai. See you tomorrow, yeah?"</p><p>"Of course. I'll be around early to show you the quickest way to Shujin. Have a good night, Ren-kun," Makoto said kindly, getting a happy nod from Ren before heading into the train. Ren himself was sending his new friend off with a wave as he watched the train doors close and as soon as he saw it depart, he made his way back to Leblanc in a much better mood than what he had in the morning.</p><p><em>I can't believe how much of a high note this day is ending,</em> Ren thought with a content smile as he walked down the streets of Yongen with his hands in his pockets and an aura of happiness around him. <em>Woke up having dreamed of a possible apocalypse happening, about to go to bed with a new friend. Sure, the principal and teacher weren't all that great and I spilled about my sewing lessons again, but all in all, today wasn't all that bad. Hopefully the rest of my time here ends just as smoothly.</em></p><p>The happy teen ended up humming to himself as he drew closer to Leblanc. As soon as he reached the door, he reached under the mat and found the key he was told would be there and unlocked it before putting it back. He also noticed that the sign was still set to open, Thinking that Sakura forgot about it on his way home, Ren went ahead to flip it over to close before heading inside and locking the door. Nodding to himself, he reached into his pocket to let Makoto know he managed to get home without any problems when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.</p><p>It was the crimson app from before. The very one that he deleted twice now. Back in the very same spot that it was before it was removed.</p><p><em>The strange app is back? How the hell does it keep showing up? I know I deleted the thing last night. I was super tired, but I definitely remember getting rid of it,</em> he thought, unable to wrap around the mystery that was the crimson app, before he let off a tired sigh and moved it into the trash bin once more. <em>I should reboot my phone as soon as I send Makoto-senpai a message and say goodnight to Dad and Sumi. Maybe that will get rid of the thing for good.</em></p><p>With his good mood gone, the young man let off a tired sigh and sent his message to his new friend before going towards the yellow public phone on the counter to let his guardian know he was home. Satisfied with his two main objectives finished, he headed towards the stairs to his new room and prepared to go to sleep. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.</p><p>And his feeling was right on the spot. Only problem was, he severely underestimated how hard tomorrow, and the rest of his life after it, was going to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again, Tricksters. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. This one took a bit more time to finish than I would've liked, honestly. Had a hard time getting a good flow for this, but I managed to work something out. It also turned out a bit...lengthier than anticipated, but not as bad as I feared. Considering this is a longfic, expect the other chapters to be on the lengthy side as well. I want to get in at least one more chapter taken care of before I go back to finishing my BNHA works. Hopefully I can get that one done faster than this one. It's going to involve the Awakening of Joker, after all, and I don't want to keep it away for too long.</p><p>With that said, thank you all so much for reading my work. I wish you all a wonderful day in these trying times, have fun with Royal, and I will see you all in the next one. Until then, Tricksters, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3rd Trial: The Fool's Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was time for Ren's first day of school and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He had a feeling that things were going to be rough for him during his time in Shujin. He was right, in the end, just not in the way he expected. The game has truly begun for him...but will he survive the first trial?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4/11/ Early Morning/Overcast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Niijima household-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto hummed softly to herself as she readied her school bag on the couch, a small smile on her face as she recalled the short chats she had with Ren the night before. Never in her life did she think she would get along with someone so quickly--let alone a boy with a criminal record--but she did, and she honestly couldn’t help but be in a good mood all morning as a result. She sort of wished that their encounter started in better circumstances, but in the end, she wasn't complaining. She made a new friend that also doubled as her assistant in the student council thanks to Sae. Although she wasn't aware of her sister's idea, she was grateful for it, even if Ren wasn't all that willing to go through with it initially. Council work is going to pile up soon, and with her focusing heavily on her exams this year, she really appreciated the extra aid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem to be in a good mood, Makoto. I take it something good happened while I was gone?" Sae said as she entered the room in her usual attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sis! Good morning! I thought you weren't going to wake up until later," Makoto said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I managed to get my work done earlier than expected and came home while you were asleep," Sae explained as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "Now tell me, did anything interesting happen last night that made you so happy right now? It's been a long time since I've heard you hum like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it wasn't anything special. I just got to learn about Ren-kun some more last night. We actually hit it off quite well, believe it or not," Makoto explained as she grabbed her bag and tucked it under her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Calling him by his first name already? That’s a little surprising. Just be sure not to be too familiar with him during school hours. You need to have some level of professionalism," Sae said sternly as she sat at the table, prompting Makoto to nod as the elder sister’s expression grew curious. "By the way, isn't it a little early for you to be leaving? I know you don't have any morning duties for student council today. Is there any reason why you're ready to go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I promised Ren-kun that I would meet him at Leblanc and guide him to Shujin. He's not used to Tokyo yet, so I thought it would be a good idea to bring him with me so he wouldn't get lost," Makoto said as she headed towards the kitchenette herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea, Makoto. Looks like having you look after him during school turned out to be the best decision I've made," Sae praised with a small smile as she took a drink, causing Makoto to smile back in response while grabbing herself some orange juice, "It's also a good thing I convinced the faculty to give him a spot in the student council. Hopefully, being your assistant will teach him a few things about responsibility and work ethic, along with giving you more time to focus on your studies. It's your final year after all, and exams are just around the corner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had the exact same idea earlier, Sis. I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Makoto said as she poured herself a cup and took a seat across from her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could say that," Sae nodded before getting up from her seat and putting a hand on Makoto's shoulder, much to her confusion. "Now listen, Makoto. I know watching over my charge along with everything else you're doing will be difficult, but you are going to need to persevere and come out on top through any means necessary. Think of this as practice for when you finish college and enter the workforce. Life will be very hard for you in the future, trust me on that, but you won’t have to worry so long as you continue to work hard and be the best. So, until then, focus on your studies, listen to what your instructors say, and get into a good college. You do that, and I will support you every step of the way, just as I always have. Got it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Yes, Sis. I understand," Makoto said softly, her eyes hard and determined and wanting nothing more than to follow her sister's words to the letter. She cared about the woman so much and wanted to do whatever she could to help her out and make her proud. She will admit that she was feeling a lot of pressure from the prosecutor's words, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. All she had to do was follow the path Sae set out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, now get going. Amamiya-kun might be waking up now, and while Yongen isn't that far of a ride from here, it would be best to get to him as early as possible so you two can start your day," Sae instructed as she gave her little sister a quick pat on the head before heading towards one of the couches and grabbing her laptop from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea, Sis," Makoto nodded as she drowned her juice in one go before heading towards the door, kneeling to put on her shoes as Sae began her work back in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and Makoto?" she heard her sister call out, prompting her to stop and return to her. "Let Amamiya-kun know that we will be looking after him during Golden Week. His grandfather suggested that I should allow him to stay here every so often to get a more accurate report on his probation, and Golden Week will be the best time for me to begin with that. You don't mind him staying with us for a few days, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mind. In fact, I'm actually really looking forward to the holiday now. I'll be sure to let him know before the day's done," Makoto said with a fairly wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. You really did bond with Amamiya-kun, have you?” Sae said while nodding in approval. “That's good. His rehabilitation is going to go very smoothly from here on out then, and you might get credit for that. I'm pretty sure something like this will look very good when it comes to college recommendations. Keep up the good work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto couldn’t help but frown after hearing Sae’s words. As much as she liked it when her sister praised her, what she just heard didn’t sit right to her. It was one thing to get him to help with her council work, but it was another thing to simply use him as leverage for recommendations. She had done all she could in the past to make sure that she was on top so that colleges would scout her out but using her new friend's criminal record as leverage felt…wrong. To her, it was as if she was cheapening their budding friendship just to get an edge towards her future, and just thinking of that left a bitter taste in her mouth. But she couldn't tell her sister that. Not right now anyways. Maybe in the future, once things have settled down, she'll let her know, but for now, all she could do was nod and listen to whatever her sister said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she always done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and don't forget to take an umbrella. Weather reports say there’s a strong chance of rain today, so be sure to keep yourself dry on your way to Shujin. Take one for Amamiya-kun as well, just in case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sis…"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Leblanc-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, looks like everything is set. Just need to wait for the kids to show up,” Sojiro said as he set two platefuls of curry and a couple water glasses on his counter, a proud expression on his face as he admired his handiwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the start of another average morning for him. Curry was made, coffee was brewing, and the store was clean and ready for his usuals to swing by. The only change that was made from his usual routine was making breakfast for the weird kid living in his store attic and the demure sister of one of his regulars coming to pick said kid up. Normally, he wouldn’t do something like this to a little punk that went and got himself arrested, but since the kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be under his care, he figured he’d be nice at least once in a while. Besides, if he had to be honest, the kid wasn’t as bad as he thought he was--so far, at least. A bit blunt and somewhat morbid, but was polite enough and willing to listen, at least. He had a long way to go before he could get on his good graces, but so long as he did as he was told, things should go smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now here’s hoping I didn’t jinx anything by thinking that. I really don’t want to deal with Murphy’s Law any more than I already have in my life, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought while shaking his head before hearing the kid’s voice from the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…And are you sure you have everything? Pencil case? Phone charger? Epipen? We can’t have another repeat of what happened in elementary school. …Yes, it’s been years, but we can’t be too careful. None of us are with you this time, after all. …I know, I know, that’s my fault, but what’s done is done. I promise to make it up to you when this is all over, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Must be talking to that sister of his he mentioned. Didn’t expect him to be the overprotective brother type… Learning new things about the kid everyday,” Sojiro muttered to himself as he saw the kid come down the stairs with his phone in his ear and a fond yet exasperated expression on his face. “Hard to believe that someone like this would have an assault record. I kind of want to know the details of that arrest of his… On second thought, I’d rather not. It's none of my concern, and at least the kid’s willing to follow through with his probation guidelines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Yeah. Yeah, I’m leaving right now, too. You stay safe over there, ok? And say hi to Doc for me once he comes back from that trip of his. I’ll message you tonight to let you know how today went. …Of course. Love you, too. Bye, Sumi,” the kid said, his voice growing softer at the end and causing Sojiro to shake his head at the sight just as he realized where he was. “Ah… Um… Sorry, was I being too loud?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m more surprised by the fact that you’re actually going to school. Hearing you talk to your kid sister like a doting brother was just icing on the cake," Sojiro said with a small smirk, enjoying the kid’s flustered expression, before gesturing to the food. "Here, how about I feed you. Just make sure you finish before customers show up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Curry for breakfast…? Guess I can't complain," the kid muttered, his face slowly going back to normal as he sat down on a barstool and stared at the food before him before turning his head to the other plate with a curious expression. "What's the other plate for? Planning on eating some yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah. I already ate before showing up. Never a good idea to work in food service while you're hungry. Trust me, it rarely ends well," Sojiro denied while rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Then who's the other plate fo—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me. Sorry for barging in," Niijima-chan’s voice rang through the café as she entered, the ringing of the bell still echoing slightly as she came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Oh. Never mind then," the kid muttered while giving Sojiro a side-eyed stare, to which he responded with a smug smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Saw this coming a kilometer away, kid. I've been around the block longer than you have," The café owner stated before turning to the guest with a kinder smile. "Good to see you, Niijima-chan. I was just making sure the kid here had some food in his gut before sending him out. Got a plate ready for you too, so dig in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Oh! Are you sure? I don't want you to just give me food for free. I can pay for it," she stammered as she reached into her bag to get her wallet out, forcing Sojiro to raise his palm up in front of her to get her to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to worry. I've got plenty made, so giving away a couple plates for free isn't going to hurt me at all. Now eat. You two have a long day ahead and such days are best done with a full stomach," he said as he made another gesture towards his special breakfast curry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relenting with a small sigh, Niijima-chan headed towards the counter and sat down, and Sojiro watched as she and the kid shared brief smiles before the two gave a silent prayer for the food. The pair then proceeded to have a bite of their breakfast, only to go wide-eyed once they tasted his masterpiece. It didn’t take long for the two to start wolfing the curry down, and all Sojiro could do was chuckle silently to himself at the sight of two more people succumbing to his culinary prowess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gets them every time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he went over to his brewer with a couple cups and poured some coffee for the two to wash down the curry, smirking again when they grew starstruck once more after taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for the food!" the two said together as soon as they finished their meal with satisfied smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That curry was amazing. And the coffee complimented it so well. No wonder Sis comes here so often,” Niijima-chan said while sighing in content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No kidding. And I thought my sister was a good cook. Best damn meal I had in a long time," the kid agreed as he rubbed his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, flattery's not gonna get you two anywhere," Sojiro chuckled, as he grabbed the dishes and cups. "Now, get going. You know that the train schedule is gonna be off today because of the incident yesterday, so you two better be off now or you'll be late. Kid, turn the sign over to open before you leave. Oh, and thanks for flipping the sign to close last night. I forgot to do it before I left, and I didn’t remember until I woke up this morning. I owe you one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don’t worry about it, Boss. I’ll get the sign when we’re out," the kid nodded with a thumb's up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. And Niijima-chan, make sure the wallflower over here doesn't get lost on the way. City's big, after all…" Sojiro said to rile the kid up, feeling proud when he saw his eye twitching in obvious annoyance while Niijima-chan was trying to stuff her laughter behind a fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…I'll try…" she said as a giggle escaped her lips before dragging her annoyed schoolmate out the doorway by the wrist, leaving Sojiro alone and shaking his head as he turned to the window and watched the pair turn his store sign to open and leave towards the station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, kids these days," he muttered as he placed the dishware in the sink and started washing them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Morning/Raining</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Aoyama Itchome subway platform-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh… Boss was right. Transfers are a pain. Not to mention the ride itself was awkward as hell, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought as he and Makoto exited the train, the two of them sporting light blushes on their faces and looking away from each other. Sakura was correct in saying that the train schedule was going to be off for the day, which unfortunately meant that the subway was completely packed. It was so bad that the pair ended up pressing against each other the entire way to their destination, blushing and apologizing to one another nearly the whole trip. Twice over, technically, since they had to transfer to another train that was just as, if not more, cramped than the last one. He heard that the subways were packed most the time, but it felt like he was trapped like a sardine in a tin can for the longest time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… Sorry about the subway," Makoto spoke up nervously as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear as the two climbed the stairs towards the outside. "I-I wasn't expecting it to be so crowded today. It is quite packed usually, but not like this. I suppose the awkward schedule really made everyone scramble to whatever train they could get on to not be late."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… Just like us, I suppose. Although we're kinda short on time because of that…" Ren muttered while pushing up his glasses and fruitlessly fighting to get rid of his blush. Having a girl pressed up against him was a very embarrassing experience, even if it did feel kind of nice. There was no way he was going to admit the last part out loud, though. Not only would it be incredibly awkward, he would most likely get punched in the gut the moment those words left his mouth. Maybe even worse, considering she had martial arts training. Best to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted to get a roundhouse kick to the face or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In any case, let's get going," Makoto suggested while rummaging her bag, her faint flush slowly receding. "The school's not that far from here. All we need to do is walk for a few minutes and we're there. Also, this is for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? An umbrella?" Ren asked, his own blush finally fading as he was given a black, tube-like object.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Sis said that there's a good chance of rain today so she suggested that I bring a couple and give one to you," She responded as she pulled out a pale blue variation of it for herself and popped it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow. Good call on Niijima-san's part," he said with a nod as he opened his own umbrella and the pair proceeded to enter the rain and onward to school</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk itself was a quiet one, not unlike their train ride, but unlike the awkward trip underground, the walk was more pleasant than anything. Lots of students were walking by the pair, chatting amongst themselves amicably or rushing down the sidewalk to get out of the rain. Some students that passed by gave Makoto a polite wave and greeting, which she returned in kind, and Ren couldn't help but smile at the attention she was getting. He pulled out his phone to check to see how they were doing on time, only to pause when he noticed something odd once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell? The app’s back? I even rebooted my phone last night. This is getting too freaky,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought while glaring at the accursed crimson app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren-kun? Is something wrong? You just stopped suddenly,” Makoto’s voice spoke up, causing Ren to look up to see her approaching him with a concerned expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, but I don't think my phone is," he said slowly as he showed her the app on his phone, which had expanded to fill half the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. That's an unusual looking app. Is it for navigation?" She pondered as she pressed it, looking confused when it didn't do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure what it does. The thing keeps popping up at weird times and I can't get rid of it. In fact, I—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning! You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." The pair heard a man's voice, and the two turned to see a silver car parked in front of them, driven by a buff-looking man with messy dark hair. It took a little bit, but Ren realized that the man wasn’t talking to him or Makoto. Instead, the man was talking to another person hiding under a store’s cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a young woman who looked to be their age, sporting light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a general foreign air around her. She was wearing what looked like a modified Shujin uniform; the black blazer over a white varsity hoodie that reached down to her plaid skirt and nearly hid it from view, and red stockings with brown boots. To Ren, the girl looked vaguely familiar to him, but he wasn't entirely sure where from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, thank you," she said as she neared the vehicle, sparing a quick glance to the pair before entering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Niijima. Didn't see you there. You and your friend need a lift too?" the man asked politely as the blonde fastened her seat-belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, we're fine, Mr. Kamoshida. Thank you for asking though," Makoto insisted in a faux-polite tone, something that Ren noticed immediately but remained silent for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, but try and hurry on to school, ok? Can't have our student council president be late for class and set a bad example for everyone," the man teased with a wide grin as he pulled up the window, but not before Ren noticed the blonde's depressed expression for a short moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the car as it drove off, curious as to why the girl in it looked so upset, and turned to Makoto for answers when he saw a look of pure and utter contempt. It was honestly a little frightening to him to see such a face on the girl, considering she was nothing but nice to him, if a little awkward at times. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard the sounds of footsteps running towards them, and turned to see a punkish guy his age approaching them. The guy had the typical Shujin blazer and plaid pants, but instead of the white shirt, he had a yellow one with a star-shaped ZOMG logo in the center. He also wore a white belt, had his suspenders hanging loose on his sides, and wore white sneakers that looked like they had the image of a red sun on them. All in all, with the dyed blond hair and overall thuggish demeanor, the guy looked like a stereotypical delinquent to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, the guy kinda reminds me of Aniki when he was a first year, with the dyed hair and all. I guess there’s people like that here as well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as the vulgar-looking teen ran past him and Makoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit, screw that pervy teacher," he heard the boy grumble once he stopped running, an obvious air of irritation around him as he looked at the departing vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pervy teacher…?" Ren repeated softly, looking at Makoto for clarification and accidently slipping his thumb on the crimson app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"An apt description of him, vulgar as it is…" Makoto said slowly with a bit of venom in her voice, making Ren double take at the unexpected tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, I wasn’t expecting that. What the hell did that teacher do to tick Senpai off and make the other guy call him a perv?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he turned his attention back to the punk-looking student, who was now looking back at him and Makoto irritably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh. What do you want?" the vulgar boy called out to Ren as he stalked towards him with a fierce look in his light brown eyes. "You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kamoshida?" Ren repeated, growing more confused by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's who was in the car just now, Ren-kun. Shujin Academy's P.E. teacher: Suguru Kamoshida…" Makoto explained with an exasperated sigh, causing the punkish teen to turn to her in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the—Prez?! The hell're you doin' here?! Shouldn't you be in school already and kissing up to the teachers there?" the punk exclaimed, his words causing Ren to blink a little at the harshness before turning to Makoto, who was glaring back in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm helping my new assistant find his way to school since he's new here, and I would appreciate it if you keep your comments to yourself, Sakamoto-kun," she said sternly, her expression spooking the punk before turning back to Ren with a softer, but still exasperated expression. "Ren-kun, this is Ryuji Sakamoto, one of the more notorious delinquents in Shujin. If you don't want to have any difficult times during your stay here, I suggest you stay away from him. Trust me, he's nothing but trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! It ain't my fault I'm like this! It's that damn bastard Kamoshida that started it all!" Sakamoto exclaimed before looking away in frustration, "Effin' prick thinks he rules the school like he's king of the castle or somethin'…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A castle? Seriously?" Ren questioned, wondering about the analogy for the school. It honestly looked more like a prison to him than a castle, but he supposed everyone has their own way of thinking things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakamoto-kun, that's enough," Makoto sighed as she placed a hand on her head. "I understand how you feel about Kamoshida, but this isn't the time and place for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hell you talkin' about, Prez?! You hate the guy just as much as I do! Don't think that I don't remember the bastard try t' perv on your sister when she wasn't lookin' durin' the School Festival last—!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare bring that up, Sakamoto-kun. That is not something I want to hear right now," Makoto said in a calm, yet terrorizing tone, her auburn eyes practically red with rage as she glared at the punk, causing Ren to actually step away from the girl a little in both fear and surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap, she’s scary. Are all Niijimas this frightening when pissed? I hope I don’t do anything to be on the receiving end of this in the future,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as a bead of sweat started falling from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, jeez! I won't bring it up! Just stop lookin' at me like that! Seriously, you're pretty harsh for a pushover, ya know," Sakamoto grumbled, causing Ren to wince as he noticed the seething rage that was emanating from said president, before the punk turned to him with a curious expression. "So you're her assistant, right? She said you were new, as well. Explains why you don’t know who Kamoshida is. Where're ya from, anyways?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From the countryside. Had some stuff happen there so now I’m going to Shujin for the next year. Senpai’s family and mine know each other, so she’s helping me adjust while I’m here,” Ren explained with a shrug. He didn’t want to say the reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was attending Shujin, but there was no reason he couldn’t be honest with a few things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Must’ve been a shock comin’ over here then, huh?" the punk said as he looked at the seemingly impassive teen contemplatively before shaking his head. "Ah forget. C'mon, let's get goin'. Rain's not too bad, and if we don't book it, we're gonna be late. Can't have Miss Prez here ruin her perfect attendance either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, Sakamoto-kun. You need something first," Makoto spoke up as she gestured Ren to come near her, who simply nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, c'mon Prez, are you gonna lecture me 'bout my hair again? I already told you I'll get on…" Sakamoto began to complain until he paused, realizing that he wasn't feeling the rain drizzling on his head. Looking before him, he saw that Makoto was holding her umbrella over him, while she herself was standing beside Ren under his umbrella to stay dry. "…The hell?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Just because you're a troublemaker, doesn't mean I won't help you out. I'm the student council president, which means it's my responsibility to help out any student in need. And that includes you. So take it. I insist," Makoto explained as she held her umbrella out to Sakamoto, her expression still stern but her voice a bit softer than earlier, and Ren couldn't help but smile a little at her action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She really is like her sister, but more openly compassionate and caring towards others. I think I'm going to like working with her in the council… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he turned to Sakamoto, who was still staring at Makoto with a stunned expression, and gave a small hum in affirmation, snapping the punk out of his stupor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Um… Thanks, I guess…" the punkish teen muttered as he took the umbrella out of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think nothing of it. Just doing my duty. Now let's get going, or else we'll be late for—Ahh!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren jumped at the sound of Makoto’s sudden scream in pain, growing worried when she curled into herself and started clutching her head. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he suddenly became lightheaded. A moment later, he dropped to his knees as well, dropping his umbrella and grabbing his head as he felt it almost pulse in pain while his other hand gripped his still active phone tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, you two doin' alri—argh!" he heard Sakamoto cry out, prompting him to try and force his eyes open to see that the other teen was suffering just like him and Makoto. Even clutching his head in pain and dropping the umbrella Makoto gave him. It was only a moment later that he felt the pain in his mind ebb away slowly, and he finally found the strength to pick himself up from the ground. Grabbing his fallen umbrella, Ren looked at both Makoto and Sakamoto to see that both of them had also recovered from whatever happened, and let out a soft sigh of relief that they were ok, if a little wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Is everyone alright?" Makoto groaned as she rubbed her forehead slightly to rid herself of any remaining pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…think so. Sorry for getting us wet," Ren apologized as he got close to Makoto and held the umbrella over the both of them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh… My head hurts. Dammit, I wanna go home," Sakamoto moaned pathetically, the pair behind him silently agreeing with his idea, before all three headed towards the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least, what they thought was the school.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There was a terrible subway accident around that time. Don't you remember?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kind of… I think I remember Makoto saying you had to go to work early because of that… Something about it being related to…psychotic breakdowns…?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's right, but the way you say that is as if it wasn't any of your business… It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your school."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…What do you mean?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let me rephrase the question then. On that day, were you still considered an 'ordinary’ student? Please be honest with me, Ren-kun…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…Let's change the subject. Your grandfather and I signed you up at Shujin Academy: an ordinary prep school that can be found in any city. At least, that's what it should've been… What exactly happened around that time? Tell me everything, Ren-kun. Truthfully…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Morning/Rain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Path to Shujin Academy…?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three students made their way towards Shujin Academy, Sakamoto leading the way with Makoto and Ren following. It was then that Ren realized that he still had his phone in his hand and was about to put it away when he noticed that the crimson app was still active. Frowning, he used his thumb to move it to the trash again, but became confused when it didn’t move. It reminded him of the first time he got the damn thing; back when everything suddenly froze in time. Growing frustrated, Ren pocketed his phone and focused on heading to school, only to slow down when he felt that something was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air around him felt…weird, to put it lightly, as he got closer to the school. It tasted a bit...stagnant to him now for some reason. He couldn’t help but feel tense as a result. Another hint was a puddle that he stepped on as he was putting his phone away. The splash he made was slow, as if time itself was moving at a snail’s pace. It reminded him of his first day of Tokyo, now that he thought about it. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure if the others saw what he did. After all, practically all of Shibuya was oblivious to what he witnessed on that day. Who’s to say Makoto or Sakamoto weren’t the same?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then again, everyone was frozen when that blue fire showed up in the middle of the road. Senpai and Sakamoto-san can still move. Damn it all, this is getting confusing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought while pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not want to deal with anything weird on his first day of school, but, of course, something was about to happen. He should be used to things going south for him at this point… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ren-kun? Is something wrong?" Makoto spoke up, causing him to turn to see her frowning at him in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…It’s nothing. Just my imagination," he answered while shaking his head. He didn’t want to scare her with something that might just be in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What The Hell!?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the? Sakamoto-kun?" Makoto spoke up in surprise, making Ren realize that they had lost sight of the blond and proceeded to follow the one-way path towards the school in hopes of catching up to him. It only took them a few seconds to find him standing just outside the alleyway exit with his borrowed umbrella on the floor. Before they could ask what was wrong, the two looked ahead and immediately learned what caused the vulgar teen to cry in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shujin Academy was gone, replaced by what looked to be a large, ornate castle of some sort, complete with a drawbridge, large brick walls, and more. Ren stepped back in shock as soon as he saw the large structure, gripping his umbrella tightly in the process. He couldn’t help but compare what was happening to what he witnessed on the first day in Tokyo. The main difference between the events was the fact that, this time, he wasn’t alone in seeing something so out of place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Though I’m not sure if that’s a good thing. If things are gonna go to hell, I really don’t want them to get caught up in it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he looked at Makoto and Sakamoto, who were looking at the castle in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What… What in the world…?" Makoto gasped in shock while backpedaling into Ren. “This is… This is unbelievable. Did we make a wrong turn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We didn't. This should be the right way to school, Prez. It even says 'Shujin' on the gate," Sakamoto said as he picked up the umbrella he dropped and pointed at said gate, where it indeed said the word 'Shujin' on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… There's no point of standing around here wondering what's going on. Let's head inside and find someone who can help us. Hopefully we can get some answers," Ren suggested as he went ahead towards the school, with the others following close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they entered they were greeted by the sight of a large, spacious room filled with chandeliers, black and white checkered floors decorated with red rugs, elaborate pillars with flags around them, a large stairway to what appeared to be the upper floors, and, oddly enough, a massive picture of a familiar looking dark-haired man in a golden suit of armor. It was so ornate and gaudy that Ren’s eyes started to hurt a little at the sight of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh… I really wish I had sunglasses or something for this," he muttered with squinted eyes as he folded his umbrella and handed it to Makoto. “So, do either of you know what the hell’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea… I don't even think we're in Tokyo anymore…" Makoto said softly as she looked around the large room while also accepting Sakamoto’s umbrella and putting them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't call for anyone either. No service," Ryuji spoke up while holding out his phone to show to the pair, prompting the two to check their own phones and got the same result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is completely abnormal. Just how did we end up here?" the lone female of the group questioned after surveying the lobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got a bad feeling about this…" Ren muttered with narrow eyes as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that they heard the sounds of metallic footsteps approach them, and the three turned to see what looked like a man in a suit of armor coming towards them, complete with a large sword and shield on each hand. Makoto and Ren both became apprehensive at the sight of the knight, but Sakamoto didn't really seem all that bothered and approached the figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geeze, you freaked me out," he sighed while giving the knight a wry smile. "So, who're you? You a student?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How does he not see that that's not a student?!" Makoto hissed as she shuffled behind Ren, with him holding an arm out in a protective stance for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gotta say, man, that's one impressive costume. Is that armor real?" the oblivious teen asked as he walked closer towards the knight, growing impatient when the being remained silent. "C'mon, don't just stand there. Say somethin'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakamoto-san, I don't think it's a good idea to agitate the guy in full suit of armor wielding a sword that's bigger than you are," Ren hissed, stiffening when he heard more heavy footsteps approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well how else am I gonna find out what the hell's happenin'? Besides, this guy's not doin' anythin'; what's the worst that could happen?" Ryuji shrugged as he went to give the knight a poke, only to freeze when another knight appeared in a menacing manner . "H-Hey, what's goin' on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He warned you not to agitate them! Now look at what you've done!" Makoto exclaimed while clutching Ren’s shoulder in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How was I supposed to know this was gonna happen!?" the delinquent yelled back, jumping a little when the first knight began to approach him. "Dammit, we gotta run!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to tell us twice. Let's get the hell out of here!" Ren ordered, grabbing Makoto by the arm and rushing towards the exit, only to be blocked by two more knights that entered from the gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're surrounded!" Makoto yelled as the knights began to circle around them,t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Effin' hell, why is this happenin' to—Gyah!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit! Sakamoto-san!" Ren cried, his fear growing when he saw Sakamoto get bashed into the ground by a knight's shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oww! You're breakin’ my bones, dammit!" he yelled defiantly, only to get stuck on the back of his head and pass out, freaking Ren out even more as Makoto tried desperately to reach over to the fallen teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop! Leave Sakamoto-kun alone this—Kya!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senpai!" Ren shouted as he caught his new friend, having passed out from the blow to the head by the knight's shield, only to feel a strong strike hitting his head as well. With his vision blurring, he could only hear one thing before succumbing to the assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Take them away!"</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>-?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What… What happened…? What's going on…? And why does my head hurt…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey…? You two doin' alright? C'mon, wake up!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that… Sakamoto-san? Wait… Where am I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his head in mild pain, Ren began to sit himself up, vaguely aware that he was on some sort of bed, and blinked a couple times to refocus his eyes, a little surprised that his glasses were still on his face. As his vision began to clear, he turned his head to the right, seeing that Makoto was also slowly picking herself up from the strange cot that she was on, one hand rubbing the top of her head while the other was holding a brown headband. Happy to see her safe, he focused his attention on Sakamoto, who seemed to be the least hurt out of the three of them, before taking a look at his surroundings, grimacing when he realized what kind of room they were all in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A prison cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, man. You alright?" Sakamoto asked in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been better, but I'll manage," Ren muttered as the last of his headache began to fade before turning his attention to the third occupant. "How about you, Senpai?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My head is a little sore, but I'll survive," she replied as she placed her headband back on with a slight wince before looking around the room. "Where… Where are we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dunno. All I can say though is that this ain't no dream if us gettin' hurt's any sign…"Sakamoto spoke up while scratching the back of his head nervously before turning towards the sealed door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…What's going on here? Why are we in a prison cell?" Makoto questioned softly, eyeing the torture chains on the walls in fear as Sakamoto began pounding door and calling out for someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your guess is as good as mine," Ren said as he got up from the cot and offered his hand to Makoto, who accepted it and stood up as well when Sakamoto walked back to the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit, where are we?! Is this some kinda TV set…?" he exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most messed up set I've ever seen if that's the case," Ren muttered in disdain, only to jump at the sounds of screaming echoing in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud, pain-filled, torturous screaming that made his blood go cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that!?" Makoto cried, prompting Ren and Sakamoto to sprint over to the cell door to try and find where the scream came from, only to be greeted by the sound of more screaming. It was as if someone was being tortured at the moment… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa… whoawhoawhoawhoa… You're shittin' me, right?" Sakamoto said in a panicked tone as he and Ren stepped away from the bars fearfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to get out of here," Ren stated as his eyes darted around furiously to find a way out of their confinement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no way out… I checked…" Makoto said in a defeated tone as she walked towards the boys with her head down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't we hide in the barrels? They should be big enough to fit us…" Ren questioned in a bit of a rushed tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This ain't a movie, man. Shit like that don't work in the real world…" Sakamoto grumbled as he clenched his fist. "Dammit, is there seriously no way out?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There has to be. We just have to keep looking…" Ren said quietly, trailing off when he heard the sounds of heavy footsteps once more, and turned to see a group of knights approaching the cell. “…Well that figures.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon!"</b>
  <span> the lead knight spoke. </span>
  <b>"Your charge is 'unlawful entry'. Thus, the two of you will be sentenced to death."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say what!?" Sakamoto cried out as Makoto gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hands and stepping away from the door. Ren however, narrowed his eyes as he caught a certain part of the knight's words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two of us…?" he asked, clenching his fist as anger and dread began to fill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"That's right. The boys will be executed; however, the girl has a chance to live if she is willing to consent to being our lord's consort,"</b>
  <span> the knight explained, causing a growl to come out of Ren while Makoto visibly shook at the request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hell? You want the Prez to play music for your boss or something?" Sakamoto questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's…concert, Sakamoto-kun… Consort is s-something…comple…com…" Makoto tried to explain before collapsing on her knees with her hands over her mouth and a horrid expression on her face, prompting Ren to rush to her side and place a gentle hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senpai, it’s ok. I won’t let this lord or whatever get to you. I swear it,” Ren muttered in hopes of calming his friend down as Sakamoto appeared right before the pair with a concerned expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prez! What's wrong?! The hell does this 'lord' guy want?!" the vulgar boy exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In simple terms, these guards' lord wants us dead and Senpai for her body… Things have definitely gone straight to hell for us," Ren stated in the calmest tone he could muster as he tried to calm Makoto down while Sakamoto's face became red with rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!? That's effin' bullshit! That 'lord' bastard has no right to do somethin' like this!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Of course I can. It's my castle. No one is allowed to do as they please here without my permission,"</b>
  <span> a distorted, yet familiar voice said, causing all three of them to look past the prison bars to see Kamoshida walking up towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least, it looked like Kamoshida. The hair and face looked the same, but the man was wearing nothing but a red, heart printed cape that draped over his torso, a pair of pink briefs and a small gold crown on his head. The most disturbing part of this man, however, were his eyes, which were a sinister golden color. To Ren, the eyes reminded him of the child-like wardens he saw in his dream, but their eyes did not look near as menacing as this one's…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Kamoshida? Is that you?" Sakamoto asked as he grabbed the bars of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's Kamoshida?" Ren asked Makoto softly, who had finished crying,  but still looked a bit haggard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…I don't know. It looks like him, but…" she trailed off, sounding very unsure of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I thought it was some petty thieves, but to think it'd be the local punk Sakamoto and good ol' President Niijima…"</b>
  <span> the odd Kamoshida said while looking at the punk blond with a taunting smirk. </span>
  <b>"Are you trying to disobey me again? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You little…" Sakamoto growled as his grip on the bars tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"And you, little miss president. To think that the Star Student of Shujin would stoop so low as to hang out with the scummiest of scum? Now what would the principal and your sister say when they hear about that, eh?"</b>
  <span> the golden eyed man taunted, a strange look in his eyes as he stared at the lone female in the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-No…" Makoto whimpered, looking more and more distraught by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, jackass! Leave them alone, will you?!" Ren spoke up angrily, moving to stand protectively before Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, and it looks like you two brought a friend. I guess neither of you can do anything on your own…"</b>
  <span> the strange man goaded, his grin growing more wicked and further angering Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't funny, you asshole! Let us out!" Sakamoto screamed as he shook the cell bars, which only served to anger the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"How dare you speak to a king? It seems like you don't understand the position the three of you are in at all,"</b>
  <span> he countered. </span>
  <b>"Not only did you sneak into my castle, but you also committed the crime of insulting me. The king. The punishment for that is death. It's time for the execution!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakamoto-kun!" Makoto cried out as the prison door flew open, sending Sakamoto staggering back as the weird nights knights began surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goddammit…!” he growled as the knights moved in closer to him until he suddenly tackled the nearest one to the ground, much to Ren and Makoto’s surprise. "I ain't down for this shit! Let's get out of—Gah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakamoto-san!" Ren shouted, fear rooting him to the ground as he saw a knight punch Sakamoto and bring him to his knees. He wanted desperately to help, but before he could bring himself to move, he felt his blood freeze at the sound of a certain someone crying out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Let go of me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senpai!" he cried as he turned to his side to see another knight dragging Makoto towards the odd looking Kamoshida. With both his schoolmates captured, Ren had no idea what to do anymore, torn between who to save first and wondering what would happen if he wasn't able to save the other quickly enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hell are you doin', standin' 'round?!" Sakamoto called out. "Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be fine, Ren-kun! Just go and find a way out!" Makoto cried, fresh tears threatening to fall off her face as the guard tightened its grip on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But… But I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, running away, aren't we? What a heartless friend you are…"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida(?) taunted Ren, who looked back at him fearfully before turning back to the captured teens worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not a friend…" Sakamoto muttered out as he slowly picked himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And he's not heartless… If anything, you're the heartless one here…" Makoto stated in defiance, her near crimson eyes glaring at the man in utter disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Shut it! I wasn't talking to you!"</b>
  <span> he shouted before backhanding Makoto hard in the face, the sound it made echoing in the small chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that!” Ren shouted as he tried to move to her, only to freeze again when one of the knights appeared behind and held a sword by his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hmph. Pathetic scum isn't worth my time,"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida scoffed before grabbing Makoto by the face and stared at her intensely. </span>
  <b>"I'll have </b>
  <b>
    <em>fun</em>
  </b>
  <b> with you in a bit. Right now, though, I got someone else to focus on."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few moments could only be described as pure torture to Ren. All he could do was watch as Sakamoto was attacked both physically and verbally by the monstrous man while Makoto remained trapped in the arms of a knight and hot tears spilling down her raw red cheek. He desperately wanted to help in some way. To fight back against the man and knights and get everyone out of the godforsaken castle. But he couldn’t. Not while he was also trapped by a knight. As he continued to watch Sakamoto be abused and Makoto struggle in her hold, anger started to replace the fear that was once in his heart. Neither of them deserved to be treated like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get them out one way or another, no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hmph… Where did all of your energy go? A peasant like you is not even worth beating."</b>
  <span> the golden-eyed figure scoffed after finishing his assault, going so far as to spit on the beaten teen as one of the knights tossed him to the wall </span>
  <b>"I'll have you killed right now…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop hurting him, dammit! Have you lost your fucking mind!?" Ren exclaimed furiously as he stepped forward, unafraid of the knife drawing closer to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hm…? What? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am,"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida said as he slowly approached the raven-haired teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just moved here two days ago, you goddamn son of a bitch. Of course, I don't know you…" Ren growled, defiance clear in his eyes as he stared down the odd man before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Grr… That look in your eyes irritates me!"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida growled as he kicked Ren back to the wall before turning to two of his knights. </span>
  <b>"Hold him there. After the peasant dies, it's his turn. Then I can finally have some fun with the president…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren growled as he clutched his chest, trying hard to ignore the pain as he attempted to rush over to Sakamoto. Just as he moved, though, the two knights came to him and pinned him to the wall. He struggled against their grip to get free, but they were too strong. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Makoto was also trying to break free from her own captivity, only to have the knight holding her drive her roughly to the ground with her hands on her back. Seeing that only drove to make him struggle further, but the guards stood firm. He didn’t have the strength to break free… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do anything to save them… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it the end for him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t what was supposed to happen…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as tears began to fall from his face, feeling helpless and frustrated as he saw Makoto cry out in pain and Sakamoto beg for his life before closing his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to get this probation over and done with so I can get back to my family, and now I’m about to die because of some naked jackass in a freaky castle of all places…! Is this karma for trying to save someone from being raped? Is there a god or devil out there that loves to screw with my life or something? Fuck… Am I going to be the cause of someone’s death </span>
  </em>
  <span>again</span>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is there…really nothing I can do? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes popped open at the sound of an unfamiliar, yet soothing voice. He turned his head to see where it came from, but paused when a glowing blue butterfly flew past him. One that looked vaguely familiar to him. As the butterfly passed by, a feeling of comfort washed over him, and before he knew it, the world around him suddenly adopted a familiar blue tint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same color blue that tinted the Velvet Room…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open for you…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment those last words were spoken, the butterfly disappeared in a flash, the room suddenly returned to normal, and his mind now clearer than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that moment of clarity came with a consequence. One that would change his life forever… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>What's the matter…? Are you simply going to watch?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark voice echoed in his head this time, one that sounded very familiar to him and caused him to gasp out loud as he felt a chill run through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Who are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, becoming increasingly frightened before realizing what the voice was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the very voice that he heard on his first day in Tokyo. The voice that echoed in his mind just before everything froze in time and the blue fire appeared in the middle of Shibuya…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Are you forsaking their lives to save your own?</em>
  </b>
  <span> the dark voice continued, ignoring Ren's question. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Death and suffering awaits the boy and girl respectively if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake, then?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment those words echoed in his mind, flashbacks of his arrest started to appear; him trying to get the woman away from the drunk, only to be taken into police custody as a result. He was forced to leave his family, the only people he had that actually cared about him, and go off into the unknown by himself. He knew, logically, that he shouldn't have interfered. That the police should've been the ones to take care of that incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet… Despite that…</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You did what was right, son. Even if the world doesn't believe you, know that I do. And if Akira and Kotone were here, they would say the same. Stay safe out there and never forget that we're always here for you. And we’ll always love you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How can I be upset with my grandson for following in the footsteps of myself and my daughter? You are just like her, you know. Just as headstrong and reckless. Doing whatever it takes to help others, no matter the cost. You are an Amamiya through and through, my boy, and I couldn't be prouder."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gramps…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ren… Please be careful out there, ok? Everyone’s scared that you're going to Tokyo…and so am I. I know you’ve been through worse than this, but… promise me that you'll come back to us when it's all over, ok? I don't want to lose you like we lost our moms… Like I almost lost her…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sumi…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words of his loved ones, the ones that he was forced to leave, echoed in his head like a melody. They were his anchor for keeping him sane for a good while after his arrest. They helped him from going off the deep end after all the bullshit that he had to go through in his short life. Even now, it felt like their words were helping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They believed in him. They cared about him. They supported him despite the arrest. Was he going to throw their faith in him away…? Just because he was afraid?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Well? Was it a mistake? Are you going to let the two, and yourself, suffer under the tyranny of this man…? And leave your loved ones for good?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Will you give in to your own fear and despair?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO! It wasn't a mistake! I won’t suffer because of this bastard! I am not leaving them behind! And I will NOT GIVE IN!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren roared in his mind, his eyes flashing in anger now more than ever as he saw Sakamoto get picked by the neck and Makoto getting stepped on by the knight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That woman was in trouble, and no one else was there to help! I couldn't stand around and do nothing! That would go against everything Dad taught me when growing up! Against everything Gramps stood for in the name of justice! They wouldn't abandon anyone if they were in my position, and neither will I! If this good-for-nothing prick thinks I'm going to stand by and let him get away with killing Sakamoto-san, assaulting Makoto-senpai, and making me break my promise to Sumi…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Very well… I have headed your resolve…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment those words were said, a pain unlike anything he felt before suddenly appeared in his head. It was absolutely unbearable, and it grew worse with each passing second. It felt as if someone was clawing at his brain. He began thrashing about once more, wanting desperately for the pain to pass. He thought he could hear Makoto calling out to him, but it was faint. All he could do was writhe and struggle in the grasps of the knights as he felt his mind tearing itself apart… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And listen to the dark voice…</span>
  <em>
    <span>his own voice…</span>
  </em>
  <span> call to him once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Vow to me!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I am thou. Thou art I.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Call upon my name and release thy rage!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Show thy strength of thy will to ascertain all on thy own, though thou be chained…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>To Hell Itself!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment those words were spoken, the pain had passed, replaced with pure and utter hatred towards the 'man' before him. He glared at the figure as he heard him make the final call on the blond's life. He knew, then and there, that he had to make a decision, the very decision that Igor was telling him about. Although, if he had to be honest, there wasn't really much of a choice in the matter. After all, out of all the options that he had for this moment, there was only one that he was willing to take. No matter the cost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Execute him!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT'S ENOUGH!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire room was silent, save for the echoing of Ren's voice. He saw Makoto and Sakamoto’s stunned expressions toward him, but at the moment he was more focused on the naked freak before him. He wanted his attention, and judging from the annoyed expression on his face, he got exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You desire to be killed that much? Fine…"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida said with a nod to a knight, who then struck Ren in the face so hard his glasses flew off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as the monster migraine he just had. In fact, now that he thought about it, the assault didn’t hurt all that much at all. It was laughably weak. Pathetic, even. He’d hurt himself way worse than the odd knight did. It was amusing… He was no longer scared of the gold-eyed freak and his metal weaklings. Even as he felt the spears around his neck, he felt no fear. Just amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just…anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shall we begin?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. Let's do this… Me…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment those words passed though his mind, Ren felt a surge of power build up within him. Said power burst out of him like a strong wind, blowing away the weird man and the knights that were restraining him. A moment later, he felt a sudden pressure on his face and touched it, only to realize that a mask suddenly appeared where his glasses once stood. He didn’t know how or why he was wearing one now, but for some reason, he felt the need to take it off. He did so, but it was proving to be a very painful process. It was as if it was glued into his face with how difficult it was to pull it off. But he didn’t give up. He had to pull off the mask, in spite of the pain. He kept at it, and just a few seconds later, he ripped the mask off of his face. Blood gushed freely from his face as a result of his actions, but he didn’t care.  He lowered his head to look at what had once covered his face; a simple little domino mask with dark markings in the eyes and a bird-esque nose, and couldn’t help but chuckle darkly at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Excellent! You have removed the mask that has been forced upon you by society! Now, call upon me, so we can show this cur just exactly who he’s dealing with!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sinister grin and a bloody face, Ren picked his head up to glare at Kamoshida with the same golden eyes that the man possessed before the teen suddenly became engulfed in azure flames that formed where he ripped his mask. The sounds of evil laughter could be heard shortly after, and as the flames continued to engulf him, red flames soon appeared where his face once was, taking the form of a demonic expression before fading away. It was then that the flames started to ascend from his body and take form into something large. Something…both humanoid and demonic, especially when the red flames appeared once more to form a sinister looking face. As the figure formed, Ren felt himself growing stronger by the second, his body free of any of the pain inflicted on him before, and allowed himself to grin wickedly at the frightened man scurrying away from him, unaware of the changes made to him physically.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone was the school uniform he was wearing when he first entered the castle, now replaced with something most people would refer to as a magician's outfit; a black trench coat with a fancy grey collared shirt, black trousers with brown heeled boots and blood red gloves. The blue flames above him were also dissipating, leaving behind a figure that was twice as large as Ren, and incredibly imposing; with what appeared to be a red half jacket over a black shirt and white tie, crimson legs with bladed heels, a black face with crimson markings in the shape of a sinister grin and a pair of horns with similar red features, a large black top hat and lastly, a pair of massive black wings that seemed to give it the appearance of a cape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of chains rattled as they appeared around Ren and the large figure, as if the two were chained together. Both he and the winged being bore dark smirks and intense eyes, and with a quick flick of his arms, Ren allowed his new ally to let lose another pulse of energy, this one blowing all the knights away and onto the walls and bars that surrounded the room, a couple of them even bursting in a plume of black smoke as blue embers swirled around wildly. His gaze was focused solely on the man who tried to kill him, but he could see Makoto and Sakamaoto staring at him from the corners of his vision. They were staring at him with a mix of awe, surprise and fear, and while the last bit would normally dishearten him, he was simply glad they were safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he can focus on giving the big, cowardly bastard the punishment he deserves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am the Pillager of Twilight… Arsène!”</b>
  <span> the powerful figure spoke loudly, it’s words echoing in the room as Ren looked up to it with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is my power, huh? I can get used to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the…? It talked?" he heard Sakamoto gasp and watched as the frightened teen backpedaled to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arsène…" Makoto whispered, prompting Ren to turn to her to see her clutching his glasses and looking at the flying figure behind him in shock and fear. "That's…the name of the famous storybook antihero created by Maurice Leblanc… Arsène Lupin, the Gentleman Thief!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, so you’re a thief, eh? How fitting,” Ren muttered with a smirk to his other self, who nodded back in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am not just a thief, Summoner. I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis,”</b>
  <span> Arsène stated as it floated over his summoner, power emanating throughout its spectral body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arsène, lend me your power. Give me the strength to get us out of here…to save the others… And pound this so-called 'king' to the ground," Ren requested, his dark eyes showing no fear as he made his demands, his smirk growing to a grin when Arsène nodded slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hmph… Very well…”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The hell is this? Who the hell are you?" </b>
  <span>Kamoshida demanded, now looking more confident than his initial reaction to the winged thief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I am a Persona, a being that resides in the Sea of Souls,” </b>
  <span>Arsène explained, tilting its head as he brought an arm over its crimson-flamed face in a haughty manner. </span>
  <b>“I was called upon by my other self to aid him in his time of need. And I shall be with him until the end. You wish to make something of it, Keeper of Lust?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keeper of Lust? Now that just fits this bastard perfectly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought in dark amusement as he saw Kamoshida grow more irritated by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, I'll make something out of it! Guards!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he called out to his men, two knights immediately stood to their legs, only to explode in a burst of red and black goo. The goo then quickly took form, creating a pair of creatures that could only be described as floating Halloween creatures with their manic looking jack-o-lantern heads, pointed hats, blue cloaks that seemed to be attached to the bottom of the pumpkins, and single hands that held lantern for each of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Ha! How do you like that!? Now you'll know the true strength of my men!"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida bragged as he stared at Ren and Arsène with a cocky grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The true strength of your men is to transform into a couple of pumpkin-headed freaks? Heh, this should be interesting," Ren stated confidently, one hand reaching over to his face and covering it while his other grabbed the chain that was floating around Arsène.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Aptly put, my other self!</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène telepathically praised as it spun around in a flourish, its black feathers flying around as his crimson smile seemed to widen in sadistic glee. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Now, detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity to power… And Unleash It!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a problem…" Ren grinned manically as power began coursing through him, azure flames circling around his feet as he began to call upon his other self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arsène… </span>
  <b>
    <em>Ravage them</em>
  </b>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the command was made, a pool of red and black energy began swirling around Arsène's hand, to which he eagerly thrusted into the ground. Immediately afterwards, the dark energy sprung out of the ground below one of the floating monsters, skewering it and making it dissolve in a puff of black smoke and mist.</span>
</p>
<p><b>"Jackie! NO!"</b> <span>The other monster cried out in despair, surprising the others as they believed it to be a simple, mindless creature, before it turned to Arsène and Ren in fury. </span><b>"You're gonna pay for doing that, ho! BURN!"</b></p>
<p>
  <span>Flames suddenly burst out of the lantern the monster was carrying, the embers shooting right towards Arsène and striking it in the arm, causing not only it, but Ren to falter as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Geh, that actually hurt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he grabbed his arm in pain as if it was burned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I see, so whatever damage Arsène takes, I take as well. Makes sense, seeing that he calls himself my other self. Looks like I have to be more careful than I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Make haste, summoner! The Jack-O'-Lantern approaches!</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène called out as a few feathers fell off his wings, with one of them landing in Ren's unharmed palm as the monster began rushing towards the distracted teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acting fast, Ren stepped back, narrowly avoiding being struck by the lantern. The thing was not deterred, though, and quickly recovered to deal more swipes towards the teen, who was managing to avoid every blow so far through ducks and side-step, until he hit the wall to his side. The monster, believing that it managed to corner the springy teen, let off a quick laugh as it floated to him once more to bash it with its lantern. With nowhere else to turn, he pulled his unburned arm up in an attempt to block the attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only then that he noticed the feather that was in his hand before it suddenly gained a blue aura around it and blocked the monster’s assault with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Heeho!? How did you do that?"</em>
  </b>
  <span> The monster spoke in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren didn't respond as he stared at the feather curiously, his smirk growing more and more sinister when he saw it began to take shape into something he desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A combat knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A gift for you, as congratulations for awakening to your true self. </em>
  </b>
  <span>Arsène stated as it observed its caller fight with unrestrained eagerness. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Now, swing your blade!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, you got it," Ren nodded as he used his newly acquired strength to overpower the lantern wielding creature and deliver a quick slash to the face, causing it to falter back as it cried in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Excellent! You have done well for your first time, Summoner!' </b>
  <span>Arsène stated out loud in satisfaction as it slowly began to vanish. </span>
  <b>“This power of mine is yours! Kill your foes however you want. Run wild to your heart's content! No regrets! No hesitation! Do what you believe is right and break the chains of oppression!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No regrets, huh. That's just fine by me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as he heard Arsène’s sinister laugh echoing within his mind, his white mask returning to his face in a flash of blue fire, as he rushed towards the staggering creature and delivered a hard kick to its large face. Smirking as he saw its head spinning around like a top, he threw his knife at the monster, striking it right in the head, causing it to scream in absolute pain before it dissolved as well, leaving Kamoshida with no other aid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, show's over… Kinda wished they put up more of a fight, to be honest, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought in satisfaction, the rush of the battle now leaving him as he took notice of his new appearance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa, where did this come from. And why does it feel so good? It's like it was made for me or something…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa… What was that just now…" Sakamoto muttered as he and Makoto walked up to Ren with expressions of awe and surprise, respectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren-kun. How did…” Makoto trailed off, her expression becoming wary before turning away. Ren frowned at the action, but he couldn’t blame her. He had no idea what just happened to him, but he wouldn’t deny that it was a scary experience for everyone. His actions during the fight with the pumpkin monsters didn’t help either. Even then, he wanted to assure her that he was ok. That even with his new look and his scary new Persona, or whatever it was called, he was still the same guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senpai, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"YOU!"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida's angry voice called out, irritating Ren as he turned to see the man walk up to them furiously. </span>
  <b>"What the hell did you do, you little—"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get away from him!" Sakamoto shouted, his energy seemingly returned and tackled the bastard to the ground. "Ha! You like that you son of a bitch!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice job, Sakamoto-san. Now let's get the hell out of here," Ren said in approval while gesturing to the cell door</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good plan, but what are we gonna do when he gets up? Even if we close the door, we ain't gonna trap him in there without lockin' it. He'll just chase us down," Sakamoto said as the boys rushed out of the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not to worry. I got it covered," Makoto said as she came up to the pair, holding a ring full of keys in one hand while the other still held Ren’s glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, nice! Where'd ya find that, Prez?" Sakamoto asked with a wide grin while Ren nodded in approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I found them on the floor. Seems like one of the guards or Kamoshida ended up dropping it when Ren-kun did…whatever he did," she explained while giving Ren a mildly wary stare, prompting him to give her an apologetic smile as she went and locked the cell. "There, now there's no way for him to escape."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Damn bitch!"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida roared as he sprung back up his feet, causing her and Sakamoto to flinch at his sudden movement while Ren simply chuckled at the act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. So just sit back and relax, ok? I'm sure someone will find you down here. Eventually," Ren stated with a smug grin, instinctively tightening his gloves to give him a more sinister look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, you're bein' really badass, right now, y'know that?" the blond stated eagerly as he rushed up to Ren. "How did you do it? And what's those clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure, but I like them. They feel pretty comfortable, honestly,” Ren confessed while looking at his new wardrobe approvingly before a burst of azure flames suddenly engulfed him again for a moment, causing his mask to vanish and his outfit to revert back to his Shujin uniform. “What the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa! You changed back!" Sakamoto exclaimed, sounding just as surprised as Ren was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was weird. Why did my clothes turn back? Was my power only temporary? Or is it because I just got it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought as he checked himself once more before noticing Makoto approaching him, calmer now than she was a moment ago. "Makoto-senpai?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, Ren-kun. Your glasses," she said as she held his surprisingly intact eyewear to him. "They fell off when the guard hit you in the face and I held on to them when they hit the floor. Thankfully, they're undamaged, so-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You brats!"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida interrupted, grabbing the bars of the cell and shook the door in a pathetic attempt to get free, snapping the trio back to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is effin' nuts," Sakamoto stated eloquently before turning to Makoto and Ren, who placed his glasses back on shortly after the man started raging at the cage like an angry monkey. "Let's get out of here. Think you two can lead the way?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold that thought, Sakamoto-kun. There's something I need to take care of first," Makoto said as she handed the cell keys to Sakamoto before turning back and approached Kamoshida with a blank expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Tch. And what do you want, you worthless cu-YEOW!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's for trying to make me your sex toy, you perverted, good-for-nothing asshole!" Makoto screamed after delivering a swift, hard, and admittedly sweet punch to the golden-eyed man's face, who stumbled from the strike and ended up falling on his back from the force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Hot damn," Ren muttered with wide eyes as Sakamoto nodded dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Phew… That felt good," Makoto said in a satisfied tone while dusting her hands before turning to the boys with a serious expression. "Alright, let's get out of here. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can figure out what's happening around here and hopefully find our ways home. Sakamoto-kun, throw those keys in the stream near us. Ren-kun, you take point in case something tries to attack us. Stay close, and stay safe, you two. Is that clear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am!" the two responded, not wanting to incur her rage, before leaving the cell, taking a moment for Sakamoto to chuck the cell keys into the flowing waters. Ren led the group as Makoto instructed, but as they traversed the dungeon, a single thought echoed in his mind that caused a feeling of doubt to build up within him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here's hoping we can escape. I’m not sure how long I’m able to use my power to protect everyone. That fight was more exhausting than I thought…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>-?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh…! Why did I make such a stupid mistake!? Out of all the things I've could've done, I went and did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ended up getting caught! What am I, an amateur?!" a boyish voice exclaimed loudly in a cell, its body obscured by the shadows of the cage as the sound of pacing could be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright… Calm down, Morgana, just think things through… You'll figure out how to escape. Just need to focus and not think about the torture the Shadows put you through… Huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure paused its rant when it felt a rush of energy suddenly coming from the cells in the lower area. This energy was different than the ones it felt during its excursions. In fact, it felt similar to its own, yet more powerful. As if there was more potential to it. It had no idea what it was, but it was drawn to it, but not in the same way it was drawn to other things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This feeling… It's nothing like the guards. Does this mean there are other people out here? Maybe they can help me out!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, the being stepped out of the shadows and into the light to stand in front of the cage's door. The figure itself being quite small, looking like a bipedal cartoon cat due to its odd design consisting of a large head with big cat ears and massive blue eyes, black fur on the top half of his face while the bottom half was white, not unlike a mask, a yellow bandanna on its neck and what looked like a tool belt around its waist, which was black and furry like the rest of its small body, save for the white tips on its hands, feet, and long cat tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here's hoping that whoever's coming isn't working for Kamoshida… Otherwise, I might never be able to finish my mission… Let alone get my true form back," the cat-like creature muttered as his tail slowly began to swish, wishing that whoever was the source of the power he felt would be someone who would be willing to help him get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until then, though, he just had to wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome, Tricksters, to the third chapter of Trials of the Trickster. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for too long. As promised, I managed to pump this thing out as fast as I could. It probably helped that I was playing through Royal while working on this and beaten it just a few days ago. Gave me the extra motivation to finish it and inspiration for this fic as a whole. Trials is going to be an interesting mix of the vanilla P5 game, it's Royal remake, and elements of the scrapped plans! I don't want to make this note longer than necessary, so I will explain a bit of what is happening in this story starting next chapter. </p>
<p>With that said, I will now be working on my BNHA fics again, but while I'm doing them, I will also be working on this piece alongside it. That means that, hopefully, every update of this work will be accompanied by a chapter of both Green Tea Anniversary and DH: Road to Matrimony. If you readers prefer my fluff fics compared to this, look forward to that!</p>
<p>As always, thank you all so much for reading my works. I wish you all a wonderful day, my fellow Tricksters, and I will see you all in the next update. Until then, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4th Trial: Caged Cat, Castle Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren could not believe the morning he had so far. What was supposed to be a normal trip to school end up being a fight for his life as he, his friend and senpai, and a vulgar looking delinquent his age, found themselves trapped in a strange castle where Shujin Academy was supposed to stand. And if that wasn't enough, now he had to deal with a haughty, talking cat-like creature who apparently knew how to get out. The only good thing to come out of whole mess was the fact that he now had super powers and the ability to summon a winged demon thief at will... </p>
<p>Sort of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/11/Mid-Morning/Overcast</p>
<p>-Shujin Academy-</p>
<p>"Geeze, what's taking him so long? It's already 11:30…" Sayado Kawakami said to herself as she sat in the faculty room, filling out lesson plans for the week.</p>
<p>It had been three-and-a-half hours since school started and Ren Amamiya, the troublesome transfer student, had yet to arrive. Not only that, but Ryuji Sakamoto and even Makoto Niijima were also absent. Sakamoto skipping class was not especially strange; it happened every now and again ever since the incident with Kamoshida, but the student council president herself being tardy was absolutely unheard of. Did the boys get her wrapped up in some sort of trouble? Or was she reprimanding them for disorderly conduct and was taking her time with their punishment? Sayado could never tell with that girl…</p>
<p>"Still, though… It's already fourth period," she sighed as she stopped her paperwork for a moment. "Sakura-san said that Niijima-san came and picked him up this morning, so what happened to them that’s making them so late? Should I call the police?"</p>
<p>The moment she said that, a shiver went up her spine and a vision of an angry, silver-haired demon suddenly filled her mind. "On second thought, that might just be more of a hassle. Not to mention, I <em> really </em> don't want to deal with that prosecutor if we did that. That woman's scary enough as it is… <em> *sigh* </em> What did I do to deserve this…?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>-?-</p>
<p>"Dammit, this place is seriously freakin' me out. Who's idea was it to put a river <em> inside </em> a building anyways? Damn near slipped into it when we were hoppin' over that busted bridge and those sunken cages earlier," Sakamoto sighed as he followed Makoto and Ren, crossing a drawbridge that would hopefully lead them out of the castle.</p>
<p>"The sealed doorways are making things difficult for us to find an exit, but at least we managed to find our school bags when we discovered that tunnel that got us here," Makoto said as she stood close to Ren, who was looking around to see if there was anyone coming.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I ended up nearly gettin' trapped because the stupid thing got stuck…" the punkish teen grumbled as he stared at his beat-up bag in disdain.</p>
<p>"Guys, quiet down and hide! I see something on the other side!" Ren ordered in a hushed tone as he rushed behind a nearby pile of boxes, the other two followed suit as they heard metallic footsteps coming from the other side of the drawbridge. The trio waited with bated breath, trying to not move a single muscle as they waited for the guards to leave. Thankfully for them, they didn't have to wait all that long. It was only for a few seconds at most when they heard their footsteps go off once more, becoming quieter and quieter as they left the area.</p>
<p>"That…was way too close," Makoto sighed as she stood up from her hiding spot with a hand on her chest to control her breathing.</p>
<p>"No need to say that shit twice," Sakamoto grumbled as he turned to the direction where the guards came out of. "Looks like going through there ain't an option. Good thing we crossed the bridge instead of checkin' that place out. Who knows what would’ve happened if we did…"</p>
<p>"Try not to think about it. Less things to worry about that way," Ren muttered as he turned his head to the nearby hallway to his left. "I think I see a stairway up ahead. Let's hurry up and get out of here."</p>
<p>The other two nodded and proceeded to follow him through the hallway and up the spiraling staircase. It didn't really take them too long to get to the top, although Ren did start to feel concerned when he heard Sakamoto panting heavily and favoring his right leg</p>
<p>"Sakamoto-kun? Is there something wrong?" Makoto asked in concern once the three of them found a massive door at the top of the stairwell.</p>
<p>"I'm good… Just not the biggest fan of stairs… I'll be fine…" Sakamoto rasped as he picked himself up.</p>
<p>"Just let us know if you're having any trouble, Sakamoto-san," Ren said before turning to the door. "Here's hoping this is the way out."</p>
<p>With a nod to himself, Ren pushed the door open to see what was behind it. Much to his disappointment, he and the others were greeted by the sight of more running water and prison cells. It seemed that they still had quite a ways to go before they could find an exit.</p>
<p>"Aw, what the hell, this ain't the way out?!" Sakamoto cried out in frustration.</p>
<p>"Should've figured this wouldn't be easy," Ren muttered before turning to Makoto to get her opinion on what to do next, only to blink a couple times when he noticed that she was no longer with the group. "Makoto-senpai?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh my god!" </em>
</p>
<p>"Was that the Prez?" Sakamoto asked when they heard a scream nearby, and turned to the left to see Makoto past a doorway with a frightened expression; her hands covering her face and her eyes wide in fear. Worried, the two rushed towards her to see what she was looking at, and were stunned silent by what they found.</p>
<p>"Are these…the guys we heard screamin' earlier?" Sakamoto muttered with wide eyes as they saw a few people locked in nearby cells and a couple more in cages hanging over the running water, their bodies in uniforms just like theirs but wearing some odd, heavy-looking helmets that covered their entire heads except for eye and mouth holes. It was like something out of a nightmare to the students, and they were undoubtedly nervous by everything they were witnessing.</p>
<p>It could've easily been them, or even worse, had they not escaped.</p>
<p>"…Think we can do something about this," Ren questioned softly, the sight of the caged individuals leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he listened to their cries and moans. </p>
<p>"Doesn't look like we can. Not right now at least…" Makoto said softly, sounding so defeated that Ren couldn’t help but turn to her in concern.</p>
<p>"Senpai?"</p>
<p>"Sorry… I just… Feel so useless right now," she explained reluctantly, neither of them noticing Sakamoto walking past them as she continued to speak, "I want to help these people, but I don't have any idea how. They're clearly Shujin students because of the uniform, but I can't even recognize them because of those torturous masks they have on. I don't know what's going on in this place, but it's making me more and more uncomfortable the longer we stay here. Not to mention more useless, seeing that I can't really help you in case something happens. I’m sure Sis would’ve been able to do something if she were in my position, but I… I just can’t."</p>
<p>Ren simply stared at his new friend with a mix of worry and sympathy, not sure what to say to her to relieve her fears. He had a feeling that she and Sae had a bit of a different relationship than what he had with his own sister, especially considering it was only the two of them. He could only imagine how hard it must’ve been for her since her parents passed. However, he did know how it felt like to be a burden to others, and could honestly empathize with her mental struggle to an extent. With a sympathetic smile, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was rewarded with a look of mild surprise, then a small, but grateful, smile. He nodded back to her in response, happy that she got his message, before turning his attention back to the suspended cages and multiple cells that were around them. Just how many people were imprisoned in the castle? Could they rescue them? Was it even possible to find them all? </p>
<p>Were they even real prisoners…?</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh, you gotta be shittin' me…" </em>
</p>
<p>"Sakamoto-kun?" Makoto said softly as she and Ren turned to see Sakamoto seemingly staring at a statue with an intense glare and proceeded to rush over to him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ren asked when the two reached him, only to notice that they had ended up at a raised drawbridge. "Oh… Well that figures…"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Not only that, check this creepy thing out," Sakamoto said as he pointed a thumb over to the statue he was looking at, which was imaged into a near perfect likeness of Kamoshida.</p>
<p>"Well that's not vain at all," Ren muttered sarcastically while Makoto crossed her arms as she stared at the offending work of 'art' in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it. Makes me want to punch the damn thing like Prez did to the real one downstairs," Sakamoto said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles together.</p>
<p>"Please don't. You'll break your hand if you do that," Makoto said sternly before looking away slightly with a faint blush on her face, "Also, please never mention the fact that I punched Mr. Kamoshida in the face. I really don't want to relive that moment if at all possible."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? What you did was badass! I would totally relive it if I were you!" Sakamoto exclaimed, making Makoto more flustered, before turning to Ren excitedly. "You think so too, right, man?"</p>
<p>"…It <em> was </em> a pretty sweet punch," he admitted with a small grin, enjoying how embarrassed she looked at the moment. He was going to have a lot of fun teasing her once they found a way out.</p>
<p>"Hey! Blondie! Frizzy! Braid! You might want to keep it down. You'll alert more guards if you don't be quiet."</p>
<p>"Who said that?!" Sakamoto shouted out in alarm as Ren looked around the room to find the source of the voice, faintly aware of the blue embers that swirled around him.</p>
<p>"I did! I'm in the farthest cage here! Now hurry up and get over here and let me out!" the voice requested.</p>
<p>Curious and cautious, the three of them decided to follow the voice and peered into the cage in question, stepping back in surprise when they saw an odd, cat-like creature looking at them with its big blue eyes and pawing towards them with a small arm.</p>
<p>"The hell!? What is this thing?" Sakamoto exclaimed with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"And it talked… Just like those pumpkin creatures that Ren-kun fought earlier!" Makoto said with a hand over her mouth in shock.</p>
<p><em> Does this mean I have to skewer this thing's head too…? </em> Ren thought as he stared at the strange creature warily.</p>
<p>"Hey Frizzy, what's with that look!? I'm not an enemy! I got locked up here by Kamoshida's goons just like you did!" the creature explained hurriedly, which only served to make Ren even more suspicious.</p>
<p>"How did you know we were captured?" he demanded, his frown deepening when the creature scoffed.</p>
<p>"It was kinda obvious when I overheard you guys talking just now. I wasn't kidding when I said you should keep it down," it explained before giving Makoto an appraising look, "That, and I couldn't help but be impressed when you guys said that Braid punched Kamoshida in the face. Makes me wish I saw that myself."</p>
<p>"Enough with the punching already! Just tell us what we can do to get you out!" Makoto exclaimed, her words causing Ren to look at her in surprise</p>
<p>"Huh? You wanna let this weird thing out? What if it tries to attack us as soon as we let it go?" Sakamoto questioned, looking just as lost as Ren felt.</p>
<p>"It should be fine, Sakamoto-kun. If it was an enemy, it would most likely not be locked in the cell in the first place. Plus, if we let it out, it could help us find a way to escape," she explained, and while her reasoning was sound, Ren couldn’t help but feel unsure about it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah! What Braid said! I'm not a bad guy! And I can show you guys a way out if you let me go! The keys are right there on that barrel, so hurry up! The guards could show up any minute now!" the creature said with its massive head nodding in a ridiculous manner.</p>
<p>"Senpai, are you sure about this?" Ren questioned as he grabbed the keys in question.</p>
<p>"It'll be fine, Ren-kun. We don't really have a choice in the matter anyways. Besides, if it does try to harm us, you can fight back if needed," she said with a hint of reluctance, while Ren remained a bit skeptical.</p>
<p>"…Alright, if you say so. Let's release the cat and get out of here."</p>
<p>"Hey! I am NOT a cat! You say that again and I'll make you regret it!" the cat thing exclaimed angrily, to which Ren responded with a sigh and a shaking head.</p>
<p>"I can hear footsteps!" Sakamoto hissed, catching the other's attention and making them tense.</p>
<p>"Oh god, they're on their way already?" Makoto muttered fearfully.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you gonna let me out of here or what? If you don't hurry, they'll catch you…" the creature stated as he continued to paw through the bars.</p>
<p>"Calm down. I'll let you out. But you better get us out of here as soon as we set you free," Ren requested as he stared at the cat thing with intense eyes, which didn't seem to faze it one bit.</p>
<p>"I will, I will, now hurry!"</p>
<p>Letting off another sigh due to the creature's impatience, Ren quickly put the key into the lock and opened the door, allowing the odd cat to waltz out of the cage without care.</p>
<p>"Ahhh… Freedom tastes so great!" </p>
<p>"Alright, you're free, woopdee-effin'-doo for you. Now are you gonna show us a way out or what, you monster cat?" Sakamoto growled as the sounds of footsteps grew louder, making the teens more tense.</p>
<p>"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!" the apparent not-cat said in a haughty tone that served to irritate Ren more than anything.</p>
<p>"Morgana? Does that mean you're a girl? You kind of sound like one, if I am allowed to be honest," she questioned, making Morgana even more agitated than before.</p>
<p>"Girl?! Of course not! I'm a guy; can't you tell?"</p>
<p>"You're a talking bucket of fuzz for all I care right now, so shut up and chill, dammit!" Ren hissed, his patience hitting an all time low and ignoring the surprised looks the others were giving him. "Listen, cat, we need to get out and we're short on time, so keep it down and help us escape or we'll put you back in the cage and leave you there while we look for an exit on our own! Do you understand me!?"</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, sheesh, I'll show you the way! Just calm down already. Seriously," Morgana said with a whiny tone as he trotted over towards the statue with Sakamoto following it.</p>
<p>“Gah… Damn, that thing’s annoying,” Ren grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down. He wasn’t one to lose his cool in such a way, but for some reason, he just couldn’t reign in his emotions as well as he normally could. Was it a result of getting his new powers?</p>
<p>"That was a little harsh, don't you think? All he did is ask us to set him free…" he heard Makoto’s voice call to him, and turned to see her staring at him with a mix of concern and disapproval.</p>
<p>"Sorry… I’ve been having trouble controlling my emotions after what happened back at that cell we woke up in," Ren confessed while looking away from her bashfully, "I’ve never been openly emotional growing up. That’s more Sumi’s thing. I tend to keep everything to myself for the most part…with some exceptions. Now, though, I’m having a pretty hard time keeping my cool. Whatever I did to fight back against those monsters a while back probably broke my mental restraints, if that makes any sense."</p>
<p>"It's fine. I think I understand what you're saying," Makoto said while placing a comforting hand on his arm, which proved to be a mistake when he felt a jolt of pain run through it. "Ren-kun?"</p>
<p>"Ow… Guess those burns that Arsène got in the fight affected me more than I thought," he muttered while rubbing his arm gingerly.</p>
<p>"You were hurt this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Makoto fretted as she started searching through her school bag.</p>
<p>"It wasn't important at the time, and it's more of a phantom pain, really. It does feel like I got my arm set on fire, but it's honestly nothing to worry about," Ren insisted, hoping to calm the slightly frantic girl that had just pulled out some sort of blue cloth from her bag to most like tie on where he felt the burn.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? We still don't know how your powers affect you. You could have internal bleeding for all we know," Makoto pressed, her worried look remaining as she set the cloth back in her bag.</p>
<p>"I doubt I have anything that bad. It was just a burn. I gave myself worse injuries learning to sew than what that pumpkin thing did to me," Ren admitted, a faint, embarrased blush on his face when he noticed Makoto’s incredulous stare.</p>
<p>"…Are you serious?"</p>
<p>"Ever accidentally sew your finger or your leg to a shirt while doing a quick patch job? It's not pretty…"</p>
<p>
  <em> "Whoa, what the hell?" </em>
</p>
<p>The sounds of Sakamoto's voice and rattling chains snapped the pair out of their conversation, and they turned just in time to see the drawbridge lower itself and connect to the other side. Confused by how it happened, they turned their attention to Sakamoto, who was staring at the bridge in shock while his hand was in the mouth of the Kamoshida bust.</p>
<p>"See! I told you that would happen! I can't believe you didn't think of this. Even an amateur would've done this the moment they saw such a suspicious object," Morgana stated in a smug tone.</p>
<p>"Shut up! How were we supposed to know that?!" Sakamoto argued, glaring at the creature heatedly.</p>
<p>"That's enough, you two. The bridge is down, so let's get out of this hellhole now,” Ren ordered as he and Makoto approached the pair. </p>
<p>"He's right. We can’t waste anymore time. We have to move," Makoto agreed, getting nods of agreement from the others before crossing the bridge in a hurried manner. As they ran, Ren suddenly felt tense. It was only a moment later that he saw another knight appear from a nearby door and stood right before the runaway group, much to his frustration.</p>
<p>“Dammit! This fucking figures…!” he growled as he slowed to a stop and held his arm in front of both Makoto and Sakamoto protectively, the two stumbling to the floor at the sight of the guard as he felt power surging through him again. </p>
<p>"Ren-kun! Your clothes!" Makoto exclaimed, prompting Ren to look down at himself briefly to see that his weird magician clothes had suddenly returned before focusing his attention back to the knight.</p>
<p>"Makoto-senpai, Sakamoto-san, get back! I'll take care of this," Ren ordered, glaring at the metal figure as he placed a hand over his face to call upon his new power.</p>
<p>"Hang on there, Frizzy. This guy looks tough. I doubt you'd be able to take 'em down on your own," Morgana stated as he hopped to Ren’s side, much to his confusion.</p>
<p>"How the hell are you gonna fight?! You're a freaking cat!" Sakamoto yelled fearfully, him and Makoto now on their feet and looking down at the cat creature in surprise.</p>
<p>"Hmph, don't underestimate me because of how I look, amateur. I've been doing this for a while," Morgana stated in a smug tone before turning towards Ren with interest. "Looks like you can fight, Frizzy, so back me up here. Just try not to get in my way."</p>
<p>"I'll do my best," Ren nodded as he stared at the guard that was approaching them.</p>
<p>"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now let's go," Morgana grinned before moving ahead of Ren and raising his head high. It was then that Ren felt something surging from the cat’s body. Like a type of energy of something that felt…familiar to him. It was only a second later that he realized what kind of energy the weird cat was emanating.</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s the same kind of energy I had when I awakened to Arsène! Does that mean this thing has…! </em>
</p>
<p>"Come! <b>ZORRO!</b>"</p>
<p>The moment those words were said, a large pillar of blue light and black chains suddenly erupted from Morgana, the force strong enough to push the teenagers back a bit. From that light, came a powerful looking figure, just like Arsène. This one, however, looked quite muscular, sporting a black suit with a high collar, a matching hat that covered half its face and holes open for eyes, a small black cape, a silver belt with the English letter “Z” on the buckle, and wielding a large rapier. Immediately after it was called out, it moved its blade in a “Z” pattern, and from it, a powerful gust of wind was released and struck the knight hard, sending it flying into a stack of barrels.</p>
<p>"Whoa, you got one of those things, too?!" Sakamoto questioned with his eyes wide in shock.</p>
<p>"Wait… So Ren-kun isn't the only one who is able to use that power?" Makoto gasped.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Ren admitted as he stared at the beefy figure, Zorro, with a look of approval.</p>
<p>"Heh, that's just a taste of what Zorro and I can do," the cat thing grinned as he pulled out a large sabre from its pack, his grin widening when he saw the knight suddenly burst into a mess of red and black slime before forming into another lantern wielding pumpkin monster and a new monster, this one being a humanoid looking one with a devilish design with something…quite distinct on its body.</p>
<p>"Does that thing have a giant…" Ren trailed off when he saw the monster, wincing when he heard Makoto squeak in shock.</p>
<p>"Hmph, don't worry, they'll be gone soon enough. Let's do this, Frizzy," Morgana smirked as he dismissed Zorro and held his blade over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"You got it, Fuzz Bucket." Ren nodded with a large grin as he placed a hand over his mask and called upon his other self. "Arsène, let's go!"</p>
<p>A quick burst of light later, Arsène was released once more with a sphere of red and black energy forming in its palms. After a few seconds of build up, it released its power in a mess of beams, bouncing off the walls and striking both the pumpkin and the devil. However, while the pumpkin did suffer a fair bit of damage, the devil brushed off the assault like it was nothing, much to Ren's displeasure.</p>
<p><b>"You're gonna need more than that to take me out, kid!"</b> the devil exclaimed as he flew towards the teen with surprising speeds and delivered a swift kick to the chest, causing him to stagger back and forcing the winged thief to disperse.</p>
<p>"Gah, that hurt…" Ren muttered as he held his chest in pain, ignoring Makoto and Sakamoto’s cries to him.</p>
<p><b>"Sure did, and there'll be plenty more where that came-</b> <b> <em>Gah!"</em> </b></p>
<p>"Hmph, I knew you were an amateur," Morgana said, a smug smirk on his face after successfully slicing a wing off of the devil.</p>
<p><b>"Grr… You'll pay for that, cat…!"</b> the devil growled as it struggled to pick itself up as some black ooze leaked from where its wing once been.</p>
<p><b>"Heeho! I got it!"</b> the pumpkin monster exclaimed while shaking it's little lanturn, causing a small flurry of fireballs to come out of it and fly right towards the pair.</p>
<p>"Cute fire, but a spell like that is useless on me," Morgana grinned before raising his head once more. "Zorro, <b> <em>Show Your Might!</em> </b>"</p>
<p>Zorro reappeared in a flash and, with a few quick swipes, slashed through the incoming fireballs with ease before launching another gust of wind straight at the monster, knocking it down and dazing it, if the spinning head was any indication.</p>
<p>"Heh, weak to wind, eh? These guys are pushovers," Morgana grinned before turning to Ren, "You take out the Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac. This Bedside Brute right here is mine."</p>
<p>"Got it," Ren nodded before rushing towards the Pyromaniac with his knife at the ready.</p>
<p><b>"Oh no you don't!"</b> the Bedside Brute exclaimed as he launched himself at the dark-haired teen, only to fall short when a sharp rapier suddenly pierced its remaining wing, causing it to cry in pain.</p>
<p>"Nice try buddy, but your fight is with us. Right Zorro?" Morgana grinned as he turned to his Persona with a proud expression.</p>
<p><b>“Indeed, Maestro,” </b>the imposing specter said with a thick accent before flicking its rapier in another flourish and sending the skewered Brute to the wall.</p>
<p>As the cat and giant fought the devil, Ren found himself in front of the Pyromaniac and delivered a kick to its head similar to what he did to the last one he fought. The kick, however, seemed to not only reorient the dizzy monster, but enrage it as well. The floating pumpkin began to rapidly swing its lantern around, forcing Ren to either dodge or block the frenzied assault with his knife. He grimaced when he felt a couple scorching blows strike his arms, and decided to jump back from the monster to call upon his other self.</p>
<p>"Go for it, Arsène!"</p>
<p>Heading to its summoner's call, Arsène returned once more and flew towards the Pyromancer; its razor-sharp legs striking the monster fiercely. Hurting from the blow, the pumpkin unleashed a stream of fire right at the winged thief in hopes of taking it out. Arsène, however, proved to be quite fast, and was able to quickly fly around the flamethrower-like assault with relative ease. It did end up getting grazed on the wings during the assault thanks to it still being relatively inexperienced, which made Ren wince in pain, but it managed to move swiftly enough to get behind his target. With no chance to dodge, the Pyromancer screamed as it was stuck point-blank by a blast of dark energy, sending it tumbling towards Ren. Grinning at the chance, he thrusted his knife forward and let out a satisfied hum as he sunk his blade deep into the pumpkin monster’s head. The monster itself looked surprised, it’s glowing eyes looking up to where the knife was, and could only whimper in pain before dissipating in a black mist and causing the knife to fall to the ground. Ren sighed, feeling his mask return as he picked up his knife, grimacing at the black iccor that covered it, before turning his attention to Morgana.</p>
<p>Unlike him and Arsène, who were still very new to fighting, Morgana and Zorro looked like a well-oiled machine. Every time the Bedside Brute tried to strike Morgana or launch a burst of dark energy at Zorro, it was met with either a dodge or a parry. With one wing cut off and the other with a gaping hole in it, the monster could only do so much as it was constantly hit with sword swipes and bursts of wind. Desperate, the crippled demon brought its hands together in a small circle and growled as blood red energy began to spiral into it.</p>
<p>"It's gonna try and use Life Drain to recover," Morgana muttered to himself once he recognized what the Brute was trying to accomplish. "Looks like it's time to finish this! Zorro!"</p>
<p>With a flash and nod, Zorro materialized once more and rushed towards the Brute again, this time with a fist in the air instead of its rapier. With a smirk befitting its summoner, the spectral fencer dived down to the injured monster, its fist glowing red and growing to massive proportions, making it look similar to a giant boxing glove. The Bedside Brute had no chance to move thanks to the skill it was preparing, and cried helplessly when the oversized fist struck him down. The attack itself seemed weak, but it succeeded in both disrupting the attack and causing the devil to fumble around on the ground. Seeing his chance, Morgana rushed towards the dazed monster and, with a couple quick slashes, completely dismembered it with ease. With a satisfied smirk, Morgana cackled as he watched the monster disintegrate into nothingness and dismissed his Persona, satisfied with his performance.</p>
<p>"Cleanup complete," the cat creature stated as he put away his saber when he noticed Ren staggering up to him, and gave the teen an impressed look. "Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful. It’s obvious you're pretty new at this, but I'm sure you'll be much better after a bit of practice."</p>
<p>"Persona? Is that the name of those things that come out of you guys all dramatic like?" Sakamoto asked as he and Makoto walked up to the pair now that the fight was over.</p>
<p>"I think I heard that term before. If I remember right, that winged figure that Ren used referred to itself as a Persona when talking to Kamoshida…" Makoto stated as she put a finger under her chin in a thoughtful pose.</p>
<p>"Oh, so your Persona's self-aware, huh? That's pretty cool. You must be special," Morgana said with a grin before turning back to Sakamoto and Makoto, "But yeah, that's pretty much it. You guys saw how Frizzy over here ripped his mask off during the fight to summon it, right?"</p>
<p>Ren couldn’t help but frown as he watched the trio converse. As much as he wanted to know more about the nature of his powers, it wasn’t exactly the right time and place to have such a discussion. They could be ambushed again at any moment if they stuck around for too long. Not only that, he could feel his strength fading again. It was only a moment later that his body once more burst into blue flames, turning his new clothes back to his uniform and his mask becoming his glasses. He also started to feel very fatigued, but forced himself to hide it. They hadn’t escaped yet, and he needed to power through for as long as he could until they were safely out.</p>
<p>"Whoa, you changed back again!" Sakamoto shouted in alarm, causing Ren to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em> Does he always have to point out the obvious? </em>
</p>
<p>"Hm. Looks like you don't have full control of your power yet," Morgana said, catching Ren’s attention. "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all—"</p>
<p>"Ugh! That's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!" Sakamoto exclaimed in frustration, his attitude irritating both Morgana and Makoto while Ren remained indifferent.</p>
<p>"Sakamoto-kun, that's enough! I'm aware that you're confused and frustrated right now--I am as well--but if you please quiet down and listen, I'm sure Morgana-san will properly explain how his and Ren's powers work. So please, keep your mouth shut, or I'll do it for you!" she ordered with a fierce crimson glare that caused the now frightened teen to stand up straight and put his hands up in surrender</p>
<p><em> And there goes that rage of hers, again. I </em> really <em> gotta stay on her good side so I don’t get on the receiving end of those angry eyes, </em> Ren thought as a bead of nervous sweat dripped from his face.</p>
<p><b> <em>Indeed. This young woman has a fierce spirit. Makes me wonder if she will also Awaken in the future… </em> </b>a dark voice echoed in Ren's mind, causing him to go wide-eyed when he realized who it was.</p>
<p>
  <em> Arsène? </em>
</p>
<p>"Ha! Looks like Braid here knows the importance of listening to others! You should learn a thing or two from her, Blondie. Might help you live longer," the cat creature suggested with a teasing grin, snapping Ren out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Will you stop calling me Blondie? My name is Ryuji!" Sakamoto exclaimed.</p>
<p>"And I am Makoto Niijima. My friend that fought alongside you and saved us is Ren Amamiya. Thank you for assisting us," Makoto introduced herself and her companion with a bow.</p>
<p>"Wow, aren't you polite. Hard to believe that it was you who punched Kamoshida. I would've thought it was that guy over there who'd do that if I didn't hear it from your frizzy friend," Morgana complimented with a grin, making Makoto's face flush faintly.</p>
<p>"Nah. Sakamoto-san tackled him and one of his guards down back when we were locked in. What Makoto-senpai did, however, was pretty cool. It was like she was some mafia boss's daughter taking out the head of her family's competition in a Yakuza movie. Kinda hoping to see her knock someone out again in the future," Ren said with a small, teasing grin as he felt himself relax slightly for the first since he and the others stumbled into the god-forsaken castle.</p>
<p>"Will you all stop, please! I truly don’t want to relive that moment any more than I have to!” Makoto exclaimed, causing a snicker to escape Ren’s lips as he watched her turn to Morgana desperately. “Morgana-san, can you please lead us to where the exit is. We spent too much time here already, and those knight monsters can show up again at any moment!”</p>
<p>“Good point! I’ll save the Persona talk for later. Follow me!” Morgana agreed readily before taking off towards a nearby doorway, the three teens following close by. Soon after climbing another stareway, they found themselves at another raised drawbridge. Thankfully, though, there was another Kamoshida bust located just beside the entrance. Nodding to himself, Ren decided to approach the odd figure and inspected it while Morgana trotted along beside him.</p>
<p>"So, these things have mechanisms in them that control the bridge? A bit freaky that we have to lower the jaw to get it to work, though…" Ren muttered as he and Morgana stared at the statue curiously, unaware that neither Sakamoto nor Makoto had followed them.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it, but that's how they work. I've seen the guards and Kamoshida himself use these things plenty of times to control stuff in the castle. It's actually a regular thing here," Morgana explained as Ren placed a hand in the statue's mouth, flinching when he heard the sounds of shouting coming from behind him. Turning around, he found that both Sakamoto and Makoto were standing in front of a cell that held another teenager, one wearing a school jersey, and frowned deeply when he realized that they were arguing with each other.</p>
<p>"What do you mean we can't set 'em free?" Sakamoto's voice exclaimed.</p>
<p>"We don't have the time, Sakamoto-kun. Our first priority is to get out of here," Makoto's voice stated in an exasperated tone.</p>
<p>"But look at 'em! Don't they look familiar to you!?"</p>
<p>"Of course they do, but we don't have the means to rescue them at the moment. We have to focus on getting back home. Once we're out, I'm sure we can find a way to—"</p>
<p>"Find a way to what?! We don't even know how we got here in the first place! How're we supposed to help 'em after we get out if we can't even get back in!?"</p>
<p>"I understand how you feel, but we have to prioritize our own safety first before we can—"</p>
<p>"Oh sure, focus on yourself instead of others! That's just like you, huh Prez?!"</p>
<p>"That is not true at all! I care for all the students at our school!" Makoto finally began to shout as well, and both Ren and Morgana began to wince at the noise the two were making.</p>
<p>"They're gonna get us caught at this rate. Can you do something about this?" Morgana asked while covering his large cat ears.</p>
<p>"I don't think I can at this point. The only thing we can do is prepare for the worst," Ren muttered as he clenched his fist, his second attire materializing in a flash once more.</p>
<p>"Bullshit! You just play kiss-ass with all the adults in our school just so you can get yourself an easy trip to a good college, you goddamn pushover!"</p>
<p>"I am not a pushover!"</p>
<p>"The hell you aren't! All you ever do is whatever the principal or whatever bigshot tells you to do! You don't even talk back to your sister; I saw how you two are back at the festival last year when you tried to tell her what Kamoshida—"</p>
<p>"I thought I told you not to bring that—"</p>
<p><b>"Halt! Intruders!" </b>a menacing voice called out, followed swiftly by the sounds of chains rattling as the drawbridge started to lower itself.</p>
<p>"Well, this was to be expected with how loud they were being. Can't believe they were arguing over a cognition of all things…" Morgana muttered, causing Ren to look at him curiously at his choice of words as Sakamoto and Makoto scrambled behind the pair. "Think you got enough energy for one more trick?"</p>
<p>"…I'm a little banged up, but I'll manage," Ren nodded as he placed a hand on his mask and summoned Arsène while a group of knights began approaching them from the now lowered bridge.</p>
<p>"Oh, I've been wanting to do this for a while," Morgana grinned as Zorro appeared in a burst of light once more. "You ready?"</p>
<p>"You know it. Arsène!"</p>
<p>"Zorro!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"BLOW THEM AWAY!"</em>
</p>
<p>Heading to the will of their summoners, the winged thief and caped vigilante let loose a combined blast of darkness and wind in the form of a black twister, striking the unsuspecting knights and trapping them in the vortex. Their screams could be heard from within the dark storm, as if they were being torn apart by it. The combined assault only lasted for a few moments before it dispersed, launching the monsters into the raging waters under the bridge, never to be seen again.</p>
<p>"Hah! It worked! I always wondered what would happen if you combine two skills! Never expected Eiha and Garu to make a black tornado, but I'm not complaining!" Morgana laughed, looking proud that his idea had worked so well as Zorro dispersed.</p>
<p>"Yeah… Good to know, Fuzz Bucket…" Ren panted, his second attire and Persona vanished shortly after launching the dark energy and fell to his knees in exhaustion.</p>
<p>"Ren-kun!" Makoto exclaimed as she and Sakamoto rushed over to him.</p>
<p>"Dude, are you ok?!" he shouted as the pair stood by the dark-haired teen in worry.</p>
<p>"He's fine. Just overworked himself a little. Happens a lot when you first awaken to your Potential," Morgana assured while hopping a little to get the others' attention. "He'll be fine after a bit of rest. Now let's go! The exit is just a little farther from here!"</p>
<p>"Understood," Makoto nodded as Ren stood up, his breathing under control but still looking a little ragged. He then looked at Sakamoto, who looked like he wanted to protest, but faltered when he noticed his stare.</p>
<p>"…Fine. Let's get goin'," Sakamoto grumbled as the quartet began crossing the bridge.</p>
<p>"We're almost out! I see the entrance hall just ahead!" Morgana said a few minutes later as the four of them climbed up a small set of stairs.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank god! I've had it with these steps! I thought the stairs in school were a pain!" Sakamoto complained with a hand on his right leg as they entered the hall.</p>
<p>"Just hold on a little longer, Sakamoto-kun. The exit is right over there," Makoto assured him as she pointed to the large doors that they had first entered in.</p>
<p>"I don't think going through there would do us any good…" Ren said as he glared at the door, making his fellow students turn to him in confusion.</p>
<p>"He's right. Knowing Kamoshida, he probably locked those things just to make sure that nobody he captures escapes," Morgana agreed, causing both Makoto and Sakamoto to look at him in fear.</p>
<p>"Then how the hell are we gonna get out if the only exit in this goddamn place is locked?!" Sakamoto exclaimed hysterically with his hands in the air.</p>
<p>"There's always another exit, amateur. You just gotta know where to look. And luckily for you all, I <em> do </em> know where to look. Follow me!" the cat creature grinned as he ran to the other side of the room, prompting the others to follow him, only to stop when they spot him in a hall between two doors. "We're here!"</p>
<p>"Finally, we're saved…!" Ryuji sighed in relief as he went to open the door on the right, only to find that it was locked. "Dammit, it's not openin'! Did you trick us, you jerk!?"</p>
<p>"Sakamoto-kun, I believe that doorway will lead us further into this castle, considering its position. We would most likely get ourselves lost if we enter through there," Makoto sighed before turning to Morgana and gesturing to the other door. "I assume this door is the way to the exit?"</p>
<p>"You assume correct, miss," Morgana nodded with a grin as he opened the door, with Makoto, Ren and an embarrassed Sakamoto following behind, and lead them to an empty room with nothing but torches with flags of Kamoshida hanging off of them, a few bookshelves and a vent shaft.</p>
<p>"Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!" Sakamoto complained when he noticed how empty the room was.</p>
<p>"Ugh… Amateur. This is the most basic of basics," Morgana groaned while Ren looked around the room contemplatively.</p>
<p>"…Are we supposed to blow up the wall?" Ren muttered to himself, wondering if he had enough energy to pull something like that off.</p>
<p><b> <em>You don't, unfortunately,</em> </b> Arsène mentally spoke up once more, making the teen blink a couple times in surprise. <b> <em>You barely awakened to your Potential. Our powers are not strong enough at this point to pull off such a feat. Not to mention, you are still exhausted from our previous confrontations.</em> </b></p>
<p><em> Then how are we supposed to escape? </em> Ren thought skeptically. It felt a little weird having a mental conversation with what was technically himself, but if it could get them out of their predicament, then he wasn’t about to complain.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Do you not see it? The fierce maiden most certainly did…</em> </b>
</p>
<p>"Fierce maiden?" Ren couldn't help but mutter out loud and instinctively turned to Makoto, who had been staring at the nearby vent shaft since they entered the room.</p>
<p>
  <em> Wait a minute… Vent shaft?! </em>
</p>
<p>"It's the ventilation shaft, isn't it? We can use that to get out of here," Makoto finally spoke up as soon as Ren figured out the exact same thing while Sakamoto turned to her in surprise and Morgana grinned at her response.</p>
<p>"That's right! The vent leads all the way outside. I would've thought your friend there would've gotten it first, but you've noticed it as soon as we entered, didn't you? Looks like you're a natural on this stuff too," Morgana praised while gesturing to Ren, who in turn looked at Makoto proudly.</p>
<p>"So it's like those spy shows, huh…?" Sakamoto muttered before turning to the rest with a grin of his own. "So all we have to do to get out is go though there. I'll take care of the metallic mesh that's coverin’ it. Shouldn't take too long."</p>
<p>"Just be careful when you're removing it, Sakamoto-kun," Makoto said in a stern tone as Sakamoto scrambled to the top of the book shelves and proceeded to pull out the mesh. "And keep it quiet. We don't want to attract any more—"</p>
<p>"Whoa!"</p>
<p>"… Never mind," she sighed, placing a hand over her face in exasperation as she and the others watched the blond falling to the ground with the mesh and making a large mess as a result.</p>
<p>"Here's hoping that no guards heard all of that," Ren muttered while shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Who cares?! We're finally getting outta here!" Sakamoto cheered with a massive grin as he picked himself up.</p>
<p>"You should wait until after you get out to celebrate… Now get going!" Morgana said as he pointed at the broken shaft with his little paw.</p>
<p>"But what about you?" Makoto asked, wondering why the little creature wasn't going to follow them.</p>
<p>"I got business to take care of here. I can't leave just yet, so we're going our separate ways," Morgana explained.</p>
<p>"That's understandable. Thanks for the help, Fuzz Bucket. We really appreciate it," Ren said as he crouched down and held out a hand to the cat.</p>
<p>"Not a problem, Frizzy. See ya," Morgana grinned as he accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake before Ren followed the others out of the castle and towards the drawbridge.</p>
<p>Unaware of the appraising look Morgana was giving him as he left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>-Path to Shujin-</p>
<p>"Did…did we make it?" Sakamoto gasped as he, Ren and Makoto panted heavily, hands on their knees and oblivious to the confused stares they were receiving from nearby pedestrians. </p>
<p>
  <em> [You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.] </em>
</p>
<p>"What the…? That came from my phone," Ren said as he pulled out his smartphone, staring at it curiously as he tried to figure out why a female voice suddenly came out of it.</p>
<p>"Retuned…?" Sakamoto repeated with his arms crossed, trying to figure out what was happening while Makoto looked at Ren in confusion.</p>
<p>"Does… Does this mean we manage to escape?" she asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"God, I hope so," Ren sighed as he pocketed his phone, wanting desperately for the day to be over.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it. I don't know what to think, anymore," Sakamoto agreed while scratching his head in frustration as he turned to the alleyway that the three of them came out of. "What the hell was all that anyway? The castle…? Kamoshida…? The weird cat…!? The hell's going on!?"</p>
<p>"Sakamoto-kun, keep it down!" Makoto hissed in worry. "School is still going on right now! If you keep yelling like that, the police will—"</p>
<p>"What's with the yelling? Are you Shujin students?" a stern male voice called out to the trio, and all flinched when they saw a pair of police officers walking up to them, one holding a bike while both held very intimidating expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>"…Yeah, that figures," Ren muttered under his breath as both Sakamoto and Makoto became even more nervous than before while he himself was not all that bothered by the presence of law enforcement, too used to them at this point in more ways than one.</p>
<p>"Cutting classes, are we?" the aggressive officer on the left questioned the trio.</p>
<p>"Huh? No! We were trying to get to school and ended up in this weird castle!" Ryuji tried to explain, unaware of the looks of utter disbelief that he was getting from both Ren and Makoto.</p>
<p><em> Is he serious right now?! </em> Ren thought in annoyance as the two officers stared at the blond impassively.</p>
<p>"…What?" The aggressive officer sighed after hearing such a ridiculous tale before focusing on Sakamoto with a tired expression. "Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs."</p>
<p>"He's not doing drugs, I assure you! And he was kidding about the castle!" Makoto spoke up in a hurry as she went up to the two officers before Sakamoto had a chance to respond.</p>
<p>"Huh? You're Sae Niijima's little sister, aren't you? Makoto Niijima, if I remember right. You used to deliver her food on occasion when she was working with the police on some cases. Why are you of all people skipping class?" the timid bike riding officer questioned.</p>
<p>"I… I apologize." She said with a bow. "I was…trying to convince Sakamoto-kun here to dye his hair back to its original color and I…may have lost track of time trying to get him to comply."</p>
<p>"It took you four hours trying to convince a kid to dye his hair?" the aggressive officer asked, not believing what he was told.</p>
<p>"He was <em> very </em> stubborn when it came to his hair," Ren stated while giving Sakamoto a side-eyed stare that made the blond silent before focusing his attention back to the police. "Plus, there was a bit of an…altercation that kept us up, so there's that to consider as well."</p>
<p>"Altercation? What do you mean…?" the bike riding officer asked before looking at Ren in a scrutinizing manner. "And why are you with these two students as well? Are you friends with either of them?"</p>
<p>"He's my assistant! He was transferred to our school not too long ago and was asked to be my aid in the council because of his experience with his old school's council! I had him help me try and convince Sakamoto-kun to change his ways when the altercation occurred!" Makoto explained in a hurried fashion, causing Ren to wince at her inadvertently putting him on the spot.</p>
<p>"Really? Is that true?" the aggressive officer asked Ren, his face even sterner than before.</p>
<p>"Yup. Signed the paperwork and everything." Ren nodded as he pulled out a copy of the form that allowed him to be a part of Shujin's student council.</p>
<p>"Why do you have that?" Sakamoto whispered to him as the officers looked over the paper while Makoto looked at him in surprise.</p>
<p>"Insurance, just in case the other council members don't believe that I'm Makoto-senpai's aid. They can't say no to a document that's signed by the principal after all…" Ren explained with a shrug as the paper was handed back to him.</p>
<p>"Alright, that checks out at least, but if you don't mind me asking… What kind of altercation did you all get involved in that made you so late?" the aggressive officer questioned with a suspicious stare aimed at all three of them, making them all a little nervous at the sight.</p>
<p><em> Crap… Should've thought that through, </em> Ren thought as he tried to come up with a convincing story when he was saved by an unlikely source.</p>
<p>"Perverts!" Sakamoto suddenly shouted out, making everyone stare at him in shock. "Yeah! There were a bunch of pervs comin' in from the alley to check out Prez while she and this guy here were grillin' me on my hair! We tried to run, but they kept finding us! We just barely managed to get away from them when you guys showed up!"</p>
<p>"Perverts? There have been recent sightings of such people hanging around the alleyways near Shujin…" the timid officer said out loud, making the trio release a mental sigh of relief as the situation was working on their favor.</p>
<p>"Then how did you manage to get away from them if they were so persistent?" The aggressive officer asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, one of them managed to get to me and hit me on the head, made everythin' look like castle walls or some shit for a little bit. After that, this guy here managed to trip up a couple of them while Miss Prez took down the big perv, givin' us a chance to escape!" Sakamoto explained with a wide grin, looking quite proud of himself for coming up with, what he most likely believed to be, a convincing story.</p>
<p>…<em> A little bit of a stretch, but he technically didn't really lie about what happened. That was actually a good move, </em> Ren thought in approval while noticing that Makoto looked at Sakamoto warily and with a faint blush on her face.</p>
<p>"Really? And, if you don't mind me asking, why did you let her take out the main perpetrator instead of yourself? That doesn't sound very chivalrous if you ask me," the aggressive officer questioned Ren with a curious stare.</p>
<p>"She got the guy before I had a chance. She has a mean right hook," He answered with a small, teasing grin.</p>
<p>"One, it was a jab. And two, will you please stop bringing that up!" Makoto exclaimed, her inadvertent action and statement solidifying Sakamoto’s story and causing a small laugh to escape Ren’s lips.</p>
<p>"Sorry, but that punch was too awesome not to talk about it. You weren't kidding when you told me you knew self defense." Ren apologized with a small smile, hoping to calm her down while noticing that the suspicion in the cops' eyes disappeared.</p>
<p>"…Alright, we believe you. Just try and stay safe next time, ok? Let us handle the dangerous stuff for now on," the aggressive officer relented with a sigh.</p>
<p>"We are going to have to notify your school about this and let them know to watch out for anything suspicious, though. Its proper procedure, after all," the timid officer said.</p>
<p>"That should be fine. Thank you and sorry for taking your time to listen to us," Makoto said with a bow before turning around towards the school. "Let's go, you two. We can't afford to be any later than we are now."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," Ren and Sakamoto nodded and proceeded to follow the girl, both of them happy that the impromptu plan had paid off, though all three of them still a little unnerved as they headed to their destination. Is it still going to be a castle? Or the actual school?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> ?/?/?/? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "The school turned into an old castle…? A talking cat? And evil floating pumpkins? I'm sorry, Ren-kun, but this is outrageous. Are you hallucinating from an overdose? Or are you joking around like you always do?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "…" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "…Fine. I'll have you continue the story," Sae sighed after briefly checking her watch. "The one who received a 'calling card' from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist… An alumnus from Shujin Academy like myself—the P.E. teacher Suguru Kamoshida." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Kamoshida…"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from…indulging his desire. He confessed to it all, including what he said about me… But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "…I had my reasons.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "And what exactly were those reasons? You are in no position to keep secrets, anymore. Do you understand the situation you’re in?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “…Very aware.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Good. Now, explain to me exactly why you targeted him and what you did to him. Don’t leave anything out. The outcome of all of this depends entirely on how much you tell me.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back, Tricksters. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter of the Trickster's Trials. I actually had this finished a few days after I uploaded chapter 3, but I wanted to wait a little bit before updating the story. Initially it was because I wanted to get a chapter of Green Tea Anniversary Tales done so I can have a double upload, but unfortunately for me, progress for that has been slow going. It's getting there, but my muse is more or less locked into Persona for the time being, which brings me to another point. In just a few days it'll be Trials of the Trickster's Anniversary over in FFN, and to celebrate that, I will be uploading the next 3 chapters, including this one, for you all to enjoy. Chapters 4, 5 and 6 are all done and ready, so look forward to what's to come.</p>
<p>Now, I said I will explain a bit of Ren's personality here, but I think next chapter will have that. I feel like it's more appropriate there than here. But what I can say that Ren is a fair bit...awkward at times. Especially when it comes to girls. Most people have him being a very suave lady's man 24/7 with only a few moments of awkward moments. Here, though, the chance of him getting flustered when a cute girl smiles or is nice to him is fairly high. He has his smooth moments, but for the most part, Ren here is a bit of an awkward bean. Look forward to his interactions with the other girls in both his party and confidants. It'll be interesting to say the least.</p>
<p>With that said, thank you all so much for reading my works, I wish you all a wonderful day and I will see you all tomorrow for chapter 5. Until then, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5th Trial: Teachers Talks and Troubles. The First Day Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren finally made it to school...and it was as big of a hassle as he feared. Everyone was spreading rumors about him, some of the teachers were being dismissive towards him, and he was sure to get an earful from Sakura once he got home. Not to mention he also got Makoto in trouble with his sister by accidentally dragging her into the whole mess. He hoped the rest of his probation wouldn't be as hectic as today was, but knowing his luck, this was most like the tip of the iceberg...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4/11/Afternoon/Overcast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Café Leblanc-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those two did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should've figured the kid would get himself into some sort of trouble. Didn't expect it to happen on the first day though…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro couldn’t help but let out an annoyed groan as he watched Niijima yell angrily at her phone. He was having a relatively peaceful day by his standards when he got a call from not only the school, but also the cops. According to the school, he kid and Niijima’s sister never arrived at school, which set him on edge. A few hours later, Niijima showed up and demanded where the two were, to which he insisted he was as clueless as she was regarding their location. It was shortly after that the woman got a call from the cops over in the Aoyama district saying they found her sister and the kid wandering around in the streets. Apparently Niijima-chan was scolding some delinquent kid before school started when a group of perverts showed up and harassed the group, and instead of running to the school to get help like normal people, they decided to deal with the issue themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an effective way to ruin an otherwise fair day…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told him to stay out of trouble, and this is how he responds? He even got Niijima-chan involved in this damn mess. It's like the kid wants me to give him the boot," Sojiro grumbled as he polished one of his good coffee mugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what I've been told, it seems like it was Makoto who initiated the conflict with the deviants hiding in the alleyways. Not Amamiya-kun. I wouldn't be surprised if it was true, though. She's too much like our father for her own good," Niijima muttered as she put her phone down and sat on the counter, causing Sojiro to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niijima-chan was the one who started this? That’s pretty surprising. She’s pretty demure, if a bit on the stiff side, from what I can tell,” he said while fixing her a cup of coffee. “You said she takes after her father, yes? He was a detective from what you’ve told me about him in the past. Considering how dangerous that line of work is, it’s not surprising you’re not a fan of her emulating him…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have no idea. She has idolized him ever since she was little… The two of them were always so close…" Niijima muttered while accepting the cup, a hint of bitterness that Sojiro caught easily, but never brought up. It wasn't his business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…I take it we're going to have words with the kids, then?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going to have to. They need to know how much of a short leash Amamiya-kun has and how severe the consequences of his actions are to others if they are involved in some way. I'm also going to need to talk to Makoto about getting into situations that she has no right to be in… Again…" Niijima sighed as she drank her coffee while Sojiro’s surprised expression returned after hearing the last bit of her statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Again? You mean she did stuff like this before?" he questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, unfortunately. She has a bit of a habit of sticking her nose in other people's business. Especially if she believes she is able to help in some way," she said while shaking her head in exasperation. "In fact, she had been focusing on an instructor that I met during her school’s festival until recently. For some reason she was insistent that the man in question was doing deplorable acts and was trying to uncover them. It got to the point where the principal informed me of what was happening and I had to intervene. It was a big headache for all of us… "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, who'd have thought…" Sojiro mused as he kept the newfound information in the back of his mind, "So, what kind of ‘deplorable acts’ did Niijima-chan say this teacher did?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something along the lines of abuse and harassment. She was even saying the man wanted to have his way with me when we met. I honestly try not to remember the argument we had regarding it. It was absolute nonsense and further reinforced the fact that I shouldn’t have had Amamiya-kun’s grandfather convince me to go to that school festival," Niijima explained with a stoic expression, her story making Sojiro stare at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She said that a teacher was abusing and harassing other people? And you didn’t believe her?" he couldn't help but ask. Niijima-chan didn’t look like the type of kid to make up stuff like that to get attention. There were a lot of disgusting people hidden in the world. He knew that from experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. It's completely ridiculous," Niijima scoffed with her arms crossed in annoyance. "Shujin is my alumni and the staff are among the best. I doubt Kobayakawa would allow such a deviant to be an instructor. I'm aware of how the man sees me, I'm not oblivious, but he doesn't indulge in his desires. He knows his place. So long as he remains that way, there shouldn't be any issue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…If you say so," Sojiro sighed, dropping the subject as he watched the silver haired woman finish her drink and prepare to leave. If the man had to be honest with himself, he thought that Niijima was being a little too harsh on her sister. Sure, he only met her a couple of times, but she seemed to be a nice enough girl who actively avoids trying to cause any trouble. If anything, the girl seemed to have some self-esteem issues, which made sense, considering how much of a hardass Niijima was. He knew the signs all too well…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook his head slightly to get rid of the dark thoughts before wishing his regular a safe trip home. It wasn't his business to deal with the girls’ affairs. Whatever was going on between the Niijima sisters was a family matter, and he had no right to interfere. All he can do is simply let them deal with it themselves and hope that whatever happens doesn't mess with his ward's probation. Still though, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Something big. And happening soon…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Probably just being paranoid, again," Sojiro sighed as he went to check on his curry and proceeded to go about his day without worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, the kid had a lot of explaining to do as soon as he got back.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin School Gate-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Is this for real?” Ren muttered, him and the others looking incredibly confused as they stared at the school building warily; not seeing even a hint of the castle that had taken its place just moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is incredibly strange…" Makoto said softly as she looked around the area for anything suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No kiddin'! This is the exact same way that we came here the first time! What the hell is goin’ on here?!" Sakamoto pointed out while gesturing to the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you… We got a phone call from the police…" an irritated voice called out to the group, and they all looked up to see a stern looking man in a brown suit looking down at them from the school door with an irritated expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The school counselor?! Dammit, the cops really did snitch us to the school!" Sakamoto hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They were gonna inform the school in the first place, Sakamoto-san. Didn't you hear them earlier?" Ren muttered softly to the infuriated teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are very sorry for being late, Mr. Nibui," Makoto apologized with a bow, prompting Ren to do the same while Sakamoto simply stared at the man defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is fine, Niijima-san. We were informed about the situation, so both you and your…assistant won’t be in trouble," Nibui said with a smile, which strained a bit when he addressed to Ren in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knew it. Rest of the staff are dicks. Why am I not surprised?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought in frustration as he withheld an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As for you, Sakamoto-san, I must admit that I'm quite surprised to see you with members of the student council of all things. It's rare enough not to see you alone as it is, but to think you would be with President Niijima and her aid… That's quite unexpected," the counselor questioned in a mocking tone before becoming serious again. "Although the police told me of your involvement, I don't buy it one bit. So tell me; where exactly were you this whole time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh… a… a castle?" Sakamoto answered unsurely, causing Ren to shake his head in annoyance as he heard Makoto sighed quietly in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" Nibui questioned irritably, his patience visibly wearing thin as he glared at the blond-haired teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's this about a "castle"?" a familiar voice spoke up, causing the three students to jump when they saw a tall man in a simple white shirt and black pants approach them. A man that they saw not too long ago in another place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kamoshida!?" Sakamoto exclaimed in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't you lock him up in that dungeon? How the hell is he here?" Ren whispered to Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe that the Kamoshida I sealed in the cage is different than the one in front of us. Look at his eyes," she whispered back, noticing that the man before them had normal dark colored eyes instead of the evil gold colored ones that she had seen on the robe wearing duplicate from before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team." Kamoshida said with a teasing smile, which easily set Sakamoto off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shuddup! It's your fault that—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakamoto-kun, calm down. Now's not the time," Makoto said softly while placing a hand on Sakamoto's shoulder to calm him down while the counselor looked outraged by his remark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How dare you talk about Mr. Kamoshida that way! There's not much leeway left for you, you know?" he stated with a scalding glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's the one who provoked me in the first place!" Sakamoto shouted as he shrugged Makoto's hand off his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really want to be expelled?!" Nibui questioned harshly before shaking his head in exasperation. "In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! This is—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Mr. Nibui, were you already told about the situation by the police? Everything they said about what happened was true, even Sakamoto-kun's involvement. I'm willing to take responsibility for all of us being late, since it was my fault to begin with. So please, go easy on him," Makoto requested as she stood before the two boys, making Ren smile in approval for sticking up for the blond, while Sakamoto was staring at her in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prez…?" he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no need to do that, Niijima! I can handle it from here," Kamoshida insisted with a large, closed eyed grin, causing Ren to raise an eyebrow at his action and taking note of Makoto’s annoyed stare as the large man turned to the counselor. "Come now, Nibui. I should've been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we're all to blame."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you say so…" Nibui relented before turning to Sakamoto with a glare. "Still, you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine…" Sakamoto sighed, well aware that he was not getting out of the upcoming discussion, while Kamoshida turned to Ren with a curious expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By the way… You're that new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya, if my memory's right…" he asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That’s me. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kamoshida," Ren said politely as Sakamoto began climbing up the stairs to the school, pausing for a moment to give Kamoshida the hottest glare he could give, before continuing on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Have we met somewhere?" Kamoshida asked with a curious expression, causing Ren to mirror his look in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was this morning, sir," Makoto spoke up, getting the attention of both student and teacher, "You offered the both of us a ride to school while you were picking up Takamaki-san. We declined the offer and you drove off to the school shortly after, remember?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right… I remember now," the gym teacher said while scratching his head as he recalled the event before giving the pair an easy smile, one that put Ren on edge. "…Well, I'll overlook this just for today. Especially since Sae worked so hard to get you in here. Can't have her ward or her sister get into too much trouble, after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression turned dark, though, and immediately Ren was reminded of the gold-eyed Kamoshida from before when he began to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a problem," Ren nodded, his stoic expression easily hiding his annoyance towards the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. I'd hate to see all that hard work and effort that Sae did for you all go to waste because you can't control yourself. Isn't that right, Makoto?" Kamoshida said while turning his attention to the auburn-eyed girl, his casual use of her name caused Ren to raise an eyebrow at him before turning to his impassive friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure he behaves. He's my new assistant, after all," Makoto assured him with a curt bow, causing Ren to mentally wince as he practically felt the waves of annoyance radiating off of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See to it that you do, otherwise I'll have to get ahold of your sister and tell her that you messed up again. You don't want a repeat of that, would you?" Kamoshida said, causing Ren to wince when he saw Makoto twitch in irritation before noticing that the man was now focusing on him. "At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. Niijima will show you the way, and I'm sure that Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do," Ren nodded while giving a quick glance at his friend, who was tightening her fist in response to the man’s poorly hidden threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and one more thing," Kamoshida spoke up once more as he was about to leave, a taunting grin aimed at Ren as he spoke. "Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that said, the instructor walked back inside, leaving Ren and Makoto alone at the school entrance and staring at the same spot Kamoshida was standing at before the dark-haired teen let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his forehead in annoyance while noticing that Makoto was taking some deep breaths to calm herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does crap like this always happen to me…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know the feeling. Hopefully things will get better eventually now that we're finally in Shujin," Makoto said in a tired tone as she started going up the stairs. "In any case, we should hurry and go. Ms. Kawakami must be worried sick about us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Either that or annoyed that we wasted four hours of her time making her wait for us," Ren countered while giving the brunette a deadpan stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…That is a possibility," she relented as the two entered the school and made their way to the faculty office on the second floor, frowning at the negative looks and whispers that they were getting from the other students. "I don't believe it. Everyone in the halls seems to be aware of your record. How is that possible? No one is supposed to know about it..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised. Rumors spread fast in schools. Trust me," Ren sighed while scratching the back of his neck, fully expecting the students of the school to know about his arrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm aware of that, but it seems really odd that they are already saying things about you. Not to mention incredibly unfair. You haven't been in school for even a minute and everyone is judging you," she pointed out, appearing quite worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, Makoto-senpai, it doesn't bother me that much. I'm more worried about you, though, if I can be honest," Ren said while muttering the last part to himself, only to mentally curse himself when he saw Makoto turning to him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit of rambling. Are we at the faculty office yet?" he deflected as he stood in the middle hall that had few doors on either side of the wall, one of the doors leading to the principal's office if he remembered right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes… It's right over here…" Makoto said slowly while pointing at a door on the left side of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then, let's get this over with…" Ren sighed as he opened the door to the office, ignoring Makoto’s scrutinizing gaze as she followed him and entered it, and walked around for a few moments before finding Kawakami sitting nearby filling out paperwork. With a nod from his friend, he walked up to her to get her attention when she noticed him approach and let off an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unbelievable… Being over half a day late on your first day…? Can you explain yourself…?" She asked in an annoyed tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I learned that perverts are persistent and go for the chest in more ways than one," Ren said evenly while rubbing his own chest, absentmindedly recalling when the other Kamoshida and the Bedside Brute both kicked him in the torso and still feeling a bit of the pain from those assaults while the teacher looked at him blankly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a long story, Ms. Kawakami," Makoto sighed while rubbing her forehead in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I won't ask about the details, but I did hear that the two of you came to school with Sakamoto-kun. Care to explain that?" Kawakami asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That…is also part of the long story, ma'am," Makoto admitted with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niijima-senpai was trying to convince him to change his hair color back, he was being stubborn, and things snowballed in the worst way possible after that…" Ren explained in a swift and polite manner, silently hoping that the woman would not want any more details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…You know what, don't tell me anything anymore. I don't want to know…" the teacher sighed tiredly, much to Ren’s relief. "In any case, please don't associate yourself with Sakamoto-kun too much. He's nothing but trouble… Although he wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I remember that as well. He was quite dedicated to the sport until the fallout," Makoto nodded while Ren looked at the two in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fallout?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ask Niijima-san here about it after class. Break's almost over," Kawakami stated, "Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. There will also be no student council after school either, so you'll have to be introduced to the other members tomorrow morning, understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. I'll be here early tomorrow for the meeting." Ren nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I'll be taking my leave then. I'll leave Amamiya-kun in your care, Ms. Kawakami," Makoto said with a bow before turning to her friend. "Do you think we can meet up together after school? I would like to talk about…what happened this morning with you, if you don't mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," he answered with a nod to her as well, causing her to smile faintly at him before taking her leave. Smiling slightly in return, he turned his attention back to his teacher, only to frown in confusion when he noticed she was staring at him curiously</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… Not to pry or anything, but is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Kawakami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Ren questioned, growing more confused when Kawakami let out an annoyed sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never mind. Just… Follow me," she requested as she stood up and walked out the door with her student close by. "By the way, when you introduce yourself… Be serious about it, even if you're lying to the class, ok? Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> say anything unnecessary."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood," Ren nodded, though he knew that it was going to be pointless at this point thanks to all the quiet talks and harsh looks he was getting since entering the school. He had no doubt in his mind that his class was going to dislike him. The fact that he showed up late on his first day wasn’t going to help either. Quietly sighing to himself, Ren put up an impassive expression as he followed Kawakami into a room labeled Class 2-D, most likely his home room, and was completely unsurprised when he was greeted by the sight of multiple teens staring at him with looks of disdain and distrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…Yup. This figures,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as he gazed at the other students blankly, slowly growing more annoyed as he heard the others mutter about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He looks normal though…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But he might slug us if we look him in the eye…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard he showed up with President Niijima of all people? Do you think they know each other?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Haven't you heard? This guy's supposed to be her new assistant…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The President managed to get this guy to be her bitch…?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow, wasn't expecting her to do something like that…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Settle down," Kawakami called out, much to Ren’s silent relief, "Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Today we…had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still not feeling well, technically. Wonder how long will it be until I stop feeling like my arms are burning or someone chucked a couple rocks at my chest…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as he resisted the urge to rub his arms or chest to alleviate the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, please say something to the class," Kawakami ordered, snapping him out of his thoughts and forcing him to turn to the others with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along," Ren said politely, trying his hardest to keep his eyebrow from twitching in annoyance when he heard a couple girls talk about his assault charge. Even Kawakami seemed uncomfortable by the words as she tried to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, so… Your seat will be… Hmm…" She muttered before noticing an empty spot near the end of the class by the window. "Right over there. It's the only one that's open. Hope you don't mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine," Ren agreed easily. He just wanted the day to end with as little issues as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," She said before turning to the students around the empty seat. "Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for making a good first impression…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren mentally sighed as he walked towards the seat and ignored the murmurs going on around him like it was second nature to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess this is what Kamoshida meant when he wished me luck in regards to my school life. This year's gonna be hell…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Lies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Ren paused, looking to his side to see the flashy blonde student from the morning glaring at him intensely, who immediately turned away when he focused on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shrugged as he sat down on the desk behind her, becoming even more annoyed when he began hearing a few things regarding him and the girl before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do those two know each other?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did he hit on her before transferring here?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not that surprising. It is Takamaki-san, after all."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard that the new guy's also getting it on with Miss President too. That side of the room is totally awful."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right! The volleyball rally's in two days…" Kawakami suddenly spoke up, getting the students to quiet down. "Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone, please rise," a solemn looking young man with bruises and a bandage on his cheek spoke up as he stood, prompting everyone else to stand as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I thought I was beat up. Is that guy ok?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as he stared at the plain looking boy in concern before focusing back on Kawakami. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not my problem. Right now, I just want to focus on having a normal and relaxing school life so I can go back home to Dad and Sumi after my probation is over…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh who am I kidding? Between what happened this morning and how everyone in school's badmouthing me and most likely the only friend I'll ever have in this place, there is no way things are gonna be normal anymore, let alone relaxing. Dammit, I'm screwed.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Afterschool/Sunny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy Second Floor-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was as much of a nightmare as I was expecting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought despairingly as he exited his homeroom class. The entire time he was in the room he couldn't pay attention to whatever lesson Kawakami was giving at all. All he could see and hear were his classmates judging him and spreading rumors about him. What got to him more were the ones that insinuated that he was forcing himself on Makoto or using her in ways he'd rather not recall hearing, lest he end up losing himself to his family's 'Dragonic Temper', as his father called it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elder Amamiya always did have a way with puns, and Ren found it funny that he ended up inheriting that trait. It made annoying his sister all the easier, at least, so he didn’t complain too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm starting to think that Makoto-senpai had a point with these rumors,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mused when he stopped just past his classroom door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was expecting a bit of talk since I'm the new guy, but nothing like this. Everyone is getting word about me too fast to be normal. Dammit, what the hell is going on? At this rate, I won't be able to join any clubs so I can have some semblance of peace while I'm at school. God knows I won't be getting any in the student council… I owe Coach another punch in the gut for getting me into it back at my old school in the first place… And maybe a third one if it turns out this place doesn't have a baseball or soccer team…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute, what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any and all thoughts that Ren had were immediately halted at the sight of the hallway before him. It didn't last long, only for a few moments or so, but somehow, the other students had vanished right before his eyes, the floor was suddenly covered with a red carpet, and the lockers had been replaced by green couches of all things, before returning to normal. To him, it was like he was back at the castle again. It was almost as if the school and the castle were one and the same. It didn't make any sense to him at all, and it was starting to hurt his head trying to figure out a connection between the two vastly different areas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that…? Did it have something to do with…what happened earlier? What's going on, here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought in confusion as he held his head in pain. He wasn’t even aware that he was attracting attention before he felt someone touch his shoulder, and turned his head to see Kawakami looking at him with a mix of confusion and concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Kawakami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…I’m fine, Ms. Kawakami. The run in I had this morning just took more out of me than I thought," he assured. He didn’t want to tell her that he saw the school halls suddenly get the European treatment for a split second, even if he knew she wouldn’t believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Alright, then. As long as you're fine," Kawakami relented before she scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably and let off a tired sigh. "Well… Looks like people are talking about you quite a bit. I'm surprised that they know about you already."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai said the same thing when we were on our way to the faculty room. Told me it was odd that everyone is aware of my arrest so quickly," Ren stated, his mind feeling a little better now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's not wrong. It's a little concerning. Especially since very few people outside of the faculty are supposed to know about it," Kawakami explained, making Ren turn to her curiously. "Seems like someone caught wind of the details about you and decided to spread it around. This is not going to be easy for either of us. Or Niijima-san, seeing that you're supposed to be her assistant in the council now. Ugh, I can never catch a break…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. Looks like people are already getting caught into the drama that is my life,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought sadly as guilt began to well up in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In any case, you should head straight home from here. Best not to make any stops. Niijima-san’s sister got a call from the police that found you and did not sound happy when she was informed of what happened. She was still stewing when we called her and Sakura-san for a follow-up report shortly after you arrived. Sakura-san himself was also quite angry about all this as well, which isn’t all that surprising."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sis knows about this morning?" a worried voice spoke up from the stairs, prompting the pair to turn to see Makoto walking up to them with a concerned expression, obviously bothered by what she had just heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There wasn’t any other choice, Niijima-san. With Amamiya-kun's predicament, we have to involve his guardian and parole officer about any incidents that he is involved in. I know you said that it wasn't entirely his fault, but it's still something that needs to be reported," Kawakami explained, looking genuinely apologetic as Ren noticed the growing fear in the student president's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No…" she whispered as she looked down to the floor while gripping her bag tightly, causing Ren to worry and prompting him to try and calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senpai, it's ok. We'll give Niijima-san the details about what happened this morning as soon as we get back. If we explain the situation to her and Boss, I'm sure they'll let us off the hook," Ren said with what he hoped to be an encouraging smile while gently patting her shoulder. Despite his assurance, he had a feeling that things will not go all that smoothly for either of them, and that just made him feel even more guilty for inadvertently getting his new friend in trouble with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geeze… Now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable about all this," he heard Kawakami mutter to himself, and looked to his side to see her turning away from the pair. He couldn’t exactly blame her, though. Trying to console a frantic girl wasn’t easy. Hell, he had a fair bit of experience with it thanks to being a brother, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a hard time with it more often than not. Sighing quietly to himself, he went back to comforting his friend when a familiar voice called out to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Prez. New guy. Is somethin' wrong?" Sakamoto asked as he walked towards the group with a concerned expression towards Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well look who it is. Wasn't expecting you to be here, Sakamoto-kun," Kawakami said with a stern expression and a hand on her hip. "I heard the police that you were cutting classes and that the Student Council President and her assistant had to drag you to class."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was nothin'," Ryuji muttered as he looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you didn't dye your hair back to black either…" she sighed while staring at the blond mop of hair on the delinquent's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Already had the riot act read to me about that from Miss Prez and her helper, Teach… One of the reasons why we were late in the first place," Sakamoto grumbled while turning to Ren, who immediately got the hint and looked back at Kawakami with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see…" Kawakami hummed, eyeing Sakamoto suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet," he said softly before turning to Ren and Makoto and whispered to them. "I'll be waitin' on the rooftop. Meet me there when Prez calms down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nodded as he watched Sakamoto walk up the stairs and began heading towards his destination. He turned to his teacher, who simply sighed and started to walk away, warning him to not get involved with the blonde as she left and leaving him alone with Makoto. He then turned to his friend, who was looking less distressed as before, and was about to talk to her about joining him to meet with their mutual acquaintance when he noticed a pair of familiar figures from the edge of his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you allow a student like that to transfer here? He's beginning to corrupt Niijima and started associating with Sakamoto…" Kamoshida asked Kobayakawa, the pair standing near the stairs and unaware of Ren and Makoto being right near them and speaking loud enough for the pair to hear their conversation. "A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it'll be pointless how much I contribute to this school."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Contribute? What does he mean by that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought while looking at the coach oddly, frowning when he felt Makoto twitch in his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now don't be like that…The school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You're our star," the principal said kindly in an attempt to placate the man before him before shaking his head with a small frown. "Still, a steady buildup is necessary for such brilliance as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Your troubles never seem to end, do they Principal Kobayakawa," Kamoshida sighed before putting up a grinning face towards the man. "Alright, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watched on as the two staff members went their separate ways, curiosity welling up inside him as he began to ponder on what he had just heard. He honestly had no idea how much of a bigshot Kamoshida was to the school, but if Kobayakawa's words were anything to go by, he seemed to be quite the huge one. He turned to Makoto to see if she could give him any information about the guy, but paused when he saw her face. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she was in deep thought, but whatever she was thinking…it probably wasn't pleasant if the scowl on her face was anything to go by. He thought about leaving her be; he had caused enough trouble for her for today, but if he had to be honest, he was still a little concerned about her and her obvious insecurities and low self-esteem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hit a little too close to home for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai? Is… Is everything ok?" He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Yes. I'm fine, Ren-kun. It's nothing," Makoto said just as soft while shaking her head before turning to Ren with a weak smile. "Sorry for worrying you, but it's fine. Why don't we go see Sakamoto-kun and see what he wants to say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Lead the way," He relented with a shrug as Makoto led him to the stairs, ignoring the whispers they were hearing as they continued on to their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm wondering how Sakamoto-kun managed to get up to the roof. No one is allowed to be up there, usually." Makoto mused as they neared the end of the stairs, where Ren could see a hint of a door appearing just in his line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Usually? There are people who are allowed up here?" Ren couldn't help but ask, his curiosity taking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm aware that there is at least one student that has recently been given access to the roof with the school's permission. I believe she's a classmate of mine. I don't know exactly why she was given access, but she has yet to cause any issues, so I don't mind," Makoto explained as they reached the lone door at the top of the stair set. "We're here. Let's go see what Sakamoto-kun wants."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." Ren nodded as Makoto opened the door, and the two walked outside to see Sakamoto sitting in a chair near a group of desks, using his leg to rock himself and staring at what appeared to be small planters with actual plants growing on his right side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, so these are the things Senpai was asked to look after. Gotta help her with these things when I can," Sakamoto muttered to himself while looking at the planters, causing Ren to raise an eyebrow at the words before dismissing the thought and walked over to the blond to get his attention. "There you are. And it looks like Miss Prez is doin' better now. That's cool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakamoto-kun, normally I would tell you that you are not allowed up here and ask that you leave," Makoto said with a stern tone and hard eyes, causing Sakamoto to turn to her irritably, before she let off a tired sigh and sat down on one of the nearby desks in a pristine manner, "However, I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about, and this is the only place in school that will give us some privacy, so I'll allow it for now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, glad to have your permission then," Sakamoto said with a hint of a smile before turning to Ren, who had simply decided to lean on the farthest desk and looked at the blond with a curious stare. "Sorry for callin' you two up here like this. I bet that Kawakami told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him,' huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something along those lines. Said you were trouble," Ren admitted with a shrug, recalling the conversation he had with his homeroom teacher just moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, looks like the two of us are on the same boat," Sakamoto said with a small grin, making Ren blink a couple times in confusion. "I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talking about it. No wonder you were so gutsy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, it's true… Everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about Ren-kun's record…" Makoto muttered, getting the boys’ attention. "It's really strange how everyone is aware of it. That information is supposed to be known only to the school faculty and myself in order for him to lead a steady school life without being bothered with his past, but it seems like someone has managed to learn about his arrest and began spreading the word to the students. This is greatly concerning…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For real? So no one's supposed t'know? His record is the only thing everyone's talkin' 'bout right now. That blows, man," Sakamoto said in a sympathetic tone towards Ren, who simply nodded back to him with a wry smile, before turning to Makoto curiously. "But wait, if only the school staff were supposed to know 'bout his past, how come you got permission to know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My sister is his probation officer and I was asked by her to look after him during school to make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble. She even got him signed up for the student council so I can keep a better eye on him," Makoto explained before letting off a solemn sigh and looked at her friend in sympathy. "Although it looks like trouble has found him instead…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happens more often than you think. I’m more or less used to it at this point,” Ren said with a shrug, growing slightly confused when Makoto looked at him in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You talkin' about this mornin', right?" Sakamoto asked as he leaned forward. "Do either of you know what happened? We nearly died back in that castle. It wasn't a dream, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't believe so. It felt all too real for it to be a dream," Makoto shook her head as she gave her opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely not a dream," Ren agreed as he felt the faint pain that still lingered in his arm and chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, just 'cause the three of us remember it doesn't mean much, though…" Sakamoto pointed out before leaning back on his chair and giving Ren an appreciative grin. "I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah, thanks, Amamiya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would like to express my thanks as well, Ren-kun," Makoto spoke up with a soft smile on her face. "If it wasn't for you, we would all be still in the castle, you and Sakamoto-kun dead and me…well, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Ren nodded with an intense look in his eye as he recalled the implication that the other Kamoshida made when it came to Makoto's punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In any case, you have my gratitude. If you have any trouble while you are in school, come to me and I will do whatever that is in my power to assist you. It's the least I can do," the lone girl of the group offered with a smile, the sight of it and Sakamoto’s heartfelt thanks making Ren's worries melt away for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was nothing. I just did what I had to do to help. My Gramps always taught my sister and I to never leave a comrade behind, so I got your backs too, if you need it," Ren offered with a small smile and a hand forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. Wow. Thanks, man. You're a pretty stand up guy, you know that?" Sakamoto accepted with a massive grin as he grabbed Ren's hand firmly and shook it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He certainly is," Makoto nodded with a soft smile, causing Ren to blush slightly at the sight as he ended the handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…" Sakamoto suddenly spoke up, getting Ren’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed…" Makoto nodded, causing Ren to look between the two curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You two talking about that buff guy we saw in the castle and in front of the school, right?" he spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, that ripped mop-headed asshole who was full of himself at the castle," Sakamoto confirmed with a sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As…vulgar as Sakamoto-kun's description of Mr. Kamoshida is, I'm ashamed to admit that it is pretty accurate," Makoto agreed reluctantly with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Considering you called him an asshole after caving his face in, I'll take your word for it," Ren nodded, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he saw Makoto's face flush as she recalled both her words and actions once more, before turning back to Sakamoto with a serious expression. "So, what's up with him? I heard Principal No-Neck kissing up to him back at the hall before we showed up. How much of a hotshot is that guy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Principal No-Neck? Heh, that's pretty good, man," Sakamoto grinned at the insult, the boys missing Makoto's annoyed glare at the two for the insulting nickname, before he adopted a more somber expression as he leaned downward from his seat. "But yeah. The prick's as big of a hotshot as you think. No one says anything against him 'cause he's a medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. Even Prez here was trying to find some guys who were willin' to speak up against him until she suddenly stopped at the beginning of the third term last year. Not sure why she stopped, but knowing Kamoshida’s M.O., he probably snitched on her sis and she forced him to stop. Wouldn’t surprise me…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren blinked a couple times as he recalled Kamoshida saying the same thing back at the school entrance before turning to Makoto, who was looking down in shame in response. He frowned at the sight, wanting to ask for the details, but held himself back. It wasn’t the time to ask about such things. With that in mind he turned his attention back to Sakamoto, who didn’t seem to notice his actions as he continued talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyways, the way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real because of that… I wonder if we can go back to the castle again…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren raised an eyebrow at Sakamoto, a little surprised by his words. He didn’t expect him to actually want to go back to the place where they were almost killed. If it was him, he would stay as far away from that place as he could. He had dealt with a fair number of life-threatening situations in the past, but the castle was on a whole other level. In all honesty, he would rather stay away from that place were it not for the fact that he somehow got superpowers and met a strange talking cat creature that knows about them in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If it is possible to get back to that place, maybe I could finally get an explanation on all the weird shit that’s been happening the past few days. I wonder if the fuzz bucket knows Igor and those weird twins?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought before glancing at Makoto, who was looking down in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, is she also thinking about going back there? Why would she do that? I thought she was the most cautious out of the three of us. What could make her even consider going back to that hellhole?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Argh! Forget it! Must've been a dream! It has to be!" Sakamoto shouted out in frustration, snapping Ren out of his thoughts and causing him to stare at his loud acquaintance in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell that to my chest and arms,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he watched the punkish teen get up from the chair and gave the pair a wry grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for draggin’ you two out here like this. That's all I had to say," Sakamoto apologized as he stood up from the chair with a wry grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, Sakamoto-san. It's fine," Ren assured with Makoto nodding silently in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, call me Ryuji. You too, Prez, if ya want. Even if it was a dream, we’ve been through too much shit to be formal around each other," Ryuji grinned at the two before focusing his attention on Ren, "You know, we might be pretty similar, dude. I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as 'troublemakers'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, maybe. And if you can call me Ren. Fair's fair, after all," Ren answered with a smirk as he held a fist out, prompting Ryuji to bump his own fist to his before the punkish teen turned to Makoto apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Prez, sorry for rilin' you up back at the castle. You were kinda badass back when you knocked out that weird Kamoshida thing. Honestly, I think you should loosen up a bit, but you're not all that bad, actually. Think we can be friends?" Ryuji asked while offering his hand to the student president, who was looking at it with wide eyes for a moment before schooling her expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…While I do admit that your actions and behavior could use a lot of work, you are not too bad yourself…Ryuji-kun. I believe we are more or less acquaintances at this point, but I'm sure we can be friends in the very near future, And…you may also call me by my first name, if you wish," Makoto said evenly, but gave Ryuji a small smile and a firm handshake, and that seemed to be enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. I'll take it," Ryuji grinned before turning to Ren, "I'll come talk if I see ya around, Ren. Don't ignore me, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll try not to. Take it easy, Ryuji-san," Ren agreed with a chuckle before waving his new friend off, turning to Makoto just as he left. "You know, he really isn't all that bad. Rough around the edges, but I can tell he's a good person. He actually reminds me of my cousin back at my dad's hometown. Especially the hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Are you two close?" Makoto asked as she got up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty much. He's family, and my sister and I see him as a cool and awkward older brother. He actually used to act like Ryuji-san back when he was in high school, but changed his ways when he made friends with a bunch of good people. He even hooked up with one of them shortly after their third year started and they're still together," he nodded before pointing a thumb to the door. "Well, I think we've been here for too long. Wanna head back home and face the music. I'm pretty sure that Boss is going to have a few words with me as soon as I get to Leblanc. And I'm sure you're gonna get a big lecture from Sae-san as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes… I know I will. And it wouldn't be the first time I'll be getting this lecture," Makoto said sadly, with Ren looking at her sympathetically, before the two of them exited the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they exited the school and walked towards the station, Ren noticed that Makoto was looking quite pensive, and couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking about. It must’ve been very serious if she was making such a face. If he had to guess, it had to be either their little adventure at the castle or Ryuji’s comment regarding her investigation towards Kamoshida. Both made sense to him, but he wasn’t sure if he should ask. As much as he wanted to help, he felt like he might overstep his boundaries in their still budding friendship if he pried into her-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ren-kun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm? What's up?" Ren asked, snapping out of his thoughts when he heard Makoto speak up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…What do you think of the strange castle we entered this morning. You can't honestly believe that everything we've been through was some sort of elaborate dream, right?" she questioned softly, making absolutely sure that no one would hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Considering that my body is still sore after everything we've been through, I can honestly say without a doubt that what we experienced was no dream," Ren said just as quietly while running a hand through his hair. "You know, ever since Ryuji-san brought it up, I've been wondering if we could go back to that place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You actually want to go back?" Makoto asked in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In all honesty, I'd rather not. We barely made it out with our lives. But that place is where I got my…powers, for lack of a better term, and they only work there. I can’t call on it here for some reason," Ren said while raising his hand and clenched his fist, trying to draw out his powers to no avail. “Not only that, the weird cat thing we found has the same power that I do. There’s a good chance that he can teach me more about my new abilities if I do go back. I know it’s a bit of a weak reasoning, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Ren-kun. You have gained incredible, if frightening, abilities, and want to learn how to control them. It’s only natural for you to want to do such a thing… There’s no shame in wanting to return to the castle. After all… I wish to do the same," Makoto interrupted, catching Ren off guard by her statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go back? Seriously,” he questioned, his disbelief so evident that he caused Makoto to falter for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, Ren-kun. I… The students that we saw trapped in the castle. I wanted so desperately to help them. One of them looked quite familiar too; the one Ryuji-kun and I were arguing in front of… I actually agreed with what he wanted to do, but we were incredibly pressed for time and had to escape first before anything,” she explained with a pained expression, causing Ren to stare at her sympathetically as she continued. “I feel extraordinarily guilty for doing that, though, and… I wish to see if it's possible to help those students that are trapped by that other Kamoshida… If they're real, that is…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think those students in the dungeon are fakes, too?" Ren asked in surprise. He had a feeling that the people weren’t real thanks to Morgana’s remarks during the argument between Makoto and Ryuji, but he didn’t think that anyone else would’ve had the same thought. Then again, considering who he was with, he should’ve figured that she would also come to such a conclusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a likely possibility. I took a quick check on the attendance record before going back to class, and I didn't see anyone being marked unaccounted for except for us and Ryuji-kun for today… But there is still a possibility that there are some students that have accidentally traversed into the castle similarly to how we entered and are still trapped. If that is the case, I would like to return to that place, if possible. I want to make sure that whoever is sealed in there does not suffer the same fate that nearly befell us…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was taken aback by the fierce determination that was burning in his friend's eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. It looked good on her, and it made him feel good to see his friend feel more comfortable now compared to how meek or scary she was in their earlier moments. He didn't say anything in response to her statement. He felt like he would ruin the impact, so he simply nodded and let out a grunt of agreement, and allowed a comfortable silence to fall on them as the two entered the station and made their way to their respective homes. Feeling content for the first time in a long while, Ren turned to Makoto to ask her more about her opinion about the castle before noticing her puzzled expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Makoto-senpai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. For some reason, it feels like I’m forgetting something, but I can’t remember what it is for the life of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. I hate it when that happens. Hopefully you’ll remember it soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too…”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Evening/Overcast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Café Leblanc-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm back," Ren announced as he entered the store, completely unsurprised when he saw Sakura sitting by the counter with an irritated expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see that…" the man said as he crossed his arms, "I got a call from the school and not long after that, Niijima-san showed up like a bat out of hell and nearly put the cuffs on me before she got a call from her cop friends regarding you and her sister. Is there any particular reason why the both of you were late on your first day of class?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Would you believe me when I say we were ambushed?" Ren asked with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you seriously think I will buy that?" Sakura responded with a deadpan expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The police did, and I’m pretty sure I got a bruise to prove it," Ren stated while rubbing his chest again, growing confused when Sakura’s glare grew fiercer. “What? Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seriously need to learn what you say in front of people, kid… You’re lucky Niijima and I didn’t call your family about this. If they hate Tokyo as much as you say they do, then I can only imagine the kind of hell they would raise if they caught wind of this," Sakura sighed while shaking his head, his last statement causing Ren to blanch as the man continued. "Look, just try and behave yourself, alright? It’s not just your life that’s forfeit if things go to hell. You’ll get Niijima-chan in trouble too if you’re not careful. Don’t do anything stupid, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand. I'll do my best to stay out of trouble…" Ren muttered, turning away from Sakura as the man answered his phone. He was really thankful that his family wasn’t informed about this morning. If his father--or god forbid his grandfather--caught wind of what happened, Shujin would be reduced to a pile of rubble. Not only that, his sister would probably be heartbroken and would somehow blame herself for the mess, and that, to him, was even worse than anything. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he slowly made his way towards the stairs when he felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out to see a certain someone messaging him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well speak of the devil. Or angel in this case. Almost forgot that I promised Sumi that I’d call her after school. Better do it now before she starts fretting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought with a wry smile as he called his sister before pausing, his mind suddenly drifting to Makoto and her own sister and causing a frown to form. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Niijima-san isn’t too harsh on Makoto-senpai. It wasn’t her fault all of this happened, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Niijima Residence-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…And if run into a situation as dangerous as that again, you run away and let the proper authorities handle it, not settle it on your own. Do you understand, Makoto?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand, Sis. I won't do it again," Makoto said softly as her sister's lecture ended. She had expected Sae to be vocal about her 'actions' for today, but it still hurt to hear her say such things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. So long as you understand. I do not want a repeat of the discussion we had after the school festival…" Sae said, her glare very fierce as she looked down on the young brunette sitting on the couch. "Listen, I know that you were only doing your duty as student council president to try and curb the delinquency of the school, and I know how much you despise perverts and those who indulge on such selfish desires--I'm the same way--but putting your life at risk to stop a bunch of hoodlums on top of getting Amamiya-kun involved in it would only lead to very severe consequences if things did not end the way they did. You know that, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All too well, Sis… It was…honestly…a very scary experience. I'm still surprised that we got out as well as we did," Makoto admitted, allowing a bit of the fear she felt during her ordeal with the other Kamoshida to come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can tell," Sae said, who seemed to be backing off a bit as she let off a tired sigh. "Listen, just please be careful when you are on your way to school. I'm well aware that you can take care of yourself, but you also have Amamiya-kun to consider. If he gets involved in anything kind of troublesome situation, he will be sent straight to juvenile hall without fail. You are supposed to set an example to him, not be a burden that could end his future at the drop of a hat. So please, think about your actions before you act on them. It's not just about you anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sis…" Makoto nodded, the words of her sister echoing in her mind and further dropping her mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well. Now, did you remember to tell Amamiya-kun when he is staying with us during Golden Week?" Sae asked, her words causing Makoto to flinch as she finally remembered what she had forgotten before panicking under her sister’s frustrated expression. "Are you serious, right now? Don't tell me you actually forgot to tell him…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, Sis! A…A lot of stuff happened today and—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough, Makoto. I don't want to hear it. Just…go to your room and do your homework. I'll message him about it before I got to bed," Sae grumbled while shaking her head, her harsh words nearly breaking Makoto’s heart as she got up from the couch and slowly made her way to her room. Just as she was about to enter, though, she heard Sae mutter to herself, and what she heard shook her to her core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, she could be so useless, sometimes…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Useless…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she repeated Sae's words in her head, feeling as if her world had just shattered as her body slowly trudged into her room, collapsing on her bed as tears began to stream down her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really useless? I thought I've been helpful to her this whole time… Am I really that much of a burden to her? And to others? Do they think I'm useless as well? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I…do anything? </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Café Leblanc-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, it's been a long day," Ren sighed as he sat on his bed, having finished a phone call to his sister as he set his glasses on a table nearby, completely worn out from today’s events. All he wanted to do was sleep away all the stress he accumulated throughout the day. Just as he laid on his bed, he heard his phone vibrate, causing him to groan as he grabbed it. Squinting at the screen, he saw that it was Niijima who messaged him. Groaning to himself, he opened the message to see that his probation officer was telling him about today’s events, that he was to be staying with her and Makoto during Golden Week and that Makoto should’ve told him about it. Ren couldn’t help but frown at the wording of the message, not exactly happy with how Niijima seemed to be putting down her sister for a simple mistake, but it was too late in the day for him to really do anything about it. With an exhausted sigh, he messaged her back to inform her that she understood before setting his phone on the floor, plugged it into his charger and laid back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Niijima-san is really stern. I hope she wasn’t too harsh on Makoto-senpai," Ren muttered to himself, still a little concerned for his friend. He just couldn't forget the pained expressions he had seen on her face whenever her sister was mentioned in a negative fashion. He was very curious about how the two lived their daily lives, but he wasn't going to ask questions just yet. He was still a relatively new addition to their lives and if he did try to pry, it probably wouldn’t end well. Maybe during Golden Week, he could ask, but until then, he would just have to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should bring a housewarming gift for them? I'm sure I could make them something that could lift their spirits up. Especially Makoto-senpai. She really needs some comfort in her life…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as he gazed towards his storage box that he stuffed in the far corner of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can finish that project I was working on before moving and give that to her, and make something simple for Niijima-san. She seems like someone who's more into practical gifts than anything. Best to make something for Boss as well. Maybe coffee related… Like a…mug…or some…thing…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So tired…</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It is time to awaken, Summoner. The Proprietor and his wards are waiting for you…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arsène?" Ren suddenly awoken with wide eyes, the sounds of his other self's voice echoing in his head. He got up from his bed and held his head to try and find out a way to try and get a hold of it again when he realized something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed he was sitting on…wasn't his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About time you come to, Inmate! On your feet!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gah!" Ren screamed in surprise at the sound of metal striking metal, and immediately realized he was back in the Velvet Room, with Justine and Caroline looking at him with different levels of annoyance while Igor was smiling as widely as before towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our master wishes to speak to you. It is in your best interest to take his words to heart," Justine spoke in her typical monotone as Ren slowly walked out of the cell and towards the desk before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, young man. May I first say that it is good to see you again." Igor said politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Likewise, I think," Ren responded unsurely, still completely lost to what was happening at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I understand your confusion, Summoner. This is quite unfamiliar territory. Hard to believe this is a representation of your soul…”</b>
  <span> a familiar voice stated from behind the shocked teen, and he turned to see a certain red and black figure floating behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the… Arsène?" Ren shouted in alarm as soon as he realized who the figure was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahaha. It seems that you have finally awakened to your potential. And a curious one at that. Very rare do we see a Persona that is so independent without it regressing into a Shadow, but it looks like you possess some very unique properties of your own. Your journey is bound to be much more interesting than what I initially perceived," Igor said, his massive grin somehow growing wider during his explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Journey?" Ren repeated, his attention off of his Persona as he tried to process what the man before him was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Though I suppose that, given the state of this room and your heart, the phrase 'Rehabilitation' would fit the situation more, but I'd rather not make you any more uncomfortable than you already are… In any case, starting now, you will be training the power of your Persona, and we will be helping you cultivate that power however we can." Igor explained with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Persona? Is that the name of my power?" Ren asked, wanting to know more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed. That is what it is called," Igor nodded as he explained, "Persona is the manifestation of the human psyche, called upon by their summoner through external stimuli. Think of it as a mask to protect you from the hardships of the outside world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b>The Shackled Proprietor speaks the truth,”</b>
  <span> Arsène suddenly spoke up, catching Ren's attention. </span>
  <b>“The moment you forged a contract with me I was released from the Sea of Souls and called upon to be by your side. We are bound by fate to go on this journey all the way to the end. If you ever have any troubles at all, be it battle or other matters, I will be with you to help. After all, I am thou, and thou art I.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arsène…" Ren muttered as he looked at his Persona in surprise, and soon began to feel much more comfortable with the winged thief than before, giving the being a firm, confident nod before turning back to Igor, curious to learn more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm. Your Persona seems to be quite the oddity, even among those of the Fool Arcana. Very interesting indeed," Igor noted with an amuse glint in his eye before continuing. "By the way… If you don't mind me asking, how is the Metaverse Navigator treating you so far? It is a very useful tool for Tricksters such as yourself when you wish to traverse between reality and the Realm of Distortion to enter Palaces. Have there been any difficulties using it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The where and what now?" Ren couldn't help but ask, now even more confused than when he first returned to the Velvet Room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's talking about the Metaverse Navigator, you stupid Inmate! Are you deaf or something?!" Caroline exclaimed while slamming her baton to the ground, making not only Ren, but Arsène flinch as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would seem that you are unaware of the tool you possess. How inadequate," Justine shook her head in disappointment, making Ren feel even worse than when Caroline reprimanded them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“These assistants to the Proprietor are quite intimidating…”</b>
  <span> Arsène stated in an even tone, and Ren couldn’t help but nod in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahaha. They can be, at times, but I assure you that they are only here to help you, as am I," Igor assured with a laugh. "If you find others who are willing to join you in your journey, they will be gifted with the navigator as well. After all, a journey such as this is not easy to accomplish alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…You're telling me to get others involved in what I'm doing? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Ren couldn't help but ask, not wanting anyone he knew to get hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“That is the risk one takes if they are willing to join us in our cause, Summoner,”</b>
  <span> Arsène stated with its arms crossed. </span>
  <b>“It is possible for those you have befriended; the fierce maiden and the brutish gentleman, to Awaken like yourself, but it will involve them returning to the Castle of Lust in order to do so. It is also possible we will be reunited with the Magician of Hope as well if we return there. If we are in desperate need of aid, it would be wise to recruit him.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Magician of Hope?" Ren couldn't help but ask, noticing that even Caroline and Justine looked confused as to what the Persona was referring too. Igor, however, seemed to be very intrigued, with his smile somehow growing even wider, if that was even possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My, my… You are in possession of a very unique Persona. Very unique indeed. I am looking forward to whatever transpires in your journey…young Trickster," he said in a cryptic tone, the alarm in the room going off as soon as he finished his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, looks like time's up. Go and enjoy what little rest you have," Caroline ordered as Ren suddenly began to feel extremely tired again. Sure enough, he was on the brink of passing out, and was barely able to get himself back to the cot before succumbing to slumber. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was his Persona, who nodded slightly to him before vanishing in a burst of blue flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Be ready, Summoner. Your everyday life will be much more difficult than you intended starting now. Adapt to whatever situation you will face, and take full responsibility for every action you take. I will be by your side until the end, so live your new life with no regrets.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You will be a force to be reckoned with in time. This, I am sure…</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Velvet Room-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Hey, Justine? Is it me or does the Inmate’s Persona feel…weird to you?” Caroline asked as she turned to her twin, who looked back to her with a slightly pensive expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… You are not the only one to think that. Our guest is proving to be a very unique case. I recall Master’s lessons to us regarding Personas, but not once do I remember him mentioning a Persona with such freedom and individuality as this Arsène being. How unprecedented,” Justine confessed while looking down at her clipboard thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… This is annoying. Something tells me the Inmate is going to be more trouble than he’s worth,” Caroline said while shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha. Don’t be like that, Caroline. All Tricksters throughout history have an oddity or two amongst them, and this one is no different. Be sure to get along with him. After all, our destinies are tied with his. He may very well be the one who will aid us in our…predicament,” Igor said kindly, enjoying the surprised look on the feisty twin’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Fine, Master. I’ll…try to get along with the Inmate. But only because you said! I owe you greatly for taking us in, after all,” Caroline said in a huff while crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both owe him, Caroline. If the Master believes our new guest will help us in our ordeal, then I will do what I can to assist. If we do, there is a possibility that we might even discover where we came from,” Justine said softly, a far away look in her eye as Caroline turned to her in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? You really think that guy can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully. We just have to put our faith in him, just as the Master has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Igor watched the two converse in satisfaction, happy that the two were complying to his request, before closing his eyes and sighed. Their situation truly was an unusual one, but he knew very well that it could’ve been worse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse. It was only through sheer luck that his fate had changed to what was meant to be. Though his situation was far from ideal, he could work with it. At least, as much as he could while shackled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh girls…how I wish I could help you. Sadly, so long as I am bound to the same chains that befall the Velvet Room, I am only able to observe. Only the Trickster can help you reclaim what you had lost…” Igor said melancholically, his smile gaining a somber tinge as he stared at his chained arms before reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out three blue cards from it, one side having an image of two masked faces and the other having roman numerals at the base: 0, XIII, and XXI. “Still, to think that he would also receive aid from the Universe. This has taken an interesting turn, to say the least. Even if it is slight, humanity has gained an edge in this rigged game we are playing. It seems that things are going to be more intriguing than anticipated, Yaldabaoth. I am looking forward to how everything will turn out.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back, Tricksters, to the next chapter of Trials of the Trickster. A bit later than what I would've liked, but I hope you all enjoyed your reading. The world is in a state of turmoil that is not dissimilar to how it tends to be in the Persona World. Hopefully I was able to provide a bit of an escape of all the chaos, at least for the moment. I won't be overly preachy about the state of the world, but I do wish for you all to be safe during this time and pray that, hopefully, everything will get better in the future. It won't be the same as before, no doubt about that, but we will make it work. The Phantom Thieves never gave up with things got rough, and neither will we.</p>
<p>Now, as a fair warning, this chapter is a bit on the rough side. It hasn't been edited as well as previous chapters, so if there are any mistakes here, feel free to call them out. The next chapter, however, will be better, in multiple ways, and I will be uploading it earlier as a result, so look forward to that. Now, for a bit more info about Ren here in Trials. As shown here and in a few other chapters, he is a bit of a family man. His family is very important to him and being separated from them bothers him more than he would care to admit. Rarely does he ever stop thinking of them, especially his little sister, and would probably talk about his family until he is forced to stop. He is also very protective of them, so if someone messes with any of his relatives...things will get ugly.</p>
<p>I wish to say more about Ren, but I will save that for another time. Until then, I wish you all a wonderful day. Stay safe out there, Tricksters, and I wish you all a wonderful day. Until tomorrow, then. Farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6th Trial: The Training Hall of Love and the High Priestess's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto was having a rough couple of days. From the rampant rumors to her sister's words and more, she couldn't help but feel like the world was against her. It was getting out of hand, especially after she decided to join Ryuji and Ren in investigating the strange castle that they were trapped in the day before. Was she truly as useless as her sis says...? Or did she simply need a nudge in the right direction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4/12/Early Morning/Rain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Café Leblanc</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well… Another day, another dream with tiny wardens and long-nosed clairvoyants. This one starring what is apparently the manifestation of my psyche in the form of an eldritch variation of a storybook gentleman thief. What the hell is my life now…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his new room, listening to the pitter-patter of rain as he tried to collect his thoughts about the strange dream from the previous night. It was twice now that he had entered the Velvet Room, and while Igor seemed as pleasant as before, the twins were still as hostile as ever. Caroline, for sure, seemed to enjoy tormenting him, especially with her baton, while Justine looked content to break him down verbally, and the poor teen had no idea which was worse. He was especially confused by Arsène's presence, the Proprietor's odd interest in it, and how Arsène seemed to be aware of things he didn't know about, even though the two were supposed to be one and the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, no use worrying about it now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren shook his head and got up from his bed, heading towards his storage box to pull out his umbrella. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best to put everything behind me for the moment. If I end up having to go back into that weird world and fight again, then so be it. I just hope I don't have to involve Ryuji-san or Makoto-senpai in it… We barely made it out alive yesterday, and I don't want them to get hurt because I wasn't strong or fast enough to protect them…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd never forgive myself if I allow any more people to get hurt or die because of me… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey kid! Are you up yet?! You got a visitor here ready to take you to school!" Sakura's voice snapped Ren out of his thoughts. Not wanting to get into more trouble, the teen grabbed his bag and rushed downstairs, where he was greeted by not only the store owner, but Makoto as well, who didn't appear to be doing so well if the slight bags under her eyes were any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai, are you ok? You're not looking too hot right now," Ren asked in concern as he walked towards his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a great thing to say to a girl first thing in the morning, kid…" Sakura grumbled while shaking his head, his words causing Ren to flinch at his own bluntness and prompting him to apologize before seeing Makoto shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s fine, Ren-kun. Don't worry about me. I just…didn't sleep all too well because of what happened yesterday. I'll be better after we get to school. We have a brief council meeting this morning and I have to introduce you to the other members as soon as possible," she assured him with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren couldn't help but frown at the dodge. He knew something had happened between Makoto and Niijima the night before--it was obvious in her eyes--but he had a feeling bringing it up would only make things worse at the moment. For now, all he could do was stay quiet and nod as the two made their way to the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get to Shujin early, so I'm afraid that we will have to skip breakfast for today. If we have time, we can grab something from the school store. I'm sorry for putting you through this, but it's the only way to get you acquainted with everyone in the council at such short notice…" Makoto apologized with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll just grab a few melon breads and have those on the way," Ren insisted while opening the door for her, allowing her to exit the store first before following shortly. The two of them said goodbye to Sakura as they left. As they neared the station, Ren allowed himself a soft, exasperated sigh as he imagined how his second day of school was going to be…and he did not like what he imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, time for another day of hell on earth. Here’s hoping it’s more bearable than yesterday, but knowing my luck…it’s just gonna be worse…” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy Halls-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I even have to ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Never mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren shrugged as he ate the last of the melon bread, the fourth one he bought, while Makoto shook her head incredulously before staring at her own partially eaten treat. When they got to the school, she was not expecting him to buy a quarter dozen packages of flavored bread for himself and eat them all in one sitting… But he did, and she had witnessed every second of it. It was a sight that both surprised and disturbed her. She recalled how ravenous the teen had been when scarfing down the curry the two of them had the previous day, but chalked it up as simply enjoying some extraordinarily good food, which she couldn't blame. Now though, she was curious if her new friend had some sort of eating disorder or something similar that she wasn’t informed of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you gonna finish that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either that or he was just a glutton with a high metabolism. That was also a strong possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… I'm not all that hungry at the moment. You can have it," Makoto sighed as they started climbing the stairs and gave Ren the rest of her bread, who accepted it with a curious gaze and unaware of the passing students looking at them with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You look like you haven't eaten since last night when you came and picked me up this morning," Ren asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Ren-kun. I had already eaten before I arrived to pick you up, so I wasn't all that hungry to begin with. I'd rather not have food go to waste either, so eat it," she insisted with a firm stare that immediately made Ren back off before she continued, "By the way, I forgot to mention this to you, but you will be staying over at my place during Golden Week. Sis wanted me to tell you this yesterday but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… I understand. Things were kind of hectic then, so I don't blame you for not remembering that. I got a message from your sister about it last night, so it's all good. I plan on bringing over some housewarming gifts as well, since you two are gonna look after me for a bit," Ren said shortly after finishing off the half-eaten bread as he brought out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you don't need to do that! It's our responsibility to watch over you, you don't need to trouble yourself with giving us anything for that," Makoto fretted, frowning when Ren shook his head as they neared their destination on the third floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I insist. I'm planning on makin—I mean getting something for Boss, too. It's no trouble at all, I promise," he assured with a nervous smile from his slip-up, causing Makoto to giggle a little at his slight loss of composure and lifting her mood slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then. I'll look forward to it," she smiled before pausing at the door that led to the council room. "We're here. We’re going to have to be more formal from this point on, so no first names unless we’re alone. Are you ready to introduce yourself to the rest of the council?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready as I'll ever be," Ren sighed as Makoto opened the door and followed her into the room, oblivious to the small crowd of people watching them as they went to meet with the student council.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"…Holy crap, was that the President hanging out with the new guy?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How in the world does that criminal know Niijima-senpai?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She knows where he lives too! She even picked him up!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did I hear them say they're gonna live together!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What!? Are you serious!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She even shared her food with him. Think they're together?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hell no! You honestly think Miss Goody-Two-Shoes would seriously go for someone with a criminal record?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe she's into bad boys? I think I heard him saying something about her sister too? How close is the new guy to Niijima-senpai?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Heard the guy's also her personal bitch in the council too. Buddy of mine in 2-D told me so."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh wow. Didn't think Miss President had it in her…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unaware of the new rumors that were beginning to spread around the school, Ren and Makoto were greeted by the sight of two girls in typical Shujin attire: one had curly brown hair and was only about Ren’s chest in height while the other possessed long black hair and stood a bit taller than her counterpart. The shorter of the two looked quite nervous while staring at the pair, more specifically at Ren, while the other possessed a blank expression. Makoto couldn’t help but frown when she noticed both the look and lack of other members, and crossed her arms as she stared at the pair before her sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nakajou-san. Ichihara-san. Where are the other members of the council? I thought I had informed everyone that the meeting we have this morning was mandatory and that it would be a short one. Can one of you please tell me where the others are?" Makoto asked firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um… Hibiki-kun left to check in on something and took the others with them, ma'am. He didn't say what it was, though. We were not informed on how long they were going to be gone either, but I assure you that they're here and will most likely return soon! I promise!" the younger of the two, Nakajou, assured her while waving her hands in front of her fearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Nakajou-san. I'm not angry at you two. Merely disappointed in the apparent attitude of the others," Makoto sighed before turning to Ren apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, Amamiya-kun, but it looks like we won't be giving you a full introduction to the staff right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. I can just introduce myself to them for now, if that's ok," Ren said while putting his hands in his pockets, giving her a quick smile before turning back to the pair with a polite nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose that should be fine," Makoto relented with a hand on her waist as she stood between Ren and the other members of the council. "Amamiya-kun, I would like you to meet Azusa Nakajou, a second year like yourself and the school Secretary, and Suzune Ichihara, a third year and the school Treasurer. Nakajou-san, Ichihara-san, this is Ren Amamiya, the newest member of the student council. He is to be an advisor and my assistant from this point forward, as directed by Principal Kobayakawa himself. He was a member of his old school's student council before he transferred here and was even selected to be vice-president of the school he was initially going to transfer to before some…complications occurred in his life; he has a general idea of what needs to be done, but I would appreciate it if you two and the others could assist him if needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you two. I look forward to working with you during my time here," Ren said politely with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Likewise, Amamiya-san," Ichihara said curtly as she stared at Ren with a slightly raised brow. "…Pardon me for saying this, but you don't really look like someone who was once a member of a student council, let alone one that would have been selected as vice-president. Would you like to tell us exactly what position you held before your…transfer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. Niijima-senpai said the same thing when I was walking her home a couple days ago, so it's no big deal," Ren assured casually while shaking his head. "I wasn't planning to be a member of my old school's council in the past, but I was…convinced for lack of a better term to be the Treasurer because of my experience with money-handling. And the vice-president thing was a whole other mess on its own. They're long stories and I really don't want to get into details at the moment. I hope you can understand that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We understand, Amamiya-kun. We won't trouble you with that." Makoto said kindly with a smile before noticing the curious gazes from the remaining council members. "Is something the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um… Miss President? How are you so close with the cri—er, I mean, with Amamiya-kun? You’re being much…friendlier to him compared to some of the other students," Nakajou asked nervously, her slip making one of Makoto's eyebrows twitch in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Our families are acquainted with one another and my sister was asked to check in on him during his stay here. She introduced me to him a couple days ago and we ended up befriending one another. Why do you ask, though?" she asked as calmly as she could with a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just…we've heard rumors about Amamiya-kun and his criminal record, and we were concerned for your safety since everyone's been seeing the two of you together all the time," the secretary stated with the treasurer nodding minutely, causing Makoto’s irritation to spike as she started glaring at the two intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? And what exactly have they been saying about Amamiya-kun and myself…?" she asked slowly before feeling a hand on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Ren shaking his head at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, Senpai. Once rumors like this start, they won’t stop until something else of interest happens. Trust me, you’re better off just ignoring it until the school has something else to gossip about,” Ren said calmly, causing Makoto to stare at him in mild disbelief for a moment before sighing in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I shouldn’t let this bother me. The rumors will pass over time. All we can do at the moment is move forward until then,” she said, glancing at her new advisor briefly before turning to the other members. “Well, I suppose we can begin the meeting now. I’ll tell the others what they missed when-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ichihara-senpai. Najakou-chan. President Niijima isn't here with her new bitch yet, is she?" a relaxed voice asked, followed swiftly by the sounds of the door opening to reveal another plain looking student with an armband that read 'disciplinary committee' on his right arm, who was flanked by a couple other students with similar armbands, "The students are going nuts about them, saying that they live together, share food, and even sleep together. It's crazy. Also, we went and talked to the principal; we can't get rid of the delinquent because he was assigned to be here by his probation officer. Looks like we're gonna be dealing with some baggage for the next year, eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside Makoto snapped when she heard her council member speak so badly about her new friend. The past two days were extremely rough for her, from getting assaulted in a strange castle to being called useless by her own sister, and all she wanted was at least one moment of peace to try and forget it all. If that wasn’t enough, she also had to deal with her schoolmates constantly bad-mouthing her new friend; the one who risked his life to rescue her and Sakamo-…Ryuji from the monstrous form of the very instructor she had loathed for the past few months. It was infuriating, even more so when she sees him take the verbal abuse in an experienced stride. He had admitted to have dealt with worse experiences in the past, but to see him brush off such harsh words with only minute moments of annoyance and discomfort was both admiral and frustrating, as it only made her wonder just what he had experienced in his life to be so…hardened to this extent.  It was getting too much for her…and hearing her own council speak ill of her friend and savior put her over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to vent. Badly. Luckily for her, she had the perfect targets to use to release the pent up stress and frustration. With a thin smile, eyes closed and a miasma of malice surrounding her, Makoto slowly turned to her disciplinary committee while calmly cracking her knuckles. She may not be able to punch anyone in the face like she did with the other Kamoshida, but a little...act of discipline of her own would be just as cathartic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? That’s quite interesting to hear. Please…</span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me more, Hibiki-kun.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After School/Overcast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy Class 2-D-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…Senpai is scary. Senpai is stupid scary. I am friends with a stupid scary senpai. Holy fuck, I am so screwed if I piss her off. She’s as bad as Aneki and Sumi when they’re angry… Why the hell is it always the quiet ones that freak me out the most?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren sat in his chair with a haunted expression, barely aware of the disturbed stares he had been receiving all day. Ever since he saw Makoto rip her council members a new one during the early school meeting, he had been in a constant state of stunned fear. His mind and body were on autopilot as his mind constantly flashed to what he considered to be one of the scariest moments in his life. Thankfully he was able to get ahold of himself before the end of school, but for the majority of it, he was more or less unresponsive. He thanked whatever god out there who actually gave a damn about him that none of his teachers called on him while he was in shock. Then again, that same god probably also made it so that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> teacher that called on him was an extreme hardass that taught his least favorite subject… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least he managed to snap out of it in time to listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the subject material and properly answer the question he was asked. At this point, he was going to take whatever small graces he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I find it sad that listening to lectures on Social Studies and History, my two worst subjects ever, was a more pleasant experience than that train wreck of a council meeting this morning. I even managed to luck out and get that question Mr. Ushimaru asked me right. Doubt I'll get lucky like that again in the future, but I'll take what I can get,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought despairingly, the last of his fear dissipating as he watched his other classmates slowly filter out of the room before letting off a soft tired sigh at the sounds of their harsh whispers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, I’m starting to see Makoto-senpai’s point in all of this. These rumors are seriously getting out of hand. And the fact that I'm dragging her reputation down just by being near her is just making things worse… Dammit, this is getting really annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in a poor attempt to rid himself of his depressing thoughts, the troubled teen got up from his seat and grabbed his bag before heading towards the exit, figuring he should just head home and relax for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, like I said before, there’s nothing I can do about it now. Besides, I need to finish up that project I've been working on. I just need to think of the final design for it. Maybe I could double that project as not only a housewarming gift, but an apology for Makoto-senpai for causing her so much trouble. That might work, but what should I make for Niijima-san?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren mused as he placed a hand under his chin in a pondering pose, wondering what kind of gift he could get for the prosecutor, when he noticed a couple of familiar people not too far from him, and couldn't help but listen in on what they were saying. Especially considering who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, Takamaki!" Kamoshida greeted Takamaki cheerfully as he approached her, who in turn looked uncomfortable by his presence, "You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it…" Takamaki responded tiredly, her words making Ren tilt his head slightly in confusion as he looked back at the girl. Those words resonated with him for some reason but he couldn’t for the life of him think why… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey now… Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone," the gym teacher lectured, causing Ren's eyes to go wide at the revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that's why she looked familiar… She’s from those fashion and model magazines that Kasu-chan brings over when she and Uncle Shin visit. Huh, didn't think an actual model would be attending our school,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought while staring at Takamaki with interest…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…And ignoring the aching pain that suddenly formed in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?" Kamoshida continued on, causing Ren to look at the man curiously before turning his attention back to Takamaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy… Sorry to worry you," the apparent model apologized, causing Ren to raise an eyebrow when he noticed that she wasn't being sincere or truthful when making that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often," Kamoshida said with a hint of faux guilt in his voice, which didn't escape the eavesdropper one bit. "That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and…be careful around that transfer student. He's got a criminal record after all. If something were to happen to you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> the one spreading my record to everyone? That explains why the whole school knows about it so quickly. But still, why is he sharing sensitive information like that so readily? Did me showing up late with Ryuji-san and Makoto-senpai pissed him off that much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt his earlier heartache being replaced by an annoying headache. While it was nice to finally learn the source of his record leak, it bothered him that it came from an instructor of all things. One that very clearly had a bone to pick with him despite only being around for a day-and-a-half at most. He didn’t know why the man had it out for him, but for now, all he could do was just leave it be. There wasn’t much he could do about it, after all… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Thank you. Please excuse me," he heard Takamaki say, and turned to see her walking off and Kamoshida glaring with a scoff before leaving to the third floor, leaving him alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn… Looks like Ryuji-san and Makoto-senpai were right. The guy </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> an asshole. All I did was show up late once and he went and spread my info to everyone in school. Fucking hell, he's no different from that weird yellow-eyed version of himself back at that castle from yesterday. I better let Senpai know about this. This is gonna piss her off even more, but she has to know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting off a tired sigh and shaking his head, Ren pulled out his phone and began messaging his friend as he began walking down the stairs and towards the school exit. He got a reply back quickly, and winced when he sensed the anger in her words. He was outside the school by that point, thinking about what to say next to her, and had walked just past the gates when he was called out by a familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo," Ryuji said as he approached Ren, who looked back at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ryuji-san. What's up?" Ren responded while lowering his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday," Ryuji said, getting straight to the point, something that Ren had to admire, "I tried tellin' myself it was all a dream…but I just couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's a bastard alright…" Ren agreed with a nod and allowed a bit of irritation to show in his face before turning to Ryuji once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And y'know, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren stared at his fellow delinquent blankly as he processed his request. On the one hand, he really didn't want to get involved with that castle again. They barely made it out alive last time and there was no telling what would happen if they went back to that place. On the other hand…there was still that feeling within him, practically begging him to return to the castle. To learn more about his powers, see what kind of mysteries he could uncover and what kind of creatures he can fight. He won't deny that he enjoyed the rush of battle from before, but his rational side was screaming not to get involved. He was at a mental impasse, and was starting to lean towards not returning to the castle when a familiar voice echoed in his head once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Accept the offer, Summoner. You know it in your heart that you have to go back. You may not have been able to fully control our power before, but now there should be no issue. Use the strength obtained by our contract to break into the Castle of Lust and steal its secrets. Remember the Proprietor’s words…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arsène…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought with wide eyes, not expecting to hear his Persona's voice in the real world. He had thought that he could only hear him in the weird other world or in the Velvet Room or whatever the place Igor called it. It was strange, but oddly enough, it didn’t bother him too much. What did bother him, though, was what the spectral thief brought up. Igor did mention that Ruin was coming, and he was supposed to be on a Journey to stop it. His…rehabilitation, so to speak. He still wasn’t sure what any of it truly meant, but if going back to that godforsaken castle would give him the answers, then he really didn’t have much of a choice… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, his Persona had a point. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty curious as to what was hidden in that castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Alright. We'll go. But we have to be careful and not get caught this time. We barely made it out alive last time and I don't want to risk nearly getting my head cut off again," Ren insisted with a stern glare at Ryuji, who simply grinned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome! I knew you'd wanna go back!" he said while pumping his fist. "Hey, why don't we get Miss Prez in on this too? I'd bet she'd like to have another crack on that other Kamoshida if we can get the jump on him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren paused at that and put his hand under his chin in a pondering expression once more. Personally, he didn't want Makoto to be involved in their castle crash. She already had a lot to deal with at this point and he didn't want to burden her any more than he already did. Then again, she did say that she wanted to go back to the castle to try and discover if the students that they saw in the castle were real and if they could be saved. The determination in her eyes when she said that was still fresh in his mind, and as much as he wanted to keep her away from whatever dangers might happen in the castle, he had a feeling that she was going to force her way back into the fray one way or another. It was with that thought that he let off another sigh and scratched the back of his neck as he turned to Ryuji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll send her a text to see if she wants to join. She's doing damage control with the council at the moment, so there's a chance that she'll be too busy to help us out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help you with what, Ren-kun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" Ren cursed, jumping a fair bit when the sound of Makoto's voice suddenly hit his ears, and turned to see her at the foot of the stairs looking at him with a perplexed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Are you two alright? That was quite a jump the both of you did." Makoto asked with a curious tilt to her head, causing Ren to turn his head slightly to see that Ryuji was also spooked by her sudden appearance with how he was panting and clutching his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Senpai. You just surprised us, is all…" Ren assured while placing a hand over his own chest to calm his heart. "I thought you were gonna be busy dealing with the council again. That's what you told me this morning after that mess was over with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, that plan fell through when the majority of them left school immediately after the bell rang. Only the Vice-President and Treasurer were there and they at least attempted to give you a chance. I'll give the others a very thorough lecture of their behavior on the next council meeting, however. They won't hide from me for long…" Makoto explained while gripping her bag tightly in anger, frightening Ren as his mind flashed back to her episode in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh… Good to know, Senpai. Can't wait to see it," Ren said with a shaky thumb's up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad you're looking forward to it," she nodded with a sinister smile, making him even more fearful, before she turned to the near quivering punk curiously. "So, what were you two talking about that you wanted to ask me for assistance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, n-nothing really, Prez. We were just talkin' about goin' back to the castle to see what was up with that place and I was wonderin' if you'd wanna join us…" Ryuji answered in a shaky tone, causing Ren to turn and notice that he, too, looked very unnerved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'll join you," Makoto nodded with a steely gaze, her tone harsh and causing Ren to step back at the sound of it. "It’s obvious that the castle is related to Mr. Kamoshida in some way. If there is a way to deal with that horrid man, we will most likely find it in there. It may be dangerous, but it is a risk we need to take. Kamoshida has been ruining the lives of our peers for too long…and must be stopped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Holy shit, Prez, you're soundin' super pissed right now. Did you find somethin’ out about Kamoshida?" Ryuji asked while giving the furious girl a wary stare while Ren looked away innocently while scratching his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Other than finding out that Mr. Kamoshida is the one who is most likely responsible for spreading Ren-kun's record and making both his life, and mine by proxy, much more difficult to manage, then I can't say I have, Ryuji-kun," Makoto grounded out sarcastically as she walked past the now nervous boys, pausing in front of them to speak once more. "Let us start our search near the station, since that is where it all started yesterday. We'll retrace our steps from there to determine what occurred during our trek to Shujin that led us to the castle. Report anything either of you find suspicious to me immediately. I'll do the same to you two as well. Are we clear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am," Both Ren and Ryuji nodded as they instinctively stood at attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good. Now, Ren-kun, Ryuji-kun, let us move." Makoto nodded before walking down the sidewalk towards the station, with the boys following suit and giving each other nervous glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed right now. Is she tellin' the truth that Kamoshida might be the one spreadin' info on your record?" Ryuji asked with a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Heard him tell that Takamaki girl from my class as soon as class ended and I told Senpai on my way here. She was already pretty steamed from what happened this morning and I…probably ended up making it worse by telling her about what I saw,” Ren answered with a wince as Ryuji gave him a dead stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gee, ya think?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Shujin School Entrance-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real? This is, like, the second time we came back here and nothin's different. Is it smaller than we remembered?" Ryuji questioned as he leaned on the nearby wall when the trio returned to the school, confused as ever as they repeatedly tried and failed to return to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't see anything out of the ordinary as well. Is there something that we're missing?" Makoto said to herself as she held her chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Are we sure it's around here?" Ren asked as he turned his head to the school, wondering how such a grand structure could be hidden from them so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not so sure anymore, dude. I checked my phone earlier, but I didn't get anythin' for a result," Ryuji responded with a grimace before his eyes went wide, as if he was struck with some sort of realization. "Wait a minute. Phone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Ryuji-kun, you're a genius!" Makoto exclaimed with her fist into her open palm, making Ryuji blink and mutter to himself in surprise before turning to Ren, "Ren-kun, may I borrow your phone for a moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…What's going on? You two figure something out?" Ren asked as he gave his friend his phone, incredibly perplexed as to what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't you remember? When we were coming out of that castle, you had some navigation app thingy active. At least it sounded like one when I heard it. Somethin' about </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘returnin' to the real world’</span>
  </em>
  <span> or some crap like that," Ryuji explained, making Ren tilt his head in confusion as he tried to recall what his new friend was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Navigation app…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He must be talking about this," Makoto said as she gestured to the boys to gather around her and showed them Ren's phone, which had the crimson app active alongside a search function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that must be it! Check out the search history!" Ryuji said with a grin before pumping a fist. "Hell yeah, I really am a genius! Start the app up, Prez, and let's get this show on the road!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, Ryuji-kun. Let's get this investigation started," Makoto agreed as she pressed the app, making Ren a little nervous of her near impulse action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know about this…" he couldn't help but mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah c'mon, man, we're just using an app. S'not like we're tryin' to blow up the earth or somethin' stupid like that," Ryuji assured with a grin, though Ren remained wary of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle… Beginning Navigation.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It worked!" Makoto said in soft excitement, much to Ren's growing discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome! Now we just have to go to a certain direction and—"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Babum*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hell…" Ren muttered as he sensed the atmosphere around them suddenly become dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It has begun, Summoner. Prepare yourself…</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène's voice echoed in warning and excitement, making Ren even more nervous than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ren, what's wro—What the?" Ryuji said before he, too, seemed to notice the shift in atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?" Makoto said softly as she gripped the phone tightly, also aware of the change of atmosphere that befell the trio, before turning to the navigation app in shock. "Is… Is this phone the cause of all this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell you talkin' about, Prez? Lemme see that!" Ryuji exclaimed before swiping the phone away, only to nearly drop it when he saw it suddenly flickering like it was possessed. It was then that the air changed around them, as if waves of distortion started blanketing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they felt the distortion encompass them, the three of them instinctively turned to the school and watched in shock as they saw the building slowly ripple and warp as if it was made of water. It was only a few moments later that the building seemed to have stabilized itself, though instead of seeing the school, they ended up finding </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they were looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look! It's the castle from yesterday!" Ryuji exclaimed before rushing across the drawbridge, Ren and Makoto following shortly after and none of them noticing a small change amongst one member of their little group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incredible… We actually made it back…" Makoto whispered as she took in the large medieval structure before her, both impressed and nervous by the sheer size of it. "This means that everything that happened yesterday was no dream. It was real…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we really did almost die yesterday because of some nutjob in a freaky castle from another dimension. That's reassuring…" Ren grumbled, blinking a couple times when he noticed both his companions staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude! Your clothes!" Ryuji shouted in shock with Makoto mutely nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh…? What about my clo—What the hell!?" Ren exclaimed as soon as he realized he was in the same attire he was in when he was calling on Arsène's power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This occurred last time as well…but they always dispersed after a short while. This time, it seems like your new attire is maintaining stability. What in the world could've caused that?" Makoto pondered with a frown as Ren examined his new outfit in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your attire has changed because your body is now accommodated with your new power. It will no longer vanish after calling for my aid. It is a symbol of your rebellion. Wear it with pride, my other self, </em>
  </b>
  <span>Arsène's voice called out to Ren once more, its words only serving to make him even more lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Your guess is as good as mine," he said while shaking his head, giving up on trying to make sense of what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they finally made it to the castle. If they were lucky, the weird cat that helped them should be close b- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Stop making a commotion," a familiar voice called out to them, making all three students jump in surprise before turning to see Morgana peeking his head around the corner before trotting up to them with the same haughty air around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's you…" Makoto whispered with a palm over her mouth in shock while Ryuji stared at the being with wide eyes and Ren raised an eyebrow behind his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, so the Magician of Hope returns. Here's hoping he is willing to lend his experience to you once more…</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène stated within the depths of Ren's mind, making him blink a couple times to process what he had just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>This guy's a magician? Seriously? Where's his top hat and magic wand then?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mentally questioned, only to get an annoyed growl in response before he heard the strange cat starting to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be…" Morgana began explaining, uncaring of the odd looks he was getting, "…To think the three of you would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say that we're stubborn like that. A couple of us, anyways," Ren stated while giving quick glances to both Makoto and Ryuji, the former looking away nervously while the latter was staring at the cat creature curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this place? …Isn't it the school?" Ryuji questioned while gesturing to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right," Morgana confirmed, causing Ren to stare at the not-cat in surprise while Ryuji grew more agitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's a castle!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This castle </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the school. …But only to the castle's ruler," Morgana clarified, serving to make Ren even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The castle's…ruler?" Makoto spoke up, looking just as lost as Ren felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you guys called him Kamoshida, yeah? It's how his distorted heart views the school." Morgana said with a nod, making both Makoto and Ren look at each other with wide eyes while Ryuji still looked as confused as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kamoshida… Distorted…? Explain it in a way that makes sense!" he exclaimed to the cat, who looked back at him in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it…" Morgana said in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Savage…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought in amusement while Makoto shook her head as they watched Ryuji's face go red with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'd you say you furry sack of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRH!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that!?" Ryuji shouted in alarm, his fury vanishing as soon as he and the others heard the ear-splitting scream while Morgana simply crossed his arms and gazed back at the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must be the slaves captive here," Morgana said calmly, his words causing a wave of dread to wash over the three teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit, that's not good," Ren muttered as he glared at the castle in contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Slaves…?" Makoto hissed with her eyes flashing in anger and her fists clenched tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real!?" Ryuji asked, as if hoping he heard wrong, when another ear-splitting scream pierced through the castle walls. "Oh shit… It's for real!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They must be the individuals that we have seen during our escape yesterday. They appeared to be from our school if their uniforms were any indication," Makoto said, looking as if she was trying her hardest to remain calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here," Morgana explained, his words making Ren’s blood go cold. "What's more, you three escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You escaped as well, Fuzz Bucket. You probably had a hand in pissing him off too," Ren pointed out with his arms crossed, a brief smirk flashing in his mouth as he saw the cat creature glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me a fuzz bucket! I'm an honest-to-god hu—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That son of a bitch! This is bullshit!" Ryuji exclaimed suddenly, startling Ren and Morgana while Makoto stared at him in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji-san…?" Ren whispered as he watched the blond ram himself into the door, trying to bust it down with little success. He turned to Makoto to see if she had any answers, only to see her looking down with a pensive expression. Not wanting to bother her, he turned his attention back to Ryuji, who started to scream in rage as he continued desperately to break the door down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna fuck you up so much when I get in there! Do you hear me, Kamoshida!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know…" Morgana pointed out while shaking his head. "Still, you seem to have your reasons…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No kidding. I've seen people get really pissed before, but it's not often that I see someone so filled with undeniable fury towards someone. What the hell happened between Ryuji-san and Kamoshida to make him like this…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought with a frown and his hands in his pocket, curious as to how to approach what looked to be a sensitive subject. He knew the best way to do it was the direct approach, but it wasn’t exactly the time to talk to Ryuji about his past. The next possible step was to see if Makoto knew anything, but it looked like she already had enough on her mind. Sighing quietly to himself, he decided to shelve his curiosity for the moment before noticing Ryuji skulk to Morgana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Monamona!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Morgana!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where those voices are comin' from?" Ryuji asked, ignoring Morgana's correction and making him blink in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to take you to them?" he asked in surprise with his arms crossed and head tilting to the side to take in the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We all do, Morgana-san," Makoto finally spoke up from her long silence, causing Ren to turn to her curiously as she crouched down to Morgana's eye level. "We are trying to discover some information about Mr. Kamoshida and his actions, and learning what he does to those…</span>
  <em>
    <span>slaves</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his might give us some answers. Can you please lead us to the captives?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Well I guess I could guide you there. But only if your friend here comes with us," Morgana stated while staring at Ren, who looked down at the odd cat creature with a curious gaze before his eyes hardened in resolve and gave the little guy a firm nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go. I want to know what Kamoshida does to those prisoners as well…and find out why the guy is so fixated in screwing with my school life…" he said cooly before letting loose a small smirk and cracked his knuckles, "Besides, I’ve been dealing with way too much shit these past few months, and I really need to let out some stress. Fighting some of these knight monsters could be good stress relief…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I like to hear," Morgana nodded with a small hop as Makoto turned to him in appreciation while Ryuji looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real…?" he asked, causing Ren to turn to him with a small smile and nod as he watched Ryuji give him a grateful expression, "…Thanks, man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. I'm already dressed for the occasion, so I might as well roll with it," Ren said with a chuckle while gesturing to his outfit, making Ryuji grin in response while Makoto shook her head with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's do this! Follow me!" Morgana exclaimed as he trotted towards the left side of the castle with Ryuji and Makoto following right behind. Ren, however, was moving slowly while staring at his blond companion. He couldn’t help but still be curious as to what kind of relationship he had with Kamoshida. With how angry he was, it was obvious that something big happened between the two. It was then that he remembered Kawakami said something about Ryuji being a part of the track team at some point and being a decent kid until recently, something that Makoto also seemed to be aware of. Curiosity getting the better of him, he reached over and patted her on the shoulder, causing her to turn to him with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ren-kun? Is something the matter?" she asked with a hint of worry in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing serious, Senpai. I just want to ask you something really quick. It's regarding Ryuji-san and his…vendetta with Kamoshida," Ren explained, wincing when he saw his friend’s mood drop considerably. "I remember you and Ms. Kawakami talked about him being a part of the track team until something happened. And if I'm right, that something involved Kamoshida in some way. I’m aware that this isn't really the best place to bring it up, but seeing Ryuji-san so riled up brought the info back in my head and I was hoping you could clarify it, if you don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Honestly, Ren-kun, it would be best if you ask Ryuji-kun himself about what happened with him and Mr. Kamoshida," Makoto admitted while looking away in shame, "I know there was an altercation between the two of them, though I wasn't a witness, but even after I did an investigation of my own, I was unable to find any details regarding what truly transpired. I'm aware of some of the rumors regarding it, and I even had some theories as to what went on, but after yesterday… I'm not entirely sure what to believe anymore. I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be. It's my fault for bringing it up. Don't blame yourself for not being able to help. I'll just ask Ryuji-san about it as soon as I feel like I'm not overstepping boundaries. I've only been around for a couple days here; but even I know he's got a lot of issues regarding Kamoshida, so I won't press him for info for now…" Ren said while scratching the back of his neck out of habit, feeling a little bad about bringing up an uncomfortable subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Frizzy! Braid! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Morgana called out to them, making the two of them turn to him and Ryuji as the latter looked down at the former oddly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Hey, cat. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that Prez—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a cat! Now hurry up, and let’s go! We have a castle to investigate!" Morgana ordered before trotting off to the hole in the walls, Ryuji following reluctantly while Ren and Makoto stared at the departing not-cat blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…He doesn't know that your braid is a headband, does he." Ren couldn't help but mutter to Makoto, who simply shook her head in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised. Not a lot of people are aware that my braid is fake. I'm used to it at this point," she said before walking towards where the others were, Ren following close and pondering to himself in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to infiltrate my school that has somehow morphed into a castle with my very own eyes do figure out the secrets of my new and asshole-ish teacher while rescuing anybody who was unfortunate enough to wander in here and get trapped just like we did, all while  dressed like some sort of street magician or something… I swear, it feels like I’m in an episode of Featherman with all this crazy shit happening. Here’s hoping that things don’t go as bad as those episodes do while we’re scavenging through this dump… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…And knowing my luck, I just went ahead and jinxed us all by thinking that. I seriously gotta learn to not think about these things.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>-Castle of Lust, Unknown Room-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto could not believe how things went so south for her and the others so quickly. Everything started off as well as it could be in their situation, with the only hiccup being the main hall of the castle suddenly shifting to Shujin’s main entrance for a brief moment. She was curious as to how it happened, but they were pressed for time and had to wait before she could get any answers. It was when Morgana began teaching Ren the basics of fighting and ambushing the guards while she and Ryuji searched the nearby cells for the students that were trapped there yesterday did everything start to go wrong. To begin with, all the cells were completely emptied out by the time they had arrived. The only evidence that even hinted that the cells were occupied were volleyballs, which served to confuse her more than anything. Not wanting to think the worst, she suggested that they were probably moved a little further down, which prompted Ryuji to break away from the group to check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Morgana stated that the captives were transferred to another location entirely, causing her to grow more worried and frustrated until Ryuji returned with a panicked expression, saying that there were guards approaching them. Fearing the worst, Makoto looked around the area to see if there was a location for her and the others to hide when Morgana called out to them and led them to a nearby door that seemed to have an odd, distorted aura around it. She grew more cautious at the sight of it, but before she could voice her opinion, she felt herself being dragged into the now open room by Ren, where she now found herself panting on a table with Morgana standing right beside her, Ryuji taking a breather behind her, and Ren pressing himself by the door with his knife in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew things would not be easy when I decided to return to this god-forsaken place, but I severely underestimated just how bad things could potentially go… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought disparagingly as she saw her otherworldly companion climb onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Shadows probably won't come in here. You can relax, Frizzy," Morgana said while crossing his little arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would relax if you hadn’t said the word ‘probably’, Fuzz Bucket,” Makoto heard Ren grumble, and turned to see him approaching the group with his knife still in hand and giving the door a wary stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-How can you tell?" Ryuji gasped out as he tried to regain his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak. I dubbed these little pockets Safe Rooms because of that," Morgana explained, his words serving to only further confuse Makoto and the others, when the area suddenly began to change, transforming into an ordinary classroom before returning to its castle-like appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this a classroom…?!" Ryuji muttered in shock, his exhaustion dissipating rapidly as he stood straight up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The environment changed…! Just like in the lobby…!” Makoto gasped, recalling the moment when they saw the exact same thing happen when they first returned to the castle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects." Morgana said in a haughty tone, as if happy to see that the others were finally starting to learn about the world they were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Kamoshida's reality…? Shit makes no sense at all!" Ryuji exclaimed, looking just as frustrated and confused as ever while Morgana continued with his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a 'Palace'. This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle," he said, prompting Makoto to nod slightly as she slowly began to understand what she was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Palace, huh? An appropriate name for this place, I guess,” Ren chimed in while surveying the room, with Makoto nodding in agreement before noticing Ryuji suddenly had a look of understanding in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that?!" he summarized with wide eyes, his realization causing Makoto to simmer in anger and Ren to let off a dark growl. It was then that the frustrated blond let off a soft, pathetic laugh before his anger returned full force and slammed a fist into the nearby wall. "That son of a bitch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow… You must really hate this Kamoshida guy if you're acting like this," Morgana pointed out with his arms crossed, which seemed to only set the infuriated teen off even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that asshole's fault!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji-kun, calm down. I understand how you feel, but this is not the time for you to lose your temper right now," Makoto said calmly as she slowly approached him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him still, only to be brushed off as he looked away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure you do, Prez. The worst that prick’s done to you was try and mess with your sister and ratted you out to her. It's big, yeah, but not as bad as what he did to me. I don't even have a future anymore because of him. I can't help my mom as much as I want to. I can't repay my senpai for everything she's done after what happened. Hell, I don't even know if I'm gonna graduate next year, because of that asshole! My life's a wreck and I doubt anythin's gonna fix it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji-kun…" Makoto muttered, feeling incredibly guilty for being such a sensitive subject up. She turned to Ren, hoping he would know what to do, but only got a shrug and a shaking head, looking quite uncomfortable behind his mask. Even the cat creature looked unnerved by the drop in atmosphere, and all Makoto could do was lower her head in shame as she tried and failed to figure out a way to make Ryuji feel better. It was a useless endeavor to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…So, Frizzy? I'm betting you're curious about your outfit, huh?" Morgana questioned in an attempt to lift the mood and change the subject, inadvertently snapping the brunette out of her depressive thoughts before they could begin to fester</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little," Ren admitted with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too." Ryuji admitted while giving Ren's gear a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Same," Makoto muttered, looking up briefly to analyze her friend's clothes as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's also because of this world," Morgana began to explain with a smile, ignoring Ryuji complaining as he spoke. "Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…My image of rebellion is an over-the-top street performer, then?" Ren asked while giving his clothes a look over once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem more like a gentleman thief in that attire to me, if I may be honest. It would certainly explain your connection with your…Persona, I believe, since it's named after a famous gentleman thief as well," Makoto spoke up, feeling slightly less depressed than she did moments ago as she gave her friend’s wardrobe an analytical gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Huh…" Ren muttered contemplatively as he stared at his attire once more while Ryuji let out a frustrated groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah forget about the clothes for a minute. They make no sense anyways. I wanna know what's up with you more than anything. What the hell are you?" he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a human! An honest-to-god human!" Morgana answered with a wide grin, ignorant of the blank stares he was getting from the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're obviously more like a cat!" Ryuji pointed out bluntly, Makoto and Ren nodding in agreement, much to the dismay of the not-cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is, well… It's because I lost my true form. …I think," Morgana said with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You 'think'?" Ryuji repeated with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're human, Morgana-san?" Makoto asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'm sure! I know how to regain my true form, too. It's why I snuck in here; it was for a preliminary investigation of those means," Morgana assured with a nod</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until you got caught, though," Ren pointed out bluntly, causing a flair of annoyance to well up in Makoto and prompting her to elbow his stomach for being so rude. “Ow…! What? It’s true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but you don’t need to say it in such a tactless manner! Be more mindful of your words, Ren-kun,” Makoto hissed before the sounds of chuckling reached her ears, and turned to see Morgana looking at them with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax. He’s right. I did get caught. But now I’m free and ready to extract my own revenge on Kamoshida," Morgana said in a determined tone, "Don’t forget,  I've been tortured by that slimy bastard too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…What is this, a manga? This is seriously crazy," Ryuji groaned, causing Ren to suddenly let out a sigh of relief and mutter something under his breath, much to Makoto’s confusion before hearing Morgana clear his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along," he said firmly before turning to Ren with a smirk, "I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. Arsène and I have your back," Ren nodded with a smirk while adjusting his gloves in a stylish manner, his actions prompting Makoto to shake her head ruthfully as a bubble of amusement started to form within her before Ryuji walked over to him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey man, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I figured you'd need some help, so… Here!" he said as he pulled out a small, silver colored object that looked familiar to Makoto. It took a second for her to realize what it was, and once she did, any and all amusement and depression vanished in lue of fury and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You brought a gun with you!? You took a gun to school!? Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was! You could have been expelled on the spot if anyone saw you with it!" she questioned hysterically while gripping Ryuji's shoulders, all sympathy towards him vanishing as she shook him hard enough to make the gun fly out of his hands and into Ren’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, will you!? It's a model gun; it only looks real! All it does is make noise, alright! I brought it so we could at least fake the guards out!" Ryuji cried out as Makoto tightened her grip on his shoulders and shook him even harder. “C-Cut it out, Prez! You’re makin’ me sick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow… You're getting really worked up over a toy, aren't you?" Morgana said curiously, causing Makoto to turn to the apparent not-cat in disbelief while roughly pushing Ryuji away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the principle of the matter! Even if it's a fake, it still looks real enough for anyone to mistake it as such at a glance, and that is all it will take to cause panic at our school!" Makoto explained as she turned to the only other human in the room for support. "Ren-kun, can you please help me with this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… A replica Tkachev, eh? The make and model for this is pretty top of the line. The craftsmanship is on par with Gramps's collection. I wonder if Ryuji-san could take me to where he got this—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ren-kun!" she exclaimed, astonished that Ren of all people was enamored by the realistic model gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Ren apologized with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head as he pocketed the pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prez, seriously, will you calm down. That thing's not the only thing I brought," Ryuji assured with a grin as he pulled out a small bottle of pain pills, medicinal gauze and other small miscellaneous medical supplies from his pockets, much to Makoto’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Those are some deep pockets you have there. Looks like you've been wanting to come back here from the start," Morgana pointed out with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't hurt to be prepared eh? I know some basic first aid thanks to my time at track, so I can do a bit of patch work in case either of you get hurt. After all, you know what they say: Providin' is pre…somethin'. Huh? Huh?" Ryuji said with a joking grin as Makoto continued to stare at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, looks like we're all set to go. Care to lead the way, Morgana?" Ren suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave it to me!" Morgana nodded, "The guards should still be nearby, so I suggest we eavesdrop on them to learn a few things. Maybe we can even find where the slaves are if we listen hard enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's listen in then," Ryuji nodded as he, Ren and Morgana walked towards the door and pressed themselves to it while Makoto watched on helplessly. All motivation for the infiltration left her as she turned away from the group, leaning on the wall nearby so that no one could see her frustrated expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji-kun… Even though you could've been in serious trouble for bringing the equipment you had possessed, you had the forethought of bringing aid for Ren-kun just in case your power wasn't enough. You did what I failed to do and planned ahead while I merely rushed forward in this endeavor without a proper thought," Makoto muttered bitterly to herself, her voice trembling as she felt her eyes water, "I’m such an idiot. All I want to do is to help the students that are possibly trapped here. To save them and bring justice to Mr. Kamoshida for his actions…but I can’t do a damn thing! Ren-kun and Morgana-kun can fight while Ryuji-kun can provide support with his medical supplies, but all I am is a tag-along. I have no supplies to assist with first aid… My aikido will do nothing to these monsters… There’s no point for me to even be here. I’m just a burden to them. I’m completely useless… Just like Sis said…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stifled a cry when she finished, feeling hot tears stream down from her face and tried desperately to wipe them away with her sleeve before the others noticed. As frustrating as her situation was, she didn’t want the others to see her in such a state. It would make her feel more demoralized than she currently felt if they caught her in a moment of weakness. She had to at least appear strong for the others so that she wouldn’t hold them back any more than she already had…  She forced herself to control her emotions, but it was proving to be very difficult. Just as she felt more tears welling up, she felt something tap her shoulder, and couldn’t help but jump and scream in surprise before a pair of firm hands clasped both shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai, calm down. It’s just me,” Ren’s voice said in a soothing tone, causing her to stiffen up slightly before trying once more to wipe her face free of tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh. S-Sorry, Ren-kun. I didn’t mean to jump like that…” Makoto muttered as she slowly turned around, hoping he wouldn’t question her current state too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. My fault for freaking you out like that,” Ren assured with a sheepish smile before frowning in concern. “Are you alright, though? You’re looking a bit worse than you did this morning. What we’re doing now isn’t too much for you, is it? We can take you back to the entrance if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…No, Ren-kun. It’s fine. I’m simply…feeling a little overwhelmed by all that’s happening. It’ll pass over time,” Makoto assured, desperately hoping that her friend wouldn’t pry any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Things are about to get really dangerous soon, you know. We found out where the others are being held and the cat says it’ll probably be filled with guards. I don’t want you to get hurt if things get too rough,” Ren pressed, his worry evident even behind his mask and causing Makoto to feel frustrated once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m fine! You don’t need to treat me like an invalid, Amamiya-kun. I’m capable of taking care of myself,” she countered harshly, the words slipping out before she could stop herself before wincing when she noticed her friend wincing behind his mask. “Ah… Sorry. I’m just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I get it. It’s my fault for pushing you like that. Don’t worry about it,” Ren assured, turning back to where Ryui and Morgana stood before clasping her shoulder gently and whispered gently to her. “Listen, I know you’re dealing with a lot recently. It’s been obvious since this morning, and I’m honestly a little worried. I’m well aware that this isn’t my business and I shouldn’t butt in like this, but if you need to talk or rant or anything like that, you can come to me. I’ll be around to listen if you need it. It’s the least I can do for you since you’re still willing to be friends with me after all the shit that’s happened until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren-kun…” Makoto whispered, shocked by her friend’s kind words and offer as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I wanted to say. Now that that’s settled, let’s go save some students, eh?” Ren said with a small smirk, causing Makoto to nod slowly as she watched him move towards the others by the safe room’s exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…I don’t believe it. I snapped at Ren-kun like he was being a nuisance and he’s still willing to help me with my troubles? It’s…honestly really sweet of him, but at the same time, I don’t want to bother him with my issues. I’m already enough of a burden to him already… Still… I am grateful for his offer. I have to make it up to him for wasting so much of his time on me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, clenching her fist tightly in anger towards herself before forcing herself to take a breath. It wasn’t the time to wallow in self-doubt and pity. They had a job to do, and even if she was as useless as her sister said, there had to be at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could do to help. With that in mind, she followed the others out of the safe room and down the stairs, saying close to Ren as they drew closer to whatever their destination was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few moments later that the group came across another pair of guards, and it was then that Morgana decided to give Ren another lesson. This one, however, was involving the airsoft gun that Ryuji had brought, and Makoto couldn’t help but feel skeptical about it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Are you sure this will work?" Ren whispered as he hid in a corner with the toy gun in hand while glancing at the two guards that were in the way of their destination, looking just as wary as Makoto felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m with Ren on this one. That thing is just a toy. It can’t do anything except maybe fake the guards out,” Ryuji chimed in quietly as he gave Morgana a doubtful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, it will. When I give the signal, all you have to do is pull the trigger. Got it?" Morgana assured from behind a barrel, causing Ren to look down at the fake pistol before letting out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, it's your call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent! Zorro! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky Punch</span>
  </em>
  <span> them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a burst of blue flames, Morgana's Persona appeared from atop the barrels, startling the two guards in the narrow hall, flew straight over to the pair and punched the both of them with a pair of massive boxing gloves that let off a surprisingly cute squeak on contact. The blow knocked their helmets clean off, causing them to burst into black ooze and transform into a small fairy and what looked like a humanoid plant monster respectively. The two of them appeared dazed, to the point where the group swore they saw little stars floating around their heads, and Morgana saw this as the prime opportunity for their next action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Take aim now!" he ordered while Zorro vanished as he pulled out a large slingshot from his pack and locked on to the plant girl, much to the surprise of Ryuji and Makoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren, however, did not even bat an eye towards the object as he leapt out of his hiding spot and aimed his pistol at the fairy, his eyes focused as he stared down the slowly rising monster with his finger on the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the words left the cat creature's mouth, Ren pulled the trigger continuously, a flurry of bullets coming out of the pistol and striking the downed fairy, ripping its wings up and filling its torso with bullet holes before it quickly dispersed in a plume of black smoke. The plant creature had ended up with a similar fate; pelted with so many steel spheres that all it could do was groan in pain before it too vanished like its brethren. The moment they disappeared, Makoto and Ryuji rushed towards Ren and stared at him in surprise, while Ren himself was looking at the toy gun in his hand in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Did this thing do what I think it did?” he muttered in disbelief just as Makoto swiped the gun from his hands and started to inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell was that?! Did that toy just shoot real bullets!?" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise while standing beside her to get a better look at the gun as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…It hasn't been modified at all as far as I can tell. It's still a replica. So how in the world did it work like a real firearm?" Makoto questioned as she looked for anything suspicious, glaring at it when she found nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprised? That's the effect of the cognitive world we're in," Morgana said proudly, "As long as the object in question looks real, it will work as such so long as the opponent believes it to be real as well. Not only that, because it’s so realistic, the Shadows will think that you’re always armed and ready to fire. As a result, your clip will be refilled every time you finish fighting! It’s a good thing that the toy is so life-like, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…I don't get it," Ryuji muttered while shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe I do… But I feel like there’s more to it than that," Makoto nodded with a contemplative expression as she placed the model gun in her friend's hand, who was looking at it warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well at least one of you isn't a total moron. And you’re right, there is more to what I said, but I can’t exactly go into detail at the moment since this area’s a bit more secure than the last ones," the cat quipped in his usual smug tone, ignoring Ryuji's outcry to turn to Ren expectantly. "What about you? Did you get what I said?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I got the gist of it," Ren muttered as he gave the gun another look over and held it out in a professional manner, visibly impressing Morgana with his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you're holding that thing like a pro! You used something like that before?" he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sort of? Gramps has a model gun collection at his place and my sister and I would play with them whenever we visit. I always went for the pistols and stuff like that while she messed around with his rifles. He even taught us a few things about proper gun handling and maintenance that he learned while on the force for the hell of it. Never thought I'd use his teachings in a situation, but hey, can't complain," Ren explained as he pocketed the pistol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget the guns for a minute. I wanna know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> weapon works!" Ryuji spoke up as he pointed at the cat creature, who was staring back at him curiously. "You said this is a cognitive world or whatever and guns work if they're real, but you're usin' a freakin' slingshot! And it was just as strong as that damn gun! Think you can explain' that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm quite curious about that too, actually," Makoto nodded with Ren looking at Morgana expectantly, who was simply grinning and waving his paw at the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, don't worry about it. It's not important," Morgana dismissed, ignoring the unamused expressions of the others, before trotting forward to the end of the hall. "Let's get going. Our destination is not far from here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…What a freaky little hairball," Ryuji muttered in silence as he and the others started running towards Morgana, and walked past a doorway to see one more room that led to where they needed to be, this one housing a strange banner that made all of them uneasy at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell? 'Kamoshida's Training Hall of Love'? The eff that's supposed to mean?!" Ryuji asked after reading the sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got a bad feeling about this…" Makoto whispered nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's safe to assume this is the room we're looking for, right?" Ren asked Morgana, who nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, this is the place. Just a warning, you guys are not gonna like what you're gonna see. So be prepared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them nodded, understanding what the cat meant, before Ren opened the door and walked inside. Despite their mental preparedness, though, none of them were ready to experience what they were about to witness, and the moment they crossed the bridge, only one word could aptly describe what they saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Torture. Pure, unadulterated torture. One what seemed to have no end in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…the hell…? Ren muttered, his eyes wide behind his mask as he saw a multitude of guards whipping a bunch of innocent students in gym clothes that looked to be his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god!" Makoto gasped, her eyes watering and her hands over her mouth as she watched a set of students in another cage run for their lives on a treadmill, trying desperately not to get crushed by the spinning spiked mechanism behind them while begging for the jug of water that was dangling above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is bullshit!" Ryuji exclaimed, looking as if he was ready to explode in anger as he helplessly watched one lone student hanging upside down by his feet on a rope, constantly being shot at by a cannon that was firing what appeared to be volleyballs to the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you guys keep it down?! You're gonna get us caught at this rate!" Morgana hissed as he sat on a mass of barrels and crates, unfazed by the horrors before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But this is beyond messed up! Look at them!" Ryuji stressed while gesturing to the cages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got to let them out now! I can't stand having them suffer like this any longer!" Makoto nearly shouted as she rushed towards the nearest door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me try. I think Arsène is able to bust down something like this," Ren growled while placing a hand over his mask in order to summon his Persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it…!" a beaten voice spoke up from behind the bars, causing the trio to freeze as a young man their age that was covered in bandages slowly approached them. "Leave us alone…! It's useless…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Useless…?" Makoto repeated softly, the dreaded word echoing in her head as another beaten student slowly approached the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys…" he said, the statement infuriating Ryuji as he gripped the bars tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this!?" the vulgar teen shouted angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Were you guys actually planning on letting these prisoners free?" Morgana questioned as he looked at the teens oddly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't just leave them here! It ain't right!" Ryuji exclaimed while gesturing to the cage, snapping Makoto out of her depression and replacing it with righteous fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The safety and the well-being of the student body is my responsibility as student council president! Do you seriously expect me to ignore something like this! This is an outrage!" Makoto shouted just as angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How stupid can you two be? And I thought Braid here was the smartest out of the group," Morgana shook his head, which only served to anger the duo even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" the pair shouted, their minds in sync due to the severity of the situation before them, and were about to go off on the pseudo-feline when Ren suddenly spoke up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not real, are they…?" he said softly, his gloved hand clenching into a fist as the rest of the group turned to him, Makoto and Ryuji staring at him in shock while Morgana nodded solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frizzy's right. These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't real humans that entered from reality like you three. There's no point in saving them. They're nothing more than…extremely similar-looking dolls," Morgana explained, confirming what Makoto had feared from the beginning and causing her to grow even angrier as she heard Ren growl in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell? Why's it gotta be so complicated!?" Ryuji complained, looking confused as he visibly tried to put everything together, "So the school's a castle and the students are slaves… It's so on point it makes me laugh. This really is inside of that asshole's head…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…I can't believe that something like this actually exists. I…I was afraid that the prisoners were actually fakes from the beginning, but I never expected something like this. To think that someone would honestly think of the students he is supposed to teach in such a manner. It makes me sick…" Makoto said in the darkest tone she could muster when she noticed Ren suddenly stood straight with his eyes wide in horror even behind his mask. “Ren-kun, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…I just realized something," he spoke up with a pained expression as he turned to the abused cognitions in worry. "These people are supposed to represent what Kamoshida sees them as in the real world, correct? If this is what we're seeing, then does that mean that in the real world…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've caught on, huh? You're a quick study…" Morgana said calmly, picking up from where Ren trailed off as he hopped off the crates and towards the bars. "If this is how the Kamoshida from this world treats these guys here, then the one in the real world is no different. It's horrible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean… Kamoshida isn't just thinking that his students are slaves, he's actually abusing them in a manner similar to this in our world!?" Makoto exclaimed with a horrified expression as Ryuji's eyes went wide as he looked at the students once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, I know these guys! They're members of the volleyball team! Kamoshida's not just their teacher, he's their damn coach too!" he exclaimed in realization, causing Makoto to gasp and Ren to curse loudly while Morgana continued to look at the beings sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They must be physically abused every day… There's no way they'd be so beat up normally," he pointed out while shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…this means that the volleyball team is going through similar treatment in reality, huh…" Ren growled once more. "This is bullshit. No coach should treat their team like this. Kamoshida's no teacher… He's a monster…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit, I heard that he was using physical punishment, but I thought they were just rumors. To think that they're actually true…" Ryuji grumbled before turning to Makoto, "Hey Prez, you've been investigatin' Kamoshida for a while, yeah? Didn't you find out anything about this or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing concrete. Just rumors and whispers from those who were willing to talk. I tried to obtain information from the volleyball team themselves, but they were extremely tight-lipped about it. Nothing I did worked, and I was forced to end it when Sis got involved…" Makoto explained while shaking her head, her fists clenched tight at the reminder of her failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well looks like we can open up that investigation of yours. All we have to do is take a few pics of this and send them to the police. He'll be off to jail in no time," Ryuji assured as he pulled out his phone to take photos of the scenes before him, until he noticed that the app for it wasn't responding. "The hell? The camera's not workin'!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think our phones are disabled while we're in here," Makoto asked as she pulled out her phone as well, frowning when none of her apps were not responding as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not entirely. For some reason, it looks like the navigation app I have is still active. It's been archiving our pathways too, so at least we won't get lost here if we want to get out," Ren said as he showed his phone to the others while Morgana looked at the trio in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Navigation app?" he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's what we used to get here. Prez was the one who activated it," Ryuji explained while pointing a thumb at Makoto, who turned to him with a surprised expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that it's my fault we are in our current situation?" she couldn't help but ask, her voice laced with irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, but if we want to get Kamoshida to stop his abuse, then we gotta figure out how to prove it," Ryuji stated before turning to the cognitions once more. "I'm gonna memorize these faces. If we can find the guys that look like them in the real world, then maybe we can expose the bastard for the monster he really is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, good idea Ryuji-san. Hopefully we can find someone who will cooperate with us," Ren nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you guys do is fine so long as you do it quickly," Morgana spoke up sternly. "We'll get caught if we stand around like this. Do what you need to do fast so we can get out of there."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aww… Leaving so soon? And I was just about to have a little fun…"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>All four occupants jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, and they turned to see the sight of the 'royal' Kamoshida grinning sinisterly at them from the other side of the bridge, flanked by a couple guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kamoshida…" Ryuji growled, looking ready to rush over to the golden eyed man and cave his face in if Ren had not placed his hand on his shoulder to keep him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we meet again, Shadow Kamoshida. Heard you got locked in your own cell. Hope you enjoyed tasting your own medicine for a bit," Morgana taunted as he stood at the other side of the bridge with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmph, so the cat monster managed to escape as well. I knew I should've executed you while I had the chance," </b>
  <span>Shadow Kamoshida grumbled before letting off a small scoff. </span>
  <b>"Tch, no matter. You're gonna die with the rest of these trespassers anyways."</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like hell we're gonna die, you prick," Ren growled as he placed a hand on his mask and called upon his power. "Arsène, let's go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't think I'll fall for the same trick twice, scoundrel…"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida grinned and snapped his fingers, causing the two guards before him to suddenly burst into a mass if black ooze for a moment before they combined to form a human-like shape. Only a moment later did the shape of a winged devil woman in a half open white crop-top and black shorts, complete with black wings and a tail, appear before the group with a cocky stare.</span>
</p><p><b>"Oh, to think that you children are the ones trifling on Lord Kamoshida's domain. That simply will not do. I believe it's time to put you in your place,"</b> <span>the she-devil smirked as she held her palm forward and released a blast of ice right at the group, much to their surprise.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Shit. Arsène!" Ren called out to his Persona, who immediately acted by launching a burst of dark energy at the ice blast. Unfortunately for them, the ice simply continued straight through the dark power, cutting it down and striking Arsène straight in the chest, forcing it to disperse almost immediately as Ren started to cry in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ren-kun!" Makoto cried in alarm as she and the others rushed to his aid as Shadow Kamoshida began cackling evilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Aww. Can't handle a little frost? Guess you're not so tough after all, are you?" </b>
  <span>The dark being taunted as the Sultry Frost Devil slowly floated towards them with a palm full of cold energy, stopping just in time to avoid a sudden burst of wind that nearly struck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay away from them, you stupid Shadow," Morgana hissed as Zorro stared down at the Shadows before turning to Ren, who was shivering heavily now. "Shoot, that attack did more damage than I thought. Didn't think you'd have a weakness to ice spells of all things. I thought it would've been light spells considering the attacks your Persona is able to use."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never…liked the cold. It…sucks…" Ren managed to say as he hugged himself to stay warm while Ryuji and Makoto glared at the man that issued the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard! The hell you're doing this for?!" Ryuji exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why? Because it's my right. I'm the king here, and I am allowed to do whatever I want," </b>
  <span>Shadow Kamoshida explained with a smirk and his arms crossed beneath his cloak, an action that immediately set Makoto off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You monster! You have no right to treat your students like this!" she shouted while gesturing to the cage behind her, where the cognitive students were still suffering. "You are a teacher! Someone who is supposed to guide their students to a bright future and aid them in whatever problem they may face! What you're doing right now is nothing more than blatant abuse and I, as Student Council President, will not approve of your actions!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hah! And what can you do? You're just a useless little girl with a fancy title and no actual power whatsoever,"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida stated, his words stunning the poor girl while the guys stared at him with wide eyes. </span>
  <b>"The only reason you even have that title is because of that good-for-nothing bitch of a sister of yours. The principal wants to get on her good side, for whatever reason, and will go so far as to give her big burden of a little sister a job she's no good for just to please her… Of course, you're no different from our 'beloved' principal yourself."</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it…" Makoto whimpered, hugging herself while tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she tried desperately to ignore the words of the Shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"But it's true. All you do is whatever we teachers tell you to do. All to the word. You're nothing more than a goody-goody pushover who would do anything to get a recommendation for a good college just to please the one family member that you have left that doesn't even want you around anymore! I bet life would be much easier for her if you simply disappeared from her life. A wish that I can easily grant."</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stay the hell away from her, you son of a bitch!" Ren shouted, slowly picking himself up as Arsène suddenly appeared once more and began flying right towards Shadow Kamoshida, only to be blocked by the she-devil launching another burst of frost. The Persona had to veer away from its target to avoid getting struck, and had no choice but to fight against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on, Frizzy. I'll get you fixed up," Morgana assured as Zorro began waving his rapier above the injured teen, a cool wave of emerald-colored energy now surrounding him as his injuries began to soothe, only to wince and hold his side when Arsène was struck again by ice, this time striking a small portion of its wings, but not dispersing just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard! The hell are you're doin' to him!?" Ryuji roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Simply showing the delinquent transfer his place, as I will do to you shortly,"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida explained in his usual haughty tone before turning to Makoto in a more…lustful state. </span>
  <b>"But you… I'm willing to let you off the hook if you're willing to be my mistress. Your sister may have rejected me, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind being her replacement. You </b>
  <b>
    <em>do</em>
  </b>
  <b> want to go to a good school, correct? Finally make your sister proud? Just do as I say, and I will ensure a bright future for you…"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You…" Makoto growled, her frustration growing and growing as she helplessly watched Arsène fight desperately against the she-devil with little success, Morgana and Zorro split between keeping Ren healed and occasionally assisting the dark Persona, and Ryuji holding Ren upright so that he wouldn't collapse again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"You can refuse, of course, but in doing so, the rest of your life will be nothing but hell. The student body already has a low opinion of you, and associating with the criminal boy has done nothing but sully it even more. You'll become even more useless than before. Much more of a burden to Sae. And of course, a failure of a Student Council President who couldn't even control one student, and ended up being controlled by him instead," </b>
  <span>Shadow Kamoshida stated while shaking his head, stunning the distraught girl with his words before letting lose another sinister grin.</span>
  <b> "If you're willing to abandon him, however, I'm sure your life will be much, much better. Even more so if you do as I say. All you have to do to get your life back on track is to abandon the source of your downfall: the trouble student. You do that and it will be smooth sailing from here on out. You've always done whatever it takes to get to the top, this will be no different. What do you say…?"</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abandon… Ren-kun? You…want me to…" Makoto muttered, her voice trembling as she processed the words the Shadow said to her, all of which struck home to her. She had no idea what to say to the man, too unsure of what to do, and feeling completely useless to do anything. There was nothing she could do to get them out of their situation. Nothing she can do to save the only friend she had made in the longest time. Nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I really am useless… Maybe…there is no point… Maybe…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shut the hell up about her, you goddamn monster," Ren's rage-filled voice snapped her out of her depressive thoughts, and turned to him and gasped at the sight of pure and utter hatred aimed towards the Shadow. "You have no idea what she's going through. The hardships she's dealing with right now. And because you spread my criminal record around, she is getting so much unnecessary attention that it's ruining her! I may have only been here for a couple days now, but I know she is a strong person, and it's people like you that are forcing her to be weak! You and everyone like you need to get off her case or else I'll make you! I've been dealing with too much shit in my cursed life, and I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near one of the only people in this goddamn world outside of my family that actually gives a shit about me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you bastard! Leave the Prez alone! Sure, she's a bit full of herself sometimes, but she's not as bad as I thought she was! She's a real badass when she wants to be and a hell of a much better person than anyone in our school! Especially you! If you're gonna keep bad-mouthin’ and threatening her, I'll come over to you right now and cave your face in! Just like she did!" Ryuji spoke up in Makoto's defense, much to her surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two…" She whispered, shocked and elated beyond belief that the boys before her believed in her that much. Even Ryuji, whom she never truly got along with, was actively defending her. It was a lot for her to take in, and before she could express any form of thanks, Shadow Kamoshida began laughing tauntingly at the boys, much to her horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hahaha, if you two want to be executed that badly, then be my guest! Guard, take them out!"</b>
  <span> the golden eyed man ordered.</span>
</p><p><b>"Yes, my liege,"</b> <span>the Frost Devil smirked seductively, and Makoto watched in horror as she let loose another wave of cold air at Arsène, slowing its movements enough to grab it and throw it at Zorro, who was the biggest target in the room. She grimaced when the two slammed into each other and crashed into the bars nearby, dispersing almost instantly and making both Ren and Morgana grunt in pain. It was then that the monster started to approach them with its hands covered in frigid mist and a wicked grin, causing the boys to shiver as it inched closer and closer to them.</span></p><p>
  <span>As Makoto watched on, she felt her anger and frustration grow into new heights. Here she was, standing around and doing nothing while her friends were risking their lives to fight. Shadow Kamoshida’s words were buzzing around her head like an angry wasp, and accompanying it were all the harsh whispers and hurtful statements that she had heard about her. Even Sae’s words from last night came rushing through her mind. It was getting too much for her to bottle up, and as the monster drew closer to her friends, to the ones who had defended her from Kamoshida’s brutal accusations, she felt something within her snap once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was done holding back her fury, and she had the perfect target to use to vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU BITCH!" Makoto exclaimed, sprinting forward until she was right in front of the boys and delivered a strong punch deep into the Shadow’s stomach, causing it to fly to the center of the bridge with a harsh thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai…?” she heard Ren call out softly, causing her to turn her head briefly to see him, Ryuji and Morgana looking at her in surprise. She couldn’t blame them, considering she never lost her temper in such a manner before, but it wasn’t the time to worry about such things. They were safe, and that was the important thing. With that in mind, she turned her attention back to Shadow Kamoshida and his guards and for the first time in her life, fully succumbing to her anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've heard you go on and on long enough! Say what you want about me, but the moment you brought Ren-kun into this, all bets are off! I will not allow you to insult the first friend I've made in years! I will not allow anymore harm to befall him, Ryuji-kun or Morgana-san! I will not tolerate you abusing my fellow students anymore! And I will not submit to you and be your toy to do as you please!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M COMING AFTER YOU WITH EVERYTHING I GOT, YOU PERVERSE, SELF-OBSESSED BASTARD!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was silent the moment those words escaped from her mouth, everyone too stunned by her words and actions. Save for Makoto’s heavy breathing, the only sounds that could be heard were that of the tortured students in the background, which only served to make her even more infuriated. She had never felt so much rage towards one person before, and she wanted nothing more than to simply beat down the man before her, just like she wanted to back at the cage the day before. Luckily for her, there was someone who was willing to assist her in that task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her other self.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Have you decided to tread the path of strife…? </em>
  </b>
  <span>a calm voice echoed from within Makoto's head, a voice similar to her own, asking her a simple question that she knew most would turn down. She, however, had a different answer in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… Come to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain filled her mind the moment those words were uttered, causing her to clutch her head to try and alleviate it. It did nothing, however, as the pain started to intensify with each passing second. Despite it, though, she stood her ground. She knew exactly what this pain meant, and if suffering such an ordeal would allow her to finally stand beside her new friend as an equal and not as a burden, then she would endure every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I am thou, thou art I…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You have finally found your own justice…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please. Never lose sight of it again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won't! I will never lose myself again! No matter what happens, I'll follow my own path! All the way to the end!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Makoto managed to mentally respond through the pain, stomping on the ground so hard she actually managed to leave a deep crater on the brick floor. Panting heavily, she felt a sudden weight on her face, and reached to it to feel an iron mask with large slits for eye holes now covered the upper half of her face. It was the moment she was waiting for, and with all her might, she started pulling off her new mask while giving the despicable man before her a scalding golden glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Excellent. This memorable day marks the graduation of your false self… Congratulations, my fellow Priestess.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words echoing in her mind, Makoto successfully ripped off her mask, blood gushing off her face as she cried out in pain and anger. She felt a surge of power rushing throughout her body as a pillar of blue fire engulfed her. As she felt her strength grow and the flames die down, she soon found herself no longer standing, but instead mounting on something with her hands gripped tightly on what felt like handles. It was only a moment later that she realized exactly what she was on, and with great satisfaction, she twisted one of the handles, and was rewarded by the sounds of something she had only thought she would hear in her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of a powerful motorcycle engine revving…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell…?" she heard Ryuji mutter behind her, and turned her head slightly to see him and the others staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths. It was an amusing sight to see, and nodded back at them slightly before looking down at her newfound ally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto's Persona was different compared to the humanoid forms of Arsène and Zorro, instead having taken the form of a sleek, chrome motorcycle with black chains flying around it and the image of a closed-eyed woman's face behind a blue screen. Makoto herself had changed drastically in terms of appearance, now sporting a skintight black and blue bodysuit with a tight dark corset and matching long scarf that reached her lower back, spiked shoulder and knee pads and sleek white gloves, giving her the look of a biker more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very intimidating and powerful biker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Is that a Persona?" Ren whispered in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That ain't no Persona or whatever, dude. That's a bike!" Ryuji stated eloquently as he shivered in response to the roar of the engine that echoed in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can feel it… My ‘self’… Me…!" Makoto said softly as she allowed the power of her inner self flow through her, before turning to Kamoshida and his devil minion with a powerful, crimson glare. "Gun It!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment those words escaped her lips, she immediately drove right towards the she-devil, drifting just before she rammed right into her and striking the monster with the tail end of her Persona, sending her flying straight into Shadow Kamoshida and nearly imbedding them into the wall on the other side of the Training Hall, much to the surprise of the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…what is this?! I've never seen anything like this!" Morgana exclaimed in disbelief, causing Makoto to smirk briefly at his words before focusing all her attention on the monsters before her and relishing on her newfound strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not lose heart again… ever! I will go forward at full speed non-stop! Right, </span>
  <b>Johanna?!</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Of course, Mistress. Let us show this miserable excuse of man that we are not to be trifled with,” </b>
  <span>Johanna agreed, her voice loud and clear for all to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why you… You're gonna pay for that, bitch!"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida yelled as he slowly removed himself from the wall, two more guards coming out of the door nearby and quickly morphed into a pair of winged devils similar to the first one, but with lighter hair and sporting black tights instead of a crop-top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get cocky because I normally behave myself. I am DONE playing nice!" Makoto exclaimed harshly, not at all afraid as her two fellow summoners appeared beside her with equally furious expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're pulling out all the stops on you, you bastard. Prepare yourself," Ren stated coldly as Arsène appeared once more with its crimson face fiercer than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's payback time for torturing me, you good for nothing Shadow!" Morgana promised with Zorro appearing and swishing his rapier around in a Z formation with a grim frown marring its face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone, let's go!" Makoto ordered, revving her engine once more as all three summoners charged at the she-devils. She was finally done being useless…and was more than ready to show these monsters exactly what she can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Johanna, full throttle!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Arsène, ravage them!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Zorro, show your might!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back, Tricksters. Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter, and the story in general. I'm actually a little proud about this one. If it wasn't obvious, this story is a bit canon compliant so far outside of a few things, but it feels nice to finally start off with one of the bigger changes made between this and the canon games: Makoto's Awakening at Kamoshida's Palace. Hopefully I was able to make her awakening as believable as it was in the main game and portrayed her character well enough. Her early Awakening, in turn, will make quite a few changes to the Kaneshiro arc later down the line. I'm still trying to work out the details of that arc in particular, but if it wasn't obvious enough, let's just say that little bit of the story is going to have the...'Royal' treatment, so to speak. It'll be a while for that to happen, so look forward to that. </p><p>Also, if you look up at the tags now (which I wish I could rearrange) you can see that the endgame ship for this fic will be Ren and Haru. Out of all the girls, she is one my favorites along side Makoto and, as of Royal, Kasumi/Sumire. I already have a fic done in FFN that has Ren and Makoto together and I already have plans for a collection of RenxSumire oneshots similar to my BNHA collections, so I decided to give one of the more underated P5 girls the love she deserves. As a result, she will also be appearing in the story more often than she does in both the vanilla P5 and Royal, so look forward to that. I'm going to have a lot of fun with these two fluffs in this story.</p><p>With that said, thank you all so much for reading my works, everyone I wish you all a wonderful day during these hard times and I will see you all in the next update. Until then, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7th Trial: The Chariot's Rise and the Thieves' Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuji was having a hard day to say the least. He knew things were going to be rough when he decided to go back to that freaky castle he was trapped in yesterday, but he wasn't expecting things to go to hell so quickly. Even after finding out the extent of Kamoshida's abuse and seeing Makoto gain a Persona like Ren did, not everything went smoothly. Especially after that golden-eyed version of the bastard showed up and brought up a certain incident. Everything was going to hell...until he heard a voice similar to his own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4/12/After School/Overcast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-SIU Main Building, Main Lobby-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm… Looks like it's going to be a long day for me again. Maybe even going to the late evening at this rate. That's disappointing," Sae muttered to herself as she entered the large lobby and started to go up the stairs, a number of files under one arm and her bag in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a typical day for her so far: wake up, get dressed, have a quick breakfast before heading to work, look over her cases, investigate for new clues and details, and occasionally converse with Akechi about the string of incidents that involved psychotic breakdowns or mental shutdowns in some way. It has been a routine for a good while now, and other than a few setbacks on occasion, it wasn't too bad. In fact, the biggest setback she had so far was becoming Ren Amamiya's probation officer, and other than the little screw up from the previous day, it seemed that he was behaving pretty well. Sojiro had not reported anything out of the ordinary so far, and she had yet to receive any calls from the school regarding any bad behavior. He also seemed to have befriended her sister; it looked like the boy's sentence would go off without incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Makoto entered her mind, however, she paused her stride and let off a tired sigh, recalling the talk she had with her the night before. Although she would never admit it out loud, she was honestly very frightened when she got the call about her sister being ambushed by a group of deviants that were skulking around the school. The fiends have yet to be apprehended, and Sae couldn't help but shiver a little at the thought of her baby sister dealing with such depraved creatures on her own. It actually brought back memories of their father's passing, and it had admittedly shortened the elder sister's temper a bit when it came to the argument, especially when she let that 'useless' comment slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't oblivious; she knew Makoto had heard her when she saw her eyes as she left for work, and it made her feel guilty for making that remark. If Sae had to be honest, she believed Makoto was an incredibly strong girl for not only doing all that she had accomplished so far, but also dealing with an absentee guardian like herself. Sae respected Makoto for that, and while she still had a lot to learn, she believed that the young brunette would end up having a life just as successful as her own. And Sae was willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens. Makoto is the only family she had left, and there is no way she was getting anything less than the best to ensure she had a bright future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm…  I better bring back some cake for her as an apology. She always liked chocolate…" Sae muttered to herself as she returned to her stride, briskly heading back to her office as she thought of what to get for Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder if she's home yet… At the very least, I hope she's keeping Amamiya-kun out of trouble…"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Kamoshida's Castle; Underground Dungeon-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" …Alright, looks like we’re clear," Ryuji whispered, gesturing the group to go forward and out of the pathway to the Training Hall of Love while he followed behind. He didn’t have powers like the others did, so Ren suggested he stay back so that he wouldn’t get hurt, which he agreed to easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, I can't believe that Kamoshida escaped in the middle of that scrap. What a waste of energy," Morgana complained as he trotted at the lead to take a quick look around the path for more guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me about it… I…really wanted to punch him in the face again…" Makoto grumbled with a bit of labored breathing, her usually dark brown eyes practically a deep crimson behind her newly acquired iron mask as her anger started to spike slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai, take it easy. You're still tired from our fight with those monsters earlier. Let's take a quick breather before we go on. We can't have you pass out while we escape," Ren suggested as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Ryuji to wince as he imagined his frizzy-haired friend accidentally stabbing himself with her shoulder spikes. It wasn’t a pretty image… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Alright. But just for a moment. We stayed here for too long. We have to get out of here as soon as possible," Makoto nodded as she sat down near a pile of crates to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No kiddin'. What you guys did was freakin' awesome and all, but I bet everyone in this damn place is lookin' for us now," Ryuji muttered, his mind going back to the admittedly amazing fight that he had witnessed back at the messed-up training hall.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-A few minutes ago, Training Hall of Love</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dammit, he got away. I knew that pathetic bastard was a coward," Ryuji growled as he saw Shadow Kamoshida successfully getting out of the hall as the others were preoccupied with the she-devils that the dark doppelgänger left behind. Because of his lack of powers, he decided to hide behind a set of crates that were nearby so he could watch the others kick the flying women’s asses with their new powers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was actually both pretty cool and pretty scary to see them in action like that. Especially Makoto, who was letting out a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>lot</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of pent-up rage at the moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Charge, Johanna!" Makoto exclaimed as she drove towards one of the dark-suit-wearing she-devils, drifting right in front of it and launching a burst of blue energy right at the monster, causing it to cry in pain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow! That was a Nuclear skill you just used, Braid! That’s a pretty rare skill to have! And it did a lot of damage to that Shadow, too!" Morgana praised as he dodged a wave of ice that was aimed at him by the first devil they were dealing with. Jumping up to it with his saber in hand, he sliced at its torso with a quick sword swipe, leaving a fairly large gash on its stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just how many types of attacks are there, Morgana?" Ren questioned with a grunt as he jumped out of the way to avoid a bolt of lightning that was fired from the second bodysuit wearing devil before Arsène suddenly appeared behind it and struck it with a flurry of needle-like feathers from its wings, causing the devil to actually pass out somehow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry about that right now, dude! The monster you’re fightin’ just passed out! Hurry and take it out before it wakes up!” Ryuji called out, causing Ren to turn to him in surprise before smirking back at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Got it! Thanks for the heads up!" Ren nodded as he crossed the bridge towards the sleeping being with his knife out, letting out a dark chuckle when he reached it and sliced its wings clean off. The Shadow woke up and cried in pain in response, but it was soon silenced when Arsène showed up once more and grabbed it by the face. The dark Persona seemed to let off a sinister chuckle itself as it pulled its other arm back, the flame like smile on his face growing larger as it sunk its hand right through its target, making it disperse in a burst of black smoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Damn that was brutal," Ryuji muttered from his hiding space after he saw the winged thief essentially execute the Shadow with its bare hands. Not wanting the mental image to stay in his head, he turned to Makoto, who was looking even more of a badass than before, and went wide-eyed when he saw that she was no longer on her Persona bike, but was fighting the monster with her own fists.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fists that were now sporting what looked to be a pair of brass knuckles with spikes on them… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Feel my rage!" Makoto exclaimed as she drove her deadly fist into the sultry devil's chest, causing it to cry in pain before she continued her assault with a couple of roundhouse kicks to the stomach and finishing it with another strong punch, this time to the face. It was an absolutely brutal sight, but what shocked Ryuji even more was when her hands suddenly flashed in that weird blue light for a moment before disappearing, leaving behind something that the blond was not expecting to see.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy shit, the Prez has a gun!” he exclaimed as he eyed the revolver that was now in Makoto’s hands, flinching when he saw her calmly aim at her disoriented opponent’s head and blew it clean off, causing it to disperse in a black mist. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright. That takes care of that,” Makoto said evenly before looking up to glare at the monster that was still locked in combat with Morgana. "That’s the last one. We need to defeat it now. Ren-kun, do you have any ideas?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The only thing I can think of is that feather attack that Arsène can use, but I can't get close because of that bitch’s ice powers. The second my Persona gets near it, he's at risk of getting frozen. Not only that, the damn thing’s strong enough to handle both it and Zorro at the same time. Without a distraction, there's nothing I can do to take that thing out," Ren explained, looking pretty frustrated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Guys! A little help here!" Morgana cried out, causing Ryuji to turn to see the cat creature desperately trying to avoid the flurry of icicles that were raining down from the flying Shadow's hands. He couldn’t help but feel worried about the weird hairball and turned back to the others to call them out. Before he could say anything, though, he noticed that Makoto was staring at the bridge intensely. He could practically see the gears turning in her head, and it was only another moment before she nodded firmly to herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…I got an idea! Ren-kun, when I say now, destroy the bridge! Understand?" She ordered while summoning her Persona and mounted on it, causing Ryuji to stare at her in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Destroy the bridge!? The eff is that gonna do to help!?” he questioned loudly as he saw Ren turn to her with a bewildered expression of his own. At least he wasn’t the only one who thought she was going crazy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Makoto-senpai, are you sure? If we do that, then—"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's no time for another course of action! Get Arsène ready and wait for my call!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…Alright, if you say so," Ren said reluctantly, Ryuji watching silently as he saw the dark Persona appear by its summoner side with black and red energy swirling in its palms as Makoto drove her superbike right in the middle of the bridge. He then heard a loud clang, causing him to turn his head to see Morgana’s buff Persona clashing its sword with the monster’s frost-covered hand while the cat itself was panting heavily and covered in bits of ice nearby. Growing more worried, Ryuji was just about to rush over to the cat to help when he heard a certain engine roaring, prompting him to turn to see Makoto’s bike starting to glow in that weird light-blue energy he saw earlier. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was planning something stupid, that much he knew, and he had no idea how to feel about seeing her do something that he might’ve done himself… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright! Get ready to attack in three…!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Makoto-senpai, I really think this is not a—"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Two…!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"H-Hey, Prez! Are you seriously doin' what I think you’re gonna—"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"One…!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Braid! Frizzy! I could use a hand here! Zorro's not gonna last much lon—"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"NOW!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah dammit. Arsène!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heading to its Summoner's call, the winged Persona fired a burst of dark energy right at the bridge, with Makoto still on it. The attack struck home, and Ryuji watched with his mouth agape as the bridge was destroyed in a massive display of power; the intensity of the attack launching Makoto into almost to the high ceiling. It was then that she used her still glowing Persona to launch herself towards her unsuspecting target, placing her in a perfect position to attack..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Johanna, now!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At her command, the spectral motorbike focused its energy into a single orb where its face plate was and fired a spherical burst of nuclear power right at the Shadow's back, causing her to scream in agony before a rapier suddenly went through its torso.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright, Zorro! Bring it down!" Morgana grinned in excitement as the muscular specter slashed its blades downwards, flinging the skewered foe down and having it land face first into the hard brick floor. It groaned as it slowly picked itself up, it’s wings flapping in the process, but before it could get off the ground, a flurry of black feathers suddenly rained down on her, tearing its wings apart and rendering it unable to fly anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Payback for trying to ice me, you bitch," Ren growled with a hand over his face and Arsène floating back to his side after firing its assault.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryuji couldn’t help but grin widely at the sight of the beaten devil. It struggled to pick itself up and stay awake from the sleep-inducing attack, but it was obvious that it was losing that fight. It moaned in a painful manner, as if begging for something to take it out of its misery. Lucky, there was someone who was more than willing to do that. Growing eager, the blond looked up to the ceiling to see Makoto looking down at the fallen devil with her mask back on, her arm moved back, and the harshest scowl he had ever seen on her… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…And what followed after that sight was, without a doubt, the coolest and scariest shit he had ever seen.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"FIST OF JUSTICE!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a battle cry that shook his core despite how weird-sounding it was, Ryuji watched with wide eyes as Makoto launched herself from the ceiling and dove right into the Shadow, punching it so hard not only did it leave a hole in it’s torso, but a fairly large and deep crater on the floor as well. The monster screeched in response for only a brief moment before dispersing just like the ones before it. It was a brutal way to go, and what shocked Ryuji even more was the fact that Makoto barely looked phased by what she just pulled off. It was as if beating evil monsters was just an average thing for her, and he couldn’t help but shiver in fear when she casually flipped herself out of the crater and looked down at the crater she made with disdain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Done and done. That's what you get for attacking my friend," Makoto said with a small scoff as she clenched her fist, making her look more imposing and causing Ryuji to flinch at the sight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy effin’ shit…” he muttered as he slowly walked out of his hiding spot, thanking every god he knew that Makoto didn’t unleash that kind of rage on him when he set her off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow… She's scary…" he heard a boyish voice whisper beside him, and turned his head to see not only the weird cat, but Ren and even his Persona looking at Makoto with a mix of awe and fear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“This maiden is much fiercer than we had first anticipated, Summoner. Is it wrong for me to admit that I am slightly frightened of her?” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the spectral thief questioned, prompting Ren to shake his head slowly in response.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…Fucking hell. Why is it always the quiet ones?" Ren actually whimpered, and Ryuji couldn’t help but feel relieved that he wasn’t the only one who was scared shitless of the student council president.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: Don't piss off the Prez anymore. Especially now that she's packing heat,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought with a shiver at the idea of being on the other end of her spiked knuckle things or her revolver that she somehow got after awakening  her power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same weapons that were on her hands at the very moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Where in the world did I obtain these?" Makoto questioned softly, looking a little tired from exerting herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're probably a gift from your Persona. I know my knife was something that I got from Arsène. Maybe your tekko and revolver were given to you by Johanna?" Ren suggested with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and hummed in response, staring at the weapons in her hands for a brief moment before putting them away, a tired sigh escaping from her lips as she brought her knees together and rested her head on them. "God… I don't think I've ever been this tired before. Were you like this yesterday, Ren-kun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely, but at least your new clothes are still on. My outfit kept disappearing nearly every time a fight was finished. Looks like you have better control over your power than I did when I first awakened," Ren assured while carefully placing his hand on her spiked shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not to be rude, but I kind of want to go back to my uniform now. This attire is…kind of embarrassing. Especially the mask…" Makoto whispered, hugging herself in an attempt to hide her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you kidding? That suit's badass, Prez. You look like some sort of Post-Apocalyptic Raider or somethin'. Especially with that superbike Persona of yours," Ryuji said with what he hoped to be a comforting grin, only to flinch when he was on the receiving end of a deep red gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to get smacked…?" she growled, and he could've sworn one of her eyes was glowing like some sort of cyborg eye from behind the mask, and immediately shook his head in an attempt to save himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, keep it down! I hear something!" Morgana hissed as he hid behind a barrel, prompting Ren and Ryuji to shuffle themselves behind the crates where Makoto was resting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Any sign of the intruders?" </em>
  </b>
  <span>they heard a guard question, all four trespassers holding their breath to keep themselves from being heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Not at all. Think the guys that accompanied Lord Kamoshida managed to do them in?"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Negative. When Lord Kamoshida exited the Training Hall of Love, he was alone, saying that one of the prisoners had decided to rebel against him, and left them to the mercy of the others. If another of the intruders ends up like the cat, then it's safe to assume they have met their end."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"…You're just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hey, I'm trying to be realistic here. If we really do have to deal with another one of those Summoners, then our days are numbered. Best to be careful for now on, and raise the security levels whenever we spot them."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Got it!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shoot, things are already out of control. I knew things would go bad after staying in the training room for too long," Morgana muttered with a glare, ducking when a knight rushed right passed him and the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It already went bad the moment we encountered Kamoshida in that torture chamber we had a hard time getting out of…" Ren pointed out while giving Makoto a side-eyed glance, who had the decency to look sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll admit…maybe breaking down the one bridge that was in the room that led to the exit was…not the best idea I've ever had. I got caught in the moment. Sorry…" she apologized while looking away and pressing her fingers together in a nervous fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, no worries, Prez. At least we got lucky that all those boxes and stuff were heavy enough to not get washed away in the water when we used them to make a bridge of our own," Ryuji assured with a grin as he and the others stood up when Morgana gave them the all clear before frowning as he recalled what happened after that, "Heck, we would've been still stuck in there if you didn't bust down the door with your bike. Thanks for that, by the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just can't believe he had the gall to actually try and lock us in that horrible room with no way to escape. I swear I am going to cave his face in the next chance I get…" Makoto growled with a clenched fist, prompting Ryuji to back away from her slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Save that for later! Getting out of here is our main object, so let’s hurry up and go! The exit isn't too far from here," Morgana stated as he started dashing towards the main hall, the others following close by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgana, are you sure this is the only way out?" Makoto asked as they rushed up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai's got a point. The hall's an open area with no place to hide. We can get ambushed easily if we go through there," Ren spoke up, looking a little worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It should be fine. Security may be high, but I doubt Kamoshida's smart enough to think of putting guards near an entrance that's sealed shut," Morgana assured as they entered the ornate room. They continued to make their way to their makeshift exit, only to stop in their tracks by the sight of Shadow Kamoshida and a group of his knights, one of them clad in golden armor, blocking their path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah shit. Here we go again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji thought as the others drew their weapons and scowled at the robe-wearing freak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So, you knaves escaped, eh? I should've guessed. You good-for-nothing kids are truly hopeless, aren't you?" </b>
  <span>Shadow Kamoshida said mockingly as he stared at the teenagers in contempt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, not really. We were just bored and wanted to kick some ass. And guess what? You're the first person on our list, King Douchebag," Ren stated in a cocky tone as he tightened his grip on his knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you that I am coming after you with everything I got and I stand by what I said. Prepare yourself for punishment, Kamoshida. Both here and in the real world!" Makoto declared as she cracked her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, you prick! The school ain't your castle! I memorized all their faces real good! You're goin' down!" Ryuji exclaimed confidently before frowning in confusion when Shadow Kamoshida focused his menacing golden eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It seems it's true when they say 'barking dogs seldom bite'. How far the star runner of the track team has fallen…"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida taunted, a big smirk on his face and setting Ryuji off in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hell’re you gettin' at?!" he yelled defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I speak of the 'Track Traitor' who acted out in violence, ending his teammates' dreams," </b>
  <span>the Shadow stated, making Ryuji flinch at his words. </span>
  <b>"Oh, I can imagine the pain the others were dragged into by your…selfish act. It really is all your fault, you know."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You bastard. Why the hell are you bringing that up now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought angrily while clenching his fist before noticing the confused looks on Ren and Morgana’s faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Track Traitor…? What's he talking about?" Ren asked while turning to him, causing him to flinch again and turned away in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What a surprise. So you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all. I would've thought Miss President over there would've informed you about it. She was quite appalled by what happened, of course," </b>
  <span>Shadow Kamoshida spoke up, prompting Ryuji to turn his head to see that Makoto also looked ashamed before hearing the bastard speak again. </span>
  <b>"He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever. That's quite selfish, wouldn't you agree?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not true!" Ryuji denied, his body shivering as he tried desperately to not relive those brutal moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this guy telling the truth?” he heard Morgana ask, causing him to turn his head slightly to see the weird cat and Ren looking at Makoto, who was looking just as uncomfortable as he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's…as this monster says," she admitted with obvious reluctance. "A few months ago there was an incident between Ryuji-kun and Kamoshida that led to the track team losing their spot in the nationals and him getting kicked off the team for his actions. It's said that the incident resulted in an actual physical altercation, but I never found out all of the details regarding it…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hah, even while knowing all that, you still accompanied him, eh Miss President? I don't know who is the bigger fool out of all of you. Not that it matters anymore. You're all going to end up dead by the end of this. How unlucky…"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida chuckled darkly before turning away with a wave to his golden knight. </span>
  <b>"Go. Kill them. Don't sully my castle with garbage."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, my lord!"</b>
  <span> the guard obeyed with its sword raised high, causing the other knights to suddenly explode in black goo and take shape into a pair of very large, dark, horse-like creatures with horns akin to a ram and piercing red eyes, both looking ready to end the lives of the intruders right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit," Ryuji grumbled, stepping back as the two monsters slowly approached them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blondie, move!" Morgana exclaimed as he jumped in front of the blonde, summoning Zorro and launching a strong gust right at the horses. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to react to the assault and proceeded to charge right at the Persona. The monsters landed a solid strike and caused it to disperse, making the cat thing wince in pain in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn. They're tough," Ren growled as he called out Arsène before turning to Makoto, who was once again on top of Johanna despite looking a little worse for wear. "Makoto-senpai, think you can get their attention. I'm going to see if that feather-needle thing Arsène used against those she-devils might work on these guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can try. Johanna, let's go!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the engine roaring to life, Ryuji watched in awe as Makoto drove right towards the two beasts, riding circles around them before skidding right before them, releasing a burst of nuclear energy at their faces and infuriating them to the point where they began to make chase. Happy to see her doing quick work, he turned to Ren to see how he was doing, but paled when he noticed something very wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude! Behind you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Die!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji could only watch in fear as a third beast showed up behind Ren and started trampling him. He heard another voice cry out his friend’s name, and turned to see Makoto looking at the scene in horror. It was at that moment that her exhaustion seemed to finally catch up to her, because not long after that, her bike suddenly disappeared. She ended up stumbling to the ground, panting heavily as she tried to pick herself up until another beast rushed behind her and struck her in the back. Ryuji winced at both the sight and her scream, and watched helplessly as she flew towards the base of the stairs, where she landed with a harsh thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shoot! We're surrounded!” Morgana, the only one left standing who could, exclaimed as he saw one of the beasts rapidly approach them, jumping high to avoid getting struck by the Shadow's horns. Unfortunately, the act left him defenseless, and before Ryuji could call him out on that, one of the beasts managed to mule-kick the cat thing hard, sending it soaring towards Shadow Kamoshida and leaving him all alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Guys!" Ryuji shouted, his back at the sealed exit as he helplessly watched the others getting assaulted by a bunch of hard hitting Shadows. He then fell to his knees as he watched them get captured one by one, feeling absolutely pathetic that he was not able to do a damn thing to help them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-You piece of—Argh!" Morgana hissed when Shadow Kamoshida drove his leg on the beaten cat's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get your hairy leg off the Fuzz Bucket, you damn bast—Gyah!" Ren grunted when he was tackled into the stairs by the third beast, sending him to the feet of the golden knight and ended up being stepped on as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"R…Ren-kun. No…" Makoto muttered tiredly, too exhausted to do anything as the beasts turned back to knights, with one of them tossed her roughly to the others and stomped on her back after she landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You lot are pathetic. Can't even handle a few of my guards… So much for that strange power of yours,"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida mocked the three with a smirk before turning to Ryuji, who flinched at his gaze. </span>
  <b>"I bet you came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No…! I…" Ryuji denied, trying desperately to think of something to say to the man who held his friends hostage to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly. How dare you raise a hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?" </b>
  <span>the Shadow said mockingly, his words affecting Ryuji and made him turn to the copy with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That wasn't practice; it was physical abuse! You just didn't like the team!" he stated as he slammed his hands to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needed to achieve results is me,"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida countered with a smirk, which seemed to grow wider as he continued.</span>
  <b> "That coach who got fired was hopeless too. Had he not approached me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did it. Those words caused a load of memories to burst into Ryuji’s mind.  He and his track mates worked tirelessly under Kamoshida’s ‘tutelage’; his old coach trying desperately to help them, only to be fired shortly after; Kamoshida taunting him with talks about his good-for-nothing father, causing him to lose it and try to attack the man… Only to suffer the consequences immediately after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… Did… What…?!" he heard Makoto growl, prompting him to look at her to see her face growing furious while Morgana and Ren looked shocked and horrified while staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you want me to deal with your other one too? The school will claim self-defense anyways…" </b>
  <span>Kamoshida goaded with that stupid grin of his again, causing Ryuji to shiver as he felt his leg flair up in pain. The sounds of his bones snapping and the man’s cackling echoed in his mind, and all he could do was look down at the ground in horror and shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit… Am I gonna lose again…? Not only can I not run anymore, the track team's gone 'cause of this asshole…!" Ryuji muttered in despair, feeling more useless now than ever before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's why…" he heard Morgana whisper, causing him to look up slightly to see him looking back with a sympathetic expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You monster… You're the reason why our old coach is no longer with us…! You ruined Ryuji-kun's future!" Makoto hissed until a sword slammed down near her face and nicked her cheek, causing it to bleed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...goddamn piece of shit…! Why did you do that to him…?” Ren questioned angrily, only to receive a hand pressing his head hard to the floor in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Once these three are dealt with, you're next…"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida assured with a dark laugh, causing Ryuji to shudder once more as another wave of hopelessness filled him. The damn bastard had taken so much from him and now he was going to get rid of his new friends because he was stupid enough to come back to a place to rescue a bunch of people who weren’t even real to begin with. Sure, they found out that the abuse was real, but it wouldn’t matter now that they were all going to be killed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was over for him… For all of them… And it was all his damn fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryuji!" Morgana cried out, snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to look at the cat in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't listen to that monster, Ryuji-kun! He's just trying to get into your head! You're stronger than this! Stronger than I can ever imagine for dealing with everything as well as you did! I can see that now! Don't give up!" Makoto exclaimed, her words making him go wide-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't let him win, Ryuji-san! It's exactly what he wants! Stand up for yourself and resist him! Just like back at the cell when you tackled him into the ground! I know you can do it!" Ren shouted, having lifted his head up just enough to be heard properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fight Back!" the three of them shouted at the same time, making Ryuji stare at them in disbelief. He was shocked that they were willing to defend him even after knowing the truth. They were risking their lives for him, to let him know that it wasn't over. They haven’t given up on him just yet, so he wasn’t going to give up on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…You guys are right. Everything important to me was taken by him. I can never get it back…!" he muttered darkly as he began to glare at the ground to collect his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hmph, you trespassers are a very noisy bunch,"</b>
  <span> Shadow Kamoshida scoffed before turning to Ryuji with a big, wide, manic grin on his face. </span>
  <b>"Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did it. Those words, stating that the few people he had that were willing to believe in him were about to die, allowed him to power through the fear and depression he once had, replacing it with pure and utter rage at the man before him. Slowly he got up, raising his head to give the man the fiercest glare he ever had, and spoke in nothing but pure, unfiltered fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No… That's what you are…! All you think about is using people! You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida! Let my friends go! Let us out of this goddamn place! And stop looking at me…WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rage in Ryuji's voice echoed throughout the room, stunning Kamoshida and his men by the sheer hatred the teen had for the man. Morgana, Makoto and Ren, however, began to smile, proud that their comrade was now starting to stand up for himself. That in turn made Ryuji feel good. He finally had people that wanted to be with him in spite of his flaws. Friends that he felt he could count on for anything. And there was no way in hell some nasty freak was going to take them from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Kamoshida thought of him as a no-good thug…then he was going to embrace it and steal back his comrades.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You made me wait for quite a while.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urk! Gah!" Ryuji grunted, his eyes suddenly turning gold as he held his head in pain, thrashing around and screaming as a voice echoed in his mind. One that sounded similar to his own, but in a much darker tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I…! This is…! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact … Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and raise havoc. The 'other you' that exists within desires it, thus… </em>
  </b>
  <span>the dark voice said smoothly, his words bringing further pain to Ryuji’s mind. It was intense, even more than when Kamoshida broke his leg, but he had to power through it. The others had to go through the same thing, and if they were able to handle it, then so would he. He had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I am thou, thou art I…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>There is no turning back…!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Skull of Rebellion will be your mask henceforth!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got it! It's time to raise some hell! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji thought as a dark, skull-shaped mask appeared on his face in a burst of blue flames. Feeling the weight of the mask, he instinctively reached for it and tried to pull it off, just as he had seen Ren and Makoto done multiple times already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Dammit, it's happening to him too!" </b>
  <span>he heard Shadow Kamoshida call out, but he didn’t bother as he continued to pry the metal mask off his face. </span>
  <b>"Don't just stand there! Get him now before he takes that mask off! And execute the brats now! No point in keeping them alive anymore."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Understood, my lord!"</b> <span>the golden guard said, and from the corner of his vision Ryuji saw a couple of the other knights approach him while the gold one raised its sword. </span><b>"Foolish boy, there's nothing you can do. Cower in fear and watch!"</b></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like hell am I gonna let that happen! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji thought furiously, that moment of rage giving him the strength he needed to finally remove his mask. He roared in pain as he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and blood gush from his face. It was then that he felt a surge of power coursing through his veins along with a strong heat surrounding him, most likely the blue fire that surrounded the others when they first ripped their masks too. Soon enough, the pain started to die down and the surge of power he felt began to temper into something much more controllable. He hung his head low as he adjusted to his newfound strength. It felt pretty weird, but also very </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and with the sounds of a dark chuckle coming from behind him, he looked up to Kamoshida with a wicked smirk while a new figure floated right behind him with a matching smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his Persona: a powerful looking undead pirate with a skeleton body; a  golden cannon for a hand; a pair of sabers on its chest;  riding a small, but menacing looking pirate ship complete with a mad, grinning face on the bow. It was a badass looking beast in Ryuji’s opinion, and he couldn’t wait to let the thing loose on Kamoshida’s guards. Looking down, Ryuji noticed that he had gone through an outfit change as well, now sporting a buttoned-up, black-and-red jacket with a high collar and matching black pants, a pair of both knee pads and elbow pads, dark boots, a red ascot, and a pair of electric yellow gloves with metal plates on the back. It gave him the look of a pirate ready to take on whoever was giving him trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And luckily for him, the target for his rage was right in front of him, ripe for the picking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Shit, not another one! Now there's four of these knaves to deal with!"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida growled, causing Ryuji to snap out of his thoughts to see the bastard looking at him warily while his guards were all sprawled around the place. Including the ones that had the others trapped. It was then that he realized that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one that most likely sent the damn knights to the ground, and couldn’t help but chuckle eagerly as a result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right on… Wassup, Persona…? Oh, this effin' rocks!" Ryuji exclaimed as a tingling sensation filled his body, filling him with a rush of energy and making him feel like he can do whatever he wanted now. Something that his Persona seemed to agree with as well if its own dark laugh was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Indeed, Lad! It's time to show these sorry sods what happens when they mess with us!”</b>
  <span> the spectral pirate exclaimed happily while raising its arm cannon up high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, congratulations, Ryuji-san. Now you're ready to fight with us," Ren said with a smirk as he, Morgana and Makoto all picked themselves up and rushed to his side, looking much more invigorated than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got that right! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback!" Ryuji exclaimed, loving the power high he was on right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A wonderful feeling, isn't it? Try not to have too much fun out there though. Save some for us, alright?" Makoto smirked as she removed her mask and summoned Johanna once more, mounting on it as Arsène and Zorro appeared by their Summoners as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got it, Miss Prez! It’s time to go wild!" Ryuji nodded, cracking his knuckles as he saw the other knights slowly pick themselves up and stare at the group furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Don't mock us, you brat!"</b>
  <span> the golden knight suddenly exclaimed, coming forward and transforming into another knight-like figure, this one sporting red armor and riding on dark steed with a flowing white mane. With a whinny from the horse, the crimson knight charged at the group, a few knights following close by and transforming back into the two-horned beasts once more. They looked confident that they were able to take them out just as easy as they did before, even if they had one more member on their side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked amusing to Ryuji, and he was going to relish breaking both them and their confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blast them away! </span>
  <b>Captain Kidd!</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fire in the hole!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blast of lightning was fired from the Persona's arm cannon, aimed at the incoming group. The bolt struck one of the dark horses, making it scream in intense pain and causing it to fall in front of the group and tripping the others, preventing them from moving any farther.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gah! What troublemakers you are for bothering King Kamoshida with such trivial matters!" </b>
  <span>the crimson knight exclaimed as its steed slowly picked it and its rider up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kamoshida's cognition ain't chaingin' right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker that I am!" Ryuji exclaimed with his arms out wide open as Captain Kidd raised its arm cannon and fired to the ceiling twice. A moment later, a pair of lightning bolts struck its summoner's arms, and in an instant, a steel pipe and a pump-action shotgun suddenly appeared in his hands--gifts from the Persona for awakening to their power and going down the path of rebellion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aptly put, Ryuji! Now show this guy who's boss!" Morgana cheered while hopping beside Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With pleasure, cat!" he smirked as he saw the crimson knight charge once more with its spear ready to strike at whoever it was targeting. "Let's go, Captain!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words uttered, the flying pirate lunged at the incoming knight and crashed into it with their ship. A bony smile formed on its face as it felt the attack hit home, and rose itself higher in the air before firing another blast of lightning from its arm cannon, stunning the knight and causing a series of sparks to emanate from its body as it and its steed slumped to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s shocked!" Morgana exclaimed gleefully. "It can barely move now, and any attack will do a lot of damage to it! As long as we don't hit it with our melee weapons, we got this in the—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgana, look out!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? What the—Ack!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat creature jumped in surprise as he saw one of the Dirty Beasts charging at him. He was about to use Zorro to make his escape with a wind gust, but was saved from doing so by Makoto crashing right into it, making it slam into a nearby railing on the second floor and causing it to crumble into dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, thanks for the save!" Morgana said in appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a problem," Makoto nodded with a small smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heads up, guys. We got a couple more still to deal with," Ren stated with a cold expression as the last pair of beasts moved in front of their wounded leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trying to protect your boss from getting hit, eh? Not like that's gonna help ya." Ryuji muttered with a smirk as he pat his newly acquired pipe in his hands and Captain Kidd flew back to him. "You guys deal with the dumb ponies. The big one's mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Provide us with cover fire and you got it," Ren nodded as Arsène and Zorro fired off their respective elements at the two beasts, who managed to block them with ease with their horns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright! Cover fire coming up!" he nodded with a grin as he hopped onto his Persona's ship and began to fly around with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay close, you guys. This is going to get wild," Makoto stated as she revved her engines while Morgana and Ren flanked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lead the way, your majesty…" Ren offered with a smirk, one that was sent back at him by the lone girl of the group before she sped towards the Shadows; Morgana and Ren followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji watched with anticipation as the two dark horses neighed in agitation looking as if they were about to attack. A moment later they started to charge, and it was then that he turned to his Persona and nodded at it with a grin. Captain Kidd nodded back, letting out a cackle as it aimed its arm cannon at the two beasts before firing a golden orb of lightning at them. The attack struck home, and Ryuji couldn’t help but laugh in glee as the monsters crumpled to the ground with sparks encasing their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! You like that, you bastards?!" Ryuji smirked with his arms crossed, Captain Kidd mimicking his actions as they continued to soar around the castle foyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My turn now!" Makoto roared along with her motorbike Persona, a sphere of Nuclear energy forming in front of Johanna's face. She sped up, getting even closer to the dazed beasts, and just as she was about to hit the pair with her Persona, she drifted to a stop, launching the energy orb right in between the monsters, letting it go off in a small explosion just past them and launching them right into Morgana and Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's end them, Ren!" Morgana shouted as Zorro pulled its fist back as it formed a large boxing glove once more, while Ren simply nodded in response with a dark smirk as Arsène lifted a razor-sharp leg high into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a few moments later that the two beasts reached them and their Persona's made their assaults; Zorro punching its target so hard it buried them into a horse-shaped crater, accompanied by the move's trademarked squeak, before it burst into smoke. As that happened, Arsène merely brought its razor sharp foot downward and easily bisected the incoming Shadow, the being dissolving before it had a chance to land on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no opposition left, the three summoners dismissed their Personas and turned to the last remaining Shadow; the still electrified crimson knight, and slowly began to walk towards it with dark expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I am…a loyal subject…of the glorious Kamoshida. So why…have I lost…?"</b>
  <span> the Shadow groaned, causing Ryuji to scoff while Captain Kidd shook its head in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“This weakling doesn’t even understand just how pathetic it truly is. Give it a lesson it won’t ever forget, Lad, and if you need any more help, don’t be afraid to call me. I’ll be your helmsman on this wild journey of ours from this point forward,”</b>
  <span> Kidd spoke softly so that only Ryuji could hear it, it’s body starting to glow as it did so. Its words caused him to turn to his new partner for a brief moment smirking and nodding in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, Captain. If somethin’ comes up, I’ll hit you up. Thanks for your help,” he said as he watched his Persona slowly disappear before looking down at the electrified Shadow. “You lost because Kamoshida ain’t anythin’ special! And if you want more proof of that, I gladly give it to ya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After making his proclamation, Ryuji leapt from the flying boat just as his Persona vanished completely. Feeling his mask returning, he raised his led pipe high into the air and, just like his senpai below him, dove down to the Shadow and struck it hard in the head. The electricity from the metal armor began flowing to Ryuji after making contact with the Shadow, but while such a thing would normally shock a normal person, the harmful element simply flowed through him before dispersing quickly. After landing the attack, he launched himself right in front of the others, landing on his feet with a bit of a stumble before turning to the groaning knight with a smirk in his mouth and his new shotgun in hand.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Say ‘Goodnight!’" he said before pulling the trigger, a wide grin on his face as his shotgun blasted the Shadow so hard that it crashed into a nearby wall, causing it to revert back to it’s golden armored form. Soon after that he felt exhaustion hit, but he still had enough energy in him to turn to the only thing in the room that had escaped his wrath: Kamoshida himself.</span> <span> "…How about that?! Even if you apologize now, I'm never gonna forgive you…!”</span></p>
<p>
  <b>"I told you this is my castle. It seems you still don't understand,"</b>
  <span> Kamoshida stated, looking unbothered by the fact that Ryuji and the others took out his knights before making a gesture beneath its cloak, as if calling someone. Not even a moment later, a young girl around his and Ren’s age began approaching the Shadow, wearing nothing more than a purple bikini with hearts on it and a pair of violet cat ears. It was a girl that he recognized instantly, and he couldn’t help but step back in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha… T-Takamaki!" Ryuji exclaimed, almost stumbling to the floor where it not for Makoto and Ren standing behind him to catch his fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did… Did she come in with us? Or is she one of those cognitive things like the slaves in the training hall…?" Ren questioned as he helped Ryuji stabilize himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Must be a cognition. Takamaki-san was nowhere near us when I activated the navigation app. And I doubt she would willingly submit to Kamoshida like this," Makoto stated in a neutral tone as the girl began to drape herself over the pseudo-human; the sight of it making Ryuji sick to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Wha… What a meow-velous and beautiful girl!" Morgana exclaimed in awe as he stood before Ryuji, causing him to look down at the cat weirdly before Ren crouched down and smacked the cat behind the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it, you fuzzy little weirdo,” Ren muttered as Ryuji felt a headache forming from everything that’s been happening so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on…?" Ryuji asked while holding his head to try and mitigate the pain at least a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a very good question, Ryuji-kun. One that I plan on figuring out right now." Makoto stated as she reached behind her and grabbed her tekko once more, gripping them tightly as she watched the Shadow stroking the bikini-clad girl's chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Let go of her, you perv!" Ryuji exclaimed heatedly, growing more disgusted by the bastard by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"How many times must I tell you until you understand? This is MY castle; a place which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me." </b>
  <span>Shadow Kamoshida taunted with a smirk before turning to the teens and cat with a glare, </span>
  <b>"That is, everyone but slow-witted thieves like you…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Niijima-san as well, apparently. I guess she's not into muscle-headed pricks who can't even do his own laundry if he's walking around in nothing but a bathrobe and a pair of tighty-whities that accidently turned pink in the wash," Ren quipped quietly with a raised and his arms crossed, his comment causing a snicker to escape out of Makoto’s mouth and while Ryuji would’ve laughed as well in any other time, he was more worried about the girl throwing herself onto the man that ruined his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Takamaki! Say something!" Ryuji pleaded, hoping to get some answers out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm down. It seems this girl isn't the real one…" Morgana stated with a glare towards the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew it. This version of Takamaki is simply a cognition. Nothing more than a representation of how Kamoshida views her as. Not that that makes the situation any better…" Makoto explained as her amusement was quickly replaced with anger, causing Ryuji to growl as he continued to glare at Kamoshida.</span>
</p>
<p><b>"Are you jealous? I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you…"</b><span> Kamoshida stated smugly, further irating Ryuji as he tried to step forward before noticing the Shadow raising its free arm high.</span> <b>"Clean up this mess!"</b></p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, a wall of guards suddenly appeared from the ground, all in full armor and ready to defend their master with their lives. The teens and cat, still tired from their earlier fights, knew that there was only one option left for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're outnumbered… Let's scram before we get surrounded." Morgana suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not gonna do anything and just run!?" Ryuji exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to continue the ass-kicking that they had just done moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're exhausted, Ryuji-kun! If we stay here and confront them now, we're definitely not going to survive!" Makoto explained, surprising him with her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But… But still…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up and go, Ryuji-san. We'll handle this when we're all in peak condition, not running on fumes," Ren ordered, he himself looking frustrated by the blockade between him and Shadow Kamoshida, but well aware that they were in no shape for another brawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank god you two have level heads…" Morgana sighed in relief as he turned to Ryuji, waiting for his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grrr… Fine, let's get out of here!" Ryuji relented, much to the relief of the others, as he turned to Shadow Kamoshida with a menacing glare, made even more intense thanks to the skull mask. "We'll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hahahaha! I was beginning to get bored torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don't value your life, that is," </b>
  <span>Shadow Kamoshida stated with a round of maniacal laughter, which served to irritate the three students even more as Morgana reached into his pack and pulled out a small white orb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ignore him; let's go!" The cat exclaimed before slamming the ball to the ground, causing it to emit a blanket of white smoke that covered the group just enough for them to escape with their lives.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Castle Entrance-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That smokeball really came in handy. Thanks, Morgana," Makoto said with a small smile towards the tiny thief, who grinned in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah! A thief is always prepared to make a quick getaway, no matter the situation!" he responded in a haughty tone before turning to the boys behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…You doing ok down there?" Ren asked with a light head tilt as Ryuji panted heavily with his hands on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah…I'm fine…Just…give me a second," Ryuji assured as he managed to catch his breath before standing up straight and looking at Ren with a curious expression, "You know, I didn't really notice until now, but what happened to my clothes? I don't remember changin' into this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…No offence, but you look like a thug in that," Ren admitted with a small, teasing grin, causing Morgana to nod in approval at the dig while Ryuji scrambled back in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?! I-It's much better than your magician-lookin' one!" he argued with a glare behind his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, better a cheap magician than some pirate reject." Ren said in an amused voice before pointing at Makoto with his thumb, who was looking at the boys curiously. "But you gotta admit, we got nothing on Makoto-senpai's outfit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Yeah, can't argue with that. I don't think I can pull off 'Badass Biker Brawler' as well as she could," Ryuji nodded with his arms crossed and a sage-like nod, making the girl blush furiously at the comments towards her outfit and placed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut it, you two!" she hissed in response, the actions between the three causing Morgana to shake his head at their antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re a bunch of amateurs…but they didn’t do too bad all things considered. These guys will definitely be useful to me…” he muttered while nodding to himself before an unfamiliar sound reached his sensitive ears. “Wait, what was that? Sounded like Sha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Did you find them!?"</em>
  </b>
  <span> a voice exclaimed from inside the castle along with the sounds of heavy footsteps, causing Morgana to bristle as he realized that the Shadows were still on the hunt for him and the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quiet!" Morgana whispered while gesturing at the other humans with his paws. After hearing another voice give a negative response, he heard the footsteps growing faint before disappearing entirely, prompting him to sigh in relief as he allowed himself to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what's goin' on? I'm completely lost, man," he heard Ryuji ask, his question causing Morgana to shake his head in attention before turning to the blond brute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you before. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions." Morgana explained as he gestured to both Ryuji and Makoto's attire, both of them staring at the cat creature in surprise as they reached for their respective masks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this…a skull?" Ryuji muttered in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Are our masks also a sign of us oppressing a Palace ruler?" Makoto questioned softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within," Morgana said with a nod before turning to Ryuji with a side glance, "…Not that you'll get it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope…" he confirmed with his head dropping in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is," Morgana said with a glare, annoyed by the blonde's attitude and ignorance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy for you to say…" Ryuji grumbled before letting out a gasp in shock. "Wait…we're in deep shit!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said to be quiet!" Morgana hissed while growing even more agitated. As much as he sympathized with Ryuji and his plight, he was being way too loud and annoying for his liking. He wished that the brute was more respectable or had better self control like Makoto and Ren did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean, Ryuji-kun?" Makoto asked as she and Ren looked at the panicked teen for clarification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school…" Ryuji explained, his words causing Morgana to stare at him in mild surprise before crossing his arms and nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's quite sharp of you! …For being an idiot," Morgana 'complimented’ before noticing the looks of panic from Makoto and Ren, before continuing, "Relax, will you? The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed. A side of one's personality they don't want to see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…So we're ok?" Ryuji asked with a hint of hope in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did the Kamoshida in reality remember the execution?" Morgana asked, nodding in satisfaction as he saw all three of them go wide-eyed as the truth finally settled in. "There you have it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's a relief. I can't even imagine what Sis would say if she heard about this…" Makoto said while letting off a tired sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me about it. I'd get my butt hauled to juvie if anyone catches wind of this," Ren muttered while scratching the back of his neck as Ryuji started to get excited again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me," Morgana interrupted, getting nothing but confused looks from all who was present and getting irritated as a result. "That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Cooperate?" Ryuji repeated in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um…Morgana? What are you talking about?" Makoto asked politely with a perplexed expression on her face as well, causing Morgana to look at them both in disbelief</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, hold up. What're you goin' on and on about? We never said anything about helpin' you out." Ryuji interrupted, his words stunning Morgana and prompting him to turn to the others, who looked just as lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Don't tell me… Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?!" Morgana exclaimed, feeling more than a little betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Morgana, but we have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. You never explained anything to us," Makoto apologized, looking genuinely sorry for upsetting him. Desperate, he turned to Ren, hoping that at least the key to his success would still cooperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Especially you! You're going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…The hell are you talking about, Fuzz Bucket?" Ren asked with his head tilting slightly in confusion, his words and that abhorrent nickname devastating Morgana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it because I'm not human…? Because I'm like a cat…? Is that why you're making a fool of me!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're busy! We got a lot of stuff we need to do right now and we have no time to deal with whatever it is you're sayin'." Ryuji explained as he kneeled down to Morgana and gave him a proud smile. "But still, you did help us out. Thanks for everythin', cat. You've got guts, bein' a cat and all!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We really do appreciate what you've done for us, Morgana. We'll repay you soon, but for now, we need to go home." Makoto said with a polite bow to him as he felt more and more mortified by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it easy, Fuzz Bucket. See you later," Ren nodded with a small, grateful smile as he and the others made their way to the exit, leaving a stunned Morgana all alone at the entrance to the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously! Why're you wrapping this up like everything's all hunky-dory!? Oh hell no! Get back here!" Morgana exclaimed as he hopped around in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Tehehehe…"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What! What was that!?" Morgana exclaimed, looking around back and forth to find the source of the sound, only to see a faint blue sparkle coming from where the three humans exited the Metaverse. The sparkle looked…familiar to him, but he couldn’t for the life of him recall where he saw it, and that only served to make him more furious as he came to one simple conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why those… Did they just pull off a prank behind my back before they left!? That's it! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…! Grr…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GRAAGGGHHH!"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy Entrance. Alleyway-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Thank god. We're back," Ryuji gasped in relief, leaning on a set of air coolants with Ren and Makoto beside him and back in their school attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I hope no one saw us just now," Makoto said with a bit of a labored breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're in an alleyway right now. I don't think anyone's gonna notice us at the moment," Ren grunted as his breathing returned to normal as Ryuji turned to him and Makoto with an apologetic expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn… I dragged you two around a lot, huh? Sorry guys," Ryuji said guiltily, prompting Ren and Makoto to look at each other briefly before smiling and turning back to Ryuji while shaking their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't apologize, Ryuji-kun. I wanted to return there as well and ended up dragging all of you down because I was woefully unprepared for the trek. If anyone is sorry, it's me…" Makoto said with a frown as she rubbed her shoulder and looked away in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither of you should be sorry. If it wasn't for either of you, we wouldn't have made it out alive. The both of you were amazing, especially with your Personas. I'm happy that I got to know you two, so thanks. Thanks for saving me," Ren said gratefully, his hands in his pockets and giving the pair an easy grin, one that was matched by Ryuji while Makoto gave him a soft smile that held just as much gratitude as the boys' grins did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, it's fine man. Just think of it as returnin' the favor for what you did for us back at the cell yesterday," Ryuji assured before he let off a tired sigh. "But man… I'm dead tired. How're you two holding up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Incredibly exhausted. I think I might pass out the moment I return home…" Makoto admitted as her shoulders drooped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First thing I'm doing when I get back: Take a nap. I really need one after all that…" Ren stated in a serious tone, one that would've been funny to the others were they not so tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hear you. I'm gonna sleep like a rock when I get home…" Ryuji nodded before grinning like a child in a candy store. "But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed. I have been looking for a way to expose Kamoshida for the man he truly was for the longest time until Sis ordered me to stop. Now that we know the truth, there is nothing that is going to stand in my way to show the others what a monster he is," Makoto pledged while tightening her hand into a fist, a look of fierce determination on her face despite her exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hell yeah. You said it, Miss Prez," Ryuji nodded with a wide grin. "I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves. Once we make 'em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like you guys are really fired up about this," Ren said with a small, proud smile on his face, happy to see the two of them getting along for a common and righteous cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are. And that is why I wish for you to assist Ryuji-kun in searching for the abused volleyball members while I search the records for any suspicious activities that could connect Kamoshida with abuse of any kind," Makoto requested, her eyes staring right at Ren's as she made her plea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, man. Help us out. The guy practically ruined your school life too for spreadin' your info around. This is a good way to get back at him for that." Ryuji said with a nod and grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Sounds a little overkill, but I don't see why not. I'll be happy to bring that sorry excuse of a sports coach down a peg," Ren smirked as he pressed his glasses up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Ryuji cheered while Makoto looked at him with no small amount of gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ren-kun. You have no idea what this means to me to hear you say that," Makoto said kindly before frowning suddenly. "However, we need to be extremely careful about this. If we go too far into our investigation, there is a chance that we will get caught and all of us will be in serious trouble. Especially you, Ren-kun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right… The criminal record thing," Ryuji said as a look of understanding formed on his face. "It's gonna be pretty hard for you to stay low because of that. Hell, things are going to get even worse now since everyone's thinkin' you're macking on Prez and shit because of how often you two are together. Guess Kamoshida can't keep his big mouth shut, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are well aware of that, Ryuji-san. More than we'd like to know…" Ren said in a dark tone as he and Makoto sported matching expressions of agitation before a look of resolve formed on his face. "We'll just have to deal with it for now. Right now, our main focus is to take down that bastard and make him regret everything he has done. We are going to show the school what he truly is, and there's nothing he can do to stop it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed. Let's take that man down for good," Makoto nodded with her arms crossed and a face full of determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell yeah. I'm hyped about this too! Let's take that asshole down." Ryuji grinned with a fist pump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled, truly smiled, as he sensed the bonds of trust coming from both Ryuji and Makoto. They were willing to believe in him as much as he was willing to believe in them, which was something he hadn't been able to do outside of his family in a very long time. He was well aware that what they were about to attempt would land him in juvie, and he didn't even want to know what would happen to Ryuji and Makoto if they messed up, but he kept those thoughts out of his head. They were going to succeed in exposing Kamoshida for who he truly is, for what his Shadow represented, and he and his friends were going to enjoy every minute of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends… It's been a while since I've had actual friends. Not since my old little league team disbanded after middle school. Hell, I think the only real friends I had up until now were Sumi and…Kasu-chan. This... This is nice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought with a small smile as he looked at Ryuji, brash and excitable, and Makoto, calm and collected, with fondness in his eyes as the sudden pain that flared in his heart dulled slightly. He missed the others, of course, and nothing would replace them, but having finally found friends he could truly rely on would help him deal with everything until it was finally over. In spite of his luck, things were finally starting to look up for him, and he couldn’t help but feel at peace. Finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peace that was quickly shattered by the familiar sounds of a stomach growling, causing him to turn his head to Ryuji, who was looking back at him with a sheepish expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch," he said with a weak laugh, forcing a soft chuckle out of Ren before the sounds of another growling along with a cute yelp reached his ears, and turned his head to see Makoto clutching her stomach and her face practically glowing red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-Sorry. I don't… I don't even remember if I had lunch today. I wasn't all that hungry today, but after all the fighting we did…" she said in a sad attempt to justify herself, and all Ren could do was shake his head in amusement as a certain redhead in his life mirroring the same expression as Makoto herself flashed in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don’t worry about it. It makes sense that you’d get hungry after all of that. I'm actually a bit peckish myself," Ren said as he rubbed his own stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't we all grab a bite to eat?" Ryuji suggested, getting questioning looks from both Ren and Makoto. "It'll be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we head off together and find something we all like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine by me. I'm good for anything," Ren shrugged, never one to turn down a trip for food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With all those melon breads you ate this morning, I can't say I'm surprised," Makoto said in a deadpan, her words confusing Ren before turning to Ryuji with a small smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Ryuji-kun. Why don't you decide where we should go? I'm not all that picky myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awesome! Follow me, I know a perfect spot!" Ryuji grinned before turning to Ren. "Besides, I totally gotta hear about your past and how you wound up with Prez's sister of all things as your probation officer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah…that one kinda came out of nowhere to me, but I made an awesome friend out of it, so I can't complain," Ren shrugged while giving Makoto a small grin and a wink, who giggled and gave him an amused look in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw man, now I gotta hear about his, C'mon, let's go!" Ryuji urged as he grabbed his bag from the ground and proceeded to head to the restaurant in question, with two equally amused new friends following behind him, all of them ready to relax for the day before taking on their new mission. It was going to be a difficult one, they knew that much, but they weren't going to give up. They knew the truth about the 'beloved' teacher of Shujin, and they were not going to rest until they exposed him for who he really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was for another time. Right now, all they needed to do was eat and sleep away the events that transpired today. And of course, spend time and get to know each other. After all, it's what friends do, even those as unconventional as a track star turned loudmouth delinquent with no verbal filter in his words, a high strung and short-tempered student council president trying to please her overbearing sister, and a snarky, laidback teen who was falsely accused for a crime he didn't commit. They were an odd group, but a group that forged in the flames of battle, with bonds that will never fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were as tight as thieves now, and nothing was going to stop them from revealing the truth of their horrid coach to the world.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>I am thou, thou art I…</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Thou hast acquired multiple new vows.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They shall become the wings of rebellion</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With the birth of the Priestess and Chariot Persona,</b>
  <b></b>
    <br/>
  
  <b>I have obtained the wings of blessing that</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>shall lead to freedom and new power.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back, Tricksters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Trials. This was done for a while, but I had to wait to get it properly edited before I decided to post it. It was worth it, though, as it looked much better than it did initially. Not much has changed here compared to canon outside of the addition of Makoto, though, and sadly that is going to be somewhat necessary for a few of the parts here in Trials, as it is a novelization/retelling. There will be more changes to come for sure, though, one of them being a short, fluffy one in the next chapter, so look forward to that. It will come soon as well. All it needs is to be edited and it is ready to post. Until then, I could use the chance to actually get some BNHA work done. It really has been a while since I worked on that fandom and I kinda miss it. Here's hoping that I can make something relatively soon.</p>
<p>With that said, thank you all so much for reading my work. I wish you Tricksters a wonder day in these trying times and I will see you in the next update. Until then, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8th Trial: Shujin Sleuthing and Deep Seeded Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After learning how Kamoshida truly thought of the school and his students, Ren and the others resolved themselves to expose him as the monster he truly was. They moved to search for proof of Kamoshida's transgressions, but it was proving to be much more difficult than they imagined. Would they be able to show everyone the truth about their gym coach? Or was his hold on the school too tight...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know… Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. No need to worry about getting friends involved or seeing those close to you get hurt. However, you did not. There were merits to having associates, is that right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"They weren't just…associates… They were…friends… Allies… People I could rely on…with my life."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I see… And did you consider me one of those as well…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"…Forget what I just said. Please, continue with your story, Ren-kun. I still wish to know what you and your band of thieves did to Kamoshida."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"…I'll do my best."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>?/?/?/?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Velvet Room-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Awaken, Summoner. The Proprietor has called for us once again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh… Again…? Damn, just when I was starting to think I can finally relax…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With his eyes open and once again finding himself on the cot in the Velvet Room, Ren got up from the suspended 'bed' and proceeded to exit out of the cage with Arsène materializing on its own right behind him. It was only a moment later that he realized that he was no longer in his sleep clothes, but in his new thief clothes that he had gained after awakening to his Persona. It was an odd change, but a welcomed one. At least they weren’t flickering in and out of existence like they were yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it yesterday? Or was it the day before? I can't really tell time here. Is there even time here? This is supposed to be somewhere between dream and reality, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I believe time is at a standstill somewhat while we're here, Summoner. Or at the least slowed down considerably. It is truly hard to tell.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back, young man," a kind voice spoke up, interrupting the telepathic conversation between Summoner and Persona and causing both to look ahead to see Igor at his desk, grinning at them while Caroline and Justine flanked his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Hello, Igor-san," Ren said with a short, polite bow while Arsène nodded in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize for calling you here and interrupting your slumber, but I have some matters that I need to discuss with you now that you have returned to the Realm of Distortion and infiltrated the Palace," the Proprietor explained, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded. "I understand… I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine if you don't fully comprehend what I'm about to say. You'll learn everything all on your own in due time," Igor said with a small wave of his hands. "Now, on to why I summoned you here. You have befriended those who have recently awakened to their power, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Are you talking about Makoto-senpai and Ryuji-san?" Ren said with wide eyes, surprised that the long-nosed individual before him was aware of such a thing happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. It is good that you have acquired allies that held the same Potential that you possess. They will be instrumental in your Journey," the man said as he reached into his coat and pulled out two crimson tarot cards--one representing the High Priestess and the other representing the Chariot--and placed them on his desk. "The bonds you share with them will strengthen your power, and you, in turn, will strengthen theirs as well. If you continue to form bonds such as those, I'm sure that the results of your Journey will prove most fruitful. Just be aware, though, that superficial relationships will not grant you the power you need to further improve yourself. Focus on searching for companions--or confidants, if you prefer--that will aid you in your trials. Ones that will resonate with you on a deep level, and those who will be by your side no matter the situation. Just like the ones you currently possess right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bonds, huh…" Ren muttered as he looked down in thought, thinking about his recent friendship with Makoto and his newly obtained one with Ryuji. Two people who, at first glance, were on opposite ends of the spectrum in terms of personality and societal placement--one a student council president and the other a delinquent. But after knowing them for only a couple days, he found a lot of similarities between the two: the kindness towards others the drive to help people in need; and recently, the will to stand up against those who used and abused not only them, but others as well. Without realizing it, the teen began thinking about the conversation he had with the two at the restaurant Ryuji brought Ren and Makoto to, and couldn't help but smile at the memory.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>- Earlier. Beef Bowl shop-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"WHAT?!" Ryuji exclaimed after Ren explained his story, completely shocked by what he was told. The trio had just barely gotten their meals and were about to eat when the blond insisted on listening to what happened to the raven-haired teen, with the brunette adding in a few things regarding her sister's part of the process.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ryuji-kun, we are in a restaurant. Please keep your voice low so as to not disturbed the other patrons…" Makoto chided the teen before looking down at her meal and gripping the bowl so tightly in anger that Ren was worried that she might break it if she doesn't loosen her hold soon. "Although, I don't blame you for reacting in such a way. What happened to Ren-kun for simply trying to do the right thing… It's deplorable."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's effin' messed up is what it is! I mean, seriously, how much shittier can that asshole who sued him be?!" Ryuji exclaimed with a glare while shaking his head in frustration.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Guys, calm down, ok? It's all in the past, and, while I would love to know how the hell the guy had so much sway with the cops, I'd rather not think back on what happened more than I need to…" Ren insisted, his appetite considerably lower after giving both Makoto and Ryuji the rundown of his arrest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh… Sorry, Ren-kun…" Makoto apologized as she slowly began to eat her meal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, my bad," Ryuji muttered as well before proceeding to shovel food down his throat and talk at the same time. "So… You left your hometown, got banned from the fancy private school you and your sister were plannin' on goin', and…ended up livin' here with Prez's sis checkin' in on you every now and again because of some deal she made with your gramps?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, that's pretty much the long and short of it," Ren confirmed while staring down at his bowl dispassionately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Huh, we might be more alike than I originally thought…" Ryuji confessed after swallowing his food.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really? What did you do?" Ren questioned as he set his chopsticks down and looked at the blond in interest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't have a criminal record like you do…but ah, that's not the point," he muttered while looking away, appearing slightly uncomfortable as he spoke, "I guess it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don't belong… I did something stupid at school before, too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Feeling like you don't belong… I can relate to that,” Makoto said softly, catching Ryuji and Ren’s attention. “Even now I still have trouble fitting in at Shujin. In fact, I’ve heard some people call me a robot because of how studious I am and my…previous penchant for obeying whatever the adults tell me to do. It bothered me more than I would care to admit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really…? I guess we got a few things in common too, eh Prez?" Ryuji said as he grabbed his food and scarfed down the rest of it before turning to Ren curiously. "The place you're livin' now is in… Yongen, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yup. Live in a café attic for my whole probation, occasionally stay at Makoto-senpai's home so Sae-san can keep a closer eye on me, stay out of trouble, then I can go home. Fun times, huh?" Ren quipped with a small shrug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow, talk about complicated," Ryuji shook his head  while pointing at the pair. "So, the rumors about you two livin' together are true, at least a little. Didn't think that, out of everything that's been spreadin' 'round the school, that rumor of all things would end up being closest to the truth."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm curious as to how such rumors came to be, but, for the most part, it is true that Ren-kun will be staying with me and my sister on occasion. His first visit will be during golden week, but I am still not sure when he will be staying with us again. There is a chance he will be with us during summer, but I can't say for certain," Makoto explained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Which reminds me, I still need to get housewarming gifts for you and Niijima-san as soon as I can. I'm heading to your place in a little over a week, and I want to make sure I get something good for you both. And Boss too, if I can figure out what to get him," Ren spoke up with a pondering expression before noticing Makoto looking at him with a small, friendly smile and Ryuji chuckling at him. “What? Did I say something weird again? I don’t think I did, this time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nah, man. It’s just funny to see you getting worked up about housewarming gifts of all things. You got plenty of time for that right now since it's rush hour on the subways. Lookin' for housewarming gifts would be a good way to kill time before headin' home," Ryuji suggested before looking down at Ren's food and frowned. "What the hell, man. You barely touched your food."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh… He's right. You hardly ate, Ren-kun. Is something wrong?" Makoto asked with a worried expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little distracted while eating. It happens a lot," Ren muttered as he went to grab his chopsticks while Ryuji stopped him with a grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold up, man. Lemme do somethin' really quick."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With that, the man grabbed a pair of tongs from a nearby container of ginger, opened it, and moved a large portion of the seasoning onto Ren's bowl, who was staring at it with a twitching eyebrow before turning to Ryuji slowly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"…What are you doing?" he asked in an even tone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just lemme do it! I gotta thank you for helpin' me." Ryuji said with a wide grin while nudging Ren's shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"…With ginger?" Ren muttered out in a deadpan before hearing someone giggling behind him, and turned to see Makoto looking away with an innocent expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yup. Stuff makes beef bowls taste so much better," Ryuji confirmed happily, getting Ren’s attention once more. "Anyways, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on. Same with you, Prez. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure all three of us will feel better about bein' at school."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, Ryuji-kun. Kamoshida is going to pay for his transgressions one way or another, and the moment we do that, the safer Shujin will be, not only for us, but for everyone else as well," Makoto agreed with a firm nod, which was mirrored by Ren, causing Ryuji to give the two a wide smile in response.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Awesome…" he said happily before going wide-eyed for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot. Tell me you guys' numbers. Chat IDs too. You two got each other's numbers, right? Gimmie yours, and I'll let you two know about anything that I might find out."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's fair. Let's begin," Makoto agreed with Ren nodding along as all three teens pulled out their phone to give each other their information.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just you wait, Kamoshida…" Ryuji growled as he got the pair's numbers and IDs. "We're gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Very well. I have a list of the current members of the volleyball team and what homeroom they reside in back in my laptop at home. I'll send you an image of it later today so you will have an easier time locating who you wish to interview," Makoto suggested with a slight smile, which made Ryuji grin in response.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You always prepared for anythin', eh Prez? You're like some sort of advisor or somethin', you know that?" the blond stated, much to the brunette's amusement, before he noticed the pensive look on Ren's face. "You alright there, bro?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm fine, but I did remember something. Isn't there supposed to be some sort of rally going on tomorrow? I've heard a few people talk about it when they weren't gossiping about my 'troubled life' and it sounded like a pretty big deal…" Ren asked before noticing the dark expressions on his friends' faces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right… The volleyball rally's tomorrow. Shit's recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag," Ryuji grumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It disgusts me how much sway Mr. Kamoshida has within our school, but that will be dealt with soon enough," Makoto muttered darkly before turning to the boys. "Thankfully, we don't have afternoon classes as a result. That will make it easier for the two of you to walk around the school without garnering much attention."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, I had that idea too, but what are you gonna do, Prez?" Ryuji questioned with Ren turned to her just as curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will be looking over some files over in the nurse's station. With all the injuries the volleyball team has, there's bound to be some other information that may be found in there. I'll just need to find a way to enter the room without drawing any suspicion," Makoto explained her sound reasoning, making the boys nod in agreement with her plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright, sounds good. We can work out the details tomorrow, but it looks like we have a solid plan now," Ryuji stated before noticing that Ren had yet to even touch his food after the ginger was added. "C'mon, Renren, you got to eat more. There's tons of ginger here!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You put too much here. You have to have a balance of ginger and--wait… Did you just call me 'Renren'?” Ren trailed off, surprised by the nickname.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Renren. I figured that, since we’re friends an’ all, I’d give ya a nickname to help seal the deal. Got the idea from you calling the cat ‘Fuzz Bucket’ all the time,” Ryuji grinned, his earnest words shocking Ren greatly before the sudden appearance of his food bowl in his face snapped him out of his reverie. “Enough of that, though. Hurry up and eat! Trust me; it’s super good!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You ruined the food with all the ginger, Ryuji-san. I'm not eating it like this…" Ren scowled as he gently pushed the bowl away from his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, don’t diss the ginger! And stop using -san with me!" Ryuji exclaimed, their argument leaving Makoto in a fit of giggles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh my… To think that all it would take is ginger to counter that ravenous hunger I saw both this morning and yesterday at Leblanc. That's too funny," She managed to get out before going back to her laughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Makoto-senpai…" Ren grumbled, but couldn't help but feel good at the sounds of her laughter and his new friend constantly trying to get him to try the oversaturated beef bowl. It truly was way too long since he had this feeling, and couldn't help but smile slightly in the end. He was just too happy to have made such good friends in such a short time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was grateful to them, more than either of them would ever realize.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Hahaha… It seems to me like the bonds you currently possess have already affected you greatly--in a positive manner, I might add," Igor's voice echoed, his laughter cutting through Ren's thoughts and causing him to look at the grinning man. "This is a good sign. If you continue to forge such bonds with others, especially with those whose past are similar to your own in some way, then I'm sure your Journey will prove to be most beneficial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master is correct, Inmate," Justine spoke up. "Personas are the strength of heart. The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are countless people in the city with talents that a weakling like you doesn't," Caroline chimed in with a wicked grin. "You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on our side. We'll change that into power."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“They speak the truth, Summoner. I already feel much stronger since the forging of our contract thanks to bonds you possess with the High Priestess and the Chariot, and our power will continue to grow if we gain more bonds. If we continue down this path, and if these miniature wardens are willing to refine our power, then—”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Who are you calling short, you overgrown clump of feathers!?" the bun-haired girl shouted at Arsène, waving her baton at it and making the Persona look at her warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You best reign in your inner-self, Inmate, lest you face the wrath of my twin. And believe me, you definitely will not survive it," Justine stated with a blank stare at Ren, who slowly nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha. It seems that you are getting along well with my assistants," Igor chuckled, his eternal grin getting a fond edge to it as he spoke. "Indeed. You should be prepared to use them, and of course myself, to aid you in your Journey. If you do, I'm sure your ambitions will come to fruition. Remember, no matter what path you follow, I will be there to assist you in any way I can. Feel free to use my aid however you like. It is no trouble at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Igor…" Ren muttered, starting to feel a faint bond between him and the strange, yet friendly old man, before walking up to him and extended his hand. "Alright, I'll accept your offer. I hope to do well in your care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you will…" Igor nodded, clasping his hand with Ren's and gave it a firm shake as the sounds of an alarm began ringing throughout the Velvet Room once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“It seems that we are about to return to the real world, Summoner. It's best that we prepare,”</b>
  <span> Arsène said as it began to fade while Ren started to become drowsy, the last thing he heard was Caroline yelling at her once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, this conversation's over! Get lost, Inmate!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freaking short-tempered chibi cosplayer…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>I am thou, thou art I…</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Thou hast established a new vow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It shall become the wings of rebellion</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With the birth of the Fool Persona…</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I have obtained the wings of blessing that</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>shall lead to freedom and new power.</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>4/13/Early Morning/Overcast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Path to Shujin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled as she walked down the familiar path to Shujin, feeling more energized than ever before despite what she and her new friends were about to do this afternoon. It had been a long time since she felt so good, and also a long time since she just…hung out with friends. Yesterday afternoon was quite fun, and even after returning home to do her homework and send her message to Ryuji, she was still in a fairly good mood. It was improved even further when her sister arrived home with some dessert and even a quick apology for the argument the previous day. Of course, Makoto didn't say anything regarding her experience in the castle nor her plan to expose Kamoshida, knowing Sae will look at her like she was crazy, but the simple apology along with her favorite cake was more than enough for the brunette to let go of the hurtful words from before. They had echoed in her head a couple times throughout the evening, but a few moments of reminiscing her actions in the castle and the words of both Ryuji and Ren from that time had driven such thoughts out of her mind, allowing her to enter the most peaceful slumber she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A content sigh escaped her lips before she proceeded to move a bit faster towards the school with an air of determination around her. Yes…she was sure that she and the boys would uncover the monster of a teacher's secrets and reveal them all for the school to see. There will be nothing to stand in their way, and nothing that will break her good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Takamaki. Need another lift to school? I'd be happy to take you if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, her mood came crashing down at the voice of a familiar man coming from behind her. Turning around, the young woman scowled as she saw Kamoshida requesting Takamaki to get into his car once again. In the past, the Student Council President simply allowed such actions to occur, not really thinking much of it during her initial investigation of the Olympic gymnast and not truly able to do anything after Sae forced her to stop said investigation. But now, after learning how the horrid man thought of and treated his students in the Palace, including the blonde before her, Makoto believed that it was her duty to make sure that no one had to suffer under the man anymore. The pained look in Takamaki's eyes motivated her even more, prompting her to walk up towards the two with an idea already in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, Takamaki-san? I'm sorry to bother you, but may I speak with you for a moment?" Makoto asked as she approached the blonde, who was staring at her in surprise along with the dark-haired man in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Niijima. Didn't see you there. I thought you'd be dealing with that troublesome transfer student and making sure he stayed out of trouble right now," Kamoshida said with a raised eyebrow, his mock-kind tone grating on Makoto's nerves, but managed to easily hide her irritation with practiced ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has been behaving himself quite nicely, Mr. Kamoshida. I will be meeting with him a little before the volleyball rally to remind him to not cause any trouble. There is nothing for you or the staff to worry about regarding Amamiya-kun," Makoto assured with a small smile, silently hoping she was convincing enough to not arouse suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. You do that. Keep him in line, and there shouldn't be any issues with both his school life and yours. There are already quite a number of rumors about the two of you, so it's best not to add fuel to the fire," Kamoshida said with a sage-like tone and a nod, causing Makoto’s anger to flare briefly. "So, what do you need Takamaki for? I was hoping to get to talk to her for a bit before class…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm simply curious as to her opinion on how Amamiya-kun has been doing in class, since they share the same homeroom. Nothing more. I won't be keeping her long, but I suggest you head over to Shujin right away in order to prepare for the rally. You have to make sure you perform well to the student body to properly motivate them to do their best. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of our best instructors, after all," Makoto explained politely, doing her best not to visibly cringe from her own words and well aware of Takamaki looking at her oddly while Kamoshida nodded in acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. I suppose you do have a point. I could just talk to Takamaki another time," he nodded before giving the girls a massive grin. "Alright, then. I'll see you two at the rally. I'm feeling quite good right now, so be sure to watch me in my top form. It's going to be quite impressive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure. Take care of yourself, sir," Makoto nodded with a wave, Takamaki waving back slightly as well when the man rolled up his window and proceeded to drive away, leaving the pair alone on the sidewalk and the youngest of the two to stare at her senior in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Why did you do that?" Takamaki asked with a suspicious glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked like you needed help. It's my responsibility as Student Council President to assist those in need," Makoto said simply with a small, genuine smile, something that surprised the blonde if her wide eyes were any indication. "I don't know exactly what is going on between you and Mr. Kamoshida, but I want you to know that if there is any trouble going on, look for me. I will help you in whatever way I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's…nothing really going on between the two of us, Niijima-senpai. It's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, I'd rather not bother you with any of my issues, what with you being so busy now with council business, studying for entrance exams, and babysitting the transfer student, if what Mr. Kamoshida said earlier was true," Takamaki insisted, her nervous expression causing the awakened Priestess's heart to break a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…It's no trouble at all, Takamaki-san. Like I said, it's my duty to help my fellow peers in whatever way I can, whether it'd be academics, school life, or dealing with unwanted attention. All you have to do is notify me, and I will be there for you," Makoto insisted in a serious tone, her expression a strange mix of stern and compassionate as she watched Takamaki's expression. At first, she appeared intimidated, which sadly made sense given the brunette's tone earlier, but then she noticed her eyes shimmering, as if tears were about to fall at any moment. However, before they did, the young girl closed her eyes and shook her head, as if letting go of her thoughts, before looking back at the upperclassman with a solemn expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate the offer, Niijima-senpai, but I can handle my issues on my own for now. It was nice talking to you, but I have to get going right now. I'm meeting up with my friend, Shiho, right now, and I don't want to miss her before she has to go get ready for the rally since she's in the volleyball team and all…" Takamaki said quietly, her low voice making Makoto even more worried. She so desperately wanted to help the poor girl and her friend, but she knew it wasn't the time to do so. Not just yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. Sorry for taking your time. I'll see you during the rally then. And tell your friend I wish her good luck…" Makoto accepted the rejection with grace and gave the obviously distressed girl a wave as she departed towards the school, leaving the brunette alone on the sidewalk with a troubled expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her friend is on the volleyball team as well. I wonder if she is being treated the same way as those cognitions in the Palace from yes…ter… Wait a minute…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the thought entered her head, her blood ran cold. She recalled all the captives that were in the lower levels of the Palace, but not once did she see any female students among the group. In fact, the only female that was ever in the dungeon was Makoto herself, and that was only because she was accompanying the boys at the time. There was also the lustful tendencies that the Shadow variant of her gym coach showed towards her and the actions of that fake Takamaki, who was supposedly how Kamoshida viewed the foreign student. A thought that made her shiver a little the more she mentally expanded on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god… If Kamoshida's doing what I think he's doing, then this situation is worse than we initially thought… Much worse… If that's the case, then…it's possible that… That…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That monster…" Makoto practically growled out loud, her hands balled so tightly they appeared white and her eyes practically glowing in fury as she stalked towards the school, her earlier happiness replaced with pure and utter contempt for the man that was supposed to be her school's instructor. She was hoping that her suspicions were wrong, but all the signs were there. If things were truly as bad as she believed they were, then she and the others had to find the evidence they needed and show everyone who Kamoshida truly is as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Calm thyself, Mistress. The possibility of the fiend defiling your fellow peers is concerning, yes, but you must not act rashly on your suspicion. Confirm what you have discovered first before taking action.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johanna?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the brunette paused, surprised to hear the voice of her other self outside of the other world, before shaking her head. She recalled Ren talking about his Persona speaking to him telepathically every so often since his first awakening, so it made sense that it would happen to her. It was startling, admittedly, but it was something she was sure she'll get used to. It would be nice to have a second opinion in some of her decision making, even if it was in the form of a spectral motorbike living in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I appreciate the sentiments, Mistress. Now, I believe it is time to move on towards your destination. Your allies are coming, and we all need to focus on the task at hand.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna's words snapped Makoto out of her thoughts, causing her to turn her head to see both Ren and Ryuji approaching her with matching faces of resolve. With a determined face of her own and a nod towards the boys, she headed her other self's words and walked alongside them towards Shujin. They had a lot to do today, and they can't afford to let anything distract them from their mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lives of her classmates depended on them.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Afternoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-School Gymnasium-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man… Why do we have to sit around and watch this crap…? Can't believe that bastard Kamoshida's makin' this shit practically mandatory. Can't wait for this to end so we can dig up his secrets…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji let off a bored sigh as he watched the clearly one-sided game go on before him, sitting next to an equally disinterested Ren and wearing his school gym clothes just like the rest of his fellow Shujin students, with him forgoing the red sports jacket He wasn't never into volleyball to begin with, but he ended up despising the sport after Kamoshida came into the picture. It didn't help that the girls on the right side of the gym were practically swooning over the Olympic medalist, an action that annoyed him quite a bit if he had to be honest. And judging from Makoto's expression, who was standing on the opposite end of the chairs on the teachers' side and staring at Kamoshida hotly, it was obvious that she wasn't as thrilled towards the attention the man's been getting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, she's lookin' really pissed at him right now. She looks as bad as she did yesterday before we went to Kamoshida’s Palace,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought as he swore he saw the school president's eyes seemingly give off a menacing, crimson glow as she continued to stare at Kamoshida in contempt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She said she had a run-in with him this mornin' and stopped him from gettin' Takamaki in his car again, but is that all that happened? He did the same thing earlier this week and she wasn't as pissed as she is now… The hell did that pervy teacher do to make her like this…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Question echoing in his mind, the punk blond turned his head to the side, where he saw the familiar sight of Takamaki sitting around the end of the line of chairs and mindlessly playing with her hair. To Ryuji, it looked like she was trying to make herself seem uninteresting and invisible, an act that he had seen her do many times in the past. It seemed to be working now, but that was mostly because everyone was focusing on the one-sided game that was going on, and he knew it was only a matter of time until she got someone's, most likely Kamoshida's, attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She still sticks out… Hasn't changed a bit…" he muttered as he stared at the girl dully, mentally curious as to how long </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> attempt at hiding in public was going to last, when he heard a grunt of confusion, and turned to see Ren staring at him curiously. Not feeling like explaining, he raised his arms as if he was stretching and gave a fake yawn as he spoke in a legitimately tired and bored manner. "Pretty boring, Right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say that again. I'm more into baseball and soccer than volleyball, personally. Never got the hype of seeing a group of people smacking balls over nets," Ren agreed with a small smirk, which Ryuji returned with a slight grin of his own, before the blond rested his head on his arm in a bored manner, vaguely aware that the ravenette was glancing at Takamaki over his head as he rested his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An act that also got the attention of a certain someone. One who no one else could hear but Ryuji himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hmm</em>
  </b>
  <b>… </b>
  <b>
    <em>Our comrade seems to be curious towards the dame that scallywag Kamoshida is lusting after, Lad. Quite odd, wouldn't you say?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prolly wonderin' what's her connection to Kamoshida or somethin', Captain. Bet that's what Prez is thinkin' too, 'cause of this mornin'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji mentally answered, getting a grunt of agreement from the spectral pirate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd, really, to converse with his Persona like that. It freaked him out initially when he first heard Captain Kidd outside of the other world, but was quickly reassured by Ren, who confessed that he had his own Persona converse with him as well. It was still a weird experience, but at least the blond wasn't alone when it came to hearing voices in his head. He couldn't help but wonder if Makoto had the same experience as them, though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any further thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the students going wild, and Ryuji opened his eyes in time to see Kamoshida land a powerful spike towards the other side of the net and right into one of the opposing student's face, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap and making the other students panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! Isn't that Mishima? The guy always looks so beaten up whenever I see him… Is that what Kamoshida does to him every time they practice?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought as he watched Kamoshida himself approach the fallen teen with an apologetic expression while the very volleyball that smacked the poor student in the face rolled to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you alright?" the gym teacher questioned as he checked on the dark-haired boy, who didn't seem to be responding at the moment. "Someone! Take him to the nurse's office!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it! Let me take care of him!" Makoto exclaimed as she approached the fallen teen and easily picked him up from the ground and slowly dragged him out of the area, muttering softly to him in the process. "It'll be ok, Mishima-kun. You will feel better in no time; I promise. Just hang in there while I take you to the nurse's office. It won't take too long…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, looks like she managed to get her excuse to get into the nurse's office after all. Too bad it had to be in the expense of someone else," Ren noted with a soft tone, prompting Ryuji to turn to him for a moment and see a flash of anger in his face before looking back at the game with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll pay soon enough…" Ryuji muttered darkly as he grabbed the volleyball beside him and chucked it to one of the players, who grabbed it with a nod before turning back to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's resume the match!" Kamoshida announced with a smile, as if he hadn't just nearly hospitalized a student via a volleyball to the face, calming the fretting students down, sans Ren and Ryuji, who were simply staring at the man in contempt. In the corner of his eye, Ryuji noticed that Takamaki was staring at the teacher as well, her expression blank as the new game was about to start. He paid little mind of it though, and simply decided to wait patiently until it was time for him and Ren to begin their investigation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're in for it, you bastard. Just you wait…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aye, Lad. He will be walking the plank the moment we pillage his secrets from him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>-Shujin Courtyard, vending machine area-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai's checking the records of the volleyball team right now. She says to message her if we find anything…" Ren said as he read the personal message he got from the student president while standing next to Ryuji, who was looking a bit more irritated than his typical demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That asshole's actin' like a king over here too…" the blond muttered darkly as he glared at the ground. "Get to know each other better, my ass. It's just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego. And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was trying to be subtle about it too. Too bad it's kind of obvious he didn't really regret what he did if you pay attention to how he moved and spoke. Way too many tells about his complete lack of compassion for his team…" Ren stated while pushing his glasses up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No kiddin'… Guy can land a spike like it was nothin', but can't act to save his life…" Ryuji agreed before turning to Ren with a serious expression. "In any case, now's our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday. I'll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida's physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't be too hard. All the members of the volleyball team should be here today, so we got a fair chance that one of them is willing to speak up," Ren nodded firmly with a determined gaze. "So where are you starting at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The first one that popped out was a guy from Class D, so let's start there." Ryuji stated as he pulled out his phone and showed Ren the list that Makoto messaged him the previous night. "That's your class, if I remember right. Hopefully you can get him to talk to me without any issues. People have been avoidin' me lately, so…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. I doubt I'll get anything out of my class anyways, though. They'll probably think that I'm gonna try and shank them with a shiv or that Senpai sent me to them to get them in trouble or something. At least that's what the latest set of rumors are going on about this time," Ren sighed while shaking his head while Ryuji stared at him in sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch. That's rough, man. Guess we really are in the same boat, huh?" The punk muttered before walking towards their destination, hoping to get some answers regarding the corrupt instructor they're hoping to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, after thirty minutes, it seemed that their search for the truth was slowly proving to be a fruitless endeavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you," Ren said gently to the two first-year students, who simply nodded nervously before scurrying away from the bespectacled teen, making him sigh in irritation at another failed attempt at getting information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things have been going south ever since he and Ryuji first started their self-imposed mission. Ren's classmates refused to answer when the pair were asked if they had proof that the gym coach was truly abusing them. When he and Ryuji stated they didn't, the volleyball player refused to answer any more questions and told them to leave. After that, they ended up deciding to split up to cover more ground; Ryuji taking the practice building next door while Ren handled the classroom building they were still in at the time. Unfortunately for him, the students seemed even more apprehensive towards him than before, and couldn’t get anything out of the few who were willing to talk before ending up on the first-year floor at Ryuji's suggestion via IM. There was no word from Makoto, either, so they had no idea how she was fairing. All they could do regarding her task is wait for her to respond and hope for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here's hoping that she's gotten more success that I did. I doubt Ryuji-san's gotten any info either, knowing how crappy our luck's been.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought despairingly as an announcement was being made throughout the school, telling everyone that the last game was finished and that everyone was excused to go home now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And time's up too, now. Things just keep getting better and better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>At shame we couldn't appropriated a name from the young one we just interrogated, Summoner. If it wasn't for his peer, you would have most definitely obtained a lead to our investigation, </b>
  </em>
  <span>Arsène's annoyed voice suddenly echoed in his head, making Ren blink a couple times in surprise before shaking his head and walked towards the stairs with a pondering expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we can check on the guy who Makoto-senpai took to the nurse's office. He seems pretty timid, so there's a possibility that he's willing to say something. Here's hoping he's recovered enough that we can speak to him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought before feeling his phone vibrate. Stopping at a nearby wall beside the stairs, he grabbed his device to see that it was Ryuji messaging him in the group chat he set up. Curious, he opened the chat to see what his friend had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji: Dammit, we're outta time. How'd it go?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ren: No good on my end…]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji: So you didn't have any luck either…]</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>[How about you, Prez? Anything on your end?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Makoto: Nothing substantial from the nurse's office.]</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>[I'm in the middle of asking any teachers if they know anything, but nothing to note so far.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji: So a whole lotta nothin' huh? That figures…]</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>[Mkay then, let's regroup for now. See you in the courtyard?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ren: Meet you there.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Makoto: I may be a little late, but I will be there as well.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ryuji: Aight. See you guys in a bit.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tired sigh, Ren began walking down the stairs and headed towards the courtyard, his composed face hiding his irritation that none of them got any new info regarding Kamoshida and lost in his thoughts on how he and the others could expose the man for what he truly was. He was so busy about trying to salvage the plan that he ended up not looking where he was going until he ended up nearly bumping into something while rounding the corner towards the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eek!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you! My bad," Ren said as soon as he heard a scream and stepped back, an apologetic expression on his face as he saw that it was what looked to be one of his female schoolmates that he nearly ran into. One that sported a mop of fluffy auburn hair that appeared chin length and soft, brown colored eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no! It's ok! I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I apologize," the girl before Ren insisted, to which he responded with a head shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was pretty lost in my head too, ma'am, so I need to apologize, too. Sorry," Ren insisted while bowing, feeling a little embarrassed about the exchange when the girl before him started giggling for some reason, making him look up at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sorry. It's just… It's a little amusing that we're apologizing to each other for being absent-minded. Let's just be grateful that neither of us were hurt in this," she, giving him such a kind and sweet smile that Ren couldn't help but blush at the sight of it as he stood up almost at attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap, she's adorable. It's like I'm staring at the sun with how bright she is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought as he looked away briefly to try and control his blush, mentally grumbling at his Persona chuckling at his expense, before clearing his throat. "Um. Sure. I guess I can live with that. No one got hurt in the end, so I guess we can call that a win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad we can come to an agreement," the girl said cheerfully before letting out a small gasp. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Haru Okumura, a third year here. It's a pleasure to meet you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Um… I'm Ren Amamiya, second year. And likewise, I guess," Ren greeted back unsurely to the bowing girl before him, completely taken aback by what was basically the warmest welcome he had received since he first arrived at Shujin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ren Amamiya…? Why does that name sound familiar?" Haru Okumura said suddenly, causing Ren to stare at her warily before she shook her head. "Hmm... I must be imagining it. Regardless, it's nice to meet you, Amamiya-kun. I hope you've been enjoying your day so far. The rally today was quite exciting, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was ok</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm more into baseball than volleyball, to be honest, but the rally wasn't too bad," Ren said politely, mildly relieved that he wouldn't be dealing with another student hating on him because of his record before shaking his head. He had other priorities at the moment and couldn't be distracted for too long. "Well… It was nice talking to you, Okumura-senpai. Wish we could talk a little longer, but I have to get going. I'm meeting up with Niijima-senpai right now, and I don't want to keep her waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know I was taking so much of your time! Please excuse me!" the polite upperclassman exclaimed in a worried tone, causing Ren to wince in guilt as he watched her rush past him before she stopped suddenly. "Oh. If you're going to see Niijima-chan, do you think you can ask her about the second-year student that she took to the nurse's office? That volleyball spike looked like it really hurt, and I'm hoping that he wasn't hurt too badly during the volleyball game earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mishima-san? Sure, I'll ask her about him. I'm in his class, so I'm a little worried about him as well. He looked pretty roughed up on my first day, too, now that I think about it," Ren said, adopting a contemplating expression that quickly died when he heard the senior sigh sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised. I don't know much about what happens in the volleyball team, but I'm aware that they have been training hard under Mr. Kamoshida in order to improve his volleyball skills. I'm worried that they might be pushing themselves too hard, though, with how hurt they often look after practice. Your classmate in particular worries me a little with how battered he appears to be. I've heard he's even been taking some special coaching sessions with him from some of the volleyball members in my class, and they seem to be very intense if the bruises and bandages on his face are any indication. I asked them for details about the lessons, but they were oddly tight-lipped for some reason…" Haru rambled, a hand resting on her face as Ren looked down at the ground with a contemplative expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The beaten boy taking special coaching lessons from the Keeper of Lust himself? Seems like we finally found the clue we were looking for, Summoner,</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène pointed out, getting a quiet grunt out of Ren before he turned to his fluffy-haired upperclassman with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. I'll talk to Senpai about him. Hopefully we can convince him to take it easy for a while. I've done some sports too before coming here and I know how rough it can be, so hopefully I can give him some advice. Thanks for your time, Okumura-senpai. You have a good day, ok?" Ren said with a polite smile and a hand extended, the smile faltering when the girl before him started to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a very polite person, aren't you, Amamiya-kun? No need to be so formal around me. I like to think of us as friends now despite our 'bumpy' meeting. Please, call me Haru," Haru said with a sweet smile as she gave the stunned Ren a handshake. "I look forward to talking to you again at some point. Have fun with Niijima-chan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will…" Ren muttered as he weakly waved at the departing upperclassman, still in shock by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>earnest</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was. It was definitely a far cry from what he had been experiencing since starting Shujin. Even Makoto and Ryuji weren't this cheerful after befriending each other. It was honestly nice to meet someone so genuinely kind in Shujin, and he was honestly looking forward to meeting up with her again. Here's hoping her opinion doesn't change when she learns about his record, though…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>While it is amusing to see you think about your attractive new 'acquaintance', Summoner, it is best that you head to your destination before you are late. You don't want to keep your comrades waiting, after all,</em>
  </b>
  
  <span>Arsène said with a dark, amused chuckle, snapping Ren out of his thoughts and prompting him to practically rush over to the courtyard with a faint blush on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, Arsène, it isn't like that and you know it! I'm just happy to finally find someone in this school outside of Senpai and Ryuji-san who isn't a total dick!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren mentally argued as he slowed to a stop at the vending machines, taking note that no one else had arrived yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It helps that the first individual to show you kindness outside of our band of thieves is a pleasant-looking older woman. I believe she is what most people would call 'your type'?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, come on, not you too. It's bad enough I get teased on this by Sumi of all people. I don't want to hear it from yo-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me. Amamiya-kun? Can I talk to you for a sec…?" a voice spoke up, stopping Ren's internal argument and making him turn his head to see his classmate Takamaki walk up towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Takamaki-san. What is it?" he answered as he moved to face her, curious as to why she wanted to speak to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be quick," Takamaki assured, looking down briefly as if to collect her thoughts before crossing her arms and continuing. "So, what's up with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that. It…technically wasn't a lie. Niijima-senpai, Sakamoto-san and I were ambushed by a bunch of thugs on the way to school because they saw a girl hanging out with us and wanted her. We managed to get away, but not without a few scrapes, or a kick to the chest, in my case. It wasn't that bad, but I was sore for pretty much the entire time that day. You can ask Senpai about it too, since she was the one who managed to get us out of that scrap," Ren explained politely enough, going so far as to call his new friends by their last names and mentally thanking them for the idea of rehearsing their responses for questions regarding his first day at Shujin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Alright. If you say so," Takamaki said unsurely, an air of disbelief around her as she stared at the bespectacled teen in suspicion. "…There's that weird rumor about you too. Something about an assault-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whaddya want with him?" an annoyed voice called out to Takamaki, causing her to turn to see Ryuji approaching the two with a glare on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right back at you. You're not even in our class," Takamaki countered with a glare of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…We just happened to get to know each other. Lots can happen when you get jumped on by a massive perv and his goons," Ryuji said after a moment, his words collaborating with what Ren said moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?" Takamaki suddenly said bluntly, much to the surprise of the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Ryuji responded in kind while Ren looked at her in shock, not sure what to say to that in such a short amount of time, before Ryuji suddenly became irritated once more. "…I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!" Takamaki stated defensively, yet the punk was not deterred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you found out what he's been doin' behind your back, you'd dump him right away…" he stated, making the girl backpedal a little in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Behind my back…? What's that supposed to mean?" she responded, causing Ren to look at Ryuji oddly for a moment before turning back to Takamaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Takamaki-san. We-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Takamaki-san? Is there something wrong?" a concerned voice called, causing everyone to turn to see Makoto approaching the group with a curious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-Niijima-senpai? What are you doing here?" Takamaki asked, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing serious, I assure you. I was supposed to meet up with Amamiya-kun and Sakamoto-kun to discuss our encounter with the deviants that tried to assault us a couple days ago. My sister told me that they have yet to be apprehended, so I came to warn them and other students about it," Makoto explained, making the blonde's eyes go wide in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen… Wow…" Takamaki muttered while looking down, before turning back to Ren. “Looks like you weren’t lying about what you said. Sorry about that. Now…what were you going to say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren opened his mouth to try and explain the situation they were in, but stopped when he saw Ryuji shake his head out of the corner of his eye. He frowned at that, confused as to why his friend was against warning someone about Kamoshida. He supposed it was because Takamaki had an apparent tie to Kamoshida, but even he could tell that it was a more one-sided affair than anything. Side-eyeing his friend once more, Ren let out a soft sigh as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…be careful when going out, ok? The guy who got to us and his cronies are still out there, you know. Better to be safe than sorry,” he said while glancing at Makoto, who was nodding along in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ …Alright. If you say so,” Takamaki said slowly before checking her phone. “Well, I gotta get going too. Meeting up with my friend so we can go home together. You guys just watch yourselves, ok? If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, then don’t expect any help from anyone. Just a fair warning,” she then turned to Makoto and pointed at the boys with her thumb. “I’m pretty sure these two are going to do something that’ll get them in trouble. Do you think you can make sure nothing happens to them? I know you’re already looking after Amamiya-kun, but hopefully Sakamoto isn’t too much of a hassle for you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ll make sure they stay out of trouble. Take care, Takamaki-san," Makoto responded with a nod as Takamaki departed to the classroom building, the older girl giving the younger one an odd look before turning to the boys. "Why was she here? Is she aware of what we're doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prolly just me an' Ren here. You're safe, I'm sure," Ryuji responded in a bored tone while crossing his arms in annoyance and digging his foot to the ground. "But man… Why does she have to be so aggressive? She's been like that since middle school for crying out loud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…You've known her for that long?" Ren asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but we ain't close or anythin' like that. Shared a few classes, but we were split apart after comin' here," Ryuji explained before shaking his head, "Anyways, that's not important right now. We got better things to talk about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. We need to keep our voices down so no one will listen in on us," Makoto advised, with the boys nodding in agreement, before letting off a disappointed sigh. "I suppose I'll start off. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything suspicious regarding the volleyball team's health records outside of the obvious injuries that anyone can see. I asked the nurse about it, but she says that the injuries were minor, despite how numerous they were, and didn't wish to elaborate on how often the teams reported to her. After that, I went to see some of our instructors to see if they were willing to tell me anything, but all they had were words of praise towards him. It's honestly quite frustrating to hear our instructors praise a man like him so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you got nothin', eh? I got no luck on my end too. Everyone kept avoidin' me and shit like that. Real annoyin', ya know…" Ryuji muttered while shaking his head before turning to Ren. "What about you? Did anything like someone's name turn up at least?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, actually. A name did pop up: my classmate Mishima. I ran into a third-year student on my way here who was pretty concerned about his state and mentioned that he was getting some special training from Kamoshida himself. She said she overheard it from some volleyball members in her class, so the source should be good,</span>
  <span>" Ren explained before turning towards Makoto. "She actually wanted me to talk to you about it, Makoto-senpai, and see if there's a way to help him out. Think he's still there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was when I left, but odds are the nurse has already let him go. Apparently, Mishima-kun's a frequent visitor of hers, which concerns me greatly…" Makoto said with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's probably from that 'special coaching' that he's goin' through… The guy's always covered in bruises," Ryuji deduced with a slight glare before turning towards the direction of the classroom building. "Let's go talk to him before he leaves. Dude's probably heading towards the entrance at this point, so we better head out before it's too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan. Let's go," Ren said, getting nods of agreement in response from the others before all three made their way towards the school entrance, just in time to see the poor, exhausted form of Mishima slowly making his way out of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, got a second?" Ryuji asked aggressively, much to the annoyance of Makoto and Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, be subtle," Ren hissed as he stood beside Ryuji, frustrated that his words were not reaching the blond as Mishima turned to them in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakamoto? And Amamiya too…?!" Mishima muttered with wide eyes, looking quite surprised that the two well-known delinquents were addressing him and completely unaware of the third person that accompanied them until she began speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here as well, Mishima-kun," Makoto said from behind the beaten teen, which made him jump and turn around to her with a strong, painful-looking wince. "Oh dear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to aggravate your wounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's fine! I'm ok," he stuttered nervously, looking at the group with obvious confusion as Ryuji held his hands up in a placating way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, man. We just wanna chat," Ryuji assured before leaning in on the stuttering teen. "Kamoshida's been 'coaching' you, huh? You sure it's not just physical abuse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji-kun!" Makoto hissed with a glare while Ren gave the punk teen an elbow jab to the side, making him hiss a little as the beaten teen backpedaled in response to the accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-Certainly not!" Mishima exclaimed with wide eyes and a fearful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mishima-san. Calm down. No need to be so formal around us. We just want to ask you a few things about Mr. Kamoshida, is all," Ren assured him while Ryuji recovered from his interruption to speak up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We saw him spike you today. Right in the face. Prez here even had to take you to the nurse's office because of how banged up you got," Ryuji stated in a bit of a subdued tone while gesturing to Makoto, who was looking at the battered boy worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was just because I'm not good at the sport…" Mishima stated in a depressed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even so, that does not explain the rest of your injuries, Mishima-kun. Volleyball is an intense sport at times, yes, but not enough to leave you in such a state constantly," Makoto pointed out with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're from practice…!" Mishima exclaimed, becoming defensive once more as Ren decided to step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Injuries like that don't come from practicing sports, Mishima-san. I've seen wounds like yours before, and none of them were the result of doing something as simple as sports practice, no matter how rough it is," Ren said in a soft, knowing tone, which made the nervous teen stop in his tracks. "Kamoshida is forcing you to keep quiet, isn't he? That's why you're not willing to tell us anything…even though you want to. Am I right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… Th-That's…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on here?" a familiar voice called out, and all four teens turned to see Kamoshida approaching them with a curious expression before turning to the injured teen with a stern expression. "Mishima, isn't it time for practice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm not feeling well today…" the nervous teen stated while holding his chest, his eyes welling up as if he was about to cry and prompting Makoto into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't be seriously telling him to come to practice right now, Mr. Kamoshida! Look at him! He was injured during the game this afternoon as well! He should be heading home and getting rest before even thinking of going back to play!" She exclaimed as she practically cradled the poor teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, I suppose. Maybe he's better off quitting then," Kamoshida admitted with his hands on his hips, much to the surprise of the students. "He's never going to improve that crappy form unless he shows up to practice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you hear? He ain't feelin' well! Were you even listenin' to what Prez was sayin' just now?" Ryuji questioned as he turned to the instructor with a heated glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I heard and have taken their words into consideration. I even gave him the option of leaving the team if he's willing. Ultimately, though, it's up to Mishima to decide what he needs to do," Kamoshida responded with a smug air around him before turning to said teen, "Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…I'll go," Mishima said reluctantly, much to the shock of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mishima-kun, don't! If you go to practice now in your current state, you will do serious damage to your body!" Makoto practically begged the injured teen, who said nothing in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Niijima, but he's made his choice. Even though you're the student council president, there isn't much you can do now so long as he willingly decides to participate, especially since his decision is beneficial to the school," Kamoshida said smugly before turning to Ryuji with a glare. "As for you, any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bastard…" Ryuji muttered, looking away defiantly as the instructor turned his attention to Ren, who was silent, save for the blank gaze he was giving the man at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The same goes for you. Didn't the principal tell you to keep in line? If you get into any more trouble, not only will you get kicked out and sent to juvie, you will ruin Niijima's chances for a good future</span>
  <span>, since you're her responsibility. Do you understand?" Kamoshida questioned, not liking the look he was getting from the silent teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just about to head out with Niijima-senpai, sir," Ren responded in a mellow tone, his voice admitting nothing as he continued to stare at the man before him. "…You have an amazing spike, by the way…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph. Just don't get in the way of my practice. All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious, after all…" Kamoshida scoffed, causing one of Ren’s eyebrows to twitch minutely in annoyance while noticing Ryuji getting more agitated by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was your goddamn fault…" he growled, causing Kamoshida to scoff and shake his head in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This won't get us anywhere. Let's go, Mishima…" the man instructed his student as he turned away, pausing his stride to make one last statement towards the group. "Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. Get with the program!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir," Mishima responded in a dead tone before the others could get a word in, much to their surprise as Kamoshida departed from the group with an air of satisfaction around him, which only served to further irate the three teens trying to expose him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That asshole… He's gonna pay for this," Ryuji growled while clenching a fist in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no point…" Mishima spoke up, getting the others' attention and making them extremely nervous as to what he meant by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, Mishima-kun?" Makoto asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Proving that he's physically abusing us…is meaningless," he stated in a defeated tone, making the others frozen in place as he explained what was going on. "Everybody knows… The principal, our parents… They all know, and they keep quiet about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious… Even Principal Kobayakawa is aware of all this…?" Makoto whispered in shock, completely dumbfounded that the man who was supposed to run their school was allowing such mistreatment to occur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's done so much harm to his students, and everyone is just…ok with it? So much damage has been done, and they're being ignored just like that…?" Ren growled, his temper flaring and fist tight as he tried to reign in his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This has gotta be a joke." Ryuji muttered, his eyes wide as he tried to process what he had just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a pain. You don't understand what I'm going through," Mishima said with a weak, yet defiant glare towards Ryuji, who actually stepped back in surprise, "Shouldn't you of all people know that nothing's going to help…?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji had no response for that remark. All he could do was turn away with a hurt expression as the battered teen took the opportunity to get away from them. Ren and Makoto did not give chase, however, as they were more concerned by what they had just learned and the state of the blond punk at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji-kun…?" Makoto spoke softly in concern, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder while Ren gazed at him sympathetically. He was aware of what Mishima was referring to and he had to admit, it was a real low blow. He wanted to say something to help lift his spirits, but before he could, Ryuji shook his head at them while letting out a frustrated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright. Just wasn't expecting a low blow like that…" Ryuji muttered, looking like he was trying hard to keep his temper in check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. If you say so," Ren muttered, before letting out a tired sigh of his own. “So… Looks like we’re back at square one. What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…I'll try one more time to persuade the other guys. That's… all I can do." Ryuji muttered, sounding completely defeated as Makoto removed her hand from him and cradled her own arm as she looked down sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only plan I can think of right now is to try and have Sis investigate. I know for a fact that she is not aware of what's going on, but I doubt she's willing to look into this. Especially after last time…" she said reluctantly, a pained expression flashing on her face for a brief moment as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you guys have ideas. I honestly have no clue how to go forward from here…” Ren admitted with a weak shrug before shaking his head. "I guess…we'll just need to sleep on it. Hopefully, one of us will be able to figure something out by tomorrow…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose that's for the best. We've accomplished very little today, after all. Hopefully, tomorrow will be more fruitful," Makoto agreed with a slight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, guess you're right. Let's just go change and get out of here. I'm tired of stayin' in this place," Ryuji suggested while pointing at the school gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren and Makoto nodded in agreement, and turned towards the practice building, where the gym was located, to retrieve their belongings and prepared to leave for the day; the severity of the situation they were in weighing heavily on their minds as they desperately tried to formulate a plan to expose the corrupt teacher…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they couldn't find a way to reveal his true nature soon, then who knows what might happen in the future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back, Tricksters, to the new chapter of Trials. I hope you enjoyed this more filler-like chapter. Apologies for this chapter not being as exciting as the previous ones. I initially wanted this chapter to go as far as the incident with Shiho, but I didn't want to make it too long, so I decided to end after the confrontation with Mishima. Considering how...heavy the next chapter is going to be, though, that might have been for the best. At the very least I managed to finally give Haru the early introduction that I promised. She will be popping up here and there from this point forward, so you Floof Fans have something to look forward to. I know I am.</p><p>With that said, thank you all so much for reading my works. I plan on uploading the next chapter in about a week, so no need to worry about waiting too long for the next part. I wish you all a wonderful day in these trying times and I will see you all in the next update. Until then, my fellow Tricksters, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9th Trial: Desperate Tears, a Magician's Plan, and a Starter's Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a day of failed investigation, Ren was growing annoyed of Kamoshida's near complete control over the school. Neither he nor the others could come up with a good plan to expose the bastard of a man...until a certain furry companion of theirs arrived with a method that sounded too good to be true... Meanwhile, Ann was getting more and more worried about her best friend while doing her best to avoid Kamoshida's further advancements. It was getting too much for her...and that weird transfer student that eavesdropped on her wasn't making things easier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Some scenes in this chapter have implications/themes that are considered sensitive to some readers. Reader's discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4/14/Early Morning/Sunny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Path to Shujin-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day, another chance to expose Kamoshida as the man he truly is. Here's hoping that we actually succeed this time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren let off a weak sigh as he traversed the student-filled trail that led to Shujin. It was the beginning of a new day, and  he was already  in a less-than-stellar mood. The fact that he and his newfound friends failed in finding any evidence regarding Kamoshida, along with the man himself giving the trio an ultimatum, made him feel discouraged all throughout the night. It even led to a restless sleep for him, though, thankfully, he was spared from a visit to the Velvet Room. Even though he was starting to get comfortable with Igor's presence, he didn't want to deal with any cryptic words from the man nor the harshness of the twins at the moment. Thinking about the previous night made him recall the short chat he had with the others before going to bed, and with a soft grunt to himself, the tired teen pulled out his phone to read over the messages once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>{Read Messages:}</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuji: Hey, this don't make any damn sense.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[The principal and even the parents know about the abuse.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Why ain't anybody speaking up!?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Makoto: I'm afraid it's because of how much good publicity Kamoshida brings to Shujin.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[You know that reputation means everything to most people these days. And that man, as horrid as he is, does have a number of accomplishments under his belt.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[As long as he continues to bring positive results and give the students he deems worthy college recommendations, everyone will, sadly, turn a blind eye to the terrible actions he has committed.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuji: That can't be true!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ren: Sadly, that looks to be the case.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[I've heard talk about incidents like this from my gramps before. People that have a lot of fame to their name tend to think they can do anything.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[And since Kamoshida is responsible for getting the volleyball team to nationals…]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuji: That's just bullshit!]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Just because he's famous, doesn't mean he has the right to do whatever he wants!]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[He's beating kids up, and all they're allowed to do is endure.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[And that follower of his doesn't give one single shit…]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ren: Follower?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Makoto: Are you speaking of Takamaki-san, Ryuji-kun?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuji: Yeah, that's her. Ann Takamaki.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ren: Takamaki-san? That’s the girl in my class and talked to us yesterday…]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Makoto: That’s right. Kamoshida also takes her to school every so often, like he did on Monday, which has me a bit worried.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Also, it’s unfair to call her a follower of Kamoshida, Ryuji-kun. I talked to her earlier this morning and she didn't seem to be all that happy to meet up with him.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[In fact, she seemed more distressed than anything. I tried to offer her some help, but she turned down my request. It’s very concerning.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuji: She's still close to Kamoshida, though. Bet she told him about our little meet up with the bastard and sent him to us after we're done talking.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Makoto: 'we were'*.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuji: Don't be the grammar police, Prez.]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[Ugh! What a load of bull!]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[I can't let it end like this!]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[I'm gonna try and find someone who knows about what's going on with Kamoshida during break, tomorrow.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Makoto: I will do the same. We have a student council meeting tomorrow, so Ren-kun and I will ask the others if they have any knowledge they would be willing to share.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ren: …I doubt we'd get anything, though. Everyone's pretty tight lipped about this. I lucked out when Mishima's name popped up a couple times.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ryuji: Well maybe we'll get lucky again! We ain't giving up on this, Ren!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Makoto: That's right.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ren: Alright… If you say so.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I sounded pessimistic last night. I must've been really out of it when I wrote this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought with a grimace as he read the end of the chat. He honestly wasn't like that normally, but it seemed the stress from the day caught up to him. He would need to apologize to the others for his attitude later. With a nod to himself, he put his phone away and quickened his pace towards the school, slowing down when a pair of girls started speaking loudly about a certain individual of interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you see Mr. Kamoshida play yesterday? He was so awesome! I think I might ask for his autograph after school!" the slightly excited girl to the right said, getting a quiet scoff out of Ren in response before raising an eyebrow at the words of the nervous girl to his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno if that's such a good idea… I heard that you shouldn't go to the PE faculty office," the short-haired girl said in an unsure tone. "People say you can hear weird sounds, like screaming, even though no one's there…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? That's probably just a rumor spread by fans to scare the competition," the long-haired girl dismissed with a wave of her hand, getting a head-shake from her companion and a contemplative glare from their unknowing listener.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Screams coming from the PE office? I don't like the sound of that…" Ren muttered as he held his chin in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It seems that we discovered something else about the Keeper of Lust that is being kept hidden from everyone, Summoner. The more we learn about this man, the more I loathe him… </em>
  </b>
  <span>Arsène chimed in with a dark growl, prompting a silent grunt from Ren as he quickened his pace towards the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You and me both, Arsène. I gotta tell Makoto-senpai about this before the council meeting today. If she brings it up, maybe someone can shed a little light about it. At least, I hope so…</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After School</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy, Courtyard-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit. Another one not wantin' to say anythin'. Is there seriously no one willin' to speak up against that bastard?" Ryuji grumbled as he wandered around the school courtyard with a scowl on his face, the other students giving him a wide berth as he neared them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The school day has already ended and he was no closer to his goal than yesterday. In fact, it felt like he took a step backwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to have anything to do with him today, and he had a feeling that Kamoshida was responsible for it. It wasn't anything new to the dyed-blonde teen, but it still bothered him that the man had such a tight grip on the students. It also made him sick to hear so many people praise the man for his 'amazing skill' during the rally. Did they not notice the state of the volleyball team after it was over? Or were they just too enamored by Kamoshida that they didn't notice? Or maybe Mishima was right after all? That everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about the abuse but just didn't care because of Kamoshida's reputation…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, this is bullshit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji screamed in his head as he stomped towards a pillar near the vending machines and clenched his fist tightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can't anyone see just how much of a scumbag Kamoshida is!? It's obvious that he's torturing everyone! Is the fact that he's a medalist that took the team to nationals really enough to make everyone practically grovel at his feet!? What the hell is wrong with everyone!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lad, I suggest you calm yourself before you really lose your temper. If you keep this up, you will most likely hurt yourself and garner the attention of the bloody landlubber once more, and that is something neither of us want to deal with right now, </em>
  </b>
  <span>Captain Kidd warned, his words echoing in Ryuji's mind and prompting him to take a long, deep breath in an attempt to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Sorry, Captain. Didn't mean to almost cause a scene,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji apologized as he leaned behind the pillar, getting a hard grunt from the spectral pirate in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you be heading to volleyball?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those voices? Ain't that Takamaki and Suzui?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought as he peaked his head around the pillar to see a pair of girls sitting on a bench beside the vending machines. One was the blonde-haired girl from yesterday and the other person was a girl around their age with long black hair in a ponytail, the school-issued turtleneck and skirt, a black leg brace on her right leg, and sporting one large bruise over her right eye. The dark-haired girl also looked utterly exhausted, and her eyes seemed almost dead. He recalled her being in such a state when he tried to question her earlier, but it still bothered him to see it again. And if the sounds of rattling bones was any indication, his Persona wasn't fond of it either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I can't believe what we are seeing…! Why is this lass still in such a state!? Should she not be recovering in a healing facility right now?! </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kidd roared in anger and concern, but before Ryuji could say anything, they heard the pair speaking again, and quieted themselves so that they could listen in on what was being said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That bruise above your eye… Is that from practice, too?" Takamaki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah…" Suzui responded in a subdued tone, prompting a quiet scoff out of Ryuji in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Practice, shmactice! Kamoshida's abusin' you just like the others! Takamaki, why the hell are you allowin' this?! Ain't she your best friend!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought as he turned his glare to the natural blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?" Takamaki asked, the obvious concern in her voice causing the silent observer's temper to drop slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm ok… Volleyball's the only thing I can do right…" Suzui responded weakly, and Ryuji couldn't help but notice the parallel between her and Mishima. Before he could think about it more, Takamaki's phone went off, but for some reason she wasn't responding to it. An act that got not only his attention, but Suzui's as well. "Shouldn't you take that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's probably just my part-time job… I think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Takamaki, you’re as terrible at lyin' now as you were in middle school. It's pretty damn obvious that’s Kamoshida callin' you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought darkly before immediately shifting his position when he noticed Suzui slowly getting up from the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…should get going," the girl said weakly as she started to walk away, only to be stopped by Takamaki also getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder, not noticing the wince the ravenette made that Ryuji managed to catch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shiho… Are you sure you're ok?" She questioned, her phone continuing to go off as Suzui responded with a weak 'Uh-huh' before escaping her hold and walked off. It was only as the girl left that Takamaki decided to answer her phone, and Ryuji did his best to discreetly move closer in order to hear what she was going to say. "…Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"T-Today won't work… I'm… I'm not feeling so good… Sorry… Bye."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji frowned as he watched the girl walk off, probably towards the lockers to get her stuff. He let off an exasperated sigh and scratched his head as he started to leave his hiding spot, only to pause when he heard more voices from near the vending machines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span>Hey, wasn't that Takamaki?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span>Rumor has it she's dating Kamoshida."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span>Seriously?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span>I heard people saw them in his car together."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span>You know…she seems pretty easy, huh? You think I have a chance, too?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
    <span>C'mon, dude, you can't go after Kamoshida's bitch!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God dammit, what the hell are these idiots saying? Is this what Takamaki's been dealing with this whole time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji thought, feeling a little sympathetic towards Takamaki after hearing all the harsh words the two guys at the machines said. It also made him recall what Makoto messaged him and Ren the previous night and made him feel a little guilty about his attitude towards the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The lass is under the same stigma as you and our comrade, Lad. I can only imagine what other harsh words have been said to her. Especially from the other females of your age group, </em>
  </b>
  <span>Kidd mused, its sentiment shared with Ryuji as he walked away from his hiding spot with his hands in his pockets and a concerned frown marring his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No kidding. Girls can be super harsh sometimes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryuji said before taking one last look at where Takamaki had walked before heading towards the other direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I can ease up on her a little. She’s got enough on her plate. No need to add on to whatever mess she's got.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Halls-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… That meeting went as well as expected."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You expected the meeting to be as disastrous as it was?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Considering the types of questions that we were asking everyone, it was sort of to be expected if you think about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hnn… You have a point."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiled apologetically as he walked beside the dejected form of Makoto, the two having just finished with the meeting with the student council and their subsequent questioning of the members. Ren initially had hopes that the council would listen to what Makoto had to say, well aware of how assertive the brunette can be, but it appeared that Kamoshida's influence had affected even them as well. There were even some who were saying that they were promised college recommendations if they did some favors for the man, much to the chagrin of the pair. From there, the meeting devolved into a mix of typical council duties and members defending Kamoshida when Makoto tried to bring the topic up. Even Ren attempted to say a few things, specifically regarding the PE faculty office, but his statement was dismissed by them stating it was just the typical rumors and ghost stories that any high school has. He had given up hope not long after the meeting started, but Makoto was determined the whole time, making the resulting failure much harder for her. Ren couldn't help but feel bad for her, but before he had a chance to say something, he noticed that the girl was staring at something before her intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai?" Ren questioned with a curious expression before turning his head to where she was looking to see what appeared to be a female student around his age staring at her phone and sporting a fairly large bruise over her eye. "Oh geez. What happened to her? Is she ok?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I say she's about as ok as Mishima-kun is…" Makoto responded darkly, prompting Ren to turn to her in alarm as she continued. "That's Shiho Suzui, a member of the girls volleyball team. Kamoshida is also their coach, which means that whatever training he's been giving the boys is also being given to the girls, if that bruise and her exhausted state is any indication."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? That's Suzui?" Ren muttered as he turned his attention back to the ponytailed girl. He recalled Ryuji messaging him in the afternoon about Takamaki having a friend in the volleyball team, but he didn't have time to properly read the message since class was still occurring and he was more or less dragged to the council room by Makoto shortly after the last bell rang. Seeing the girl in her current state tugged at his heart, and for a few brief moments, he imagined Suzui sporting both vibrant red hair and dark auburn hair. Shuddering at the sudden mental images, Ren quickly made his way towards Suzui, a confused Makoto following close by, and winced when he saw her turn to her with dim, almost dead, eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes that he had seen before in someone he cared for deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh… I'm in your way, aren't I? Sorry…" Suzui said weakly, her tired words and state tugging at Ren's heart once more as he shook his head in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. You're not in the way. I just…wanted to see how you're doing. Senpai noticed that you were hurt and I got concerned," Ren explained while gesturing behind him to where Makoto was standing, who nodded sadly in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Miss President," Suzui said in surprise, as if she hadn't noticed Makoto until just now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for startling you, Suzui-san. We were just on our way to the courtyard when we noticed you by the doorway," Makoto said before adopting a gentle expression or tone. "Your bruises don't look too good. Are you ok? You can tell us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, well…" Suzui muttered, looking wholly uncomfortable that Makoto ended up stepping back to give the girl some space. Ren watched the interaction with a frown, feeling even more worried about the girl in front of him as his mind kept imagining her with bright red hair that followed briefly by auburn. Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bandage before handing it to Suzui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This should help with the bruise. At least a little. I know a fair bit about injuries like yours from both my time in sports and my sister's early attempts at gymnastics. I recommend putting some ice on it before anything to help reduce the swelling. You do that, and I'm sure it'll go away soon," Ren said in a kind tone, his smile gentle as he softly placed his hand on her head without thinking, pulling away when he heard her squeak and realized what he did. “Oh, sorry about that. I do that to my sister sometimes to comfort her, and you kinda remind me of her just now. Hope that didn’t bother you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… No. It’s fine. And thank you for the bandage… I'll do what you say later. When I'm…done with practice," Suzui said after pocketing the bandage, her words bringing concerned frowns back on Ren and Makoto's faces when the volleyball player turned to the frizzy teen curiously. "…You don't look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. I'm Ren Amamiya. It's nice to meet you, Suzui-san," Ren confirmed with a polite bow, receiving one in return before noticing something in Suzui's eyes. They now held a weak hint of concern, but he could tell it wasn't for herself. Before he could ask what was wrong, she spoke up once more in a soft, worried tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, this might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get to you, ok…?" she said, her words stunning Ren. Despite her battered state, she was more worried about him that she was about herself. It was both sweet and sad to see, and served to bring another parallel between her and his sister. All he could do was nod to her after that, and it seemed to satisfy Suzui since she nodded back with a tiny smile of her own before turning fully towards them with a pained expression. "…My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are speaking of Takamaki-san, are you not? I often see you two together during breaks. You two are very close," Makoto spoke up with a kind smile, prompting Suzui to turn to her in surprise before nodding in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are. We've been together since middle school. I…don't know what I'd do without her…" Suzui said in a melancholic tone, one that made Ren look at her in worry before the girl suddenly shook her head. "Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no trouble, Suzui-san. It's nice to hear about your friend," Ren assured with a gentle smile with Makoto nodding along in agreement, but it seemed like their words didn't have much of an effect on the poor girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, I have to go to practice… I'll see you around," Suzui said, giving a pair a quick bow before walking away, and all Ren could do was watch on as she made her way to what he assumed to be the direction of the gym. To where Kamoshida was most likely waiting…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going through a lot. That much is obvious. We have to get to the bottom of all this before things get worse,” Makoto said softly, prompting Ren to nod in agreement before noticing her looking at him curiously. “By the way, the way you acted around Suzui-san was quite odd. Is that the way you are towards your sister? You did say that the two were similar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Aw man. I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t bring it up,” Ren muttered, looking away in embarrassment as he felt his face grow warm. “I…guess you can say that. And yeah, Suzui-san does remind me of Sumi a fair bit in regards to their mannerisms and the fact that they’re both athletes in their own ways. Her hairstyle is more like Kasu-chan’s though, but Sumi does have her hair up like Suzui-san’s during practice. I honestly think the two would get along pretty well if they ever meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… Thanks for telling me, Ren-kun. I’m sorry to have embarrassed you for asking that question, but I couldn’t help but feel curious. It was also nice to catch a glimpse of you being so brotherly. Your sister is lucky to have an older brother like you,” Makoto said kindly, causing Ren to feel even more flustered as he saw her growing curious once more. “…Though you did also mention someone else named Kasu-chan. Is she a relative of yours that also resembles Suzui-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ …Yeah. You could say that,” he said evenly, mentally cursing himself for another slip-up before placing a hand on the door leading to the courtyard. “We’re wasting too much time. Let’s hurry and find Ryuji-san so we can decide what to do next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ …Alright. Let’s go then,” Makoto answered, sounding slightly confused as Ren silently chastised himself again. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on the past. He had other priorities to focus on. Managing to stuff his memories down before they fully surfaced, he focused his attention on finding Ryuji, who was thankfully right by the vending machines with a frustrated expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit. What the hell…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it you got nothing either?" Ren spoke up after hearing Ryuji mutter, getting the punkish teen's attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think!? All of 'em kept sayin' the same shit Mishima was talkin' about…!" Ryuji exclaimed while slamming a fist at a nearby vending machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We faced a similar problem during our council meeting. It seems that Kamoshida has told them about what we were planning. At this point, I'm afraid the only choice we might have is going to him directly," Makoto said with a disappointed sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But isn't that idea dangerous on its own? Who knows what he might do if we try the direct approach…?" Ren pointed out, getting a groan out of Ryuji and a weak headshake from Makoto in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's true. But seriously, isn't there something we can do? There's no way we're gonna give in like this," Ryuji questioned, his eyes looking desperate as he turned to Ren. "Can you think of anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Honestly, I don't have a clue. One thing I can think of is getting the police involved, but I doubt they would believe how exactly we found out about Kamoshida's darker actions," Ren said in a frustrated tone as he grabbed a lock of his hair and fiddled with it in a nervous habit. "Only other idea I got would be doing something like sneaking a video camera or something in the gym and having it record the practice, but that sounds much harder to pull off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right about going to the authorities, sadly. Without any concrete proof, there is no way they will get involved. I learned that the hard way when I tried to get Sis to listen to me," Makoto added in, her arms crossed as she held her cheek in a pondering expression as Ryuji let off an exasperated groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And there's no way we can sneak a camera into the gym. We're too noticeable. And we can't just ask someone to do it for us with how everyone's been actin' 'round us. What do we do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sighed in frustration as they all pondered on what they should do. They had to expose Kamoshida for the monster he truly was, but conventional methods were just not working. It was as if the guy was untouchable… It was only a moment later that one more idea formed in his mind. One that was not made by him, but from his other self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Summoner, you know that there is still another way to accomplish your goal. Is it not obvious?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>PUNISH THE KING.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Punish the king?" Ren muttered in both surprise in intrigue, going wide-eyed when he heard the others repeating his words simultaneously, and quickly came to a conclusion on what just happened. "</span>
  <span>Uh, guys? Did you just…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heard our Personas talk to us telepathically? Yes. It's been happening ever since we Awakened to them. And it seems that they gave us the key to finally take down Kamoshida," Makoto confirmed as a look of determination crossed her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The king…? You think our Personas were talking about the other world's Kamoshida?" Ryuji questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That has to be the case. If we are able to do something to the Kamoshida in that world, maybe it will affect the one here," Ren said with a firm nod, though Ryuji still appeared unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure it'll work, though? I mean—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I finally found you…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>a high-toned voice spoke up, causing Ren and Ryuji to jump in surprise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Senpai, did you say something?" Ren asked, looking at the brunette who was also looking quite bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that wasn't me," she shook her head while Ryuji looked around the courtyard in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it wasn't you, then—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you," a familiar, condescending voice spoke up once more, and before the trio could say anything, a small black cat with blue eyes, white feet, tail and muzzle, and a yellow collar suddenly jumped onto the table before them. It was then that they realized the voice came from the cat itself, and it didn't take too long for them to realize who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That voice… Is that you, Morgana!?" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How dare you up and leave me the other day!" the cat, now confirmed to be Morgana, scolded the trio as they all backed up from the table in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The cat's talkin'!?" Ryuji shouted once more while Makoto placed a hand over her head as if relieving a headache and Ren stared at the cat mutely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is getting so bizarre…" she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am NOT a cat! And I am NOT bizarre! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you three," Morgana said angrily, his words snapping the trio out of their bewilderment as they processed what the talking cat had just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait… You came to our world!? Does that mean you have a phone!?" Ryuji questioned in wide-eyed disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I doubt Morgana is able to carry a phone in his current state. But that still begs the question: How did you manage to escape the other world without the use of the strange app?" Makoto questioned as Morgana turned away from the trio and started cleaning his face in a catish manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need one when you're at my level. I did get pretty lost making my escape, though…" Morgana explained in a condescending tone that just left more questions than answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The little Magician has actually managed to make his way here… I would be more impressed if he weren't so…uppity, </em>
  </b>
  <span>Arsène commented in a drawl, prompting a silent nod from Ren as he continued to stare at Morgana in confusion while Ryuji got more agitated by the response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That aside, why can you talk!? You're a cat!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How should I know!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryuji-kun! Morgana-san! Keep it down! We don't want to cause a scene!" Makoto hissed, though she was rudely ignored as the blonde in question turned to Ren, as if he had the answer to what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're hearin' this too, aren't ya?!" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am hearing all sorts of things right now, Ryuji-san… I have no idea what's going on anymore," Ren sighed as he held his head in disbelief while the cat in question rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys having a rough time trying to expose Kamoshida, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses," Morgana said in a knowing town, absentmindedly scratching his ear with his back paw as he ignored both Ryuji's indignant 'Shuddup' and the annoyed glares from Ren and Makoto. "You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about him, if you want. You guys were actually pretty close just a moment ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Yup. It's the Fuzz Bucket all right. No one else I know is that condescending…" Ren muttered, Ryuji nodding along in agreement as Morgana turned to Ren with a glare of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were still doubting me?! And I told you I'm not a fuzz bucket!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said keep it down! Do you want us to get into trouble!" Makoto ordered once more, this time succeeding in getting the attention of the others and getting nods in return, before all three humans stiffened at the sounds of other people talking nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this?" an older voice spoke up, one that Ren recognized as the Disciplinary Committee Teacher during one of his trips to the faculty lounge with Makoto during the council meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn't you hear it?" a younger voice chimed in, who Ren noticed that it belonged to one of the disciplinary committee members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make sure you check every nook and cranny around," the teacher ordered while shaking his head, and the trio watched as the pair left the courtyard, all of them looking confused as to what had just transpired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All they heard was meowing? So, does that mean only the three of us can hear what you're sayin'?" Ryuji questioned the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like it," Morgana confirmed as he began licking himself once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Well this is all kinds of confusing right now," Ren groaned as he shook his head with Ryuji scratching the back of his own head in frustration and Makoto placing her hand on her forehead once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget about that for now. We have other matters to focus on," Makoto said after taking a deep breath before focusing on Morgana. "Morgana-san, about what you said a moment ago… Is it true?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite the skeptic, aren't you? Well, it makes sense. Most smart people would ask a lot of questions to make sure what they hear is actually the truth. Idiots like Ryuji here usually just go with the flow," Morgana stated, causing Ren to pinch the bridge of his nose as he practically sensed Ryuji's rising anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, hold up. Before you start explaining everything to us, it might be best to take the conversation somewhere else. We already know that people are looking for the Fuzz Bucket, so it's best to leave here before anyone finds us like this," Ren suggested, ignoring the annoyed glare Morgana threw at him and focused his attention on Makoto. "The student council office is empty now. Do you think we can talk there? I doubt anyone will bother us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think that's a good idea, Ren-kun. The disciplinary committee has access there and they are on the lookout for Morgana-san. There is a good chance that they might search there if they haven't already," Makoto shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well in that case, I know the perfect spot for us to talk!" Ryuji said before he suddenly grabbed Morgana by the scruff of his neck and raised him in front of Ren. "Here, stick it in your bag for now! It should be small enough to fit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! How dare you treat me like—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. We know. Just bear with it until we make it to where Ryuji-san wants us to go. Until then, into the bag with you," Ren said before setting his bag down on the table and took Morgana from Ryuji's grasp before stuffing the cat inside, zipping it before he could escape. Ren couldn't help but allow a small, amused smile to form on his face as he watched his bag shuffle around a little to show Morgana's struggling, which only grew even more when Arsène chuckled as well. His grin turned nervous, however, when he caught the unamused stare that Makoto was giving him, and muttered a weak apology before following the equally nervous Ryuji towards the direction of the school rooftop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Don't be so rough with me!" Morgana exclaimed after the trio made it to their destination and Ren set his bag down with the zipper open, allowing the trapped cat to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, will you give it a rest, already? It wasn't that bad," Ryuji scoffed before adopting a serious expression. "You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right? Mind finally telling us what it is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has to do with what you all were talking about earlier. You'll need to attack his castle," Morgana said proudly, though his words didn't really make sense to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He doesn't realize what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida," Morgana clarified, and while Ryuji still looked lost, hints of understanding were starting to form on both Ren's and Makoto's faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'm starting to understand," Makoto spoke up with a hand cupping her chin in thought. "You said that castle is how Kamoshida views the school. In other words, it's a corrupt manifestation of his inner desires. If we find a way to get rid of the castle…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Then we'll end up getting rid of his corruption," Ren finished with a firm nod, their words prompting Morgana to beam at them proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Precisely! You two sure pick things up fast!" Morgana praised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I did have to take a special entrance exam to get to a high-class private school with my sister before I ended up having to come here, so I had to have some level of smarts in order to pass. Senpai's a given, though, considering she's the student council president and the number one student here," Ren shrugged as he turned Makoto with a small grin, who shook her head ruthfully in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, save the flirting for later! We got other things to deal with!" Ryuji called out, his words causing both Ren and Makoto to blush furiously before the blond looked down at Morgana in a curious tone. "So are those two right? If we get rid of Kamoshida's castle, he's gonna turn good? But… Is that really gettin' back at him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will be unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!" Morgana explained further, smiling proudly in the end as all three teens looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You for real!? That's really possible!?" Ryuji exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right! And since the palace will no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well. Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement," Morgana finished, looking as proud as ever as Ren, Ryuji and Makoto digested all that they've learned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean to tell us that if we manage to get rid of Kamoshida's Palace, we're able make him confess to his crimes of his own free will!? That's… That's just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's amazing, is what it is!" Ryuji spoke up excitedly before Makoto could finish, looking down at Morgana with a beaming grin. "You are one incredible cat!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True! Except for the cat part!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Makoto continued to process everything and Ryuji grinning at the proud cat, Ren turned away from the group as doubt began to fill him. It sounded good, but he still felt that there was more to it all. There was no doubt that Morgana had more to tell them, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling in his head that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear soon. He had such feelings before, and in the past he simply dismissed them as him being nervous or paranoid, but after the number of incidents that led him to being roped into an undesirable position in his old school's student council, getting himself lost in a blizzard, the…accident at the beginning of the year, and most recently getting a false charge, he was understandably wary of the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It seems as though you are the true skeptic of the group, Summoner. Then again, after learning all that you have been though, I can't say that I am all that surprised,</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know. You're supposed to be me, after all. 'I am thou' and all that, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought back, getting a confirming hum in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgana, as amazing as this sounds, how do we go about accomplishing this task? I am assuming that this plan of yours doesn't literally involve breaking down Kamoshida's Palace," Makoto spoke up, breaking up Ren's talk with Arsène as he turned his attention back to the others, who have now calmed down from their excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. We don't need to tear down the castle exactly. We just need to steal the Treasure within it," Morgana confirmed, his words once again sparking confusion among the teens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stealing?" Ryuji parroted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you want to help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?" Morgana said cheerfully, his face and expression the exact opposite of the warry looks that were on Ren, Makoto, and even Ryuji's faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it. There's always a catch to these things. Never believe an idea that's too good to be true,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought in annoyance as he crossed his arms and glared down at the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our luck's runnin' dry lookin' for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along…" Ryuji spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if I'm all that comfortable about this. I mean, I know we have to expose Kamoshida for who he really is, but do we really have to resort to theft?" Makoto questioned, looking quite concerned as Ren watched her turn to him hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Honestly, I'm not too keen on it either, but it's as Ryuji-san says, we don't exactly have a choice. If this is what we have to do in order to stop Kamoshida, then so be it, I guess," Ren said after a pause, still feeling unsure about everything while Morgana looked at him in satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Good." Morgana nodded happily before his head snapped up as if he recalled something important. "Oh, right. There's one more thing I should tell you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there goes that feeling again. I am definitely not gonna like what I'm about to hear. I know it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought with a hidden grimace as he felt the nagging feeling creeping up once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we erase a Palace, there's no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love… Things like that and more," Morgana began, his words causing both Ren and Makoto's eyes to go wide as they realized what the cat was implying while Ryuji still looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What're you gettin' at?" he questioned slowly, also sounding wary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they'd be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they're not given proper care," Morgana dropped the bomb, and once those words were said, expressions of shock and dread formed on all three of the teens as they now fully realized the risk that would be involved in this plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mental Shutdown… That's…what Sis…" Makoto trailed off, her expression horrified at the conclusion they all made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!? Are you saying that if we go and steal this treasure thing, we might end up killing Kamoshida in the process!?" Ryuji exclaimed in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck that. Deal's off, Fuzz Bucket. We are not going to try and attempt something that might get a man killed," Ren growled, his words stunning the cat to the point of him jumping back before glaring at the frizzy teen in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm down, will you? At least let me finish explaining everything, first," Morgana said in an annoyed tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would his death be our fault…?" Ryuji muttered in a horrified tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?" Morgana pressed, his annoyance seemingly growing as the three teens began expressing disinterest in the plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgana, this isn't an idea that should be taken lightly! You are asking us to perform a task that might cause a Mental Shutdown, something that has been running rampant all over the city! Do you have any idea what will happen to us if we go through with this plan and fail!?" Makoto nearly screeched, looking practically hysterical that Ren rushed over to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sheesh… I come all this way, and this is what I get? It's not like anyone will know what you did," Morgana said in a disappointed tone while shaking his whiskered head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll know, and that is just as bad. You are basically asking us to commit murder if this doesn't idea of yours doesn't fully work, Morgana. Kamoshida deserves justice, that much is true, but we have no right to risk his life like this! The ends don't justify the means! I'm sorry, but there is no way we're going through with this," Ren stated as he continued to try and calm Makoto down via gently stroking her back, which seemed to be working if her slightly less frazzled appearance is anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ren's right, Morgana. If we just go around secretly doin' whatever we want, we'd be no better than that effin' Kamoshida…" Ryuji chimed in, prompting Ren to turn to him and nod in approval while Morgana let out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's really no pleasing you guys, is there? I guess it was a mistake on my part to let you in on the details this soon," Morgana said before making his way towards the fence. "…I'll come back later. Make sure you've made your decision by then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We already made our decision, you damn bucket of dark fur…" Ren muttered as he watched Morgana slip his way through the fence and disappear from his view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, we're gettin' all worked up for nothing… Dammit!" Ryuji shouted in frustration; his sentiments shared with Ren as he slowly let go of Makoto after noticing that she was now in a calmer state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senpai, are you ok?" Ren asked gently, frowning when she responded by shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were just asked to commit theft and possible murder in order to extract our own justice. I doubt any sane person will be ok after receiving such a request," Makoto said in a subdued tone, causing Ren to wince at the sound of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, don't think about it too much, Prez. We turned down the offer, so there's nothin' to worry about anymore," Ryuji said in a gentle tone as well before looking up to the sky in disappointment. "Well, I guess all we can do now is…just keep askin' if anyone's willin' to say anythin'. Maybe we'll get lucky and find someone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here's hoping. For now, I think we should get home. These past few days have been hell and I think we really need to get some rest in," Ren suggested, getting a nod from Ryuji before turning to Makoto. "Do you want me to walk you home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No… I think I'll stay here for a little while longer. Maybe do a bit of studying to help clear my head. I…kind of need it after all this. Sis is staying late tonight, so I won't be in trouble for being out for so long," Makoto said while shaking her head, causing Ren to frown at her words before Ryuji walked up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll stick around with her until it's time to go. Mom's got a late shift, too, so I'm not gonna get in trouble for gettin' home late either. You got yourself a curfew, don't you? You should head back before it gets too dark," Ryuji offered, getting a grateful expression from both Ren and Makoto in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That works. You two message me when you get home, okay? I'll see you tomorrow," Ren said with a wave before heading to the roof's exit and towards the school entrance. Just as he was about to leave, though, Ryuji suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder, much to the ravenette's confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I didn't want to say this in front of the Prez, considering how she is right now, but I just remembered hearing about something regarding Suzui that I think you should hear," Ryuji whispered, causing Ren's eye to raise upwards as he prompted the punkish teen to continue. "Well, it was a little bit before you guys showed up. I just heard a few guys bad mouthing Takamaki about being Kamoshida's bitch and shit like that, but I also heard similar stuff regarding Suzui, too. If they're true, it's no wonder I couldn't get her to talk. If you ask me, though, something about that doesn't feel right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…What do you mean?" Ren questioned softly, already not liking where the conversation might be going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just impossible. I've known Takamaki and Suzui since middle school and I know for a fact that Kamoshida is not their type at all. They were talkin' at the vending machines before you and Prez showed up and hearin' them talk reminded me a bit of how they were like back then. Lookin' back, I can't help but wonder how those rumors started…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren couldn't help but frown at Ryuji's words. He, too, was now curious as to how such a rumor came to be. Recalling how Suzui appeared earlier today, there was no way she was in a relationship with Kamoshida. In fact, it looked to him that she was suffering just as much as the other volleyball players. The only reason he didn't call out on it like he did with Mishima was because he didn't want to frighten her like he did with the plain looking boy. He was worried about the poor girl before, but now with the new information, that worry just grew even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Thanks for telling me this, Ryuji. Take care of Senpai for me, ok? Make sure she gets home safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, after she calms down, odds are she's gonna be the one keepin' me safe on the way home instead of me protectin' her. You know how much of a badass she is," Ryuji joked with a grin, causing Ren to chuckle lightly in response. "But yeah, no worries, dude. I'll make sure she gets home. You get home safe, too. And maybe grab a bite or somethin' on your way. It's what I plan to do with Prez when she's done studyin'. All this stress makes a guy hungry, ya know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…You got a point. I'll see if I can get a quick to-go order somewhere in Shibuya before it's too late. Take it easy, Ryuji," Ren said with a nod and a small smile before exiting the school and made his way to the subway station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One train ride later, Ren found himself in the Teikyu Building in Shibuya, his mood just as sour as it has been at school. His mind was still plagued by the idea Morgana had, and it still frustrated him that the little bundle of cat hair wanted him and the others to essentially be criminals. It was bad enough that he was being treated as one for something he didn't do, but there was no way he was going to commit the very crime he was charged with. There was also the fact that the weird cat was asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do the deed. Children with skeleton pirates, winged demons and freaking talking motorbikes in their heads that they could summon and fight with, but children nonetheless. It reminded the teen of those anime series that had child soldiers doing all the fighting while the adults sit back and watch, and that just didn't sit well with the teen. He was supposed to live a simple life without getting trouble for a year so he could go home with his dad and sister, not get wrapped up in some kind of supernatural conspiracy with a cat, being singled out by some entitled dick of a teacher, and preparing for a possible apocalypse if Igor said was true…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>For crying out loud, my life really </span>
  </em>
  <span>did</span>
  <em>
    <span> turn into an anime. I swear if I somehow end up getting a harem or meet some kid from the future calling me daddy, I am turning myself in right away. I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> dealing with that shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought with a shudder as he climbed the stairs that lead to Station Square.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I agree meeting your child from the future would be an awkward experience, but would a harem truly be a bad thing, Summoner? Being surrounded by a multitude of beautiful women who would love to please you doesn't sound terrible, if you ask me, </em>
  </b>
  <span>Arsène said, its words causing Ren to stiffen like a statue before his face exploded in a splash of crimson while the Persona to let out a dark, throaty chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not funny, Arsène! There's no bloody way I 'm getting a harem! I am not that kind of guy! And Sumi and Dad will kill me if I try to do something like that! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought in a flustered manner as he stomped his way around the station while trying to will his blush away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Is it that odd to have multiple women? Your father had two wives, did he not? Granted that they were at different points of his life, but that is beside the point. You could do the same thing with the fierce Priestess and your fluffy new acquaintance, if you so wish,</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène pointed out, his tone obviously teasing and prompting Ren to groan as he covered his now glowing face with one hand while gripping his bag tightly with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know what you're trying to do, but do you seriously have to get my mind out of Morgana's idea with something like this? And why did you have to bring up Dad's relationships with Mom and Mama Kotone? You should be aware about the circumstances regarding them…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren mentally grumbled as he turned a corner and made his way out of the station. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Also, don't objectify Makoto-senpai and Haru-senpai like that. I'm aware that it was supposed to be a joke, but I really hate it when—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you please give it a rest?! I told you, I'm not feeling up to it…" an annoyed voice exclaimed, causing Ren to pause both his walk and his argument with his Persona to see the familiar form of Takamaki, who appeared to be arguing on the phone with someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A serious argument at that if her expressions were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what…!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher?!" she exclaimed, the final word immediately triggering Ren as he began to fear the worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hell, is she talking to Kamoshida? I knew there was something going on between them, but I didn't think—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This has nothing to do with Shiho!" Takamaki exclaimed, her words making Ren's blood go cold as recalled Shiho being Suzui's first name. It was shortly after that that he saw her look down at her phone in disbelief, as if she was told a close family member passed away. Assuming that she got hung up on, Ren could only watch as the blonde curled herself into a ball, hugging her knees and trying desperately not to cry. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if he should. Memories of the last time he tried to help someone started flashing his head, and initially he felt the need to walk away. That it wasn't his problem to deal with so he shouldn’t bother… That line of thought dashed as quickly as it appeared, though, and he had a feeling that Arsène was responsible for it. He was grateful, though, because, if he did follow that plan, he'd be no better than the other students who ignored Kamoshida's actions. He'd be turning back against the teachings of his family, and that was something he was not going to let go. With that in mind and Arsène's supportive presence, Ren quietly walked towards the distraught girl in hopes of helping her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shiho's…starting position…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me. Takamaki-san?" Ren spoke softly to get her attention, hoping not to scare her too much. Unfortunately, from the way she sprang to her feet and backed up from him, that ended up not being the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey…! You're… W-Were you listening?" She questioned, her tone fearful and prompting Ren to take a gentler approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…It wasn't on purpose. I was just on my way to get something to eat when I heard you. Sorry…" Ren apologized, hoping his words would allow the blonde to loosen up a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haven't you heard of privacy?" she stated with a glare, making Ren wince and mutter another apology before she let out a tired sigh. "…No, I was out of line. Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be. You have every right to be annoyed. I was the one who eavesdropped on you, after all," Ren assured as he watched Takamaki wipe her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… How much did you hear?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Not much. I know you were arguing with someone regarding a friend of yours, but that's it," Ren explained, his frown growing deeper as a pained expression returned on Takamaki's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shiho…" She muttered, looking like she was about to cry once more before looking up at Ren with a glare. "It's nothing at all. Nothing…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that last word, the tears in her eyes finally started to fall, causing Ren to stare in surprise as Takamaki made her escape towards the underground walkway. It was only after she disappeared that Ren snapped out of his stupor and rushed after her in worry. Thankfully, it didn't look like she went off too far; after rushing down the escalator, he was easily able to spot her near a glowing green pillar near the train map. She really did stick out, as Ryuji said once. With her in sight, Ren slowly made his way towards her, wanting to make sure she didn't run away again. Once he got close, he called to her, and let out a grimace when she turned to him with a fiery glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop following me… Just leave me alone!" Takamaki shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax. I'm gonna do anything. All I want to do is talk and see if you're ok. That's not a problem, is it?" Ren asked as gently as he could, trying his best to convince the girl he meant no harm. And judging from the weakening of her heated stare, it seemed to be working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why…? Why do you keep worrying about me?" She questioned, the tears she tried not to shed now falling freely as she continued to sob out why. The crying immediately put Ren on high alert, and he began desperately to think of the best way to calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ironic that you are the one trying to keep the young woman calm and yet you are fretting about like an amateur the moment the tears come to play…</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène drawled, getting Ren's attention and focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well excuse me for not having much experience with crying women! The only ones I've dealt with consistently are Sumi and Kasu-chan and all it takes is a hug to calm them down! I can't do that to Takamaki, I just met her! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren exclaimed as he stared awkwardly at the weeping blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Is it not obvious that your first priority is to get her away from here? There are too many prying eyes in this station, Summoner. If you wish to go to a place where you can talk in private, why not at one of the eateries like the Chariot suggested? You were planning on going there anyway, so why not?</em>
  </b>
  <span> the Persona suggested, causing Ren to stare off in surprise before nodding in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Takamaki-san, how about we go somewhere safe so we can talk? I told you I was planning on getting some food before going home, so how about you come with me? I can get you something, too, if you want. It's my treat," Ren offered, silently thanking Arsène with the idea and getting an amused chuckle in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the heck…? I really don't get you…" Takamaki muttered in response, causing Ren to worry that it was a sign of refusal, but let out a quiet sigh of relief when she said that she'll follow him. After a few moments of walking, the pair found themselves inside a local fast-food burger restaurant known as Big Bang Burger. It was a bit different from the Wild Duck Burger chain that Ren was used to, but as long as the fries that were served weren't soggy, he wasn't going to complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Your priorities are very skewed when it comes to food, Summoner…</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène chided as Ren walked towards the end of the restaurant with two glasses of water in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You have not had soggy fries before. Trust me, you'll understand after you have some,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren countered as he made it to the table where Takamaki was sitting at and placed a glass in front of her before taking a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have anything to talk about with you," Takamaki said, her voice weak but still harsh as she glared at Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then don't. You can just order something and take your mind off things. Like I said, it's my treat," Ren assured as he took a sip of his water, watching as the girl before him stared at him in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…You really do make no damn sense," Takamaki sighed, shaking her head at him before turning away, as if in shame. "It was just an argument…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With Kamoshida, I take it?" Ren guessed as he realized she was actually willing to talk, frowning when the stressed girl nodded slowly before resting a hand on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You heard the rumors, haven't you…? About Mr. Kamoshida?" Takamaki questioned, Ren nodding grimly in response as he watched the girl toy with her napkin absentmindedly. "Everyone says that we're getting it on. But, that's so not true."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured. You don't seem like the girl who would do something like that. At least to me," Ren said as Takamaki looked at him with a short look of surprise before closing her eyes. "Then… That means Kamoshida really was the one you were talking to earlier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. He was. I avoided giving him my number…for the longest time! He told me to go to his place after this. You know that that means…!" Takamaki hissed, crushing her napkin as she spoke while Ren stared at her in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What…? You mean…Kamoshida was…" Ren trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence as he heard Arsène’s wings ruffle in anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team," Takamaki continued, her voice slowly breaking as she spoke. "I've been telling myself that this is all for Shiho's sake… I can't take it anymore…!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Takamaki-san… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought sadly, wanting to say something to help cheer her up, but looked away as he knew nothing he said would matter. Nothing could be said to cheer her up. Not for something this extreme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew this, but it still hurt to see the girl in such a state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've had enough of this! I hate him!" Takamaki cried out, her tears falling once more as she turned to Ren desperately. "But still, Shiho's my best friend! She's all I have left in that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me, what should I do!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know… Damn it, I don't know!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren hissed as he tightened the grip on his knees as he helplessly watched the girl beg him to help. He wanted to do something. He truly did. It was what he'd been doing since he showed up to the hellhole of a school. He sympathized with Takamaki's plight. He felt the same way when Makoto and Ryuji were in danger just a couple days ago, and he could only imagine how much pain the blonde was in for going through what he did for who knows how long. However, he and the others couldn't do anything. Every attempt to expose Kamoshida went up in flames thanks to the man himself. It was as if the bastard was untouchable. There had to be a way to expose the man for who he truly was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>There is still the Magician's plan, Summoner. As much as you dislike the risk of potentially ending someone's life, I fear that we might have to take the chance, lest something horrid should happen to the maiden before us…</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène offered solemnly, as if reluctant to give this advice to him. And Ren couldn't blame him. Though the Persona did suggest dealing with the King, the moment the risks were revealed, it backed off on the idea just as Ren had. Arsène may be a manifestation of Ren's darker thoughts, but it was still Ren all the same and it held the same morals he did. They both wanted justice, but not if it meant sacrificing the life of another…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem…" Takamaki said, snapping Ren out of his thoughts to see her wipe away the rest of her tears and shake her head. "What…am I saying…? I've barely even talked to you before…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… Your guess is as good as mine. I was just making my way here when I overheard your talk. Again, sorry about that," Ren apologized, looking away slightly while scratching his head out of habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No… This was all my fault," Takamaki assured before shaking her head and holding her water glass. "You're so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me. Are you really as bad as the rumor says…? You just don't seem like it…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not. Bad stuff happens to me all the time, but I'm not a bad person per-say. Not unless you count all those times I teased the heck out of my sister and stole her food. If that's the case, though, then I'm bad to the bone," Ren joked with a small grin, happy when he heard the sounds of Takamaki's stifled laughter and Arsène's exasperated groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Summoner, I know you are trying to cheer the maiden up, but did you really have to come up with such a pathetic jest?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, it worked, didn't it? If I managed to boost Takamaki-san's mood up at least a little with my bad joke, then it's a win on my book.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  <b>
    <em>You truly are an odd one, Summoner.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Takamaki spoke up after controlling her laugh, getting Ren's attention before he could make a rebuttal towards his other self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It made you laugh, didn't it?" Ren countered with another grin, getting a slightly amused head shake from Takamaki in response before she frowned while facing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a feeling that they were all exaggerations. You seem lonely, at least when Niijima-senpai isn't around. It was almost like you didn't belong anywhere… We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy to talk to you," She explained, prompting Ren to adopt a contemplative expression to digest her words as she continued. "Is there really no way for me to help Shiho…? I wish he would just change his mind… Like forget about me and everything. Ha, as if something like that would ever happen…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It could happen," Ren muttered before he could stop himself, her words causing Morgana's plan to pop into his mind once more. Before he could take the words back, though, Takamaki looked at him with a curious gaze before a slight giggle escaped her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't asking for a serious response," she said with a small smile, much to the surprise of the frizzy-haired teen. "But I do feel a bit better now. Thanks, Amamiya-kun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem, Takamaki-san. Happy to help," Ren assured with a gentle smile of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…I'm gonna head home. Thanks for inviting me here," Takamaki said as she got up from her seat and grabbed her water cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, do you want me to order something for you before you go? I did offer to buy you dinner, after all," Ren said as he also got up from his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's ok. I'm not much of a fan of Big Bang, to be honest. Maybe some other time, if the offer is still available," Takamaki said while grabbing her bag before pointing at Ren with her cup filled hand. "Don't tell anyone what I told you, ok? Not even Niijima-senpai. I don't know how close you two are, but I don't want her knowing any of this. Understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries. I won't say anything," Ren assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Takamaki said with a nod before turning towards the exit. "I'll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida. You take care of yourself. And…thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You too. Get home safe," Ren said with a wave goodbye as he watched Takamaki leave. It was a little sad to see her go after listening to her story, but she truly did appear to be in a better mood than before. He just hoped that Kamoshida wasn’t going to bug her throughout the night…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kamoshida…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought, his mind dark at what Takamaki had said about him earlier. He was disgusted that the man was trying to use Takamaki in a vulgar manner. It made sense, honestly, after recalling the man's Shadow and his cognition of the blonde, but that didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel even worse since he now realized how deprived the man was for sex. To go so far as to get it on with a minor? Ren's opinion of the man plummeted further and further the more he thought about him, and he desperately wanted to tell someone about this…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn't. He promised that he wouldn't. As much as he wanted to take the new evidence against Kamoshida and use it, he didn't want to break Takamaki's trust in him. Maybe in the future she will find the courage to tell a proper authority figure instead of the local new kid, but for now, he will have to settle with keeping his newfound knowledge a secret for the time being. He just hoped that Makoto and Ryuji would forgive him for not telling them anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Summoner, as much as I enjoy hearing you muse, may I suggest we leave this establishment? It is getting dark, and our guardian would be most cross if we arrive home too late.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren grunted, taking in Arsène's words and paling when he saw how far the sun set outside. It was then he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and groaned when he noticed the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. It's really late. I had no idea I was talking to Takamaki-san for so long. I have to get home before Boss gets even more pissed at me. And I was actually wanting to try one of the burgers or fries here before I go…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  <b>
    <em>You truly have the oddest priorities, don't you Summoner?</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Overcast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy Halls-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm… Amamiya-kun really isn't like how the rumors make him out to be. I hope he and Ann will get along in the future.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiho Suzui gently rubbed the bandage over her eye that Ren had given her, making a light wince as she did, as she made her way to her locker. Practice had just ended and she was desperate to get home. It was more brutal than usual, especially towards the end, but as always, she powered through it. Volleyball was all she was good at, so as long as she was able to keep playing it, she would go through whatever punishment Kamoshida put her through. Lately, though, it seemed that her coach was getting more and more agitated, with today being particularly brutal. For a brief moment she thought that something had happened to Ann, her best friend, but quickly dismissed it. She was aware that the blonde was doing something regarding Kamoshida for her sake; she heard the rumors, but she knew that she wouldn't go so far as to give up her body just for her to keep playing. She also knew that if Ann was in any trouble, she would tell her. They always had each other's backs, after all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, who am I kidding? I haven't even told Ann anything about what's really going on in practice. And she's doing so much for my sake. I'm a horrible friend to her… I'm so sorry, Ann.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suzui… Are you leaving?" a familiar voice called, forcing her to stop as she realized who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it…?" she asked as she turned to see Mishima, one of Kamoshida's 'favorites' looking at her with his usual meek and defeated expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Kamoshida's asking for you… He's in the PE faculty office," Mishima said while looking away, looking quite ashamed as he made his statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did he say?" Shiho asked, though she already had a feeling as to what her coach wanted…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know…" Mishima said while shaking his head. And she believed him. Despite being Kamoshida's 'favorite', even he didn't know everything that happened within the confines of the PE office…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… I have to go," Mishima said in a hurt tone before rushing off towards the stairs, leaving Shiho all alone as she realized exactly what Kamoshida wanted from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tired girl bit her lip, tears threatening to fall off as she stood in the middle of the hall. It was all too much for her. All the torture. All the pain. All the lies. Everything. She was battered, bruised, and broken in so many ways. And this request from Kamoshida… Could she really do it? Did she even have a choice? What would happen if she just didn't show up? Who would—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>pipipipi*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiho's phone went off, silencing her destructive thoughts for a moment. After a few moments, she reached into her pocket and stared at it to see who was messaging her. Once she saw the name, though, the tears began to fall…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ann…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a message from her best friend, asking her if she was ok and was heading home. It was then that Shiho knew that she had to accept the request. Kamoshida had Ann. He had her best friend. The one who was doing so much in order to keep her in the team. It hurt the girl too much, knowing that she was forcing her best friend to suffer so much for her sake. Everything was too much. She just wished that she could get away from it all. Away from the pain and torment. Away from making her best friend hurt. But there wasn't a way out. None at all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Except for one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess…there really isn't any other way, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shiho thought dimly, her eyes completely dead to the world as she made her way towards the faculty office. As if it was her last day on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her, though, it pretty much was. But if it meant keeping her best friend safe from that horrible excuse of a teacher…then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ann… I'm so sorry. Forgive me.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>4/15/Morning/Overcast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy, Class 2-D-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stifled a sigh as he listened to his teacher go on about the government powers. It was all a review for him, really. Having family members who were in law enforcement gave him a bit of an edge when it came to such topics. The subject itself was something Ren was interested in, at least mildly, but the way Mr. Ushimaru was giving his lecture more or less killed it. It also didn't help that those same powers were what got him arrested and sent here in the first place. If the check-and-balance system actually worked, he'd be attending classes in a place that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> have self-entitled dicks as teachers and students that didn't bother him via rumors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Although, I would end up not being friends with Makoto-senpai and Ryuji. I wouldn't even have met Haru-senpai, either. At least they're making this school a bit more bearable…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought as he looked ahead of him, where Takamaki was sitting and staring at the window in boredom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>…Huh. I guess Takamaki-san was right. The two of us are pretty similar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you made up your mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grk!" Ren grunted in surprise when he heard a familiar voice, but before he could say anything, a small fuzzy head popped out from inside his desk, causing him to jump in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow. Someone's jumpy today," Morgana said in a teasing manner as the teen felt his eye twitch in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgana, why the hell are you inside my desk?! Did you spend the night there or something?!" Ren hissed as quietly as he could, hoping nobody had noticed his actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup. It's quite cozy in here. But that's not important. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> important, though, is whether or not you and the others will accept my plan. It's the only option you have left, after all. Seriously, you'd be better off just listening to me," Morgana said in his usual proud and conceited self, which did nothing but further raise Ren's ire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For the last time, we're not doing it! Now shut the hell up! You're not even supposed to be—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now?" Mr. Ushimaru suddenly spoke up, catching both Ren and Morgana by surprise as the frizzy teen watched the man and some of his classmates look around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M-Meow!" Morgana mewed suddenly, and Ren had to use all his willpower not to facepalm at the cat's antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>This Magician is proving to be quite the headache… Is it possible to toss him out the window, Summoner?</em>
  </b>
  <span> Arsène questioned as Mr. Ushimaru's voice kept going on in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's very tempting, Arsène… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Very </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempting… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought, an eye twitching as he looked down at the smug looking cat in his desk before he felt his phone vibrate. Grabbing it, he saw that it was Ryuji speaking in the group-chat. Figuring he wasn't gonna learn anything new, the teen went ahead and began chatting with him and possibly Makoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ryuji: It's no use… I can't think of any other way…]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ren: No luck, huh?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Makoto: Concentrate on class, you two.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ren: All this is review for me. I can spare some time here.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ryuji: I can't deal with that shit right now. I mean, what're gonna do about Kamoshida?]</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>[And how come you responded, Prez? Aren't you in class, too?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Makoto: I was just exiting Principal Kobayakawa's office after giving him a report on Ren-kun's behavior when I got the notification.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ren: Principal No-Neck wanted a report on me without wanting to see me? That's plain rude…]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Makoto: Must you call him that…?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ryuji: Hey guys. Focus. We got to figure out what to do with Kamoshida. It feels like we're running out of time.]</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>[Do we just gotta go along with what that cat says?]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Makoto: I'd rather not. As much as Kamoshida deserves justice, I don't want to risk his life in order to accomplish our goal.]</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>[I just wish we can actually go through with his plan without the risk of causing serious damage to him.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Ryuji: Urgh, that damn furball…]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they only knew I'm reading this too…" Morgana grumbled as the chat ended, Ren shaking his head with a sigh as he pocketed his phone. He then turned his head to his teacher to see if there was anything new about the lecture, only to notice one of his classmates standing up suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey… What's that…!?" the student said, and not a moment later a chill crawled up Ren's spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Oh no, what's happening now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought worriedly as he and the other students slowly turned to where the standing student was staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough! This is a classroom!" Mr. Ushimaru ordered, though his words were ignored by the others as they all focused on the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait… She's going to jump…!" one girl exclaimed, her words bringing panic to Ren's mind as he and a few others started to get up from their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jump?! Shit, someone's trying to commit suicide here?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as a feeling a dread fell over him. He didn't want to believe that someone was actually willing to kill themselves in this school, but it was happening now, and he had no idea what to do. He couldn't even think who would actually end their life until Mishima softly spoke a name that made his blood run cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suzui…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shiho…?" Takamaki questioned in shock and horror before Ren, rising up from her seat as quickly as she could before rushing out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck…! What the hell is happening!? Why is Suzui-san…!?" Ren hissed to himself as he too ran out of the room in a hurry, ignoring his instructor's demands as he rushed himself to the window leading to the courtyard. To his horror, he saw Suzui, more battered and bruised than ever before, standing in front of the roof fence and on the edge. His eyes went wide in horror as he once more envisioned her with both bright red and auburn hair, and was ready to go after her. Before he could, though, he heard the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs, and a moment later, Makoto appeared from the lower floor looking just as panicked as he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senpai!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No time! I have to get to the roof! Stay here and let me handle this!" she ordered, and Ren watched helplessly as the student council president rushed her way towards the roof. He wanted to go with her, but she was correct. It would be best to let her handle this. She knew Suzui better than he did, and considering the state of Takamaki, Makoto was probably the only one in the right state of mind to try and talk Suzui out of jumping. Plus, he wasn’t exactly in the right mindset to be of any help, considering every time he saw Suzui he ended up seeing her as either Sumi or… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head to prevent any more dark thoughts from forming, Ren turned his attention back to the roof, where Suzui still remained. He moved closer to the window to get a better view, inadvertently standing right behind Takamaki when he did. It was a few seconds later that he noticed a hint of brown hair near the fence, which was most likely Makoto. She seemed to be talking to Suzui now, but he couldn't tell what she was saying. Odds are, she was begging the poor girl to not jump. To not give in to her despair nor leave Takamaki. Ren clenched his fist in fear as he looked at the blonde girl, who was looking more and more distressed by the second. He then heard a few gasps, and turned his attention back to the window to see Suzui facing Makoto. A small bubble of hope formed in Ren's chest, believing that his friend actually made it through to her, but that bubble burst when he saw the girl turn back towards the edge. It was then that he was able to see Suzui's eyes, and was struck in horror by what he saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were dead. Cold. Unfeeling. As if she had lost the will to live. Ren was stunned at the sight of it, his mind once more envisioning Suzui with vibrant red hair, before he started trembling. He couldn’t help but step back as he imagined those same eyes on one of the most precious people in his life. It felt like his heart was being torn apart as his instincts, or maybe Arsène, screamed at him to move. To go up to where the girl was and rescue her…but he couldn’t move. The shock from seeing Suzui with such eyes let loose images in Ren’s mind that he desperately did not want to see. Memories that he did not want to relive. It took all his mental strength to pry himself from those thoughts. He had to put them down if he wanted to save Suzui from ending her own life. Just as he finally managed to reign in his emotions, however, he heard his peers gasp, which prompted him to look back out the window to see something that would both haunt him and force the floodgates in his mind to open again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suzui stepped forward. She fell… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once more, Ren saw red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"SHIHO!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome, Tricksters. I hope you enjoyed this heavier chapter of Trials. This one was a bit uncomfortable for me to do, but sadly, it had to be done. I do apologize for the heaviness of this. I did try and mix it up a little compared to canon by adding in some more anguish on Ren's side than in the original, especially with the comparison between Shiho and another character that will be introduced later on. Needless to say, things will be a little rough for our resident Joker for a short while...and I do plan on expanding more of his past within the next few chapters if things go well. Sadly, things will be slowing down for a little bit as I wait for the other chapters to be edited. Hopefully this will suffice until then.</p>
<p>With that said, thank you all so much for reading my works. I wish you all a wonderful day during these trying times and I will see you in the next update. Until then, my fellow Tricksters, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10th Trial: The Crossed Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The line has been crossed. Kamoshida has gone too far this time. With Suzui succumbing to her despair and both Ren and Ryuji on the brink of expulsion, the two and Makoto decide to accept Morgana's plan and steal that monster's desires. It would be difficult, however, especially when a certain blonde ends up intervening...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>4/15/Morning/Overcast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy Halls-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic. That was the only word that could appropriately describe what was happening at Shujin Academy right now as Makoto rushed down the stairs that led to the roof. Students were piling on windows and doors towards the courtyard, teachers were trying their hardest to keep the teens calm, and even the principal was out trying to regain control of the situation. Normally, she would also aid in helping her teachers reign in the students, but she had bigger worries at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be alive. Please be alive. For the love of God, Suzui-san, please be alive!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, she just witnessed a student attempt to take their life. Making sure that student was still alive took top priority above all else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day started off normally enough, with the odd exception of Principal Kobayakawa calling her in for a brief talk regarding Ren's behavior. The large-bodied man had wanted to know how her new friend was adjusting so far, and was slightly concerned about the rumors that were spreading between the transfer student and the council president. After assuring him that Ren was doing just fine so far, she was heading back to her class, taking a moment to respond to the group chat she shared with Ren and Ryuji, when all hell broke loose.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-Second Floor Hallway, moments prior-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you for your time. Please, keep up the good work."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, sir. If you’ll excuse me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto's polite expression, which she kept on during her short talk with Kobayakawa, fell as soon as she exited the principal's office, replaced with exasperation while she began heading towards her class.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't believe Principal Kobayakawa called me in just to see how Ren-kun's been doing without even informing him. He doesn't trust him at all… To think that I followed the words of a man like him. Deplorable…" she muttered to herself, her opinion of the status-obsessed man lower since she learned he was aware of Kamoshida's abuse and never told anyone. She knew how important a good reputation was for her school, but to allow such a man to do as he pleased just because he was an all-star coach…? No matter how much good attention it brought to the school, it didn't excuse those who were in the know to allow such actions to occur.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The ends don't justify the means…" Makoto muttered while clenching a hand into a fist when her phone went off. Curious, she brought it out and frowned when she saw it was the group-chat she was sharing with Ren and Ryuji, with Ryuji starting up the chat. Suspicious, she entered the chat to ask why the pair were not paying attention in class before the chat dissolved into another conversation about Kamoshida, this time considering if they should go along with Morgana's plan. She shook her head at the idea of going along with it. While she was aware that it was one of the only viable actions they had left, she didn't want to go through a plan that would risk the life of their target. Kamoshida was a man that needed justice to be brought to him, but death was not something she wanted. He was deplorable, but he didn't deserve to be killed…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Miss President! Miss President!" a voice called out to the girl just as she put away her phone and turned to see her secretary rushing over to her in a frantic manner, which immediately raised her concern.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nakajou-san? What's wrong?" Makoto asked, wondering what was going on with the normally timid girl.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's Shiho Suzui! She's on the school roof right now about to jump!" Nakajou exclaimed, making Makoto’s blood run cold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"WHAT?!" she shouted just as she noticed some students rushing out of the doors of their classrooms and towards the windows that showed the courtyard. Eyes wide in fear, she quickly turned to the window as well and paled considerably when she saw the dark-haired starter-in-question standing at the very edge of the school roof, having somehow climbed over the fence, prepared to end her own life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Without warning, she rushed towards the stairs leading to the roof, pushing away her secretary and vaguely taking notice of Ren rushing out of his classroom with a worried expression as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Senpai!" she heard him call out, but shook her head in response.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No time! I have to get to the roof! Stay here and let me handle this!" she ordered him as she rushed up the stairs so fast she felt her legs hurting as a result. She knew it was a dangerous thing to do, especially if she slipped, but there as a student that was about to commit suicide in any moment, and she'd be damned if she didn't make it in time. It only took her a moment to reach the door; she wasted no time in busting it down and calling out to the girl desperately to get her attention.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Suzui-san! Please! Don't do this! You have your whole life ahead of you! You can't end it like this!" Makoto cried out, panting heavily from overexerting herself as she moved closer to the unresponsive girl. "Suzui-san! Please…! This isn't the answer! Think about everyone you're going to leave behind if you fall! Your family! Your friends! Even Takamaki-san! No… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Especially</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Takamaki-san! If you do this, you're going to leave them all alone, and I know you don't want that! Whatever problem you're dealing with, we can solve it together! I'll do whatever I can to help! I promise! So please… Come back to us!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Makoto was hyperventilating at this point, her fear and concern reaching a peak as she continued to stare at Suzui while clinging on the wired fence. A few moments later, she saw her move slightly, causing her to feel a bit of hope well up within her. That hope, however, was dashed when she realized that she was moving one of her feet off the roof, letting it hover in the air. She was just about to climb the damn fence that separated the two when she heard Suzui finally speaking to her…in a bleak, dead tone, one that showed how little life she had left within her and filled Makoto with even more terror as the athlete finally turned to her…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...with eyes that no longer held the spark of life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ms. President… Tell Ann I'm sorry… Tell Amamiya-kun thank you for wanting to befriend me and treating me like his sister for a moment. And… Thank you for being concerned for someone as useless as me… Please, watch over Ann for me. She needs all the help she can get. Help that I am no longer able to give…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"SUZUI-SAN!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it all to hell, why is this happening now!? Why did everything escalate to this?! How in the world can I fix this!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Makoto thought desperately as she reached the bottom of the stairs, adrenaline fueling her veins as she headed towards the direction of the courtyard, only to come to a screeching halt when she saw the doorway blocked off by a large number of her peers clamoring around it, also wanting to get into the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shoot! Why now…!" she hissed, trying to figure out a way to get through the throngs of students without hurting them in the process. She knew she could push all of them away with ease, but even despite the serious situation, she didn't want to cause any other problems along with what was happening right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prez! Over here!" a familiar and equally concerned voice called out to her, and she turned to see Ryuji waving at her by the stairs with Ren standing by him, her frizzy haired friend looking considerably paler than when she saw him earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren-kun! What’s wrong?!” Makoto asked as she got closer to the pair, noticing that he was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-It’s fine. Seeing Suzui-san jump like that just…brought out some…really bad thoughts. I’ll be fine in a moment,” Ren assured as he visibly attempted to control his breathing while Makoto tried to make sense of his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad thoughts? What do you mean by…?” she trailed off, recalling the little conversation they had where Ren compared Suzui to his younger sister. If that was still the case, then it was possible that Ren didn’t just see Suzui fall from the roof… “Oh no. Ren-kun…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it’s fine. I got a good hold of myself now. Besides, we have more important things to worry about,” Ren insisted, a weak glare aimed at her before turning to the blockade at the courtyard entrance.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so, dude. But yeah, we gotta hurry! The way here’s blocked, but we should still be able to get through if we go through the practice building! If we move now, I’m sure we’ll make it!” Ryuji said while pointing at the direction to the building in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s no time to lose! Let’s get going!” Makoto ordered before rushing over towards the alternate path; the others desperately following close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, it didn't take too long for them to reach the Practice Building, though they did have to go through a few people in the process. The amount, though, was considerably less compared to the main building, and in the process, they managed to get out to the courtyard with little issue. Once outside, they were greeted by the sight of multiple students clamoring around an ambulance that made its way into the courtyard and Suzui laying still on it, crimson bandages wrapped around her head,  a bit of blood still dripping from it, and one of her legs bent in an awkward angle even underneath the cover she was in. It was a sight that horrified Makoto, but then she heard a familiar voice calling out for Suzui, and looked to see Takamaki staring at her best friend with an expression of utter horror and guilt… It was a sight that tore Makoto's heart, and from the corner of her eye, she could see that someone else was largely affected by the attempted suicide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit…! It’s New Years all over again…! Fucking hell…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ren-kun… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Makoto thought sadly, her mind slowly putting the pieces together for why her friend was in such a state. His hands were clenched so tightly that they were nearly bone white and he was definitely holding back tears behind his glasses. It hurt to see him in such pain, but before she could say anything, she watched as he shook his head, took a deep breath, and steeled his expression before walking ahead towards Suzui, much to her surprise. As much as she wanted to ask how he managed to reign in his emotions so quickly, she had to wait. After all, Suzui was the bigger priority. With that in mind, she proceeded to follow Ren to see the full extent of Suzui’s injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit, there’s way too many people here. It’s like the whole school is here or somethin’," Ryuji growled as he followed Makoto, bumping into a few first-years in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not often they see someone try and kill themselves. People are too curious for their own damn good. Feels like they’re treating this like some kind of street show with how they’re acting,” Ren said evenly, obviously trying very hard to keep his emotions in check when the three of them finally got close to Suzui, flinching when they saw her injuries before a medic put a sheet on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No… Suzui-san…" Makoto whimpered, fresh tears forming and guilt building within her as she felt her knees buckle, "Why couldn't have I been fast enough. Why didn't I notice her actions sooner! I could've prevented this! It's my responsibility to ensure the safety of my peers, and I allowed this to happen!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai, calm down. I understand how you feel, more than I care to admit, but acting like this isn't going to solve anything. You couldn't have possibly known something like this was going to happen. Suzui-san's been hiding a lot from us, you know…" Ren said calmly while placing a hand on her right shoulder, which only served to set her off even more as she turned to him with tears freely falling from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I could've prevented this! If I had acted sooner, maybe I would've been able to save her! It's my duty as Student Council President to prevent events such as this to occur…and I just failed in the biggest way possible! How can I live with myself now that I allowed such a tragedy to happen?!" she cried, not even caring if anyone saw her in such a state, when she felt another hand clap her left shoulder, and turned to see Ryuji giving her a reassuring gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It ain't no tragedy yet, Prez. Suzui's still alive. If we're lucky, she might pull through. We just gotta believe she'll make it," he said while pointing at the stretcher, where the paramedics were tending to the fallen girl with immediate care when one of them walked up to the mass of students with a pleading expression behind his surgical mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need someone to go with her… Are there any teachers around?" the man requested, causing the students to look around for their instructors, but found none that were willing to go with the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm not in charge of her class…" one teacher stated, looking at the scene with nervous eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa," another teacher suggested, their indecisiveness replacing Makoto’s despair with irritation towards the school staff she once looked up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What in the world is wrong with our staff!? We have someone who just jumped off the roof right in front of us and none of them are willing to help!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought in rage, Johanna’s engine roaring in her mind as she felt the hand on her right shoulder tighten up, causing her to turn to see Ren’s steeled facade also cracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit, how cowardly are these fucking teachers?!" he hissed angrily with Ryuji nodding in agreement, their shared fury along with the incompetence of the school staff prompted Makoto to make her decision. If the instructors weren't going to do anything about Suzui, then she will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the least she could do after failing to help her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll go! I'm Shujin's Student Council President! The safety and well-being of my peers is my top priority!" Makoto spoke up, gently removing Ren’s and Ryuji’s hands as she walked up to the medic, who had a grateful expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm coming too! Shiho's my best friend and there's no damn way I'm leaving her alone!" Takamaki announced as well, surprising Makoto with her presence and her pleading eyes before nodding slightly. She couldn't say no to her, especially since she and Suzui were so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please hurry!" the paramedic pleaded before rushing back to the ambulance, Makoto following him to see how she could help while Takamaki kneeled down to her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shiho… Why…?" she pleaded, her voice sounding so broken that Makoto could barely keep herself from tearing up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ann…?" a quiet voice suddenly spoke, causing both Makoto and Takamaki to look down to Suzui, who was looking at the natural blonde with dim, half-lidded eyes. Much to the relief of the pair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suzui-san, don't talk. You're going to be ok. Please, save your energy…" Makoto suggested softly, silently pleased that the fallen girl before her was awake, but afraid of the state of her injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ms. President… Ann… I'm sorry… I… I can't take this…anymore…" Suzui mumbled softly, Makoto and Takamaki barely able to hear her and prompting Takamaki to move her head closer in order to hear her friend better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shiho…?" she asked, keeping herself silent as Suzui began whispering silently to her, with Makoto looking at the pair with bated breath. After a moment, the natural blonde looked at her in surprise, uttering words that the student council president was dreading to hear…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But words that helped her figure out what just happened to Shiho Suzui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh…? Kamoshida…!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then and there, Makoto knew exactly what that meant, and her inner rage began to boil just as Suzui finally succumbed to her fall and passed out. It got to the point where Johanna’s engines were once again roaring angrily in her mind. It took Takamaki calling her friend's name to snap her out of her fury, and allow her to focus on getting the girl into the ambulance for treatment. As the girls entered the vehicle, Makoto turned her attention to Ryuji and Ren, the latter staring at her with a worried expression, but also nodding at her for accompanying Shiho. With a nod back, Makoto went into the vehicle and sat next to Takamaki as she helped close the back door of the ambulance, allowing it to take her to the hospital along with Takamaki and Suzui to get the starter treatment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just hoped that the damage wasn't too extensive. That Suzui would recover. That she would live.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Courtyard-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the ambulance departed and the students began to talk amongst themselves, ignoring their teachers in the process, Ren and Ryuji simply stood where they were, shocked expressions on their faces as they began wondering what they could do now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit all… First New Years and now this? Why does shit like this keep happening? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought angrily, his fist tightening before he shook his head and took a deep breath to try and calm down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. I can’t let it get to me. What happened happened and there’s nothing that will change that. All we can do now is figure out what happened that caused Suzui to jump…and hope that she’ll recover. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><b><em>There is nothing to figure out, Summoner. We both know what most likely drove the poor girl to try and end herself. Or more specifically…</em></b><b>who,</b> <span>Arsène said darkly, causing Ren’s eyes to go wide for a moment before feeling his blood boil.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kamoshida… That bastard…! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, barely able to contain his anger when he heard Ryuji talk to himself beside him. He heard him mutter about the volleyball team, which meant he was drawing towards the same conclusion he had. He was about to confront him about it when he heard the sounds of someone whimpering nearby. Turning his head, he noticed a certain battered classmate of his looking at the spot that Suzui landed on with their eyes filled with horror and guilt. It was the guilt that caught Ren’s attention, but before he could call out the person in question, they left the courtyard in a hurry. It was an act that was incredibly suspicious to Ren, to the point where he felt his Persona stirring in intrigue as well, when he felt someone nudge at his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you ok? You were lookin’ pretty intense just now. Really different than earlier,” Ryuji said with a worried expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mishima… I just saw him acting weird just now before he ran off. I think he knows why Suzui jumped,” Ren muttered while gesturing towards the classroom building, getting a surprised look from Ryuji in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For real? Shit… If he knows somethin’, then we better hurry and find him. With how crowded it is, he can’t have gotten far,” Ryuji said with a glare of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That’s a good point. Alright, let's go get him," Ren ordered as he and Ryuji rushed towards the direction of where Mishima ran off to, ignoring the sounds of their principal pleading to his teachers to get the students back to class. It didn't take long for the two boys to reach the dark-haired teen; finding him cowering in a corner near some desks and lockers, and wasted no time in cornering him in order to make sure he didn’t escape</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That hurts!" Mishima cried after Ryuji caused him to run into the lockers, looking at the two teens before him in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why'd you run like that!? Huh?!" Ryuji questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't run…" Mishima denied weakly before jumping at the sound of Ryuji slamming his fist in one of the nearby lockers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She jumped and tried to kill herself!" the infuriated teen exclaimed, making the quivering boy flinch at the sound as Ren let out an annoyed growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"L-Leave me alone…" Mishima pleaded in such a pathetic tone that Ren ended up losing his temper and slammed a hand on the locker beside his head while using the other to remove his glasses to give the frightened boy the harshest glare he could give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut the bloody crap, Mishima…! We had someone commit fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>suicide</span>
  </em>
  <span> just now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know why she did it! I see it in your eyes! So stop being a pathetic bitch and tell us what happened!" Ren hissed, growing more annoyed when his classmate let out a frightened squeak when he was pulled back by Ryuji of all people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren, take it easy. I know this is serious, but it looks like you’re taking this personally. Are you alright?” he whispered, causing Ren to look at him oddly for a moment before taking a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Sorry. It’s just…this isn’t the first time I experienced an incident like this. Happened at the beginning of the year to…someone I know. Seeing Suzui’s state just brought out some thoughts and memories I buried. I’ll be fine soon, so let’s focus on getting information on Mishima,” Ren admitted as he set his glasses back on, shaking his head when he saw Ryuji’s concerned face before gesturing to the stunned teen beside them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to tell him everything, but hopefully what I said is enough. This isn’t the time to dig up the past. We have to focus on the here and now. And that means figuring out exactly what happened to Suzui-san, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren thought as he watched Ryuji go to Mishima, raising an eyebrow when he noticed a familiar tuft of black fur atop the lockers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>…I forgot that the Fuzz Bucket’s still here. When did he show up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren’s right, Mishima. This isn’t the time to keep stuff secret. We’re dealin’ with really serious shit now, you know this, so hurry up and tell us what happened. Once you do, we’ll leave you alone and won’t say a word of this to anyone. I promise, ” Ryuji said in a calm tone, his words slowly causing Mishima to break down as Ren focused his attention back to him with interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suzui… She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida!" Mishima finally confessed, confirming Ren’s fears as Ryuji let out a surprised shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit… You were right, </span>
  <span>Arsène. Kamoshida </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>involved</span>
  <span>…" he muttered softly to himself, hearing his Persona’s feathers ruffle in agitation as he heard Mishima continue with his confession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was called by him a number of times, too… to the teacher's room. It wasn't just me or Suzui either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… And hit them," the beaten teen said slowly, his words cementing what Ren and the others knew during their last trek through Kamoshida’s Palace as he placed a hand under his chin in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So that's what the rumors those girls were talking about yesterday was. To think he'd beat his own students so hard that their screams could be heard outside of his office, Dammit, what the hell kind of torture was he doing to them…? To Suzui-san!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything," Mishima went on, snapping Ren out of his thoughts. "Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must've been… worse than usual…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words made Ren's blood run cold. Yesterday was the day that he ran into Takamaki and when she confessed to him what was going on between her and Kamoshida. He remembered that the bastard was trying to get her to his home, but as far as he was aware, she never went. That would certainly make Kamoshida angry enough to call someone in for a beating…but he couldn’t help but think that it was more than that. That Suzui was called for a reason. Was it because she was Takamaki’s friend? Or something else… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Summoner… There is but one reason why that fiend called upon the girl that resembles your kin. Don’t forget, there is a reason that I dubbed him the ‘Keeper of Lust’... </em>
  </b>
  <span>Arsène hissed, its words echoing repeatedly in Ren’s mind and nearly putting him to shock as he realized what his Persona was implying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… He didn't…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That son of a bitch!" Ryuji suddenly cried out, startling Ren out of his disturbed thoughts as he watched the infuriated teen rush out of the hallway they were in and towards the stairs leading to the second floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, he's gonna get himself expelled if he doesn't control himself," Ren muttered before turning to Mishima, who was still shaken by Ryuji's rage-fueled roar. "Mishima, where the hell is Kamoshida? It’s obvious that Ryuji's going to him, so tell me before he gets into any more trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-He’s in his office on the second floor! It’s at the end of the hall to the right! You can't miss it!" Mishima said hurriedly, prompting Ren to nod in response before running to where his friend was most likely heading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take Ren long to get to the PE Faculty office, thankfully. In fact, he managed to get there just as Ryuji entered the room. With Mishima following right behind him, he ran to the room and made his way through the door, where he was greeted by the sight of Ryuji shouting at Kamoshida, who was simply staring at him in a bored manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl?!" the vulgar teen exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" the ‘coach’ questioned in a dismissive tone, which only served to further irritate Ryuji to the point of kicking down a nearby chair in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb with me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is enough!" Kamoshida scolded the punk, and Ren had to hold in a sarcastic laugh and quip at the tone the good-for-nothing man was giving to the 'delinquent' that he ruined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now's not the time for taunting. We need answers and we need them now…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself as he prepared to speak when Mishima beat him to the punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What you did…wasn't coaching…!" the beaten boy spoke up, getting everyone's attention. Including Kamoshida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you say?" he questioned, a fierce expression on his face as he turned to Mishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… You ordered me to call Suzui here… I can only imagine what you did to her…!" Mishima stated, holding his head in grief as regret began to well up within him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going on and on about things you have no proof of…" Kamoshida growled softly as he stood to his full height, easily towering the three teenage boys before him. "Basically, you're simply making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not what this is about…!" Mishima retaliated, a spark of courage that seemed to come out of the usually submissive teen, yet Kamoshida wasn't moved in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking… what can you do?" the man said as he leaned forward right in front of Ryuji's face, who couldn't help but sneer at the sight of, "We just got a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim… How would someone like that make a statement?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A coma…? Slim chance of recovery?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren thought, the words stunning him as his mind flashed back to another image of the past. One that was he thought he had successfully buried deep in his mind…and was eerily similar to what he witnessed moments ago with Suzui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of an auburn-haired girl’s broken body laying on the ground… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s too bad, really. According to the doctors, there's no chance of her getting better. I can only imagine how her family must feel. The poor girl." Kamoshida finished his statement, his faux-sympathetic tone snapping Ren out of his thoughts and fueling him with so much anger that he was barely able to contain it… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You goddamn…" he heard Ryuji mutter, prompting him to turn slightly to see his friend was also ready to explode, but unlike him, who was usually able to reign in his emotions easily, his blond friend was much more of a loose cannon. And it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to his rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This, again…? Does this mean we need to have yet another case of 'self-defense'?" Kamoshida spoke up, interrupting the trembling Ryuji before he could begin cussing out the coach and served to rile the teen up even further, something that Ren had expected as he quickly moved beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shut your damn mouth, you son of a bitch!" Ryuji exclaimed, his fist raised and ready to punch the smug coach in the face when Ren grabbed his arm firmly, causing him to turn to the bespectacled teen in surprise. "Why are you stopping me?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't let him get to you. This is exactly what he wants," Ren said with a stern expression before turning to Kamoshida with a fierce stare, who simply stared back at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But still…!" Ryuji exclaimed as he pulled his arm away, forcing Ren to turn back to him and shake his head before hearing the source of their anger chuckle smugly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? You're stopping him? What a surprise? There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me?" Kamoshida taunted with a smirk on his face before letting off another smug laugh. "Oh, but you can't. Of course you can't. Don't want to get our precious student council president in trouble anyways. Where is she, by the way? I figured she'd be with you all trying to 'expose my crimes to the school' like she's done before? Did she decide to send you to do her dirty work instead? That sounds quite cowardly of her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter if I can or can't smash your face in or if Senpai sent me here nor not, Kamoshida. I know exactly what you're trying to do. I've </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> people like you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you're doing when I was younger. And do you know what happened to them…?" Ren asked calmly, quietly, getting everyone's attention, before he spoke once more in the darkest tone he could muster, "They get caught. No matter who they are or how much power they have, in the end, they end up losing everything. You can play innocent and say nothing all you want, but soon, everything you've done will be exposed. And I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's only a matter of time, you waste-of-space. And for the record, Senpai is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a coward. She's ten times braver than you are and just as determined to show everyone how much of a monster you are…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really? Well, that's quite interesting to hear, but I think I've heard enough," Kamoshida mused out loud before going back to his seat. "Everyone present right now… will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment those words were said, Mishima and Ryuji backpedaled in shock, not expecting such a retaliation from the coach. Ren, however, remained outwardly calm, despite the raging inferno that was welling within him and Arsène's harsh growling accompanying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't make a decision like that!" Mishima spoke up hysterically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who would seriously consider what scum like you say?" Kamoshida questioned with a raised eyebrow at the teens. "You threatened me too, Mishima, so you're just as responsible. Honestly, I would've liked to add Niijima to the list as well, but since she's not here at the moment, I'll settle for simply ensuring that no high-ranking college will be willing to accept her. Since she's failed to keep her 'ward' under control, I figured that will be a proper punishment for her. Don't you agree?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You keep Senpai out of this…" Ren suddenly spoke up with so much venom in his voice that it made Ryuji and Mishima jump at the sound of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should've thought of that before barging in here, criminal. Now she has to pay the price for your actions," Kamoshida stated harshly before turning to Mishima. "As for you… To think you didn't know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you're a victim, but you leaked Amamiya's criminal records, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He did what?" Ren questioned, turning to Mishima with a surprised expression, who simply stared back at the dark-haired teen and Kamoshida in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. It's all over the internet, too, correct? How terrible," Kamoshida continued, adding more fuel to the fire and causing Ryuji to turn his head towards the now frightened teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mishima…?" the blond questioned softly in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He told me to do it. I had no choice…" Mishima stated in despair, falling to his knees as if he was begging for forgiveness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, Mishima. What’s done is done. Besides, it's not your fault. It's his…" Ren said in a quiet tone before shooting Kamoshida a scalding glare, who simply laughed it off as he went back to his paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, are we finished here? You're all expelled! You're done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight," he announced in finality, which served to further infuriate Ryuji while Ren stared at the man in contempt for a moment longer before turning away towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe this asshole's getting away with this…!" Ryuji exclaimed, obviously frustrated by the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll eat his words, Ryuji. Trust me. I wasn't kidding when I said people like him will get caught in the end," Ren muttered as he turned to his friend with a firm stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, what do you mean…?" Ryuji questioned, prompting Ren to smirk as he brought out his phone and pulled out a familiar looking crimson app. "…Oh right. We have that!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? What are you brats blathering on about?" Kamoshida growled, causing the two to turn to him. "I don't understand what garbage like you are thinking, but go ahead and try. All you can do is wait for your disposal though…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see about that… Let's go," Ren muttered as he gestured to Ryuji to leave along with him, with Mishima following behind looking even bleaker than usual. Before he left, he noticed a familiar tuft of fur hiding behind a box by the door, and looked to see that Morgana had ended up following the group. Noticing the determined look on the cat’s face, Ren gave him a firm nod before leading the others out of the room. What he and the others were about to do was going to be dangerous…and would most likely lead him to break his promise with his sister if things go wrong, but if it meant ridding the school of a monster like Kamoshida, then he was going to take the risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ready to have your desires stolen, Kamoshida.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After School</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Courtyard, vending machine area-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you two!?" Makoto asked in alarm as soon as she was briefed of the situation, slamming her hands on the table and nearly knocking Morgana off of it in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, watch it! I'm standing over here!" he cried out in annoyance, grumbling when he noticed that no one was listening to him at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto was sent back to school shortly after being informed that Suzui was in a coma and that there wasn't anything that could be done at the moment. She was devastated at the news, but had to be strong due to Takamaki taking the news even worse, due to the close relationship the natural blonde had with the unconscious girl. Makoto had tried her best to ease her worries, but confessed that she had no idea what to say, and simply stood by her as a source of comfort until they had to go back to school. After that, everything was back to normal for her, until after school where Ren dragged her towards the courtyard and told her about the situation involving him and Ryuji, which left her in the state of shock and rage that she was currently in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai, relax. There's no need for you to worry," Ren tried to assure the older girl, but only served to further anger her if the crimson glare aimed at him was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How can I relax when the two of you are going to be expelled in a few weeks!? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what will happen to you once it occurs! Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> make light of this situation!" she shouted, making Ren step back a little in surprise before attempting to try and pacify her once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok, Makoto-senpai. We have a plan to ensure that doesn't happen. Try and calm down, alright?" Ren said in a soothing manner, hoping that he was able to get through to the girl, before looking away in a sheepish manner. "To be honest, I'm more worried about you than me at the moment. Once word gets out that I'm going to be expelled, your reputation is gonna drop, meaning it's going to be much harder for you to get into a good college, even after our plan—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget about my damn reputation, Ren! I don't care about that! I care about you and Ryuji-kun more than getting into a good college!" Makoto exclaimed in retaliation, making Ren blink a couple times at both her words and her dropping the honorific. "My status may get ruined as a result of this, but I can repair itwith time and effort. Losing you and Ryuji-kun, however, is something that I am not going to allow Kamoshida to get away with! He has already taken too much from this school already, and I'll be damned if he takes away anything or anyone else!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makoto-senpai…" Ren muttered, not expecting to hear such words from someone he'd known for such a short time. Then again, during that short time, the two of them and Ryuji had managed to form a fairly strong bond with one another. It was something that he hadn’t experienced in a long time, and he couldn't help but feel a little warm inside at the sight of someone willing to go so far for him. With that in mind, he steeled his gaze and gave the girl a firm nod. "Alright. Let's get this done. We're gonna make Kamoshida pay for his crimes if it's the last thing we do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn straight we are! We're gonna go into that other world right now and beat the shit out of that asshole!" Ryuji spoke up while slamming his fist to the vending machine, having remained silent during Makoto's rant and while admittedly still a little frightened by the girl's fury, couldn't help but feel good to have such a total badass as a friend and touched that she cared about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…We're not beating him up. We're simply stealing his distorted desires." Morgana chided the enthusiastic blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we beat him up in the process of stealing his desires? I really want to deck the guy in the face after everything he's done so far," Ren requested in a dark tone and his arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same here. I'm really hoping to get another attempt to punch his face. It’ll be a good way to break in my new tekko," Makoto muttered in a slightly sadistic tone while cracking her knuckles, their actions causing Morgana to stare at the three teens with a blank expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Wow. You guys are really fired up now. Can I assume that you've made up your minds about this? About how he might suffer a mental shutdown?" Morgana asked his old question once more. The previous attempt left him disappointed at the sounds of reluctance, but hearing the determination in their voices had raised his hopes that they were willing to accept his plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn't disappointed at their responses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…I have," Ryuji muttered as he turned to Morgana. "Someone almost died because of him! I don't give a rat's ass what happens to him anymore!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kamoshida has gone too far in his quest to remain on top in our school. His transgressions will no longer be ignored. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he faces justice. No matter the cost!" Makoto stated firmly, her fiery gaze locked onto Morgana as she made her claim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The one we're about to take down is not a man, but a monster who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it means getting an innocent girl nearly killed and robbing us of our futures," Ren stated in a calm town, his eyes hidden behind the glare on his glasses before looking up at the group with a steel gaze and a cocky grin. "If he thinks he can get away with what he's done, he's dead wrong. We're going into his head, stealing his desires, robbing our futures back, and getting him to confess to his crimes. It'll be our last surprise for him, and he'll never see it coming."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Then it's settled!" Morgana said happily, glad to see such resolve in the eyes of the teens before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By the way, is gettin' rid of a Palace hard…? You've tried it before, right?" Ryuji couldn't help but ask, causing Makoto and Ren to turn to the blonde at his valid question before looking at Morgana for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…When did I ever say that?" Morgana asked with a curious head tilt, making the three teens stare at him in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Excuse me?" Makoto whispered in shock while Ren's eyes went so wide his glasses nearly fell off his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT!? Were you just pretendin' to know?!" Ryuji exclaimed what was on everyone's mind at the moment, all of them so preoccupied with themselves that they neglected to be aware of their surroundings for a moment, and allowing a certain someone to walk in on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it true that you're getting expelled? Everyone's talking about it…" a familiar voice called out to them, prompting all of them to turn to see Takamaki staring at them with a dark look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That asshole's at it again…!" Ryuji grumbled out loud as Ren realized that Kamoshida was once again spreading rumors about their imminent expulsion. "So you came all this way to tell us that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takamaki stood silent for a moment, as if gathering her words. It only lasted for a moment, but after that, she turned to the small group with a fierce look in her eyes and a tone that held no argument. "If you're going to deal with Kamoshida…let me in on it too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…What are you saying, Takamaki-san?" Makoto asked calmly as the boys stepped back in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!" Takamaki explained, growing more agitated as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This has nothing to do with you… Don't butt your head into this…" Ryuji spoke up, causing Ren to look at Ryuji in surprise, wondering why he was being so aggressive with the girl this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it does! Shiho's my—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Takamaki-san, that's enough!" Makoto interrupted Takamaki mid-sentence, her harsh tone also surprising Ren as he turned to her curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-Niijima-senpai?" Takamaki whispered in a slightly hurt tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakamoto-kun is correct. What we are going to do does not concern you. I'm aware of how close you are to Suzui-san and that you wish to help, but there is nothing you can do at the moment. I apologize for all of this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It’s for your own good," Makoto said sternly, her eyes never wavering even as Takamaki stared at her defiantly. It was only a few moments later that tears of hurt began filling the other girl's eyes and she ran away from the group, making Ren and Morgana look at the departing girl worriedly before turning to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was harsh…" Morgana pointed out while staring at Ryuji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… Couldn't you guys be a little gentler on her? Her friend just attempted suicide for crying out loud," Ren questioned while looking at Makoto curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't take her somewhere like that…" Ryuji said, his leg shaking in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. It's too dangerous for her to accompany us. And if what I've seen from her in the past is true, she can be quite stubborn at times. She even tried to convince the doctors to let her stay with Suzui-san until they practically forced her to return with me. I'll admit that I might have been a little too hard on her, but it was necessary to ensure that she does not follow us to Kamoshida's Palace," Makoto explained, her arms crossed and eyes hard, but Ren was easily able to pick up the flicker of regret in the girl's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope that she doesn't torment herself over this. When it comes down to it, women don't hesitate," Morgana said, looking a little worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can say that again," Ren muttered while scratching the back of his neck as he recalled the moments of womanly wrath he’d seen in the past. It wasn’t pretty… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida. Let's go already!" Ryuji exclaimed, snapping Ren out of his thoughts and prompting a nod out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well. Let's go to the alleyway. No one will be able to find us there," Makoto nodded before leading the group to their destination. Thankfully it didn't take the four of them too long to get to their spot. There were hardly any students or other individuals nearby as far as they were able to tell, meaning they were safe to go to Kamoshida's Palace without raising alarm and suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready." Morgana announced, getting everyone's attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Phantom thieves?" Ryuji parroted, looking down at Morgana curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure. That is what we become!" Morgana explained with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see…" Ren nodded, liking the idea the more he thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds kinda cool!" Ryuji spoke up with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll admit, while I was initially apprehensive about all this, I can't help but feel a little excited about what we're about to perform," Makoto said before letting off a little giggle, getting the boys' attention. "Sorry. I just…find it kind of ironic to me. I'm the student council president, the younger sister of a public prosecutor, and the daughter of a detective, and here I am, becoming a thief to steal from a castle in order to reform a corrupt individual. It's kind of funny, in a weird way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you think I feel? My family on my birth-mom's side have been working with the law for generations, and here I am about to commit theft. I can only imagine the look on Gramp's face if he finds out what I'm about to do," Ren added in with a wry grin of his own before turning to Ryuji. "How about you? Any relations to the police or the government that you're aware of?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah. Just an average guy with a mom and no other family members either. It's a rough life, but I can't really complain that much," Ryuji admitted with a shrug before pulling out his phone to activate the crimson app. "So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida's name, and…castle? And then we end up in bizarro world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, that's pretty much how it goes," Ren nodded as Makoto pulled out her phone as well, opening up the same app that Ryuji and Ren possessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, I'm quite curious as to how this app came about. It is no normal app, that's for sure," Makoto said as she stared at her phone curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No kidding. How the hell's all this work? Someone make it?" Ryuji questioned, neither him nor Makoto noticing Ren beginning to sweat a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Who knows? It just showed up on my phone randomly one day and then suddenly I have the power to travel between dimensions with a push of a button. Can't really explain it…" Ren said with a shrug, not entirely sure if he could properly explain that the Metaverse app came to existence due to the power of a long-nosed clairvoyant and his twin miniature warden cosplayers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…That's kind of creepy, but eh, it seems useful enough," Ryuji shrugged uncaringly with an easy grin, causing Ren to chuckle a little in response while Makoto simply shook her head in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your nonchalance knows no bounds, Ryuji-kun." Makoto said before steeling herself. "It's best that we leave now. The sooner we accomplish our goal, the sooner Kamoshida will repent for what he's done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn straight! We'll show that effin' Kamoshida!" Ryuji announced, his voice filled with determination to get the job done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get ready everyone. It's showtime," Ren said as he pulled out his phone to activate the app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go!" Morgana simply said, no words need to show how much he was ready for action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they prepared to leave, they were once again unaware of their surroundings, and if they had turned around they would've noticed a certain natural blonde watching the group in suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They really are going to do something… They're doing something on their phone? A name… School…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*babum*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Kamoshida's Palace, Entrance-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright! Time to bust through!" Ryuji announced as he and the others stood before the castle, all dressed in their thief attire and ready to finally give Kamoshida his comeuppance…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"WHAT IS THIS!?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Only to stumble at the sounds of someone behind them crying in alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Crap. Why does shit like this always happen…?" Ren groaned to himself as he and the others turned around to see a certain blonde approaching the group with a bewildered expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"T-Takamaki!?" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Takamaki-san!? How did you get here?!" Makoto asked in alarm, causing Ren to stare at the approaching girl with narrowed eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those voices… Sakamoto!? Niijima-senpai!?" Takamaki questioned in alarm, making the pair flinch at being recognized so easily while she turned to Ren with wide eyes. "And… Are you Amamiya-kun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Yup," Ren admitted with a sigh, knowing full well that he couldn't hide from her after she figured out the identities of the others so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh-Wh-Why are you here?!" Ryuji asked hysterically, unintentionally repeating Makoto's question as he tried desperately to figure out what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How should I know?!" Takamaki exclaimed, looking just as lost and confused as the other blonde as she looked around her surroundings, trying to get a grip on things, "What's going on? Where are we?! Isn't this the school!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morgana, do you have any idea as to how Takamaki-san managed to get in here?" Makoto asked the 'not cat', frowning slightly when she got nothing in response, and turned to see him staring at Takamaki with a love-struck expression. "Morgana!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, what? Oh, sorry! Lost myself there for a second," Morgana apologized after he shook his head. "Alright, I'm good now. And as for your question…it's possible that she was dragged in because of that app thing. If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For real?" Ryuji questioned with wide eyes that were hidden behind his skull mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It makes sense, if you think about it," Makoto muttered to herself, about to go off on a tangent regarding the app used to get to the Metaverse when Ren placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from going off, being careful not to skewer himself with her spiked shoulder pads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suggest we hold off on theories for now until we deal with our current situation," Ren suggested before gesturing to Takamaki, who was now looking at the castle behind them with massive, shock filled eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait…so </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is related to Kamoshida?" she asked, obviously wanting to know more about where she currently was, but Ryuji and Makoto weren't having it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don’t worry about it! You gotta leave!" Ryuji stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's right. It's dangerous for you to stay here. We need you to leave right now," Makoto requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I'm not leaving!" Takamaki refused stubbornly, much to the annoyance of the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene," Morgana spoke up, causing Takamaki to finally notice him and step away from the group in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it's a monster cat…!" She practically screamed, leaving Morgana devastated by the name calling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M-Monster…?" he repeated weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You better explain what's going on! I won't leave until you do!" Takamaki stated, her expression firm and unyielding as she waited for someone to give her the answers she was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like we gotta force her," Ryuji sighed as he turned to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea, but do any of us know how to get her out of here without any of us leaving and risking her to return in the process?" Makoto asked, the boys shaking their heads while Morgana spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just take her back the way to where we came in. That's how it worked for you guys last time, right?" He suggested, causing the group to nod in agreement while Takamaki's eyes widened in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, right. That will work." Makoto nodded in agreement before turning to the boys. "Ryuji-kun, Ren-kun, would you mind escorting Takamaki-san out of here. I would do it, but… I don't think I'm exactly the safest person to be around with at the moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Yeah, that's probably for the best," Ren nodded in agreement as he stared at the multiple spikes on the girl's biker-like outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Takamaki, time to get you out of here. Sorry to do this, but it's for your own good! We'll explain after everything's over." Ryuji announced as he, Ren, and even Morgana approached the girl, who was now looking at the masked teens in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hey wait! What do you guys think your—Ahh! Hey! Watch where you're touching—Will you please let me—Stop holding me and let me—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Waaa</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel a little bad having to do that to her, but it's the only way to keep her safe…" Makoto said quietly as the boys walked back after successfully sending Takamaki off into the real world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We better be careful for now on when we use that app…" Ryuji spoke up as soon as he and the others reached Makoto, who nodded in agreement along with Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should've checked the tools you used! Why do I, the one who was just watching, know more about it than you three!?" Morgana chided the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We apologize, Morgana. It was an accident. We're still new to all of this, after all," Makoto promised sincerely, making Morgana nod in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez… Takamaki found out right when we were startin' off… We gotta deal with this fast!" Ryuji spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't argue with that. Sooner we do this, the less often we'll have to deal with her trying to sneak in on us and try to tag along." Ren agreed with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That girl's name is Ann Takamaki, right?" Morgana questioned curiously, getting nods in confirmation in response, before looking down in thought. "Lady Ann…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Fuzz Bucket, you can fantasize about the pretty lady another time. We got work to do right now," Ren spoke up while snapping his fingers in front of Morgana as soon as he saw the cat’s face growing lovestruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh? Oh, um… Right. Sorry." Morgana apologized before heading towards the drawbridge, the others followed close by. "The Shadows have noticed us. You all better brace yourselves, got it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it," the three nodded, all of them looking equally determined and ready to face whatever danger that they may face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very nice. We're counting on you, Joker! Make sure you lead everyone to victory!" Morgana said while looking at Ren, who stared back at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Joker?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That supposed to be a nickname or something?" Ryuji spoke up, looking lost as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't refer to it in such a lame way. It's a codename," Morgana corrected while Makoto raised an eyebrow at the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A codename? Is there any particular reason for one?" she asked with her arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? I'm not down for that!" Morgana explained with a comically fierce expression, getting incredulous looks in response, before he continued in a more serious manner. "And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our names will have on the Palace… It's just a precaution."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Alright. I see your point, but why call me Joker? I don't look like a clown in this get up, do I?" Ren questioned, now feeling a little self-conscious about his attire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah. You still look like some street magician to me," Ryuji shrugged while Makoto shook her head at his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're our trump card when it comes to fighting strength." Morgana explained while looking at Ren with pride, which actually made him a little embarrassed, if he had to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…I see what you're saying. Ren-kun is the strongest out of all of us and has obtained his Persona longer than the rest of us, besides Morgana. And the Joker </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to represent the wild element within a card game. I think the name suits him," Makoto said with a small, gentle smile at Ren's direction, causing him to actually blush a little at the praise before returning the smile with a grateful one of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… If you guys think it's a good name, then I'll accept it. Thanks," Ren, now dubbed Joker, said with a nod at both Morgana and Makoto, showing his appreciation to the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's settled then!" Morgana stated before turning to the lone girl of the group. "Makoto's next, though I'll be honest, her codename's gonna be kinda difficult to think of on the spot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I got the perfect codename for her! Wait 'till you hear it!" Ryuji exclaimed before Makoto turned to him with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it involves me being a 'Post-Apocalyptic Raider' of any kind, I will hurt you, Ryuji-kun," She growled, causing Ryuji to grin sheepishly in response while holding his hands up before him in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then how about Fist of the Phantom Star? Considerin’ we’re bein’ phantom thieves an’ all, that’s a perfect fit for ya!” Ryuji explained eagerly as Makoto continued to stare at him with an annoyed glare. “C’mon, Prez, those are good names! With the wicked awesome Persona bike and the biker outfit, plus the fact that Morgana said you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuclear </span>
  </em>
  <span>moves, I can't think of anythin’ better. We can even shorten it to ‘Raider’ or ‘The Fist’ if you want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’d rather not be called either of those, thank you very much. Besides, what about your own Persona? Captain Kidd's on a flying boat, is he not? I think that's just as impressive," she deflected, hoping to get the excited teen out of the subject, but it seemed to only fuel him even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what? Captain Kidd's amazin' and all, but bikes are much more awesome than dumb old boats!" Ryuji insisted before grinning widely as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, it'd be like that one song! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a phantom, on a steel horse I ride!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say such things! And for the record, I'm most certainly not 'wanted'," Makoto huffed as Ryuji kept trying to convince her to accept his name while Joker and Morgana stared at them with deadpan expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…This is gonna take forever," Morgana whined before turning to Joker pleadingly. "Joker, can you please try and end this royal pain of a naming game so we can get to Ryuji and get the plan started. We don't have a lot of time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Royal…?" Joker repeated, the word resonating within him as he stared at Makoto curiously. For some reason, it seemed to suit her. He recalled her actions and temperament, and he couldn't help but compare it to someone who was born to lead. He even recalled calling her 'your majesty' as a jest during their previous run-in with Shadow Kamoshida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute… Your majesty…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as a name popped up in his head. One that, he believed, suited his friend quite nicely. After all, she was already Shujin’s student council president, so why not go the extra length?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen. That's what we'll call her," he said out loud, his voice causing Ryuji and Makoto to turn to him. The lone girl in particular stared at him in surprise while the others began nodding in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen, huh? Yeah… Yeah, I can see that! Nice going, man!" Ryuji praised with a wide grin and a thumb's up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that's perfect as well! She already has the air of an empress around her, so it's no stretch to call her something similar to fit that," Morgana said cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen… I like it. I like it a lot," Makoto said to herself, testing the name and growing fonder of it the more she repeated it before turning to Joker with a grateful expression behind her mask. "Alright. I'll accept it. Thank you for the codename, Joker. I appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your wish is my command, your majesty," Joker said teasingly with an exaggerated bow, causing the others, even the newly dubbed Queen, to laugh a little, before turning to Ryuji. "Ok then. Your turn, Ryuji. Now what should we call you… Anyone have any ideas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about Pillager? His Persona's a pirate and all. Maybe that will fit him." Queen suggested while looking at Ryuji curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nuh-uh. That sounds way too goofy to me," Ryuji shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what about Scourge? It'll fit the pirate theme and sounds pretty good, in my opinion," Joker said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah. Too edgy. I mean, I like my name to be a little intimidatin' but I don't wanna sound like some weird Sonic OC or somethin' like that," Ryuji denied the name while Makoto stared at the blonde oddly at his comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I got one! Thug!" Morgana chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, now you're just tryin' to pick a fight with me!" Ryuji exclaimed at the cat before turning away from him. "You know what, screw it, I'll figure out a name myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then… What do you wanna be called?" Morgana questioned, looking a little exasperated while Joker and Queen stared at Ryuji patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm… When it comes to me, it's gotta be this mask," the punk said as he touched his mask with a grin. "Honestly, I actually kinda like it. What if we named me after this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine… We'll go with Skull. Is that ok with you?" Morgana said in an unenthusiastic manner compared to Joker and Queen, the two themselves looking at Ryuji curiously as he suddenly grew excited at the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh! That sounds awesome! I'm Skull!" the newly dubbed Skull exclaimed, happy with the choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…I like it. Short, sweet, to the point and even fits the pirate motif because of the jolly rogers," Joker stated in approval with Queen nodding along in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it suits Ryuji-kun as well. I'm glad that we found a name that you like," Queen said with a smile before turning to Morgana curiously. "Morgana, are you going to need a codename as well? I'm aware that you've been here before without any major issues, but giving you one as well might give you a bit of extra security if what you said about using our real names is true."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that's what you want… Gotta run it by Joker, though," Morgana shrugged before turning to Joker, who simply shrugged as well in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds alright with me. You guys have any ideas?" he questioned the group, Queen looking a little unsure while Skull raised his hand to get his attention. "What's up, Skull?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I got a name for him. Mona! It's a pretty easy one to remember," Skull suggested, causing Queen to look at him curiously before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mona… I think that can actually work. It may be a shortened variation of his name, but it certainly does sound right, if you ask me," she explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if Joker thinks it's easier to call me that, then I'll go with it." Morgana said as he turned to Joker, who was staring back at him contemplatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, I'm still kinda partial to Fuzz Bucket, but Mona works too. Let's go with that," he said in a mildly teasing tone, making Mona's eye twitch slightly at the sound of the accursed insult before letting it go and facing the group of humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. From here on out, we're Joker, Queen, Skull, and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those codenames from now on!" Mona ordered, with everyone nodding in agreement before turning their bodies to the castle, ready to steal the desire of the corrupt man that was hidden behind those walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright! Let's go nab this Treasure thing!" Skull cheered with a fist in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are going down this time, Kamoshida. I swear it," Queen muttered while cracking her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright everyone. Let's get this show on the road," Joker grinned wickedly while tightening his gloves, and the group proceeded to head towards their still undiscovered route, ready to take on whatever challenge that awaited them.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>-Shujin Academy Entrance-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, the nerve of those guys! What were they thinking, tossing me out like that? And why the hell is Niijima-senpai with them. And dressed like a gangster of all things!?" Ann growled as she skulked back and forth from the alleyway and the nearby school entrance, unaware or ignoring the odd stares she was getting from the other students as they passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she wanted was to get some answers and justice against that bastard Kamoshida for what he's done, but the only people she knew who were willing to go against the 'model teacher' turned her away. What's more, when she tried to follow them, she ended up in front of some kind of castle, the others dressed up like a bunch of cosplayers, and even had some sort of weird cat thing accompanying them. She was really confused and angry, especially after they had forced her out of that odd area. Now, though, she wanted to go back and give them a piece of her mind. She didn't care if they were a criminal, a delinquent, and the freaking student council president, she was going to find them and get the answers she was looking for if it was the last thing she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, this isn't over. If they think they can get away with this, they got another thing coming. And what was up with that freaky cat thing, too?" she hissed before turning back to the alleyway once more before entering it fully, unaware of a small blue butterfly lightly brushing past her before floating away towards the school. "Alright now. How the hell did they get to that freaky place. I think they used their phone to get there, but there has to be another way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*bzzz bzzz*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My phone?" Ann said curiously as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket before scowling as she reached for it. "I swear, if it's Kamoshida, I'm going to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Huh? What's this weird app? And why does it look like a freaky red eyeball?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back, Tricksters. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Trials. Apologies for being a bit on the lengthy side without much action, but if I wanted to include everything that happened, then this chapter would hit over 30,000 words easy, and I'd rather not force you all to read a novel-length chapter. These ones are long enough as it is... Still, I enjoyed working on this chapter, especially since it gave me a chance to explore a little more of Ren's character here. I also hope you're enjoying my rendition of the Phantom Thieves leader here as well. More of his background will be revealed in due time, so for those of you who are interested in that, you got something to look forward to.</p>
<p>With that said, thank you all so much for reading my works. I wish you all a wonderful day during these trying times and I will see you all in the next update. Until then, my fellow Tricksters, farewell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>